Double Love
by Armineh.Lilly
Summary: After a vision Alice has, everything changes, Edward leaves, and when he returns, a secret changes him for the worst. Bella feels like she is trapped and in the middle of all this, she falls in love with the person who gives her exactly what she needs, peace. She cannot resist the intense connection and this only angers Edward even more. Quite AU. Some parts M rated for abuse.
1. Bad dreams

A/N this is set just at the beginning of New Moon when Bella is dreaming (however I have changed the dream)

I woke up snuggled in Edward's arms, my head resting lightly on his chest. I knew he was only pretending to sleep but I didn't want to move from my position I was too comfortable; I shut my eyes hoping to go back to sleep, but that, of course didn't happen, "Edward" I whispered keeping my head on his chest.

"Gave up on trying to go back to sleep?" he looked down at me smirking.

"Yeah" I looked up at him with slight laughter. I sat up slightly, opening my eyes properly. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he kissed my forehead.

But all of a sudden

My head bounced off the pillow, I got up and looked around, but I couldn't see him, "Edward?" I asked climbing out of my bed "Edward?" I said as I started to hesitate, why would he just disappear? Am I in a dream? I suddenly zoned out.

xxxxxx

"Edward!?" I screamed, I was breathless, my heart beating so loudly I could hear it completely clear through my loud breaths. Just a dream, calm down, a nightmare, I squeezed my eyes together, trying to calm my breaths down. I opened my eyes trying to wake myself to reality and brought my legs up and held them tight in my arms as my breath started to steady down. I climbed out of bed to get a drink of water; In the middle of the staircase I saw Charlie fast asleep on the couch, which surprised me.

He was usually away, on a night shift looking for the _bears. _I got to the sink and got a cup, turned on the tap and watched the water flow into my cup. 'Where is Edward? He was here last night, maybe he just went hunting or home, he might have missed home or something, what's the time come to think of that.' were a few of the questions running through my mind. I sighed at my thoughts and saw my cup over filling. I emptied the top and started drinking.

I walked back up the stairs and into my bedroom, expecting Edward there... but I didn't see him, the smile on my face started to fade away. "Edward?" I leaned out of my open window into the darkness. Waiting...and waiting... I sighed and sat on bed looking at the time; it was later than I had I expected but still too early, it was a weekend too, so it was definitely too early. I grabbed a random book off my bookshelf and tried to keep myself occupied until I finally drifted back into sleep.

**A/N I know not a big chapter, but I wanted to have, like, a little introduction sort of thing before I went into the drama and Bella +Edward+ Jasper and the story, so I hope u liked it :D Please review. I'm planning on continuing this, with all these idea's in my head so I hope it's going to be good when I get it down on words xD thank you for your time **

**~ Armineh xx**


	2. Anger and confusion

**So here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it (: **

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from behind me, by my window, his voice sounded stressed... But that didn't matter, he was there and he hadn't gone! My dream had felt so real, but it wasn't, I smiled.

"Edward?" I said, now with a grin as I turned around in my bed facing Edward. "Where... where did you go? Last night? Never mind, it doesn't matter." I couldn't really think I was just saying a few of all the many questions in my head, they just came out,

"I'm sorry I had to go, I probably can't be with you today either..." he said frowning slightly,

"But ...why?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella... I'll talk to you later" he said that and left, gone, my eyes widened, this isn't true, it can't be, "this isn't true" I muttered under my breath, Edward looked up at me with an apologetic look and left, he had been doing that for at least three days and it was really starting to get to me. I couldn't think of what had gone wrong, he seemed so distant, but I couldn't think of an event which would make him that way.

I glanced and the time, it read, 9:35 A.M, I decided I had done enough sleeping so I got out of bed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Charlie was still asleep on the couch, "Charlie" I shook him slightly "Charlie..." I said louder, he yawned and stretched out.

"'Morning Bella" he smiled at me getting up, "thanks for waking me up, I have to be going soon, you know work..." he said with an almost apologetic smile.

"Yeah I know" I smiled at him, I felt sad that he felt like he had to watch over me all the time, I felt like a burden on him. After we had breakfast he grabbed his coat and hat shutting the door behind him. I started thinking about the options I had for the day, and seeing Jacob seemed to be the only good one, as he never failed to cheer me up.

I walked up the stairs and found something to wear; the usual, jeans, shirt and a jacket, I always have had problems with finding my car keys, as soon as I found them, I hurried down the stairs putting my keys in my pocket while putting my shoes on, I walked out of the door and zipped my jacket up and got going. I got in my car and turned the stereo on, I didn't call Jake to tell him I was coming, I bit my lip in worry, well he did say I was welcome whenever- I cut myself off in my thoughts I suppose he was just, being nice? I don't know, I started the car, and drove backwards.

Edward? I saw him in my mirror, and quickly got out, "Edward? What? What are you doing here-?"

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked, his face, annoyed, worried, upset, as if he knew where I was going; completely ignoring my question.

"Hey, wait just there; you haven't answered any of my questions in the past the few days... Why should I answer yours?" I marched up to him.

"Bella, I'm just trying to protect you." His expression remained worried as he looked at me awaiting a reply. He seemed to waiting for me to just agree with him and turn around, what did he expect me to do? Go home and sit there in misery? 'Well that's not gunna happen!' I thought in anger.

"Edward! Stop" I closed my eyes calming myself down, flashing them open again "Why have you been acting so weird recently!?" I was angry. He tilted his head and his brows furrowed, in an expression that told me he wasn't going to tell me anything. "Actually you know what? Whatever, do what you want, I'm going" I said as I marched back into my truck. I was done with going along with Edward's rules, if he wasn't going to tell me anything, I wasn't going to tell him anything either.

"Bella. Stop," He ran towards my truck at vampire speed and stopped my truck from moving. I looked at him with frustration as I rolled the window down.

"What do you want?" I asked him. Inside I really did want to know what he wanted. He ignored me and controlled me at the same time; I couldn't make sense of how that worked.

"I don't want you getting hurt, you know he can hurt you, he's a -" It was nothing new to me Edward not wanting me to get hurt but his worry was unnecessary.

"I know. He's a werewolf." I cut him off almost instantly. "And you're a vampire; chances of both of you hurting me are the same." I regretted what I had said, it was too hurtful, but Edward needed to understand. "Yet I still trust you because I love you." I explained further, "It's the same with Jacob." I raised my eyebrows at him and shrugged. Edward looked shocked for a second and then sadness covered his face. "I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly with a sigh. "I just need you to understand that I have friends, and you need to accept that." I added on quietly. A minute of silence passed before Edward finally spoke.

"I know why you want to see him, and I suppose it is better for you to see him rather than be upset because of me." I felt my anger rise all of a sudden, he made it sound like I was using Jacob, it made me sad when I realised that that was the reality. Jacob was like a relief, a way to make myself happy again.

"Edward, don't say it like that." I shook my head with a quiet voice. "I'm just sick of the way you're treating me right now. I need you to explain what on Earth is going on with you." I spoke with a sigh, in the same quiet voice as I dropped my head.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you soon. But for the time being could please do me the favour of not risking your life to stay away from me?" He asked in a secretly mocking voice, still maintaining the quiet atmosphere. He sounded so pleased with himself. It made me even angrier,

"Edward I'm going to see Jacob and it has nothing to do with you." I said as sped out of my parking lot and made my way to Jacob's house.

He greeted me happily and we talked about various things, including how he missed me, how I've been, how he's been, how he's coping with the whole werewolf thing. He told me about he's worries and how he didn't want me with Edward. The conversations seemed to flow pretty well. In the end we said our goodbyes and I left feeling a little happier than earlier today.

On my way back, I just couldn't get the thought of Edward out of my head they were so frustrating, and my happy mood was instantly deflated.

**A/N I know no Jasper again :( he'll come in shortly! :D this is my second story btw my other one was about Jacob and Bella but it was a bit too cheesy in places so I deleted it, also I was like 11 when I wrote it xD anyway thanks for reading :)**


	3. Stress, accidents and comfort

**A/N I do not own any of the characters if I did I'd be a rich money making machine ;D, I'm just borrowing SM characters and trying them out in a different way :)**

**Here's chapter 3 enjoy :) **

'As soon as I get home I need to call Edward, or I just won't be able to sleep; though I'm not completely sure that calling him is going to bring any good news, or help me go to sleep.' I bit my lip in worry and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. My fingers looked pale white from the pressure and my teeth were digging deeper into my lip. So much that it started to sting but I didn't stop. I carried on. Tightening my grip more and more and without realizing, I started speeding. Until I came to a car, and that's when I quickly pressed my foot down on the break, my truck stopped and my head hit the wheel. I felt something sharp against my head. I felt my nose become overwhelmed by warmth and instantly became aware of something thicker than water drip down my nose.

Xxxxxxxx

**Jasper POV**

I had to get away from all the emotions at home, it was all too much for me, anger, upset, worry, fear, half of which I had no idea who they were from or why; I just needed to get out of the house to clear my head. I got into my car and started driving aimlessly, driving past the streets, roads, but no one was really feeling any better than at home, I frowned but kept calm, driving normally until I saw a truck. A familiar truck, which was speeding, very fast, in fact, way too fast, for a human anyway. The truck suddenly stopped and all I could smell was blood, her blood. I didn't know what to do; the smell of her blood was so tempting.

I got out of my car and quickly I made my way -at a human pace- towards her truck. I sat her up to examine her. She had an open wound at the side of her head, which blood was oozing out from. I held her head up in search of anymore wounds and placed my finger under her chin. Her hot blood started to cover my finger going down onto my hand. I was starting to lose my human instincts and people were starting to round up. I couldn't lose it now. I couldn't let my family down. I couldn't let myself down. My throat was stinging and aching for human blood. Her blood, specifically.

"Isabella?" I said. My face serious. Cautious. My eyes had widened to the extent that my skin felt as though it was going to rip.

"Isabella? Please, wake up" She didn't respond and it was becoming harder to cope with her blood. Handling her all the way to a hospital would be hard. My hand started moving towards my nose uncontrollably. Oh so sweet, so very, very sweet. My eyes closed and I did one of the hardest things I had ever had to do since I became a _vegetarian. _I blocked my breath, closing the back of my throat, the stinging continued but I had more control now. There was no other option; at human pace she would lose too much blood. The only option was for me to take her there.

I got her up, carefully tilting her head upwards with one of my hands and lifting her legs off with the other. I moved her out of the people and carried her to the hospital. In a rush I took her straight to Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I ran towards him as I walked into his room. Carlisle looked shocked when he saw Isabella in that state. In my arms, things looked very dramatic.

"Jasper! What happened to Bella?" Carlisle asked me, trying to keep calm as he took Bella from my arms.

"I'm not quite sure. She was feeling stressed and upset" I tried to think and get my head around the scene "she was speeding then she hit the brakes. And all I could smell was her blood when her head hit the wheel." I thought for a split moment and continued "She was bleeding and she was bleeding from her nose and she has a wound on the side of her head." I explained trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Okay, thank you Jasper. Are you okay?" he asked quite concerned.

I looked at him in shame "I... I... Almost let myself slip, Carlisle, I don't know how I managed. Her blood smelled so sweet, so-" he laid a hand on my shoulder and didn't allow me to continue.

"What matters is you managed, and that is very good. I'll take it from here, thank you" He smiled at me and took Isabella away.

I went and sat outside his room. I was worried, very worried. Why would she be stressed on such an important day? I continuously tapped my foot on the floor to calm myself; admittingly it didn't help at all. I started to pace around the room looking down at the floor; I wondered if Edward acting so strange had anything to do with this. After that 'conversation' Alice had with Edward- I wouldn't call it a conversation, as it was just Alice thinking and Edward reading, that's how none of us heard- They have both acted very, aware, since then. It was definitely something to be concerned about, especially if they were trying to hide from the whole family.

"Jasper!" Carlisle called out to me about 30 minutes later.

"Carlisle! Is she okay?" I came back into the situation now. Blood loss, for humans, is a major near death experience.

"Yes, yes she's fine. As you said, the side of her head had been cut open slightly; I fixed that with a few stitched." He smiled at me "And her nose bleed... It wasn't too bad. It was from the sudden hit, equivalent to a normal nose bleed. " Carlisle explained as I let out a sigh of relief.

"What about her birthday?" I asked quietly.

"She'll be good in a few days with a plaster, so we can still go on with her birthday plan" He continued in a kind tone.

"Great, I'm so glad" I smiled at Carlisle, but Carlisle looked at me and felt slightly confused.

"Are you going to take her home? Or shall I call Edward?" Carlisle asked me. I didn't know what to say.

"Is she awake?" I thought she herself could decide who was going to take her home.

"Yes she is" Carlisle nodded.

"Can I go in to see her?" I asked

"Yes of course" he smiled at me, tilting towards the door as a sign of approval.

I walked towards the room and knocked;

"Hello?" I heard her almost breaking voice.

"It's Jasper darlin'. May I come in?" I had my hand on the door handle.

"Oh! Right, come in" She tried to mask away some intense feeling.

I walked in and walked towards the bed she was in; I sat on the end of it and looked at her. I thought of what to say;

"Isabella... what were you thinking?" she came to speak but closed her mouth and sighed.

**Bella POV**

He came and sat on the end of my bed looking at me, "Isabella... what were you thinking" He asked his eyebrows slightly curved inwards; I was going to tell him everything, how Edward had been acting how controlling he was being, but I shut my mouth and didn't say anything I just sat up and looked down.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, still looking at me. Every ounce of his attention was on me, he was seriously waiting for an answer.

I didn't reply I didn't know what to say, I mean what could have I said to Jasper? I felt like I could tell him, I felt close to him by heart but in reality I didn't know how much he would _want_ to hear about my problems. "I wasn't" I laughed slightly replying to his previous question. It was true, I wasn't thinking at all.

He looked at me and I felt so stupid, what _was_ I thinking? "Of course, you wouldn't almost kill yourself on purpose" He laughed slightly and I thought of who brought me here. It must've been Jasper. Oh.

"It's just that..." I paused and looked down "Edward..." I let out a big sigh.

"Edward?" Jasper shuffled closer to me and looked at me as I looked up. He seemed interested as though he would know something about it.

"It's nothing I don't know why I said it, I'm sorry" I brought my legs off the bed and sat up. I was scared what I was about to say would make an argument between two brothers.

"It's okay Isabella." He shook his head. It seemed as though he was desperate to know. "What has Edward done?" He had an eager tone. He leaned in closely; normal sign of showing interest... but it scared me.

"Nothing. It, it, it doesn't matter" I laughed it off but he had scared me and he could probably see it on my face, feel it in my emotion and so on.

"I'm sorry, I, scared you" he rocked backwards into his first position.

"No, no, it's fine." I had a question I was desperate to get an answer for. "Jasper... was it you who brought me here?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment but then replied.

"Yes" he didn't show any particular emotion, but I knew it must have been hard.

"Thank you." I tried to word it properly "it must have been –"

"Very, difficult" he finished off my sentence with a smile. I nodded and thanked him again. I was amazed by the control he had. Edward found it hard being around me without bleeding and he's not a new member either. I hoped that he could feel how much I appreciated what he did. "Carlisle has done the paper work, so you're free to leave" he got up after I did.

"Thank you, again, what you did was amazing" my eyebrows rose up. He didn't respond but from his smile I knew he was happy about it.

He suddenly pulled me in for a hug.

I was surprised by what he did but I didn't jerk away, I kept my position and put my arms around him as well.

"I hope you're okay" he whispered into my ear. I knew exactly what he meant; he meant things with Edward, driving fast, being stressed.

"I hope things will be okay" the hug that should have ended in less than a second finally ended.

I was on the edge of tears. I didn't want to lose Edward. He meant more than my own life to me.

"Bella, maybe you should stay a little longer. You don't seem okay." I didn't really know what to reply, I turned around, I didn't want him to see me crying.

"I'm fine, thanks for bringing me here" I turned around smiling as a few tears escaped my eyes, I saw in his eyes that he was upset to see me cry, but I quickly turned around and went towards my truck, that I suppose Jasper had brought in the parking earlier.

**Jasper POV**

When I saw Bella cry... it broke my... heart

'Shall I leave her alone? Shall I go after her? I can't leave her alone in this situation.' Were the thoughts which were circling around in my head. Now that Bella was on my mind, I couldn't go back home, Edward would have surely read my mind and it wouldn't have been so good.

'I'm going to go after her.' I thought decisively as I got my phone out;

_Alice I'm going to be a little late home It's about Bella, I'll talk to you later. You've probably already seen. Love you- _

After texting Alice I went to Bella's house, I didn't know how to get in, Edward got in from her window; I tried that.

"Bella" I landed in her room too quiet for her to hear, I don't think she heard my voice either because she carried on lying down on her bed, her head in her pillow. It upset me to see her like that. I moved closer to her and sat next to her but she didn't realize; I felt like stroking her hair out of her face and telling her that I'm here for her as though I've known her for ages, but I couldn't. I placed my hand on her back "Bella" she flinched her head up and looked at me, her eyes were sore red from crying. Silently. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't "it's okay Bella; I couldn't let you stay alone." I comforted her as she fell into my arms; I wrapped my arms around her.

After a while she began to talk, she was still upset but she could speak now.

"Edward... he's been acting weird for more than a few days now" She paused I could feel the pain she felt while explaining, "he doesn't talk to me... yet he doesn't tell me why. He doesn't explain anything to me, he just says that he 'can't be with me'" She stopped for an irritated breath. He means so much to me." she came to a sudden stop at the end. I wrapped my arms around her tighter mainly because I could feel how much she loved Edward and he didn't love her enough, not nearly as much! "I love him so much" tears started falling again and she kept her mouth closed so no sobbing noises would come out... I wished I could help her somehow. "I don't understand what's going on with him, he could be cheating, or just not want me anymore..." that's what was mainly upsetting her.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked her, as she cried in my arms. She answered me just by tightening her grip on my torso, I knew that was the only way I could help, to support her and be there.

She continued crying for a little longer until I heard her heart beat slowing down and she was becoming more herself.

"Oh Bella, I wish I could do something to help you, you won't be able to fall asleep like this..." I thought aloud, even though it was somewhat directed at her. She looked away from me; I could see that she didn't want me to see her face. "It's okay you can be comfortable with me." I reassured her.

"My face just looks horrible right now." she continued to look away moving her head down slowly.

"Bella no one looks pretty when they cry..." I brought her back into a hug.

She paused then pulled away, she stood up and suddenly she felt guilty and ... jealous?

"Alice does." She walked out of the room.

**Bella POV**

"Edward... he's been acting weird for more than a few days now" I paused, my heart breaking by a scene in my head. Him. Breaking up with me, it was only made up, but felt like it was just going to happen. I probably sounded so childish, but it was the scene that upset me. "He doesn't talk to me..." I didn't know how to word it, him saying stuff to me but never explaining, "yet he doesn't tell me why... He doesn't explain anything to me, he just says that he 'can't be with me'" I stopped for a breath, "he means so much to me" I stopped before completely finishing my word, if I did I would have surely made a huge sobbing noise.

Only when he held me tighter I realized that I had fallen into his arms, and he had accepted me; suddenly I felt love. For Jasper... but I hid it by saying I loved Edward.

"Oh Bella, I wish I could do something to help you, you won't be able to fall asleep like this..." Jasper actually seemed concerned about me. It reminded me of when Edwards used to cuddle me to sleep; I hid my face from him because I was blushing. "It's okay you can be comfortable with me." He smiled at me.

"My face just looks horrible right now." I moved away from him and looked down, that wasn't really the reason, seeing his face would make me feel love again and I didn't want that to happen.

"Bella... no one looks pretty when they cry" He tried to comfort me, but that reminded me that he was..._married..._to my best friend, Alice. I felt so guilty but at the same time jealous.

"Alice does." I said without thinking, it just came out. I walked out of my room; oh god what did I just say, I felt so childish. I slid down the wall just in front of the staircase and held my head in my hands; he was only trying to help me... I didn't know what to do. I started to cry again because I just messed up bad... good thing Charlie was busy with the TV, I looked down at my phone, the time read 18:06, the day had gone by quite quick, but I just wanted it to be night so I could sleep again.

**A/N Jaspers here :D! Thank you for reading :) Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Leaving

**A/N I do not own any of the characters if I did I'd be a rich money making machine ;D, I'm just borrowing SM characters and trying them out in a different way :)**

**Here's chapter 4 enjoy :)**

**Jasper POV**

"Alice does." She walked out. It had left me even more confused than she had earlier with the love; I examined her emotions for some clues, jealousy... guilt. I heard her sitting down and then I could feel the regret, massive amounts of regret, she felt the need to be forgiven; I didn't feel angry or upset with her. I felt like calling her name and telling her that everything will be okay, I wanted to go and sit beside her, when I realized exactly what she meant.

Why had I come here, she was so important to me and I barely knew her. 'Could she really be in love with me?' I thought shocked at myself for thinking such a thing. I ran my hand through my curls and for the first time ever, I felt confused about my own emotions. Did I love her? 'I can't Alice is my mate... my _wife... _It must just be a brotherly love.' It was more of a question than a statement. I decided to stop my irrational train of thoughts. I wasn't in love with her and she had no feelings for me, she needed someone and I was there, I was just that someone. That's what I kept telling myself to stop the questions.

"Jasper?" Edward came in through the open window and landed beside Bella's bed, I knew instantly from his change in emotion that he had a faint idea of what was going on in my mind, but I quickly stopped anymore memories of what had happened today from coming to me. I must've been too in thought to hear getting close.

"Edward" I looked up at him with a startled voice.

"Jasper you could've killed her!" He looked at me. He stared at me with eyes that could kill. I felt relieved for a moment, because he wasn't going to question my feelings for Bella.

"What?" I was utterly confused, wasn't he meant to be thanking me? How did he know about her accident anyway?

He stepped closer to me "Alice saw." Edward answered my unspoken question. "Jasper how did you give yourself the permission to even go near her?" he was fuming with anger and instantly I knew here wasn't the place. "You" He raged with anger, His voice was stiff "You could've messed up everything." He paused then started again "But then when you should have _left_" He stepped closer "you didn't" He was making me regret coming here "You come _here_ and let her get all over you" His lips curled backwards and I heard a growl.

I pushed him out of the window so we would not disturb anyone.

"But I didn't. I know I could have. But I didn't. I saved her Edward; she could have died if she wasn't taken there quick enough." I kept calm but Edward obviously wasn't able to control himself. He grabbed me by the throat. Was he declaring a war of some kind? "Edward what are you doing?" I growled at him my body tense now. He let go of me realizing what he was doing. It was a bizarre idea for him to think he could outfight me.

**Bella POV**

Sometimes it amazes me what goes on in just a bedroom above where my dad sits supporting teams on TV.

It can't get any more fantasy-like. A vampire putting me to sleep, a vampire flying in and out of my window all the time, I don't think it can get any weirder and Charlie _never _finds out... they're too quiet, I chuckled at myself but kept my head in my hands. Then my thoughts went back to Jasper... _Jasper..._ I really shouldn't be thinking about him, he's my best friend's _husband;_ the thought of him being married made me shiver never mind him being married to...

Slowly, I started becoming myself again and back to my normal state of mind. Processing all that had gone on today, just one day, was hard. I wanted to forget it all, and I had decided that when Edward came back I was going to pretend nothing had happened. I was sure he wouldn't bring anything up, because if he did, he had a lot to answer himself. It was best for both of us to just carry on like normal.

"Bella, we need to talk" As if just on cue, a cold hand came over my shoulder and instantly made me tense.

"Um, okay" I got up, remembering that I had chosen to forget everything. I followed Edward into my room and I was a little surprised to see that Jasper was not there, however I was glad in a sense that he had left and I didn't have to feel awkward in-between them.

"You might want to start first" he looked at me as if I was the one with a lot to say. I looked at him with risen eyebrows, but apologised anyway.

"Edward, I was over reacting. Can we forget about this? Please? I love you" I walked in front of him shutting my door behind me. He carried on staring at me, "well? Don't you want to say anything?" I kept calm waiting to see if he would agree or not.

"What happened?" He asked with a nervous expression, I knew what he was hinting at. He wanted to know why I was so angry that I had an accident.

"I had an accident…. I was really upset at how you've been behaving, I was thinking too much and speeding…" I trailed off knowing he knew where this was going. He looked at me apologeticly before he moved closer and held my hand.

"Where does Jasper come into all of this?" He asked quietly, but still nervous. He was nervous at the thought of Jasper hurting me. I almost rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away.

"He was there by coincidence when I crashed. He took me to the hospital, and luckily nothing major was wrong with me, everything's fine now." I smiled as I explained what had happened.

"He could have… God, Bella." Edward sighed loudly.

"He was very good actually, he was very kind to me, he came back because he knew I was upset." I shrugged and smiled light heartedly.

"I put you in that situation, and then he put you in even more danger." He spoke to himself than me, I looked at him trying to understand the meaning behind his words. "We're all danger to you." Yet again Edward managed to make someone's positive actions into negative ones. He paused for a while before speaking again. "Bella... I'm leaving..." He said randomly.

"You're leaving?" His words confused me. What had caused him to come to this conclusion? Surely the events today alone weren't the cause of it.

"My whole family, we're leaving" My face went blank, my eyes widened my lips started to go cold, I swear I could've died. This was what he was being so weird about. He was going to leave me, like I was worth nothing.

"Everyone?" I said in a whisper with a tear coming down from my eye.

"Everyone." How could he say it so casually, how could he not care? The anger was letting go and misery was taking over, but I felt a slight rush of joy over me, I blocked it out, I noticed Jasper was somewhere close and he was trying to help me, but I didn't care. He should have told me... at least one of them should have told me.

"Why?" my voice was starting die out.

"I can't explain..." he kept his voice calm, but his face looked frustrated. Again. He _couldn't explain._

"Oh" was all I could say even though it was in a very quiet whisper. I managed to drag myself on to my bed, bring my legs up to my chest and close my eyes. "Then leave" was the last thing I said before going into sleep.

I rolled around to check the time, 5:00 AM. It was early, why was I up so early?

Edward!

I suddenly remembered everything from last night. I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom; washed my face, took a literally a 10 minute shower. Ran into my bedroom just got on the first thing I saw, ran through the house for my keys and phone put my jacket on and got into my car (Renee had sent some money over about a week ago and Charlie had saved some money aside for my birthday to get a new car). It took me a while but I eventually got it all sorted out and headed out. I looked at the time 5:30, I hoped they hadn't gone. Why didn't Jasper tell me anything! I can't even believe it; I had to see with my own eyes.

I wished I hadn't said that, I got out of my car and saw them and their cars ready to go in the distance, what the hell? How come no one, absolutely none of them told me! As soon as I heard a few voices I decided to stupidly hide behind a tree and a few bushes, hoping they wouldn't find out I'm here. Esme and Carlisle came out first followed by Emmet and Rosalie, then Alice holding onto Jaspers hand, and Edward.

Tears started to fill my eyes, I held my mouth with one hand stopping any of my sobbing noises going out and held on to a low branch of the tree with my other hand, peaking through the bushes in front of me. They all got into their cars, I was letting them go, and I was letting this life go! Clearly they didn't want me. None of them had even said goodbye!

**Jasper's POV**

I knew Edward was going to bring Bella in her room to talk to, so I climbed out of her bedroom, but so I could calm her down if anything happened, I went as far away as my power would allow.

Edward had already told Bella we were leaving. I felt so bad for not telling her... it was sudden for us too... a few days ago Edward had started to act different, and it seems as though it wasn't only me he was acting strange towards, Bella as well. Until last night, we sat at the table and Alice began talking to me... about a vision she had had.

"_Bella at her birthday, she get's paper cut... but you can't control yourself and you launch at her, Edward pushes her away on a glass table... her bleeding gets worse, Edward launches at you... and it isn't very clear from there on..."_ She explained to me. Then I realized what Edward had been so awkward about; we all sat and thought about it, for Bella's safety we decided to leave forks, not permanently, just so we could pass her birthday a bit. Alice's vision about Bella was very unclear, or so she said.

I followed Alice out of the door, hand in hand. I thought I had caught a slight scent of Bella but I ignored it.

Just then I heard a collapse on the floor and a single sob escaping _her _Mouth_. _But no one turned towards the sound I had heard; impossible they must've heard her? I let go of Alice's hand and went closer to Edward, then nudged him; "Did you hear her?" he ignored me, "Edward" I said slightly louder but still no one but Edward could hear.

"Yes. Yes, Jasper I did" he said casually but then a few seconds later pressed his teeth together,

"Then go to her!" I hissed at him, still too quiet for the others to hear,

"Jasper! Didn't you hear what Alice said! I _saw_ it as well as she did and I'd rather her sob now then sob later, over..."

"I thought, by now knowing, I could -" I spoke in a quiet and guilty voice.

"Jasper, don't make it any worse than what it already is. It is hard for me to leave more than any of us" he replied cutting me off.

We all got into our cars and drove off.

**Bella POV**

My hand started to fall from the branch and I collapsed on the floor, leaving me on my knees. A quick sob escaped my mouth, surely Edward must've heard? The thought of him not coming back filled my mind and suddenly all I could feel were my eyes peeled on their cars, which one by one, left their garage. Bit by bit my heart crushed, if Edward had given me a reason for leaving that would have been different. But he hadn't, he didn't want me anymore, what other reason would there be for just leaving? I frowned and when all the cars had left, I let my hand drop from my mouth, and started walking back towards my car, weak and breakable.

Once I got home I knew Charlie wouldn't be home and I was very glad, I didn't want him to see me like this. He would probably think of me as another stupid teenager who fell in love and got let down. I pushed my door open and walked into my room, staring at the chair Edward...I stopped myself; he will not be here anymore.

'Charlie is probably going to force me into some Birthday procedure, which is really not helpful in my current state.' I thought as I took off my clothes and aimlessly threw them on the chair. 'I have made him go through so much,' I thought as I put on my pj's which were neatly folded on my bed. 'Like that time James had me; I ended up with a broken leg and a considerable lack of blood, which had been _drunk_ out of me. And that break up with Jacob until he told me the whole story.' I slid in my bed and closed my eyes.

A month had passed and my hope to ever see the Cullens again faded more and more. Charlie understood my break up with Edward and didn't force me to celebrate, I was extremely grateful.

My mind suddenly got dragged to something else; I believe in fate, maybe them leaving happened for a reason, you can never runaway from fate I thought to myself and hurried out for school, nor change it, if it's meant to happen it will.

I came back home and as usual made dinner, put it in the fridge and went upstairs,

"Hi," Edward was there, I didn't know how to respond, of course, I was overjoyed! But shocked, demanding answers. I ran my hand through my hair and put my hand on my waist, with a huge sigh "I came back to explain... why we left"

"Oh?" I honestly didn't know how to reply, I mean he should've explained before he left! It was like anger and joy were fighting, I didn't know which one I should let take over. "You should have done that before you left." I whispered unsure of how to come to terms with the fact that he was there, standing right in front of me. I rushed to him and held his ice cold body against mine in a hug, he was there, so he did want me... took him long enough to decide, if he wanted time alone he should've just a-

"Let me explain." He sat me down on my bed parting me from him and interrupting my thoughts as if he could read them. He looked at me with caring eyes and started speaking, "I, all of us agreed on leaving, it wasn't meant to be permanent," I looked at him confused, "A week before we left, Alice had a vision, which scared us all; She saw you at- what was going to be your birthday at our house-," I looked at him eager to know the rest. "You agreed to come after lots of convincing" he smiled slightly.

"Sounds like me" I said in a quiet voice, lifting the corner of my mouth into half a smile.

"You were opening up your gifts, when you have a paper cut..." his eyebrows crossed; made me half laugh though, any normal person who gets a paper cut wouldn't even pay attention to it, but in a house full of vampires, it was a big issue and I could suddenly see where this was going. "Jasper... being our newest vegetarian" he let out a small laugh, "can't control himself..." I rubbed my forehead with my hand, feeling sorry for Jasper. "And he launches at you" at least since Alice saw it they could have prevented it!

"Well, couldn't it have been prevented in some way?" I said slightly louder than my whispering voice, as I examined his face. "Did you really need to _move _away?" I said straight after, not really giving him chance to reply.

"You're future went blank from there on" His lips pressed together as he dropped his gaze from me.

"What? So I died?" I asked, truthfully I wanted to know if I was destined to die there and then.

"Alice… her vision went blank, so we really don't know what happened" he answered honestly.

"So you did still love me?" I looked at him placing my hand on top of his.

"Did you really think that I didn't love you anymore? I do, I did all along. Bella I'm really sorry, I really didn't want to move away" he held my hand with both of his hands, on top of his knees.

"So...who suggested the move? Was it you..?" If Edward didn't want to move then who would've said... Let's all dump Bella here and not tell her why, I thought to myself while waiting for an answer.

"Alice" He looked at me waiting for a reaction.

"What?" Alice? No she wouldn't do that to me... she wouldn't let me suffer like that. "Did you read her mind during the vision? Are you sure that's all she saw?" I questioned him moving closer towards him.

"No..." he said uncertainly "She wanted to talk to all of us and then she explained her vision" He thought for a moment. "I only looked into what she was thinking when she said it" He said more confidently "but what she was saying was all I saw." He said reassuring me that there wasn't anything he hadn't told me.

"Okay" I kissed him, he pulled my neck forward and went into a deep kiss,

"I love you Bella" He whispered through the kiss, I smiled as I pulled away. Everything was going to be fine now. I was surprised Charlie hadn't come home yet, it was around 7. "Charlie...He's not back home yet..." I said more to myself.

"He's a police he's probably busy with some cases" he said, it still didn't feel like Edward, not the one I used to kiss.

**WOO! I updated after like ages XD but that is the (hopefully) last late update.** **It's a long chapter** **though, or so I think xD**

**But again thank you so much for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed it :)**

**Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome as they help me improve xx**


	5. Reunited with the Cullens

**A/N I do not own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing SM characters and trying them out in a different way :)**

**Here's chapter 5 enjoy :) **

**Bella's POV (point of view)**

"He's a police he's probably busy with some cases" he said, it still didn't feel like Edward, not the one I used to kiss.

"Yeah you're right" I said nodding my head slowly, he stood there beside my window awkwardly, but then flew over to kiss me.

"So, do you want to come over tomorrow? Everyone wants to see you..." He smiled at me holding my hand.

"Umm, yeah sure" I replied, slightly unsure of whether or not that would be a good idea...

"It's all over now, no dangers for now" He looked at me, then he looked towards my window and back at me, "can we just forget about this?" I stared into his topaz eyes, really, without an answer. "We didn't mean to leave you without telling you, Alice suggested it would be best, knowing you, you probably wouldn't have let us go." He explained further, I kept staring into his eyes, there were many things in that sentence I could comment on, true I wouldn't have, but I wouldn't have been as heartbroken, Alice for some reason didn't want me to know anything about this. I nodded my head with a forced smile, which probably didn't look too convincing. He was about to leave through my window when he turned his head around "I'll come pick you up in the morning" he stated like a reminder.

"Yeah" I quickly nodded and half smiled. "See you in the morning" I shut my window behind him and with a growling stomach, went to bed.

The morning came by quick but I was even hungrier in the morning, knowing I didn't have much time for breakfast I just took a muffin out of the fridge and drank some milk with it. I went back up the stairs and got changed, staring out of my window waiting for Edward to arrive. After a few minutes of waiting around I saw his car park outside and I made my way down the stairs and out the door. It was cold today, like always, but thankfully it wasn't raining, or frozen so my chances of falling were much less. The sun was hidden under the white clouds so it was going to be cold again.

I climbed into the car and put my handbag under my feet, "hi" I said buckling the belt into place. I could still feel the awkwardness between us; it was uncomfortable to be this uneasy around Edward.

"Hello" He replied, like the first time we met, formal and... Distant. I could've easily asked, 'are you okay?', but that wouldn't have got me anywhere, he wouldn't tell me, even if there was something wrong. The car ride was quiet, much too quiet for my likings. "Yu bought a new car?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Renee and Charlie gave me some money for my birthday. It's only second-hand, but it'll do." I shrugged, not seeing how it would affect him. He didn't reply and just carried on driving. I couldn't take the awkwardness any longer so I turned away as much as possible and stared out of the window. The trees became visible as we came closer to the house, and I became more comfortable knowing I wasn't going to be alone with Edward anymore. I could feel it wasn't going to be like it was before; I frowned slightly at my thoughts but quickly smiled when Edward put his foot on the break and stopped.

"Let's go" he came and opened my door, I could tell he didn't want to go in, I could see he wasn't happy, I could feel something was not right, my senses were all telling me there was something lingering here, everything hadn't sprung back to normal, things were going slowly like when we first met. I thought as I followed Edward closely, into the house.

The house looked normal like always, as if they had never moved away, I suppose they really weren't moving away, going to different places and coming back was a normal thing for them. I looked at the white coloured walls like everything was repeating itself, for a moment I thought that could be a possibility. Edward held my hand, gave me a quick smile, and pulled me towards their living room, I hadn't really properly seen this room before, it was, like the other rooms, lightly coloured and had big, wide, clear windows which were exposing the trees outside. Not really what you would expect a vampire's house to look like.

"Oh! Hello Bella!" Esme grinned at me while walking towards me, she hugged me and I smiled back at her.

"Hi" I said with a tiny laugh just then Carlisle walked in and greeted me. Emmet took me into a bear hug and they all seemed really happy to see me, even Rosalie, she smiled at me and greeted me like she actually cared. No one else was acting like Edward, everyone was fine with me, even better, I thought about Rosalie. I realized two people were missing, Alice and Jasper, I wondered if they were out or something. "Um where's Alice?" I said as quiet as possible slightly nudging Edward's arm.

"She's in the kitchen" he said casually, so much for trying to keep it quiet.

"Right, I'll go see her" I added after a few moments of silence, he simply nodded in agreement.

I walked towards the kitchen, passing by the staircase. Knowing Alice would've heard me walk into the house I thought she'd be expecting me. She didn't turn her head towards me and her cheery face looked upset.

"Hey Alice, you okay?" I stood in the doorway of the kitchen; her back was to me sitting with her back crouched over a counter, her legs loosely hung off the stool she was sitting on. She turned towards me and changed her emotions almost immediately, passing it off as though she was thinking.

"Yeah!" She said enthusiastic like always quick and sharp "How have you been Bella?" she looked at me her enthusiasm was no longer there.

"Um, alright, thanks" I paused slightly between words, not sure how I should've replied to a question like that.

"I'm really sorry Bella..." she was going to start like Edward had, so I cut her off

"No not at all. Thank you. You saved my life." I paused again thinking through my words, but keeping my smile there. "If it wasn't for your vision, I would've probably died. I mean you couldn't see me, your vision went blank so I must've died" I rushed through the last few words just before Alice cut my sentence off,

"It's okay Bella... Don't mention it" she looked at me guiltily, as if she really meant _don't mention it_. Right something was definitely going on. "You should probably go talk to Jasper" she smiled at me, not giving me enough time to reply. I half smiled and nodded.

"Where is he?" I turned backwards when I remembered I didn't know where I was headed. Alice pointed towards the stair case and told me he was in his room, the last room at the bottom of the corridor.

I walked towards his room, two rooms beside Edwards, at the back of the house in a way. They probably wanted the most open room, though it's hard to imagine how any room could be more open than Edwards. I knocked on his door and walked in; he knew I was coming anyway.

"Hi," I said waiting for a reply, but I didn't get one. Looking at his posture I saw he wasn't doing too well, he was sitting on the double bed. He's backed bent, one elbow on his knee, the other hand holding up his head. I followed his gaze into the amazing view; they definitely had a thing for huge windows, the trees all different sizes of green, like they had been painted; the view seemed like a fantasy piece of art, the stream that was running along the trees from the mountain.

"Um, Thanks for, before, when, um, I hit my head... before you left" I took this time to thank him even though I knew he wouldn't respond. I kept my gaze on the trees outside. What I said seemed to make him more upset,

"I'm sorry Bella, because of me, they all had to move away from you" he spoke clearly. It seemed as though he had took all this time to think of how to apologize, another apology, I sighed quietly.

"Jasper, I was fine" I smiled still staring out of the window, the best I could.

"No you weren't" He replied, I realized he was still looking out of the window when I turned my head around to object, "You were breaking Bella" He sounded very sure, of course he would be, he was there when Edward told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stiffened my voice a bit.

"I couldn't, I didn't have that much time" He said still staring out, thinking about every word he said.

"But you could have prevented it from happening, you didn't need to leave" I said like that was the obvious option. He turned his head towards me with no expressions; he was good at hiding his emotions.

"I suggested that." he closed his eyes for a moment and once again thought about his line before saying it, "But Alice pressured on leaving. She stated clearly, that it would be for the best. They don't think I can control myself, so there would be no point in trying to...prevent it" he continued. As I was examining his face carefully, he let some expression out and I felt how hurt he had been when he was told he couldn't control himself. As Edward used to call himself a monster, Jasper was probably thinking that too.

"Yes there was. You controlled yourself before, and that wasn't a paper cut, it was much more" I was starting to get a little frustrated and stumbled through some of my words. I walked closer to him but stayed some distance away.

"It was just luck, I don't know how I managed" he simply shook his head. I looked back at him quite shocked.

"How could you say that? It wasn't luck, you controlled yourself, that's what it was!" he looked at me surprised, his eyes brows risen, and his mouth in a small smile. I took another step towards him slowly and awkwardly sat onto his bed, next to him. I had realized how loud I said that and became ashamed of myself almost instantly.

**Jasper's POV**

"How could you say that? It wasn't luck; you controlled yourself, that's what it was!" I became very surprised by what she said. I felt her frustration build up but I didn't expect her to be frustrated with _me_. I slowly realized it was frustration out of caring. She came and sat next to me on the bed, and backed away slightly so she was comfortably facing me. A huge load of embarrassment fell over her. I didn't know how to re-act, I had never seen Bella frustrated, or angry, I could never picture her like this. She often showed herself as the shy girl who doesn't say much. I could do nothing but just look at her, she sat there in silence like me, but after a few minutes I decided I needed to apologize, I could have killed her. This could have ended much worse...

"I could've killed you ...yet your still willing to speak to me" I said, facing her, staring into her eyes, but with worried eyes and she quickly caught on that.

"But you didn't ... with both accidents, the one that was going to happen didn't happen so just don't think about it anymore. And the other one, you pretty much saved me. Don't think negatively... it's never good." she smiled at me with risen eyebrows, seemed like a fair enough explanation. Bella was much more understanding than any of us had thought. I smiled back at her and without thinking about it, hugged her,

"Thank you" I whispered and let go of her.

**Bella's POV**

"No problem... they should have given you a chance" I smiled back at him, scratching the side of my head slightly nervous. After a few moments I finally got up and sighed.

"Are you coming down?" I asked him standing there waiting for a reply

"No, not right now" he replied back shaking his head lightly.

"Alright then, I'll, see you later" I smiled one last time and left the room.

I was thinking of heading straight home when I saw Alice at the bottom of the stairs, did she hear my whole conversation? I stood still halfway down the stairs and looked at her hesitating a little, but I shook it off and made myself smile, making the corners of my mouth, go up unevenly.

"Hey" I made it down to the bottom and stood on the last step.

"Hi" she grinned at me, which made me almost sure she hadn't heard much. I suddenly realized I shouldn't be nervous... I didn't say anything I shouldn't have said, I was just comforting Jasper, unless she didn't want me to.

"I was heading home" I looked towards the door, shrugging my shoulders lightly.

"That's okay, I'll see you later" She said in her tiny voice, it made me glad that she didn't want to talk.

"Alice..." I said quickly wanting to just get it over and done with.

"Yeah?" I don't think she could see what I was going to say, as I didn't know exactly what I was going to say either.

"Can we just forget about this? The whole thing. Everything that happened. And continue like normal?" I blurted out before I had the chance to stop myself. I wanted it to be clear with everyone that I didn't want awkwardness. And that I was willing to ignore everything that had happened. She thought for a moment like she didn't know if that was possible. But then opened her mouth to speak, facing me but her eyes in a different direction.

"Of course" She suddenly snapped out of whatever, vision, or memory she was in and grinned again. Her eyes fell to the ground, her smile fell and eventually her head went down as well.

"Alice, is something bothering you?" I asked quite concerned, "Was that a vision or a... um... memory or?" I added quickly afterwards.

"No, no, that was a memory of a vision" she looked back up at me and laughed at the combination.

"Right" I laughed slightly "About who?" I asked curious now.

"It doesn't matter, would you like a ride back home? Or is Edward taking you?" she continued lightening up the mood.

"Um, If you don't mind" it wasn't the right time to have a discussion with Edward.

"Not at all" she placed me on her back and ran towards my house. She was fast. You would not expect a tiny girl like Alice to be so strong and fast, well, she had surprised me when James was attacking me, the way she jumped on him and ripped his head off... was incredible. "Here you go" she placed me by my doorstep and smiled.

"Thanks" I hugged her and turned away to unlock the door.

I got into the house and instantly looked around for Charlie, I couldn't see him, or hear him. The TV was off. There was no smell of food. I dumped my bag down and headed into the sitting room looking around for any signs showing that he had been here. But I couldn't find anything. "Dad?" I shouted into the empty space, I pushed my hair back with one hand and sat down on the couch.

I looked towards the door waiting for him to come through. Minutes passed but he never came. I started to get very worried when he stormed through the door, breaking the huge silence.

"Dad? Dad, where have you been?" I spoke quickly as I rushed towards him.

"Sorry Bells, I was tied up at work, I called but there was no one home" he hurried into the room where I was standing. He was soaked and muddy,

"Dad, did you find the creature?" I asked him terrified of the answer

"Yeah, almost, but it got away" He frowned in anger.

"What? How did you?" I was looking around his face my eyes flickering everywhere.

"Actually one of the guys got him, that creature's fast, very fast..." He continued, I started to wonder if the guy actually made it through, "When he came back, he was bruised all over, he had probably got into a fight with it..." he trailed off again going into thought. "He was taken into hospital, but he... didn't make it through." He looked down. "Whatever it was, it left a message. Otherwise, it would have killed him."

"That it's gunna come back... I'm sorry about..." I placed a hand on his shoulder not remembering his name, he nodded and I walked up the stairs and into my room.

Too much has been going on recently and no matter how much I try to make things seem normal again I can't. I changed out of my clothes into PJ's and slid into bed. I can't pretend everything is normal, when others around me aren't trying. Charlie could be killed, well, if it was Charlie who found it, it would have been Charlie who would have died. That was for definite. Everything was so different... I don't even know what's happening tomorrow, whether I'm going to go to the Cullen's or not. If I was going to carry on like normal, I would go, but I don't know if _they are_ truly meaning to carry on like normal. What if like yesterday Alice was acting miserable or Edward was acting formal. I don't know. And with that, my eye lids shut, like curtains closing.

**Edward's POV**

Alice is hiding something, we all know it, Jasper seems to be ignoring it and Bella's trying to make everything seem normal. But that can't be done. No. Nothing will be the same again. Not with what Jasper has done. I was sitting on my bed with my head in between my hands, my hands quickly clenched into fists, pulling onto my hair. Alice needs to explain. I try to get into her thoughts frequently, to see if I could see the _real _vision she saw. Many of the times she replayed the whole vision in her head, and when it came to a certain point she would stop the vision and worry about Bella and Jasper. Somehow Bella and Jasper are linked in her vision something she doesn't want to-either happen or seeing it would be too much for her- I wonder if Bella really does die, or if I get into a fight with Jasper and one of us get's killed. That would be too much; the possibilities are that's why she was desperate to get us out of town, she wouldn't want anything taking Jasper away from her.

I went to find Alice in the forest, she ran away from home quiet often, the happy Alice we knew was starting to fade away and I was going to find the reason as to why.

She climbed down the tree at a fast pace and came to stand in front of me, as soon as she heard me from miles away.

"Edward what do you want from my vision?" She asked frustrated but hopeless.

"The truth Alice, I know there is something you're not telling us. It's bothering you and Jasper and it bothers the family to see you and Jasper like that." I was very steady with what I said I hoped that by being calm I could maybe get it out of her.

"Edward. All you saw that evening was all I saw." She stood still but her face looked tired.

"I knew you were stopping some of your vision from the start" I paused and thought of the correct way to phrase this "Now are you going to tell me or not?" I was starting to lose my temper.

She came to use another excuse but I could not tolerate this. I needed to know it annoyed me even more to see a picture she was trying to hide. "Alice. Just tell me, maybe if you tell me, you will feel less annoyed by it? It's always better to talk to someone about things. Have you told Jasper?"

"Edward, I don't want it to annoy you as well. Because I know it will. I haven't, simply because he is handling too much already without other things of the future being thrown at him." She explained calmly.

"Maybe we can sort it out together? Just tell me, I'd rather you tell me than me seeing it. You know I eventually will"

"If you stay out of my thoughts, you won't" Alice was almost begging for me to stay out of her vision.

"How important is it?" I could make an effort, maybe, if it isn't hugely important.

"Not very. Maybe a little." Her eyebrows curved inwards and pushed towards one another, an expression I hadn't seen on Alice for many years.

"Alice. I need to know." I was concerned.

"I don't want to upset you. You love Bella don't you?"

"You know how much I love her!" I was becoming even more concerned.

"Exactly, I don't want this to ruin your relationship with her" She stayed in her stressed form.

"Alice? What are you trying to say?" It was this important? "What was your full vision?"

"Edward, what if I said she's not your mate as you think." She finally let something slip. And it did not make me feel good one bit.

"What?" Out of interest I moved in closer.

"In my vision, I saw" She stared into another direction, her eyes away from me. I quickly got into her thoughts and saw what she saw along with hearing it.

"After the paper cut" I was waiting for her to say we end up killing each other, like I had expected. But instead what I saw placed a sense of anger in me I had never felt. Not even when Bella was in danger by James.

"After Carlisle helps Bella, Bella decides to tell Jasper it doesn't matter and that what had happened was nothing." She continued, now only her mouth was the moving bit of her body. The rest was still as a statue. "Jasper can't forgive himself" she stayed similar to a statue and slowly I was completely in sync with her vision and I had turned as still as a statue. "Bella helps Jasper recover" I followed on with her vision and in time with her, changed my facial features at the end. Finally Alice snapped out of it and finished her vision "Bella and Jasper are meant to be together" We stayed there still, only in thought until Alice turned her face to me. "Please Edward. Don't tell Jasper. I don't want to lose him." I went over to Alice and gave her a tight hug.

"No, I won't, I promise." She looked happy and looked as though, she felt better now having talked about it. I wasn't sure how to take it all in. My love. My Bella was meant to be with someone else. Not just anyone else, but my brother. I didn't know how this could end without a fight. Without one of us killing the other. The only option was to keep this quiet, no one will know and definitely not Jasper.

**Phew end of chapter 5 xD Ohhh I am enjoying writing this so much I hope your enjoying reading it :) **

**Thank you xx **

**Armineh~**


	6. Awkwardness and change

**A/N I do not own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing SM characters and trying them out in a different way :)**

**Here's chapter 6, enjoy :) **

**Bella's POV (point of view)**

I was hoping that by the time the morning came, everything would have sorted it's self out. I lay in bed and stared out of my half open curtains, no light was seeping through the window and it looked cloudy. It was hard to tell the time when there was no sun, no light.

I turned onto my side and placed one hand under my head; 'I wonder what Jasper thinks of me now? I might have taken it slightly too far, I nearly _yelled _at Jasper, I hope he doesn't think I'm aggressive.' I rolled onto my back and placed my hands on top of my chest; my thoughts wondered off to Jasper again, his hugs, the way he whispered in my ear, though he probably didn't mean it in the way I was thinking of. I missed Jasper, I wanted to go and see him. I smiled and let my arms drop freely off my chest...

My eyes flashed open from their half open state. 'No, no, no, I can't be thinking about Jasper, I love Edward, Edward'; I repeated his name in my head and slowly started to voice his name. "Edward, Edward, Edward." My sweet morning was ruined by the thought of Edward; I wished I could've stayed in my bed, under my cosy blankets, half asleep, day dreaming about Jasper. Never mind. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

After getting washed and dressed, I headed down stairs for breakfast, but funnily enough, I didn't feel hungry, I was starving last night, and now I'm full. It's like I've gone past the starvation mode now, I laughed, being with vampires is like being on a diet; you forget to eat. I got the milk out of the fridge and made cereal; I put a spoon in the bowl and sat down. I looked over to the couch where Charlie usually slept on till late, he must've gone out this morning while I was day dreaming. I was nearly finished when I heard someone honking, it must be Edward? I grabbed my bowl and put in on the counter in front of the window; I leaned over the table and pushed the curtains away slightly. It was definitely Edward; his shiny Volvo could not be missed. It didn't make me happy to see him there, it should have, so I faked a smile and made my way out of the door.

"Hi" I sat next to him and buckled in.

"Hi" He smile at me and stretched over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't sure how to take his new but old behaviour in. He was like this before but then he turned unbelievably formal like the first day and now he's like this again... What if he turns back into the formal Edward again?

"Where do you want us to go?" He turned his head towards me and stopped my train of thoughts as he pulled off the parking lot.

"Wha- Oh, anywhere" It took me a moment to realize what he had said and that he was actually making a conversation with me.

"It's your choice, love" he smirked at me like he used to. Love? I mocked. Gosh he was like a hormonal teenager with all his hormones swinging everywhere.

"Well then, your house?" I asked, not sure if he would actually approve. I would see Jasper there; well I hoped I would've. He didn't respond "If you don't want to... then that's fine" I tried to make my voice sound as though I wasn't particularly bothered.

"No, actually" he paused for a second "I would have preferred it, if, it was just me and you" He was driving aimlessly now, in and out of streets, across shops and houses. For being alone with Edward, there was only one good place; the meadow, which was filled with memories.

"Then the meadow would be a good place" I tried not to sound too disappointed. Edward didn't comment on it he just started driving towards the meadow. He constantly tried to make a conversation, but for some reason none of them seemed to have a flow; I was trying, but they would quickly end. The situation continued until we got to the meadow. Edward parked the car somewhere outside the meadow and got out of the car; he came to open my door and held it open for me to get out. "Thank you" I smiled at him. 'Edward is a gentleman; I just think he needs someone very different to me.' I thought as he held his hand out for me to hold, I took his hand in mine and lifted myself out of the car. Edward walked slowly for a bit and then he sped up, like usual-before they left- threw me on his back and he started running towards the meadow.

"I love you Bella" He said as we sat down on the grass, things were becoming beautiful again and normal. I was happy and it was almost hard to believe everything had actually sorted it's self out. I smiled, realistically, for the first time in a very long time.

"I love you too" I flung my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"Bella, I don't ever want to lose you" He whispered into the kiss "Ever" He pulled us apart as he spoke.

"As long as you don't go anywhere, I won't" He held my hand, and lay me down beside his ice cold body. It's been a long time since this felt good, not stressful. Except the hug with Jasper, no that was a sweet feeling, somehow his ice-cold body felt warm, the coldness didn't bother me. For those few moments, I felt like I had moulded into his body-like two puzzle pieces perfectly stuck together- his body felt the perfect shape and soft.

'NO! I'm lying next to the man I love and I'm thinking about someone else. I'm tired of trying to not think about Jasper.' I thought as I stopped myself from any further thoughts of Jasper

"What are you thinking about?" Edward held me tighter and startled me. What am I going to say? That I'm thinking about how much I love his brother? Obviously not, I love Edward, I know I do.

"Oh, nothing just looking at the sun. It wasn't shining like that this morning" I tilted my head up towards him.

"Bella, you use the fact that I can't read your mind as an advantage, and you lie to me" He chuckled quietly.

"You're not meant to read people's mind any way" I laughed, but secretly I was trying to change the subject.

"Hmm" He sighed into my hair as he loosened his arms around me. We lay there in silence for ages. Just watching the sun. Like the first time; the sun was glittering on his skin, he looked beautiful, charming even. So why couldn't I stop thinking about Jasper? I felt so guilty, lying there, next to Edward, but thinking about Jasper. Automatically I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. Edward realized my sudden movement and asked me if I was cold, I replied with a simple no, but he got up anyway and dropped me off back home.

The day had gone by with lots of time wasting in the sun, love, thinking, showers and very few chats.

I woke up one more time in the hope of seeing Jasper soon, I hadn't seen him for 2 days and it was already becoming hard to cope without seeing him. I couldn't even be bothered to get out of bed, it was as though I had no motivation, nothing to look forward to during my day. Three more days passed and my relationship with Edward grew apart more and more every day, Edward tried, but I just didn't feel the love and comfort anymore. Of course I didn't want to say it to him; that I didn't love him anymore, because, I didn't really know whether I loved Edward or not, I knew one thing for sure; I had a _need_ to see Jasper and I was becoming less and less motivated by the day. 'I feel drawn to him, I don't understand what's going on within me, I can tell I love him, more than love, I need him, but, he loves Alice and Alice loves him and there's no way around it.' I made myself nearly depressed just by thinking about it.

'What would Jasper think if he knew?' I made myself hesitate just by the thought of it, maybe going to see him wouldn't be such a good idea. 'I mean this is Jasper, the one who tried to stay as far away from me as possible, but then suddenly, his actions change towards me, but, who knows? He might have not actually changed; maybe he was just kind at heart from the beginning.' I let out a huge sigh, 'I better stop stressing myself,' I was going nowhere, just round and round in circles, analyzing the same thoughts over and over again.

I started to think about what to do to start the morning, shower? Breakfast? Or I could just carry on lying in bed and call in school and tell them I'm ill. Bella, Bella Swan, pretending to be ill, I raised my eyebrows and laughed lightly, no not me at all. I sighed again and visions of my life in phoenix started coming into my head, oh it was amazing; warm, friendly, my mum was there, which is a whole different thing all in itself, my life was beautiful. I remember my phone conversation with Renee, "forks is growing on me" was what I said, that night was the first night I saw Edward in my room, a special feeling, 'but I don't have that feeling anymore,' I sighed 'you know that tingly feeling at the bottom of your stomach, or that smile that would spread across my face as soon as I saw him.' The thoughts raced through head and none of them helped, they just made me realise how much things had changed.

'Well, I can't lie here and day dream all day, I wish I could.' I sprung out of bed and started getting dressed, ready for the day ahead, I didn't feel very hungry so I just skipped breakfast and headed straight to school. I got my car up and running and suddenly I realized that I was going to face all of them at school, at least at some point. I suddenly became terrified, 'I really don't want to face Jasper,' I bit my lip in worry. I didn't know how I should've acted 'or Alice, come to think of it, if she finds out, she'll have every reason to hate me.' I pulled back and tried to ignore all my fears.

I tried to avoid Edward but when lunch came by I couldn't avoid him anymore, he spotted me walking across the hall and made his way to me.

"Bella, where have you been all day?" he held my waist from behind and whispered in my ear.

"With Jessica and Angela" I awkwardly pushed myself out of his arms and laughed lightly. I tried to keep my back to him as much as possible until he walked in front of me; he looked frustrated, I assumed it because of how distant I had been acting. He just looked at me and I looked back at him, quite worried of what he was going to say. After a few moments he let the face go and I relaxed instantly, he held my hand and I became tense again. Edward started walking out of the hall and walked down to the end of the corridor, outside the hall. "Edward where are you going?" My body followed after my hand which was being pulled. He didn't respond until we got to the end of the corridor and grabbed my waist again, his forehead lightly on mine. My body became non-responding, I was scared and I didn't want to make a scene on the school corridor "Edward…" I whispered in objection and turned my head around as much as possible, so that I wasn't facing him.

"What?" He smiled at me grinding his teeth, it was obvious that he knew I didn't want him to kiss me but he completely ignored it. He knew exactly what I meant."What's the matter?" He took my chin in two fingers and turned my head around to face him.

"Not now…" I thought of the quickest thing I could and pushed my hands against his chest to push myself away. He studied my face. I knew that he wouldn't let go no matter how much I struggled so I tried to stay as still as possible.

"When will the excuses stop?" he looked at me sarcastically.

"What excuses?" He made me hesitate, he had caught on me.

"What excuses?" He paused and laughed sarcastically "Bella every time I come to touch you, you jerk away" he had definitely left me without defence. It was true, I didn't know what to say, there was nothing I could say.

"Edward… please" I attempted to push myself away from him again and this time he let go of me. "I just" I hesitated "haven't been myself lately…" It wasn't entirely a lie. He sighed and gave me an apologetic look.

"Bella, I love you" he leaned forward to kiss me, I felt bad. I moved my face upwards and unwillingly kissed him.

"I" It was hard to say, "love you, too" I walked away from him, he continued standing there, watching me as I walked off.

I walked back into the canteen and tried not to look at Jasper but I couldn't help glancing up at him for a moment, but in that one second he was also looking at me. I felt my cheeks go hot and I knew I was blushing; I quickly put my head down and carried on walking. I bought a sandwich and sat on my own, thinking and eating at the same time. 'I don't know how much longer I can cope with this situation; only being able to glance at Jasper, avoiding Edward, being scared of Alice, of what the other's would think of me.' I sighed and took a bite 'Rosalie would hate me double the amount she hates me now.' The thought of it made my stomach spin. 'I wonder why Edward doesn't want me near Jasper.' I placed my sandwich down and went into deep thought 'It can't be because of a vision that Alice saw, which practically didn't even happen, or because he saved me at that accident, when I was bleeding endlessly.' Nothing made sense… My head fell into my hands until the bell rang. I continued my day in and out of lessons, until the end of the day came. I came out of class the first person and rushed into my car. Again trying to avoid any contact with Edward.

When I got home I dumped my bag on my bedroom floor and sat on my bed. 'I don't think I can go through the rest of the week like this.' I thought about my day thoroughly, 'Seeing Jasper everyday but not even having the courage to make a conversation with him. What if I do? What if I tell Edward I don't love him anymore?' I was scared of his reaction, 'what if he over reacts?' I thought about the many possibilities if he did over-react; 'No probably not a good idea to tell him.' I looked for a valid reason as to why I should've talked to Edward about this, 'I can't live the rest of my life, with someone I don't love. My entire mind is taken up by Jasper.' seemed like a fair enough reason… I felt exhausted… 'I wish he was here right now.' was the last thing I said before my body shut down on me.

My back slowly turned into hunch and my neck couldn't hold my head anymore, I felt like I was being drawn to the ground and my body felt heavier each second. My upper body started to drop and my eye lids felt like massive weights. My brain just switched off and in one moment my body flopped backwards onto my bed.

**Edward's POV**

As the night approached I decided to go and visit Bella. I flew down the stairs but halfway down, I saw Alice by the door. She had an unusual face, almost guilty but she didn't speak a word, nor on her lips or mind. I gave her a questioning look and she simply turned her head away, refusing to tell me what was on her mind. I tried to ignore it and carried on walking towards Bella's house.

I could smell her sweet blood from miles away, and hear her leisurely breath, slowly move in and out within her body. She was asleep, as I expected. I climbed up the tree and flew through her half open window, landing straight beside her bed. She looked like she had passed out; she was lying on the bed horizontally, her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed, bent from the knee. Her arms were wide open but loosely on the bed. The biggest clue; she was still fully dressed in the outfit she wore for school. I knew very well that keeping this from her was wrong. 'She should know who is destined to be with her' I frowned 'but I don't want to lose her' I suddenly became slightly arrogant 'and I won't lose her' I grinded my teeth. 'Oh Bella, my sweet Bella, you will be forever mine.' And with that I left her room.

**Thanks for reading :D **


	7. Illness

**Bella POV**

"Bella" I heard someone's muffled voice, "Bella…" I heard the concerned voice a little clearer. I gradually realised that a hand was on my shoulder, lightly shaking me. My eyes began to open unevenly; I was slowly coming back to life. My eyebrows pushed towards each other as I tried to remember what had happened last night. 'Of course' it was all starting to come back to me, 'I must've passed out from all that stress and thinking or from exhaustion, either way, I definitely passed out' I began to realise how uncomfortable I was; I was still in my outdoor clothes from yesterday, jeans and coat. 'Oh no' I thought. 'Charlie. School. Time.'

'What time is it?' I thought, I was meant to say that aloud but for some reason my lips wouldn't move, neither would my eyes.

As I examined the rest of my body, I realised my body was refusing to move. I felt so ill, so weak… 'Charlie probably thinks I'm dead or something' I mentally joked.

"Dad" a weak voice escaped my mouth, loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Bella!" He enthused, "You're okay!" I could picture him right now. A grin on his face, slightly showing his wrinkles. A rush of relief after being extremely worried. "I was going to get a doctor in soon, bells" He continued.

"What's" I swallowed "The time?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Charlie, who was hovering over my head, walking from side to side, and completely ignoring my question "Dad, sit down" I almost ordered him in a hoarse voice. Charlie got on his knees and sat on the floor beside me.

He held my hand and sighed.

"What's the time?" I managed to get the full sentence out this time.

"Around 10" He answered

"OH!" I attempted to sit up quickly but I ended up stuck halfway between sat-up and lying down. I groaned out in pain.

"Bells, I don't think you should go to school today. I called in for you and told them you are ill" He got off the floor and helped me back into my lying position. He observed me and just as I was about to reply, my eyes started closing again. 'what kind of illness is this!' I thought to myself. It was taking all over my body.

"Bella, I think your probably starting to catch a cold or something" It seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"mhm" I murmured and fell back into sleep.

That night I had sweet dreams of Jasper, beautiful ones; I was happy in my dream, away from stress, smiling, full of energy, 'quite frankly exactly the opposite of my life right now.' I added on. Nothing could distract or disturb me; the dream was so vivid and strong that no one could wake me up, no matter what they did.

I didn't know how long I had slept for, but it was so long that when I went to sleep it was light and when I woke up it was light. I assumed that I had slept for a day at the least. I still didn't feel energised though… It was so frustrating. I rolled over and that caught Charlie's attention.

"Bella?" Charlie stroked my hair lightly; poor Charlie I shouldn't be putting him through this. I frowned.

"Hey dad" I smiled and opened my eyes. They felt tired, as if I hadn't slept for ages, quite obviously not true.

"You okay Bells?" He seemed very concerned, "I mean, that's a stupid question to ask, but I'm worried 'bout you" he added rocking his head from left to right. I wanted to answer him but I didn't know what was wrong with me myself.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. I lifted myself up, and leaned my back against the bed frame.

"I got Dr. Cullen to check on you… but you wouldn't wake up. He said we should just wait 'till you wake up and we did, oh by the way, Edward came, but you were asleep. He kept coming back, so I just told him to take a seat downstairs until you woke up" Charlie explained, he couldn't care less about Edward, you could tell. Of course after the "James accident" He became very protective over me, and disapproved of Edward from then on, but he wasn't very fond of him anyway. I wasn't surprised that Edward was here, he's always there when I'm in some kind of danger, and he's always saved me out of them. Seems like he couldn't save me from this one. Not this time. I frowned and Charlie caught on that, "Would you like me to call him up?" He smiled.

"Uhm" Did I want Edward here? 'Of course I want him here' I told myself. "Yeah" I simply answered before I changed my mind.

"Okay then" Charlie went out of my room and a couple of minutes later Edward came into my room. As I waited my back slowly started sliding down and I was back in my lying position.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He sat down beside me on my bed and held onto my hand; his ice-cold hand made me jerk. He suddenly let go of my hand and apologised.

"It's fine, and uhm, I guess I could be worse…" I raised my eyebrows trying to make it sound positive. "Could you help me sit up please?" I added a few moments later.

"Of course" He smiled and cautiously lifted my upper body up and placed my back against the headboard.

"Thanks" I smiled awkwardly. 'This isn't working is it?' I thought as I let out a huge sigh of frustration. 'I'm sick of trying. I just can't do it anymore' just as I was beginning to feel overwhelmed I heard a knock on my door, I looked towards Edward for an answer.

"It's Carlisle. He wants to talk to you" he paused "And me to leave" He added on, I think he was trying to read what Carlisle wanted to say to me but instead he got mentally told to leave. "Well, good bye" He pushed himself up and kissed my forehead.

"Bye" I was sort of glad that Carlisle had come and stopped this awkwardness. I was happier that Edward was leaving than I was when he walked into my room.

Carlisle stood next to me and asked me a few questions about how I was feeling; all I could say was that I was tired and feeling drowsy. He took my temperature and said that it was normal; he checked a couple of other things such as my breathing and confirmed that I didn't have flu or a cold. I was curious to know what was actually wrong with me. If I had slept all day then why was I still feeling sleepy? Carlisle asked me to get out of bed and as soon as I did I felt faint, but I didn't complain. He then asked me to walk across my room and I nearly fell half way through the first couple of steps however thankfully Carlisle caught me before I fell and sat me down on my bed. He examined the bags under my eyes from "Lack of sleep" and twisted his mouth in confusion. He stared deep into my eyes and looked surprised "I don't quite understand" he looked away from me as if in thought. "I've only seen this a couple of times before" his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose up, still looking away "but I can't be certain" he looked back towards me and gave me a professional look, "don't worry yourself about anything." He gave me a reassuring smile "I'll try and figure out what to do, but in the meantime, get as much rest as possible." Carlisle placed my pillow lower and placed my head on top of it; he lay me down and nodded his head with a smile.

"Thanks Carlisle, for everything" I returned a smile and closed my eyes.

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella's situation really was one in a million, I still had doubts about it and I wasn't certain at all. I would have to wait and see before I can come to a final conclusion. If it was true, I would have to inform Edward.

The normal shine in Bella's eyes had died out and the dark circles under her eyes clearly indicated her weakness. I couldn't stand by and watch Bella wither away. 'If she gets worse in a couple of days then obviously she is destined to be with someone else' but she must have met him, or she won't be like this. 'According to Charlie Bella has been like this for about two days, which is long enough, if she gets any weaker it could become dangerous' I went through all the facts mentally, I couldn't waste any more time and I had to tell Edward straight away, however he was out hunting so I had to keep it for another time.

'Who could that person possibly be?' I wondered . Everyone in my family already had "mates" unless one of them was not with their _soul_ mate, then there was a possibility… I most definitely needed to talk to Edward; there were a few questions I needed to ask him.

I roamed around the living room for a while and waited for Edward.

After a sometime, I saw Edward come through the door with an anxious look on his face, he knew what I wanted to talk about . He stood by the doorframe but didn't move "Come in son" I welcomed him into the living room with a smile. He uncomfortably walked towards me and stood in front of me, allowing me to start. The rest of the family was also out hunting therefore me and Edward had privacy and could talk comfortably. I gestured my arm towards the two rocking chairs at the corner of the room, Edward silently went over to the rocking chair and sat down. I followed after him and took a seat beside him, "So, Son, tell me what's been going on." I left it as an open question so I could get as much information as possible. Edward trusted me, and he would never keep anything away from me. I suppose I really did take the place of a father for him. He took his time to reply but eventually he did.

"Bella's just ill, that's all" Edward was attempting to lie to me? Surely he must know that after spending so many years alongside him, I would recognise when he's honest and when he is lying.

"Edward, if there's anything you know… You need to tell me" I allowed him to think about it, but he quickly replied back.

"There's nothing else" He shook his head calmly.

"Alright." I was going to have to start it, "Has Bella acted differently towards you recently?" That was one of the main questions, but I knew that Edward wasn't going to let answers slip out easily.

"Like how?" He mused, although he did attempt to hide it, I still realised.

"Possibly… distantly" I looked at him thoughtfully.

"No" He smiled, I observed his body language for a sign of uncertainty but I could not find any.

"Not at all?" My suspicious tone knocked his confidence down and he stiffened up slightly. I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"A little." He's voice was slightly arrogant, as though he didn't care, or it didn't bother him. "Nothing too serious" He added on for his own comfort.

"Of course" I quickly reassured him with a nod. "But," I leaned forward towards him, "often when something" I paused "_unimportant_ is ignored it turns into something serious." I emphasised the word _unimportant _because we both knew that it was, in fact, _very _important.

"What are you trying to say?" He placed his elbow on the arm rest of the rocking chair and leaned back in a carefree manner.

"Edward if it's what I think it is, then, we have some serious decisions to make, you can't pretend that nothing is wrong and carry on like normal. That way you would be putting Bella's health a greater risk" I explained in a clear voice.

**Edward's POV**

"Putting Bella's health at risk! Me? Of course not! Bella's heath is my main priority; I wouldn't let anything put Bella in danger!" I snapped at Carlisle, how could he say that?!

"Edward, you're getting so caught up in your own wishes that you're not realising _you _could become a danger to her…" He trailed off, leaving me to think about everything. I was curious to know what his theory of Bella's illness was, since he hadn't really pointed out what he thought.

"Carlisle" I looked for a way to phrase it without giving too much away, "What do _you_ think is causing Bella's" I mentally searched for the right word "illness?" He looked at me as if I already knew. I could hear his answer forming in his mind…

"She has found her soul mate." He replied looking at me thoughtfully.

"Well, aren't I..?" I became confused but angry at the same time, did Carlisle know?

"No, if you were she wouldn't be like this right now"  
>"That is, <em>if <em>her illness was actually caused by that" I added on quickly before I could start thinking negatively. This wasn't going the way I had planned it! I was hoping that after a while of not seeing Jasper, the future would just change because Alice had said the future can change. I thought Bella would just forget him if she already has feelings for him, or, by keeping her away from him they would never get close enough for a relationship to start between them.

"You see," he started "everyone is born with a soul mate, but it's very rare for them to actually find their 'lost half' in fact it's so rare that I've only came across it four times in my entire existence…" He leaned back into his chair and now I was the one leaning forward, eager to hear more. "The bonding doesn't start just by seeing each other" he explained further "It starts from the moment they have their first communication. Once it starts it can only get stronger, the feeling cannot get weaker, and unlike any other relationship, where, if you no longer see them, your feelings die out, this feeling takes over the entire person's body and creates a weak and humble being; if their communication with that particular person stops." I was astounded. I could have never imagined it being such a serious matter. That must have been why Alice had a guilty look on her face yesterday. "If they stop communicating with each other; they start by becoming shiftless, and this carries on to the extent where neither of them have anything to live for. Then they start to become weak and this carries on for at least a week for it to get to its maximum point, where even performing the simplest tasks becomes hard. They can no longer eat or even move." The situations he was describing reminded me more and more of Bella, but not so much of Jasper… "Today Bella was unable to take more than a few steps which means she's not that far off the edge." He finished. The first question that came to my head was; if Jasper really was the one for Bella, then why wasn't he going through this?

"Is there a scientific explanation for it?" I asked curiously

"Well, not particularly, because there are not many cases… but I would believe it's from lack of motivation"

"Carlisle, perhaps her soul mate is a vampire… do we react later?" As much as I didn't want to know the answer, I was curious.

"I assume so. Since everything is maximised as a vampire, it will take a longer time to make the vampire to become weak or unmotivated, however it will eventually happen." He took a minute pause, "Why? Do you know who it could be?" he asked curiously.

"No. I was just wondering" I was raging inside. Ready to kill Jasper at any moment, he was the cause of Bella's suffering. I squinted my eyes without realising and Carlisle realised.

"Calm down, Son, we'll find out who he is." He placed a hand on my hand which was now a fist full of anger. "The others are coming" He warned. There was no need to find him I already knew who he was.

"Could that-" I was about to ask a question but Carlisle didn't allow me finish,

"We'll talk tomorrow." he stood up and went into his study room. I was in the room alone, and I took the time to calm myself down, but anger was pouring out of me, I was beginning to lose myself in the huge stream of anger when Jasper walked in. The worst person in this situation.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Jasper asked, 'what's the matter?' I thought as my anger increased. "Your anger levels are going through the roof! It's very agitating" My dark eyes shot upwards and stared at him, 'I could strangle you right now' I visualised the process.

I suddenly got up and in a split second stood only inches away from his confused face, "You stay away from Bella, hear me?" I spoke through my gritted teeth.

"What?" he asked confused.

**Jasper's POV **

I was utterly confused; once again Edward was picking a fight with me for no apparent reason.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I mean it Jasper." he paused "Stay away. Completely away." He pushed past me with his shoulder and walked off, leaving to absorb everything that had just happened. I hadn't seen Bella for what seemed like…. an eternity, I counted the number of days I actually hadn't seen Bella for which added up to five days. It wasn't safe to think with Edward around, I had to go out, miles away. I went passed the study room and into my own, sat down on the edge of my bed and stared out into the beautiful view. I remembered when Bella first came in here, she was awed by the extraordinary view, she spent almost 15 minutes just staring, I didn't think she cared much for the outdoors. 'These past few days have been really hard without her' I started going into thought. Just as I started going into thought I heard Carlisle come out of his study room and make his way across the corridor towards mine, I wondered if he was actually going to come into my room. Why else would he travel across to the other side of the house? I hesitated for a moment, I was unsure of what he would want to talk about if he did come in, I sat up straight and waited for him to knock and let himself in; just like Bella had done, I smiled at the thought of her, everything seemed to be reminding me of her lately. Carlisle's knocking brought me out of thought and I looked towards the door waiting for him to come in,

"Hello, Jasper" He looked at me with a friendly smile, but I and Emmet both knew Edward was his favourite.

"Hi… dad" I smiled back, Carlisle insisted that I should call him dad so I did. I looked back towards the huge window, trying to stay cool. He walked forwards and stood by the bed in front of the window. He looked at me from head to toe.

"You look fairly in thought, something bothering you?" Carlisle asked with his hands behind his back in a polite manor.

"No, not particularly" I wasn't the type to talk about my emotions, nor feelings, nor thoughts.

Carlisle looked at me from the corner of his eyes with his eyebrows raised,

"Okay, I just came to check because I heard Edward… tell you something" He smiled in a way that showed he knew some of what was going through my mind. Myself and Carlisle aren't very close, but he knew me quite well from past experiences.

"He's always very frustrated with me, I don't quite know why." I shrugged it off, because it was something that was happening regularly.

"No, neither do I" He shook his head lightly, but somewhere beneath his voice he knew something.

"He hates me, quite clearly" I added on, but with a slight hint of questioning.

"I doubt he hates you, maybe your actions, but not you." He looked away from me and relaxed his hands by his side. "He's going through a difficult situation…" Carlisle tried to make me understand.

"Really?" I mocked slightly.

"Yes, Bella's… ill" My attention was suddenly drawn in, and all I wanted to hear was about Bella.

"Since when? Ill, as in, a flu? Or ill? I haven't really heard from her for a while" I panicked slightly.

"Shh, calm down, well definitely worse than a flue, but don't worry, I was just letting you know." He paused for a while "that may be why Edward is being so aggressive." There was a sense of hinting in his voice and eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder and changed the conversation. "So how is Alice?" _Alice _I hadn't spoken to her for ages, I hadn't seen her properly for ages.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully, "I honestly don't know, I haven't spoken or seen her for a while" I raised my eyebrows and looked back at him.

"How long is a _while_" He asked me. I thought about it, ever since we moved away really.

"I… Well ever since we moved away" Carlisle's eyes suddenly expanded in surprise.

"Wow, that long? Jasper you should talk to her" He seemed concerned.

"She isn't interested, and truthfully… neither am I Carlisle. The love just, isn't, it isn't there anymore" I said quite casually but admitting it for the first time, I guess it was fairly hard to finally admit it.

He sighed uncomfortably beside me; "Everyone's falling apart" It was barely audible.

"Sorry, Carlisle, there really isn't anything I can do" I shrugged.

"No, it isn't your fault. How have you been anyway?" He sat down beside me and looked back out of the window. Attempting to change the subject again.

"Pretty bad actually, I haven't hunted for a week, so I'm extremely thirsty" I moved my tongue around the inside of my mouth suddenly craving blood.

"Hmm, you should go hunting. Now…" Carlisle finished off.

"I… I didn't realise I was thirsty till now…" I looked at him curiously, how could I not realise I was hungry?

"I'm not quite sure what to say Jasper, you seem very similar to a depressed vampire, not feeling thirsty when you haven't hunted for a long time, stuttering through words, not being able to express yourself properly, well feeling miserable all the time, not talking to the one you loved…" Carlisle explained.

"Well, I guess I feel quite zoned out." I chuckled.

"Jasper it's serious. Vampires don't get depressed, not unless something is seriously bothering them." He felt concerned and looked worried.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure it's not depression. I'm going out later tonight, so I might hunt then…"

"Okay, make sure you do." He got up and left with a smile.

"Bye," I chuckled again.

I wasted hours just observing outside, then eventually I got up, opened the window and flew out.

I examined all the options I had. First go hunting then go and visit Isabella, visit Isabella then go hunting, just go hunting, no. Definitely not. Just visit Isabella, better but not possible. I would lose control instantly. I desperately want to see her. I ran through the forest and the strangest thought passed my mind, 'Why can't she just be mine', it seemed as though my thoughts weren't controlled by me anymore, they just came and went as they wished. 'I was sure I had no feelings for Isabella when I first saw her with Edward, however, now it's, different. She means much more to me since the car crash' my mind got pulled into when I miraculously controlled my thirst and managed to get her to Carlisle, 'what could make such a thing possible?' I thought deeply; 'Alice had told me that in her vision I had lost control over a paper cut, but, then how was I able to control myself in such an extreme situation?' Edward was right, I could have killed her, and realistically she should be dead right now. I didn't know whether to feel proud or puzzled.

I found my prey and launched at it.

After I had hunted I decided that I was going to visit Bella; as vampires we don't (except Carlisle) carry watches around with us, so I was completely unaware of the time but it didn't cross my mind and I ended up by Isabella's house. Once I looked up to aim I realised her window was shut and so there was no way for me to get in. In disappointment, I climbed up the tree that stood beside her window and balanced on a branch watching through her window, she was asleep, deep asleep. 'She looks so tranquil' I thought to myself, I envied her for a second; I was never able to reach that state of mental tranquillity, ever. I stayed around until morning, when I saw her starting to awake. I wasn't sure whether I should've gone or stayed until she saw me. 'Wasn't that the whole point of coming?' I mentally questioned, I stayed until she spotted me, which gave her a bit of a fright.

**Bella's POV**

When I went to bed I assumed that I would've slept till evening. Charlie was getting used to it and didn't worry as much, but still deep inside he knew something was wrong, 'I haven't gone to school for about three days now, I don't really even know what day it is, I don't even care, I just eat and sleep, I don't even do that, just sleep I guess' I thought about the past few days, well I was asleep most of the time so I had no clue.

The morning came, and I actually took notice of the birds singing, and most importantly I felt awake, and… a foreign feeling. Happy. I woke up and stretched my arms, thinking about the past couple of days again. Edward continuously came so I decided to shut the window so that he could no longer get in, I didn't want his presence here anymore and I had finally admitted it to myself, but not to anyone else and it wasn't going to happen anytime soon either. When I turned around, the hugest, most unexpected surprise looked at me, a sudden rush of joy ran through me like a waterfall, and just after my eyes had finished expanding my lips curled up in the hugest grin possible. Jasper. Jasper Hale. Was here, right outside my window, in a ridiculous position though, I wondered how long he had been there. I was unsure of what to do until he returned my smile with a much smaller but satisfying smile. I practically ran towards the window and lifted it up.

"Hi! You know you should really consider somewhere else rather than sitting in a tree," I laughed and moved away from the window, welcoming him into my room.

"Hello," He stood still for a second and that's when I remembered; my scent was too strong for him, I stepped backwards to make him a little more comfortable, though I don't think it helped. "Yes maybe I should, but I was keen on seeing you, and the tree gave the perfect view." He paused and glanced at the window "Since your window was closed" His mouth lifted up sideways into a smile. "I had no way to get in"

"Oh, uhm," I hesitated, but stayed still because Jasper was still in an uncomfortable position.

"Isn't it usually open?" He asked, still uncomfortable.

"Yeah, uhm, it was so that Edward wouldn't…. well I didn't want him here so, I, closed the window. So that he wouldn't be able to get in" I said slightly regretting it, I probably sounded so bad. I'm sure I looked nervous while saying it.

"Ah, I see…" He looked in thought.

"Don't tell him though… Well I'm sure he's figured it out already but…" I shrugged as I allowed myself to sit down and relax, I thought this way Jasper might relax a bit as well.

"No, I won't, I understand." Jasper continued in thought.

"Thanks" I paused, waiting for him to relax "You look really uncomfortable…." I paused again; fairly sad that it was because of me he was uncomfortable, "Is there anything I can do?" He looked back at me and replied a moment later.

"No, I'm okay, sorry, I _am _new, so I still find it hard…" He smiled trying to make me comfortable.

"But Jasper, how was it that you managed to handle me that day?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know" He shrugged truthfully, "A miracle I suppose" He laughed it off.

"So we need a miracle or a vampire me" I laughed lightly. He realised what I was secretly hinting at.

"It's not fun being a vampire you know" He raised his eyebrows and sat down on my rocking chair, across the room.

"Oh really? So running at physically impossible rates, feeling emotions, and jumping from trees to trees aren't fun?" I joked, Jasper actually found it funny and that made me happy.

"Well yes, I guess that part is." He laughed "But; not feeling warm, not being able to sleep, eat or be around humans, is the not very fun bit" He finished off with a smile.

"Can't be too bad!" I enthused.

A moment of silence passed before Jasper spoke. He seemed to be thinking through everything he said.

"You're feeling very happy, aren't you?" He smiled at me, but with confusion.

"Yes, I am, actually I haven't been this happy for a long time." I carried on smiling, I looked stupid but who cared, Jasper was here!

"Good. You see I would love to be able to hug you right now, but, I can't" His smile faded away into an unhappy face.

"You couldn't try?" I pretty much begged.

"No." He replied almost instantly,

"Really?" my face fell into a frown.

"Sorry." His face also fell.

"Thanks for coming." I attempted to lighten the mood up. "I've been really lonely these couple of days." I fiddled with my hair out of nervousness. I was over thinking every word I said.

"You're very welcome. I missed being around you, plus, I wasn't aware that you were ill, Carlisle told me yesterday." He missed being around me, it made me so happy to know he cares as well. I just wanted to jump up and hug him,

"So, Jasper, if I hugged you right now…. What would happen?" I joked but I actually really wanted to know the answer.

"Probably nothing good, Isabella" He raised his eyebrows and leaned in onto his elbows. I smirked and ideas where running through my head. Jasper looked at me slightly confused and a little scared. "Don't suddenly jump up…" He leaned back, and shook his head lightly, but with a tone of amusement.

I laughed quite loudly, "don't worry, I wasn't planning on it, just a thought" I sat still and straightened my back up. I looked over to the clock on my side table, it read 6:30.

He followed my gaze and then spoke. "Wow I've been here for an hour already" he said in a surprised tone.

"And you've managed to sit completely away from me the whole time" I let out a single laugh but inside I was quite upset.

"Okay Miss Swan, if you insist" He sighed and got up, slowly walking towards me and sat next to me on my bed, "happy now?" He smiled.

"Very" I giggled.

"Good" he turned his head towards me and stared at me, examining me in some way, possibly my emotions. "Do _I_ make you happy?" He asked as if he truly didn't know the answer to it.

"Yes, you do, you make me very happy" I suddenly became very embarrassed; I needed to stop acting like such an idiot. "Why do ask?" I quickly spoke again.

"I can feel it, it's very immense, I was just curious to know if it was me or something else" he explained. He had a beautiful smile playing on his lips which made me smile. I mentally slapped myself for smiling.

"Right, now I feel embarrassed." I rolled my eyes and looked down.

"You shouldn't, it's nice, knowing I can make someone so happy" He smiled at me.

**Jasper POV**

Ever since she saw me by her window I felt her emotions suddenly change into a much more cheerful tone, and it just grew and grew until I couldn't hold the question back anymore, I asked her if I made her happy, she truthfully answered, and it made me glad to know I could make someone happy without even having to manipulate their emotions.

"You're not manipulating me are you?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"No, Isabella, I'm not" I shook my head truthfully.

"Really?" She was surprise as if she was almost certain I was changing her emotions.

"Yes." I smiled in a proud way.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Can you call me Bella, instead of _Isa_bella?" She paused and it made me chuckle a little

"Why?" I chuckled

"It's just too formal" She shrugged feeling slightly foolish.

"Sure, Bella" I smiled

"Yeah, sounds better" She laughed

"I could get used to saying Bella" I grinned while nodding my head. She nudged me lightly in a playful manor and I tried to play along without looking too uncomfortable.

Earlier on she had realised that I was uncomfortable and it made her upset, so I tried to stay as relaxed as possible now.

Just as things were really becoming good, I realised Edward was on his way here and he was close. As he moved closer his anger rates raised and I had to make a decision in a split second. "Edward is close" I spoke without realising in a split second.

"What?" Bella suddenly became confused, "what's wrong with that?"

"I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow" I told her almost as a promise. In that second I was out, but it wasn't quite quick enough. Just as I started heading towards the woods, I saw Edward. He stood there and stared at me in the eye.

"You didn't listen to me" He sneered.

"Edward, she was ill, I couldn't ignore her and not visit" I tried to be reasonable with him and make him see why I was here.

"I don't care if she's ill. I want you away from her" he continued staring, "I'm not going to start a fight with you, Where's Bella?" He squinted his eyes at me, I didn't quite understand what he had against me.

"In her room, why?"

"Go home, I heard you're not talking to Alice?" He questioned in a mocking manor.

"That's not the way it is Edward." I shook my head and was ready to explain but he didn't allow me and I didn't want an argument to start, so I made my way back home. Though the thought of Bella didn't leave me, and when I got home Alice wasn't there like usual and I didn't see her until school.

**Edward POV**

I made my way up her window and through the open glass; she continuously closed it so I had no access and didn't give me a chance to speak to her all this made me very frustrated.

"Hello, Bella, had fun?" I spoke as I landed into her room.

"What?"  
>"With Jasper I mean" I was sure they were starting to develop feelings for each other and I didn't like it, at all.<p>

"What are you talking about?" She asked anxiously.

"You seem to have something going on" I questioned.

"No, Edward, he had only come to see me! Will you tell me what's going on?" She asked completely puzzled.

"You've been closing the window at night, how come?" I moved in close , she tensed instantly.

"It's been cold so I…" She began but I stopped her.

"Bella, leave the window open from now on, okay?" I threatened as I held her with one arm and squeezed it.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed as she escaped from my hand.

"Nothing I just want to be with the one I love" I continued casually.

"Well…" I stopped her with one finger

"And…" I whispered. "I want to give you what you've always asked for"

"What?" She asked.

**Bella POV**

"And…" He whispered into my ear "I want to give you what you've always asked for" Oh no, no, no, no! Was all that went through my head.

"What?" I asked terrified.

"I don't want to wait till engagement anymore" Oh no! _Engagement_, what the hell! No!

"No, I think we should wait" I nodded confidently trying to convince him. I walked backwards a little, towards the door.

"Why? Isn't it what you always asked for? Well I'm ready" He started intimidating me, and since Charlie wasn't home, anything could've happened.

"We'll talk about it after school?" This was the best way to get out of it.

"I thought you aren't going to school today?" He raised his eyebrows trying to pick holes in my story.

"Well, I guess I am now" Inside I was crying.

"Good, and we can come back home together" He placed his arms around me breathing into my hair.

'You are so very different to what I thought you were' I thought as I swallowed lumps of tears.

"You should be happy Bella!" He smiled at me and I forced a smile to spread across my face. But my eyebrows pushed into each other in stress.

"And one more thing…" Oh no what now, how could it get worse? A tear escaped, a tear of fright. "I don't want you to see Jasper anymore, okay?" My heart shattered into a million pieces at that very moment, I could feel every ounce of my body freezing into place.

"But... He's, he's no danger to me." I begged.

"Bella... Don't argue…for your own sake, you never know when I might lose control and hurt you" I shook my head in disbelief, this wasn't the Edward I knew. I was terrified, scared, intimidated and most of all shocked.

"C'mon don't want to be late for school. I'll wait downstairs." He winked and went downstairs. I wanted to run away, somewhere far but I knew he'd catch me. Unwillingly, I changed and headed to the bathroom; I looked at myself in the reflection for the first time after a very long time. I looked hideous, but I really couldn't be bothered to do anything, so I walked back out and went downstairs. Edward held my hand as he guided me into his car.

I decided that I was going to tell reception I was ill then I was going to home and run away to Jacob or something, anywhere. My plan failed when I saw Edward waiting outside my class just before break. He smirked, held my hand and took me towards their table where they all sat, I glanced at Jasper and at that second he smiled at me so I smiled back and Edward looked at me as if to warn. He started talking about how we had planned to get engaged and during the whole thing I couldn't have felt more heart broken, it hurt so much it felt as though it was physical pain. We hadn't even talked thoroughly about it, he was making choices up all on his own! Throughout the whole conversation everyone seemed happy but me, I forced a smile across my face and nodded my head every once in a while in agreement.

"Bella and I are very excited" He squeezed me tighter and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, very" I tried to be convincing though I don't think I was doing a very good job. I looked around, Emmet was obviously happy for his 'lil' sis' and Rosalie couldn't care less. Alice was giggling in excitement, Jasper, well, he looked, fairly happy. He was as still as a statue. I thought about this morning, 'he must've cared, right? Otherwise he wouldn't have come to see me.' thoughts where whizzing through my head, but they made me happy, so I carried on thinking them, I was so grateful Edward couldn't read my mind; I started visualising what could've happened if Edward hadn't arrived, well we would've definitely got closer, and I had so many questions to ask him, I remember when he asked if he made me happy, I instantly replied because he did. 'His presence is enough to make me happy from whatever mood I might be in' I went on. I suddenly realised that my emotions were being projected to Jasper, and he would know that I wasn't happy. Alice held his hand tight in hers, it made me jealous to see them that close, something I could never have, I frowned but quickly pulled myself back together. I started thinking of a way to get out of going back with Edward, at least not to my house, but I knew there was no way, there was no convincing Edward once he had made his mind up. 'Oh no, it just keeps getting worse' I thought as my eyebrows pushed towards each other and my hand ran through my hair.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward lifted his hand off my shoulder and tilted his body so he was facing me.

"Yeah, I'm just, a little, you know, tired" I finally said the truth with a sigh at the end,

"Do you want to talk?" I wasn't sure whether he actually cared or not, but I knew one thing, he wasn't going to know anything about anything that went through my head.

"No, I'm okay" I shook my head and left the table to go and throw my uneaten food away.

Later in class Edward continuously questioned me about why I didn't eat, what I was thinking about and what was bothering me. I felt trapped in a nightmare or something, I waited for the bell to go so I could go to my next lesson; Edward wasn't in this class, so if I stormed out really quickly, maybe he wouldn't be able to catch up to me, well that was the idea anyway.

Just before the bell went I had packed all my stuff and was ready to go out, I watched the clock tick by and a second before the bell rang I ran out, threw my backpack over my back and speed walked towards the entrance of the school, I looked to the left and Edward wasn't there neither were any of them, I didn't know where I was heading I just ran. Jacob's? Edward's? My own was definitely not an option. 'The best option is Edward's house, Carlisle would be there so would Esme, I would feel much safer there, and it wouldn't seem like I have run away from him' I thought to myself, genius. The short cut through the forest was a nice and easy way to get there. I ran at top speed but stopped at the front door to slow my breath down.

I was greeted by Esme when I first walked in. But I was still anxious and worried, I think Esme realised.

"would you like a cup of tea, Bella?" She asked, in a friendly tone.

"Uhm, no, I'm okay thank you" I Smiled, I was still hesitating from earlier.

"Edward, and the others should be here soon" She smiled her kind smile and sat beside me. "Bella dear, is something bothering you?" She asked concerned, she cared, I knew she did, but I couldn't tell her.

"No, everything's fine" I paused then spoke again "Where is Carlisle?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's at the hospital, I don't think he's going to come back anytime soon" Her kind smile faded away slowly.

"Esme, don't you ever get lonely?" I asked, truly feeling sorry for her.

"Sometimes, but as soon as the kids get back I'm all good. I guess I sit down and think about my past, my future and the present when I'm alone" She explained like there was a bright side to being alone. I guess there was though, I quite enjoyed being alone.

"Esme, if you don't mind me asking, what was your past like?"

"My human life?" She asked

"Yeah" I nodded interested

"Well, I was a young girl, born in the 1800's, full of life and excitement, I first met Carlisle when I was just 16, I had broken a leg from climbing a tree" She laughed "I didn't see him until later in my life, when he changed me." Esme took an unnecessary breath and stared into space before she began explaining. "I met this man, who my father had planned for me to marry, but eventually I did fall in love with him and we moved into a house, my parents had partly forgotten me, I never got the love I would have wished from them," she sighed in thought, but then looked at me "About a year into our marriage, he became abusive, and I had nowhere, no one, no place to run to, so I just stayed as long as I could- Until I got pregnant, I didn't want my child to die, so I ran away and gave birth to him some place far, he never found me and I gave birth to him, healthily, but, my son…. Passed away a few days later" Her eyes filled with tears. "I was shattered, he was my only reason for living, so I tried to commit suicide, no one knew about me and when the police found me, they believed I was dead, however Carlisle heard my heart beat and realised I could live… but as a vampire. So he changed me and then one by one we 'adopted' people who were in need of help, first Edward then the others. I love them like the kids I never had, and show them kindness like I would have to my little son." She smiled her kind smile.

"Wow, that's truly amazing, everything, the things you went through till now" I replied in a surprised tone. Her story was somewhat inspirational.

"And here they come now" She smiled and looked towards the door. My head turned towards the door and moments later Edward walked in along with the others, and the silence had suddenly vanished and replaced by giggles and laughter. Edward walked over to me in vampire speed and sat down,

"Where were you I didn't see you? So I just followed your scent and it led me here." He asked in a surprised tone, which was hiding anger behind it, he knew I had run away. Esme got up and left the room to go to the others.

"Well I thought I should come and see Esme, I haven't seen her for a while" I smiled at my fairly believable story, he didn't believe it and knew the truth.

"Right. Well shall we go back now?"

"No, I haven't seen Carlisle yet" I looked around, so that I wouldn't make eye contact with Edward.

"Bella, don't think I don't know what you're doing" He whispered as he grabbed my upper arm tightly.

"Ouch!" I scream-whispered "Edward, get your hand off" I hissed.

"C'mon we're going to the meadow" He pulled my arm and dragged me out of the house

"No, Edward, I'm not coming, why are you acting like this?" I questioned angrily.

"Me? Why am I acting like this? It's not me Bella it's you" He walked closer to me and placed his face only inches away from mine.

"I'm just having a bad week, that's all! And it doesn't give you the right to treat me like this! You're heartless!" I screamed at him.

"Guess I really don't have a heart." He grabbed both of my arms and dragged me to the meadow in a cradle.

"Take me back. Now." I said firmly after we got there.

"No, you should have thought about all this before you started a relationship with me" He mocked. "I love you and until a week ago you loved me too, so we're going to act like nothing has changed. Understood?" He grabbed my arms again and brought my face up to his.

"Let go of me!" I kicked at him. But his strength was obviously resistant to my kicks.

"Understood?" He held my whole body close to him and placed my feet back on the ground.

"Yes, understood" I said out of pain.

"Good," He brought his face down to mine but I turned my head around in rejection, he held my chin in-between his fingers and turned my head around. My head would not move a single inch in comparison to his strength. He held my arm with one hand and my chin with the other, I could only imagine the harsh bruises that were going to be there tomorrow.

"Whoa! Dude! What are you doing?" Emmet came from behind us and stood in front of Edward about 20 feet away. "You're hurting her, let go" Emmet spoke in a friendly tone and wasn't aggressive, but clearly concerned.

"What are you doing here?" he replied in a hiss.

"Well I heard Bells scream so I came to see what was going on but then you came here, so I followed you here, thinking you were joking around, and this is what I see." He explained, disgusted at what Edward was doing, though all I could actually think about was the pain that was going through my arm each second. He waited a moment but Edward wouldn't let go.

"Haha" Edward laughed, "We're only joking around, aren't we Bella?" He continued laughing making Emmet seem like a fool when in reality if he hadn't come I wasn't sure what would have happened. I looked at Edward in disgust, but he looked back at me with angry eyes and all I could do was agree.

"Uhm, yeah, Em, we were just messing about" I forced myself to laugh and looked at my arm which was now stinging.

"Alright, but still, let go of her arm" He nodded his head towards my arm.

"There" Edward lifted his hands beside his ears and laughed. I quickly grabbed my arm with my other hand and rubbed it, trying to ease the pain, and then the other arm, which didn't help at all. I moved a couple of steps away from him and looked at Emmet, wishing he could read my mind.

"Well are you guys gunna come back home, or what?" He laughed.

"Yes, Actually we were about to come" I looked at Edward and then started walking towards Emmet.

"You guys go ahead I'll come in a second." He shot the death eyes at me and walked away before Emmet could see.

"C'mon then Bells, piggy back, or cradle?"

"Cradle, if you don't mind" I shrugged.

"Sure," He lifted me up and started walking at a human pace,

"Emmet, what are you doing? I can walk myself…" I laughed, "Just not run at vampire speed" I finished off.

"I wanted to talk to you, tell me the truth now, were you really messing around? Or was Edward..?" He asked looking at me in the eyes. I had to lie, or I'd be in more trouble then I already was.

"Could you imagine Edward being like that?" I said slightly sarcastically but not enough for Emmet to realise "Of course we were messing around."

"Yeah, I could actually, though he always shows his good side to you, he isn't always like that" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Right. Well we were just joking" I smiled back convincingly.

"Alright, but you know I've always got your back if..."

"Thanks" I cut him off. He started running and in moments we were back at the Cullen's house. It was dark outside so I hadn't realised the bruises on my arm until Emmet mentioned them when we got inside.  
>"Bella, look at them, you can't be telling me he was joking" Emmet said concerned. He held my arms out and rolled my already rolled up sleeves even higher, "Their on your upper arm too!" he shook his head in disbelief.<br>"Shh! Emmet, I don't want the whole house to hear!" I said quietly.

"Sorry," he looked down.

"It's okay. I guess he kinda forgot how fragile I can be…because I'm human so…" I laughed it off and smiled.

He rolled my sleeves back down to my wrists, "there, I'm sure you don't want the others to see" He winked. He knew Alice was coming.

"Thanks, you know me too well" I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head.

"Hi Bella! Where's Edward?" Alice's cheery voice came through the hallway.

"Uhm, he said he'll come in a second." I was surprised Alice hadn't seen it in my future, maybe she didn't care anymore, so she never looked into it. Rosalie called Emmet to her from the hallway and looked from me to him. She gestured her hand for him to come quickly, he looked at me and smiled. I nodded and mouthed 'thank you' as he went off.

"How are you?" She sat me down on the sofa.

"Not too bad, you?" I replied.

"Good thanks." She smiled.

"I have got a surprise for you!" She squeezed my arm which made me flinch in pain.

"Ouch!" I groaned and looked over at Jasper who looked at me as if to ask why.

"What's wrong?" Alice suddenly back off, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" She hesitated.

"No, no it wasn't you" I reassured her, "I already have bruises there, that's it." I shrugged. "Well, what was your surprise anyway?" I asked after a minute of silence. Jasper was still standing there and wouldn't come near me. "Jasper, why don't you come n' sit down" I suggested before Alice replied.

"I have got plane tickets for you and Edward!" She enthused. 'Oh My Gosh, I wish I never asked how it could've got worse' My face suddenly fell and became shocked, I tried to stop it but my facial muscles just refused to move. "Bella? Bella! Bella, I haven't even told you where to yet," The last thing I saw was Jasper coming this way to sit down before I fainted.

When I woke up the first person I thought of was Charlie, he was probably freaking out right now, assuming the worst. I couldn't hear anyone so I assumed no one was in the room, and slowly opened my eyes; My bruises, I wonder how they are, how _bad _they are. I was resting on a bed in front of a beautiful view, I remembered seeing this room, 'Jaspers room' I thought, of course, Alice brought me to _her _room until I woke up. I wondered if Edward was back yet, if everything that had happened was a dream or a bitter reality? I brought my back up to sit up and stared out of the window, I wondered if Emmet really had saw, I was glad he saw, in a way, at least now I have someone to talk to and tell everything to if I ever decide I can't take anymore. I wanted to lift my sleeved up and look at my bruises, make sure they were real, but I was scared, of reality, I didn't want them to be real, I hoped everything was just a nightmare, but it wasn't, somewhere in the back of my head I knew all this had really happened. I slowly lifted my sleeves up and slowly the bruises started to reveal themselves. 'Definitely real' I thought to myself as I pulled them back down again quickly.

I grabbed my phone from my pocked at called Charlie, I already had a load of lies at the ready, something I was going to have to get used to.

"Hello?" He picked up

"Hi, Dad, uhm, I'm at the Cullen's house, with Alice" I began to explain, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"I know she called and told me, how are you feeling?" He asked. Great, Alice had already sorted everything out for me; I could never thank her enough.

"Good, thanks," I replied.

"Well Alice said she'll drive you back home later, enjoy while you're there, and… well, try not to faint again" He chuckled a little.

"Dad!" I said in a shocked voice. "I couldn't help it…"

"Alright, well I'll see you later kid."

"Okay bye." I hung up and slid my phone back into my pocket.

I let my back drop back onto the bed; I only wanted one thing right now. Jasper, I felt so miserable without him, like I was empty, meaningless and dead. His name escaped my lips subconsciously, and instantly I regretted it because I was worried he might have heard, but I assured myself that he hadn't heard and relaxed. He suddenly crept up on me and I jumped up in shock, what? A thousand things went through my head and I was struggling to keep it calm. I was so sure he hadn't heard, it wasn't that loud and their hearing wasn't _that _good.

"What- When, how did you get here?" I asked confused.

"I was sitting there" he looked back to the armchair "on that chair behind you the whole time." He smirked.

"You're joking?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"No, completely serious" he continued smirking.

"What- through the conversation with Charlie as well?" I asked.

"Yes, from the moment Alice brought you here, I said I'll sit by and watch you 'till you wake up" He smiled.

"Oh," I looked around awkwardly. "Thanks" I smiled again.

"You're welcome."

"Uhm, where's Edward?" I asked, not wanting him to know I was here with Jasper.

"He hasn't returned yet"

"Really? Where could he be?"  
>"I'm not sure, he doesn't disappear often." He went into thought but came out of it quickly.<p>

"You seem to go into thought a lot recently" I murmured to myself but, obviously, he heard.

"There has been a lot to think about recently" He replied softly and quietly.

"Like what?" I questioned as I attempted to rest my back against the head board.

"Such as Edward's actions" He replied as he helped me up. I started to worry. Did he know about today? Maybe I sleep-talked and he heard?

"Edward's actions?" I asked looking sideways at him.

"Yes, he has been very…" he searched for the right word "Aggressive, recently." He continued.

"Yeah, I've noticed that" I agreed trying not to give too much away.

"Not towards you, I hope?" He asked, I could tell from his tone of voice that he didn't suspect Edward to be physical, which was good in a way.

"No, not really, he's just a little, well, jumpy " I shook my head trying to make it seem believable, "I guess I'll just have to get used to it" I added after a moment; but there was a deeper meaning to what I had said and Jasper caught on that.

"Get used to what?" He questioned.

"Just, his, way of speaking,"… "He's been shouting a lot recently" I saved myself.

"Right" He smiled half-heartedly. He placed his hand lightly on my arm, which caused me no pain.

"Thanks" I smiled as he lightly rubbed my arm in an attempt to comfort me.

"Anytime" he paused then spoke again "Bella" He reminded me of when I had asked him to call me Bella. I smiled again with amusement.

"I should probably get back… Charlie…" It suddenly came through my mind.

"Remember? Alice is going to drive you back." He tilted his head slightly.

"Oh yeah" I suddenly remembered. "How did you-?" I realised almost as soon as I asked. Of course, he had heard while I was speaking to Charlie on the phone. "Oh." I almost laughed at my stupidity.

"How come Edward drove you to school this morning?" Jasper asked.

"Well, he asked to drive me to school, because he wanted me to come back home with him," I paused "But I changed the plan at the last minute" I smiled, making it not seem as bad as it actually was. "I wanted to come here and see Esme anyway" I carried on. Jasper didn't speak which caused me to look sideways at him, the thing I had been trying to avoid. I began feeling love and affection, which I knew were towards Jasper, and no matter how hard I tried to hide or mask them they would not go away. Jasper looked at me less confused than last time, which I wasn't sure whether to feel good about or bad. I started to become confused too, it was a nice feeling though… and within all of my emotions I knew one thing; I was happy being with Jasper and I never wanted to leave him. Ever.


	8. Thank you!

**Hi Guys! I wanted to say how much I appreciate you guys commenting and reading this story even if I do take a long time to finish them. I am sorry, I really don't know how I end up uploading so late, I try and then it ends up being late again. BUT! Since half term is here in the UK I can spend most my time writing this, however be warned I have a chemistry, physics and maths exam as soon as I go back :/ Ugh. Anyway, I really love all you people who have commented and stuck to this story, I hope I have not disappointed anyone ^.^ **

Thanks to:

TwilightAddict71484 for reviewing all of my chapters ^.^ very much appreciated!

krystal214 for summarising what you think is going on and what you like about it! :D

Miss-evil-lil-elf for encouraging me by telling it's good! :D

NeverEndingImagination1210 For encouraging me to upload soon, seriously, it means a lot! :D it helps me get it done faster when I know people want to read on :D

LAUREN3638 For your absolutely lovely words! And for liking it, hehe I will try to upload soon :D I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :D

delilah2809 for adding me to your favourite stories list! Thank you!

PoyaBaby for adding me to your alerts list, thank you!

JenIsaSwanUleyWolfGirl1390 for adding me to your alerts+favourites list! Thank you!

psychovampirefreak for adding me to your favourite stories list! Thank you!

Beckiboo11 for adding me to your favourite stories list! Thank you!

Dizaster for adding me to your alerts list! Thanks!

Gidgeygirl for adding me to your alerts list! Thanks!

Brandy1905 for adding me to your favourite stories list! Thank you!

Gothica1366 for adding me to your alerts list, thank you!

So there it is my list of awesome people! Again thank you so so so so SO much! :D

I shall get chapter 8 up soon thank you for your patience! 7

Armienh xx


	9. Hurt and care

**A/N I do not own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing SM characters and trying them out in a different way :)**

**Chapter 8, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Bella POV**

I knew that I should have got up and left Jasper, partly because Edward had asked me not to see him, partly because I knew I shouldn't be feeling the way I do, but more importantly, I didn't want him to know how I felt, though that would be pointless now, he must know.

I didn't want Alice or Edward suddenly walking in, but I didn't want to break eye contact with him, even though I knew it was dangerous something kept me seated down, glued into place, unable to move, to blink or even smile. I held my gaze and looked into his golden eyes, as he did with me.

I was anxious, worried and nervous, but a little part of me was shining with happiness, there was a feeling warmth, safety and love. It seemed as though the minority of my feelings were strong enough to keep me seated, facing him. Every moment that passed made me more anxious, worried that any minute Edward would walk in and make my life a living hell. My logic continuously told me to hurry, to move and get out as soon as possible and to go home but my body refused to move and a voice in my head was telling me to stay, that this was right. As I mentally argued with myself another thought entered my head; Jasper had surprised me because he hadn't moved either, as if he was also happy being there, he was relaxed and didn't seem like he was about to drain me from blood. Our faces were a comfortable distance away from each other but close. His hand was still lightly resting on my arm, and his body was tilted to face me, he held my gaze which was one of the reasons I didn't want to look away.

My heart was thumping loudly, so loudly even I could hear it, I didn't want to imagine how Jasper would have heard it. I tried to break eye contact but I couldn't, my eyes would not move, neither of us were smiling; I guess he was a little shocked too, I became embarrassed by my own thoughts. Now I wasn't sure if I was anxious because of Jasper or because at any moment Edward could have walked in, or both. My heart started beating faster and I felt like it wanted to escape, or explode, I suddenly lost control and nerves were taking over me, I felt as though l was having a panic attack… until a gentle hand moved down my arm and held my hand, my fingers grasped his hand unconsciously as my eyes widened. I looked at him apologetically and suddenly snapped out of it.

"Shh," he said peacefully, with a little smile, "no need to be anxious." His voice was soothing and almost instantly calmed me. I forgot again! Of course! Jasper was able to feel my emotions, and he was able to change them as well… I realised he was either saying shush to my endless wave of nervousness or my thumping heart. But I was calm now, my heart was starting to slow down and I could feel my happiness much more now, but I didn't let a smile give that away.

"Thanks" I whispered once I had fully calmed down. He didn't reply he just gave a little smile as I lifted my hand away. I looked down; I didn't want the whole thing to start again, even though I had the hugest urge to look at him, even if it was just for a second. I knew exactly how strong I felt about him, what I didn't know was how he felt about me, for a fraction of a second I believed it would be possible, me and him, together. But reality smacked hard in the face when I realised he had Alice and I had an arrogant, controlling, nearly abusive Edward, who was already suspicious about my feelings towards Jasper, but _he_ thought Jasper also had feelings for me. I smiled at myself sheepishly with a sigh as soon as I started to believe it, 'how stupid could I be?' I thought shamefully. 'Of course he doesn't like me, there's no way he would. He has the wonderful Alice, compared to her I'm nothing' I thought as my head fell down in shame. Jasper had been so still I had forgotten he was there, I only realised he was there when tilted his head down to see me. I quickly lifted my head up and looked at his puzzled face. "I'm okay, just a thought" I smiled convincingly. He raised his eyebrows knowingly, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked with a grin trying to distract him.

"Sometimes" he paused "I really wish I could read your mind." He smiled.

"You really wouldn't, it's not a very interesting place…" I chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure it is." He looked up at me from the top of his eyes. I blushed slightly, and tried to hide my feelings.

"It's enough you being able to "read" my emotions" I said more to myself but fairly audible. He sniggered a little,

"Even so, you still try to hide them" he brought his arms to his knees and rested his elbows there. "Though, there's no point really." He looked at me again as if there was a deeper meaning to it. My facial expression became serious all of a sudden and definitely worried. He widened his smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said apologetically. I ignored his apology and carried on.

"So you know… I…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I didn't know the right way to. 'Maybe he didn't know _that' _I tried to comfort myself. And to my dismay, he nodded. I didn't know how to react, my heart sank. I wondered how it could have become worse. "Since when?" I asked as I shrugged.

"Since that day you came into my room…" He trailed off, I couldn't quite remember.

"When? I mean what did I do?" I asked curiously, but slightly annoyed at myself.

"When you became frustrated with me for saying "it was just luck, I don't know how I managed". I could feel your frustration build up; at first I thought you were angry at me like Edward and the rest of the family. But then I could feel the intense love and caring." he explained. I remembered everything and since we were in the same room, everything started replaying in my head. "However I wasn't completely sure at that time. So I waited, and then when I visited you while you were ill, I noticed how happy you became as soon as you saw me," I was really ashamed of myself, "And that proved to me that you-"

"It was _that _obvious" I cut in the middle of his sentence.

"You were overwhelmed with joy and your lips were in a huge grin." He smiled "It wasn't hard to miss." He chuckled lightly.

"Seriously? Gosh" I looked down again. A minute of silence passed and neither of us had moved.

"I care about you Bella, a lot, I'm not sure what to call it, I'm a little confused about my own emotions." He spoke without looking at me. "But, you're very important to me, I feel," he paused "Connected to you…" He said as if he was confessing something. It was all a little much, too sudden, too unexpected, and most of all too dangerous.

"I don't know what to say" I said quietly.

"You don't need to say anything." He smiled and this time he looked at me, "I was just letting you know" he looked away again. Two long minutes of silence passed, but I was happy, joyful, and at the same time confused. Was everything really happening?  
>"I need to go…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions.<p>

"Why?" He asked.

**Jasper POV**

I had explained mostly everything to her; how I felt and that I was confused about how I felt. It was nice to have everything cleared up, even though it was hard to confess my feelings to her. Bella was taken aback a little when I told her that I knew exactly how she felt, and she didn't need to hide it anymore. But after I had explained everything she became happy and calm. We spent two peaceful minutes, until she suddenly stood up and spoke.

"I need to go…" She said sadly.

"Why?" I asked startled but trying to hide the sadness in my voice. I enjoyed her company, even if it was just sitting next to her without speaking.

"Uhm…" Her eyes flickered around, as if trying to look for an answer.

"Please don't lie…" Bella looked at me and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Well, truthfully, Edward doesn't want me to see you, and I don't want to, you know, cause trouble." She finished off awkwardly. So he had asked her too, I thought he would get over it after some time, obviously not.

"Bella, you shouldn't listen to him. It's not his choice who you see and who you don't see." I explained calmly but I couldn't believe Edward was trying to stop Bella from seeing me.

"I know, but it's the best thing to do. Honestly." She continued as she walked towards the door.

"Bella, please don't leave," I let my sadness show, something I very rarely do. I managed not to sound too desperate, even though I was.

"I would, actually love to stay, spending time with you is just beyond amazing, but I can't." She explained. She meant everything she said and I could feel the intense love again, I had to admit my emotions were just as strong.

"Can I at least walk with you down the stairs?" I asked once I realised she really didn't have another choice.

"Uhm, No, what if he walks in and sees me with you… Or if he's already there …. What if he has already heard me talking to you…?" I could feel her anxiety levels rising again. Her heart was starting to beat loudly again. I instantly knew what she was actually worrying about.

I stood up and walked towards her, I held her hand from behind and she turned around, "You're not scared of him, are you?" I asked in a quiet voice, which was falsely hopeful. She looked up at me, I believe she was evaluating whether she could trust me or not. "Bella?" I whispered again.

"A little" She whispered back, looking down at the floor. "But nothing serious, I just don't want any arguments." Typical Bella, letting the truth slip and then trying to make it seem okay.

I held her arms and dragged her closer to me. She winced out of pain, and I instantly let go, "Sorry, did I hurt you? I'm sorry" I stepped back.

"No, it wasn't you." She shook her head. A moment passed and she walked away again.

"Bella, don't be afraid of him… Stay, he won't do anything." Bella stayed silent. "Would he?" I looked at Bella, but then dreaded the answer a moment later. "He's not like that… Is what I mean." Even though I didn't know Edward well, I knew him well enough to know he would never hurt anyone…

I saw a tear form in her eyes, why was she upset?

"Sorry, I need to go, now," she turned back and stopped at the door, "bye." She smiled half-heartedly. A moment later she spoke, "anger changes everyone" I heard, but she had said it in a whisper in quiet voice which was barely audible even to me. As she was about to leave I walked up to her and held the door closed with one arm, "Jasper, I need to get back, I need to go home." She pleaded.

"Let me take you home," I offered.  
>"Jasper! I'm telling you Edward doesn't want me anywhere near you and you're offering to take me home?" She asked in a whisper-shouting voice with a sarcastic tone.<p>

"Well in that case, I'm walking down the stairs with you." I made it a statement rather than asking.

"Fine," she attempted to be angry at me but she was radiating happiness so I knew she was actually happy with it. I held her hand, gave it a light squeeze and let go, "Ladies first" I gestured my hand towards the door.

"Thanks" She grinned. As we made our way down the corridor we passed Edward's room and she suddenly stopped, her happiness faded away and misery took over.

"What's the matter, Bella?" I held her shoulders from behind trying to cheer her up. Misery turned into disgust.

"I loved him…" She spoke with utter disgust.

"You still do…" I added on.

"No, no I don't" she turned back with her eyebrows crossing.

"But you're getting engaged to him…" I mentioned slightly confused.

"Jasper, he decided it on his own. It wasn't my choice. I don't want to." My memory refreshed its self and I realised that when Edward was talking about it, Bella had sunk so much she had gone blank, there was no sign of excitement happiness or joy.

"I remember." I said. She didn't speak a word, just turned back and walked towards the staircase.

"You can still go back you know."

"No, I'm coming down with you, it'll be fine" I shrugged lightly. I wanted to hold her hand but I wondered if that would be too extreme, I wondered if Alice would even be there, then I remembered the plane tickets. I held Bella's wrist in the middle of the staircase, "Bella would you like me to cancel your plane tickets?" I asked, obviously she wouldn't want to go on a holiday with Edward.

"I don't know, I think it's just best if I go." She turned back and continued walking down the steps; I could tell she was eager to leave.

As I suspected there was no one in the house, except for Esme. Carlisle was at work, Alice was, I wasn't sure, Edward was out, Emmet and Rosalie had gone to the cinema. As we reached the entrance door, Bella turned around to say good bye.

"Bella, please, allow me take you home, there's no one in the house except from Esme. Emmet and Rosalie are out so are Alice and Edward, Carlisle's at work." I explained.

"No." Bella replied firmly.

"Please? It would make me happy…" I asked hoping that she would accept.

"Jasper, it's not fair how you are so persuading!" She paused, "Okay, thank you" I smiled happily and hugged her tightly.

"Thank _you_" I whispered and let her go, she laughed for a moment and tried to get her breath back. As she tried to calm her breath, I opened the door for her and let her walk through. "Bella," She stopped,

"Yeah?" She raised one eyebrow in surprise.

"Never mind, I'll ask later." I changed my mind.

"Jasper! Don't do that!" I laughed at her frustration. I must have been too lost in the moment because the next sight didn't make me happy at all, as if someone had just turned off the sunshine. Bella quickly caught on my disappearing grin and looked at me concerned. "Jasper?" I couldn't look at her I was too caught up in trying to calm this person down. "Jasper, what's wrong?" She asked anxiously, she suddenly looked backwards and saw an angry Edward.

**Bella POV**

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously, my heart thumping again. He didn't reply. It suddenly clicked, I turned to look behind me, and I was greeted with a very horrific sight. The veins on Edward's dark bags were clearly visible, even though they were clear. His eyes were coal black and his lips were dried and strained. His lips were pursed angrily and he looked even more dangerous than he had when he rescued me that night from those men. I knew I should have gone home earlier, I knew I should have run while I had the chance, I could tell why Jasper was concentrating so much, he was trying to calm him down. "Edward let's talk somewhere else." I walked towards him, "Edward" he would not look at me. "Edward!" His eyes slowly moved onto me.

"Bella, I told you not to speak to him" He whispered in a dangerous voice, even though I was freaking out I tried to keep calm.

"Edward, here's not the place, c'mon, please, let's go back to my house, or the meadow, anywhere, just not here." I begged as I moved closer to him. He put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer, his ice cold body clashed with mine. Jasper hadn't said anything, which was very wise, I assumed because he was trying to calm Edward down.

"Stop manipulating my emotions!" He roared.

"Edward!" I whispered desperate. "Edward please, let's go." I whispered.

"Once he's dead, then okay." He smirked at me.

"No! Edward, it has nothing to do with him, it's me! I went into his room, please come on let's go, talk to me." I begged as I pulled onto his sleeve. Tears were streaming down my face now, and I was pulling him with all my strength, which was all wasted. "Edward, please!" I begged, I knew he was about to do something stupid, anger had definitely blinded him. Jasper had noticed the tears which were endlessly flowing and he took a step towards me, I shook my head signaling him not to move and he stopped. I appreciated that he was careful. I thought for a moment. Until an idea hit me, 'it might not work' I thought 'but it's worth a try'. I pulled free from his loose grasp and ran as fast as I could, behind him. Edward turned back towards me and looked angrier than he did before. I wondered if I had done the right thing, there was no time to think, he was there right next to me in a split second.

"Didn't I tell you not to run away from vampires?" He mocked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I thought of the first thing that came into my head. Continuously looking back to Jasper, signaling him to go, run, anywhere. He quickly disappeared in a breeze of wind. Edward's head jerked towards the breeze.

"Maybe not tonight but I'll kill him. Be sure I will" I gulped as my breath got stuck in my throat.

"Can we go now?" I just wanted him away from Jasper. It was in the evening so it was still light but not light enough. He threw me onto his back and carried me into the meadow.

"Bella, I told you not to go to him, I told you not to speak to him." He roared as he threw me onto the floor.

"I know," I cried holding my arms over my head. My body crunched up by a boulder.

"What's going on? Has he manipulated your emotions to make you love him?" He asked. I was disgusted but too scared to move. "I know there's something" He continued.

"Edward, you're wrong!" I screamed.

"I'm wrong? Tell me then; what were you doing in there for over an hour?" He asked with a threatening voice.

"We were just talking" I said as casually as I could, it wasn't far from the truth.

"You're lying to me!" He roared again.

"I'm not lying!" I screamed at the top of my voice, I was so stressed.

"Get up!" I stayed crunched up by the rock. "Stand up!" He said loudly. I stayed in my position. He walked towards me, held my upper arm and lifted me off the floor. "Look at me and tell me you're not lying." He threatened as he held my chin up so that I was facing him.

"I'm not lying" I croaked.

"Now tell me you don't love him" He still had my upper arm in his grasp, which hurt from earlier on today anyway.

"I…" I paused truly unable to speak. "I don't" I gulped, "Love him" I finally finished.

"Say it. All in one." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Edward let go of me" I changed the subject. But also because I was in pain.

"Say it." He moved his angry face close to mine.

"I," I paused again. This time he didn't allow me to finish, he let go of me and turned around. A couple of seconds later he turned around and in a split second I felt something almost rock hard pass my face. His hand. I stood there in shock, the over protective Edward had just slapped me. My already flowing tears became faster and I held the place he had slapped in pain. "I did nothing!" I spoke with the little voice I had left.

"You can't even tell me you don't love him. I leave you alone for two minutes and you go running up to him" Edward said sadly but angrily.

"I didn't even go there!" I defended.

"So he came to you?" Edward asked seriously.

"No! No! Alice put me there when I fainted." I explained briefly in a desperate tone.

"Don't involve Alice!" he roared again,

"But it's true!" I said weakly. Edward was completely out of control. I knew something worse than anything before was about to happen so I shook my head desperately, he took no notice and roared as he grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. I was terrified, dreading every moment.

"Edward let me down. Please." I tried to get his hand of my neck but obviously didn't succeed.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you and then kill him. Now" He said much quieter but in a sinister tone, as he let me down.

"Because…" I sobbed "Because I haven't done anything wrong and neither has he." I spoke.

"You ignored what I said, I clearly told you not to go anywhere near him and you sat in his bed room _chatting?_" He said in a disgusted tone as his upper lip curled up. He let me back down onto the ground and looked at me with disgust.

"Edward, why? Why, are you acting like this?" I cried, fighting the already flowing tears.

"Bella, I don't want you talking to him, if only you listened to what I said" Edward carried on speaking with power. After a moment of silence he said something which shocked me more than anything. "And from tomorrow I'll make sure you don't." He said dominantly.

"Why? Why don't you want me talking to him?" I was still sobbing, ignoring his last comment.

"Because you're getting too close to him" Edward said, squinting his eyes. I backed away in shock, what was he saying? How could you get too close to someone?

"Edward, you don't want me talking to him, you're going to 'make sure I don't' see him anymore, you do realise how controlling you're being?" I moved further away quickly, I knew this wasn't going to be an easy night.

"Well, if you can't control yourself, I'll have to do it." He said firmly.

"Edward, you're deranged! I can control myself, I know what is wrong and right I don't need a monitor." I said still in shock that this was actually Edward.

"Deranged? Bella, you're driving me insane, I can't stand to see you so in love with someone else." He was starting to calm down a little. But followed every step I took.

"I'm not in love with him" I lied feebly.

"I can see it in the way you look at him and the way you always want to be around him" He laughed but in a miserable way. I stayed silent. "It would never work anyway; he would eat you in 10 seconds." He mocked, I had the impression he was drunk, I wondered if he was… Or maybe he had always been like this.

"Edward…" I warned.

"What? He would, you'd make a nice desert for him" Edward mocked again.

"Edward, stop!" I ran away as fast as I could, I couldn't stand to hear anymore.

"Wait! I've only just started talking about him" Edward threatened again. I looked back at him with angry eyes. "You would have spent the whole night just talking to Dear Jasper if I let you…" He raised his eyebrows.

"He's a nice guy; I don't know why you're so mean towards him!" I said firmly.

"He's a nice guy" he mocked. Then moments later laughed. "_Nice?" _he laughed again. "Bella he can't even control his thirst, he'd drain you in seconds" Edward laughed loudly. 'I'm glad this is amusing for you.' I thought bitterly. "He's a monster" Edward walked around the forest floor. It was starting to get dark now. "In fact, he's worse than a monster, he's a monster who can't control his behavior." he sniggered nastily. "A monster" Edward repeated in a whisper.

"OK!" I burst out. "Shut up! He is not a monster, Edward you, you're clueless you have no idea! How could you insult such a lovely person like that!?" I screamed at him from across the meadow as I marched up to him.

"Person?" He sniggered again, "You call him a _person?" _He laughed uncontrollably.

"Edward! I mean it. Stop, now!" I walked towards him and shouted in his face, making every word clear.

"Why do you care about him anyway? Why are you defending him?" Edward questioned nastily.

"I'm not going to let you say whatever you want about him! Especially when it isn't true!" I said like it was obvious.

"You care about him." Edward said as if trying to state a fact

"Of course I do!" I said angrily.

"But he doesn't care about you" He smirked horribly. I would have believed him if Jasper hadn't told me himself that he cared. But I still wondered.

"How do you know?" I asked sadly.

"He's heartless. There are no emotions in him." Edward said close to my face. I lifted my hand up and slapped him. My wrist flopped backwards but I hid the pain behind an angry face.

"Don't ever, ever speak like that about him. Ever" I was _very_ angry, possibly ready to kill.

"I'll speak about him however I want to speak about him." He gritted his teeth and had his hands in firm fists beside him.

"I'm going." I said quietly, my weakness had got the better of me; I was too scared to stay and argue. Edward looked at me with coal black eyes, and my heart was beating faster than it had earlier. After I had walked a few spaces he held my arm from behind. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." He forced me to turn around with a sinister smile. He held my arm and then grabbed my waist. I tried to keep my body away from his, but he forced them to meet and stroked a stand of hair out of my face. "I'll take you home." He continued.

"No, I'll go by myself-" I said weakly.

"You would let Jasper take you but not me?" He threatened again. I realised he was now going to use Jasper as an excuse for everything.

"Yes, because Jasper doesn't continuously threaten me!" I said through gritted teeth but trying to control myself, I didn't want him to become anymore out of control than he already was.

"So now he's friendlier than me?" He whispered into my ear before harshly pushing me down to the floor. I felt a strong agonizing pain go through the side of my wrist. I groaned in pain until he held me in his arm in a cradle and started running.

"No." I said in defeat. I had no strength to fight back or struggle. The only reason I had said "no" was because I wasn't sure what would happen to me next if said what I truly thought...

"See now you are weak and can't get away. I'm sorry I had to hurt you, but it was necessary." He squinted his eyes.

"Can't you see that you are the monster? Look at what you're doing" I said with a broken voice.

"You shouldn't have made me angry. I told you not to, I told you to stay away from him" He said in a sinister voice again. I truly felt hopeless as if I was going to be trapped with him forever.

"Edward, you can't tell me who I'm allowed to see and who I'm not" I tried to defend myself but I was too scared to be firm.

"Yes I can Bella. You're mine and I can decide who you talk to. Remember, the Volturi don't allow humans to interact with vampires anyway. And it only takes a little drop of blood to get _lovely _Jasper out of control." He warned.

"Edward. I'm not _yours_. I'm not a property!" I was so frustrated and annoyed. "And as for the blood, if humans are careful they tend not to bleed randomly" I said sarcastically.

Edward didn't reply until we reached my house. I climbed out of his hands and walked into my house without looking back. I slowly closed the door to make sure I didn't wake up Charlie. I pushed my boots off my feet and left them there. As I walked up the stairs, I could feel my eyes and my nose stinging, ready for tears to start pouring down again. I took my jacket off and threw it on the floor in the corner and did the same with the rest of my clothes. I slid into my pyjamas and curled up under my blankets, only wanting comfort. I only wanted someone to tell it'll be okay, someone to tell me how to escape. I had never seen this side of Edward before, I didn't know how controlling and possessive he could be, I started to wonder if he really was going insane, or maybe vampires get drunk too… Maybe he was drunk. Too many things were whizzing around my head and the one thing that was on my mind throughout the night was Jasper, I worried about where he was right now, how he was. I turned around and lay flat on my back only to see that Edward was in the same place Jasper had been, I looked towards him and rolled my eyes. Did he really think I would let him in? He knocked on my window and glared at me, his eyes were still coal black and deadly. He smiled at me coldly, he was upset…. I jumped to my feet and moved towards my window… I saw Edward mouth "I'm sorry". I couldn't stop him from coming in… After all I did still love him, just not how he treated me. Maybe he really was sorry. I opened the window and let him in; I stood by the window with my arms crossed across my chest. "Yes?" I said firmly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you… But Bella you made me angry." I wasn't quite sure whether he really was sorry or whether he was just making an excuse. "I love you, you know I do, that's why I get angry to see you with someone else." He moved closer to me but I took a step backwards and he stopped. "Forgive me?" He said with a sweet face.

"Edward I need time alone…" I said.

"With Jasper?" He changed again.

"No, Edward. Alone." I said again. "I need time for the bruises to fade away, for my mind to rest." I explained raising my eyebrows.

"I heard what you told Emmet." he almost warned, and to think he was apologising less than a minute ago.

"What did I tell Emmet?" I said anxiously, I actually hadn't directly said a word to him about anything.

"Your arms…" Edward hinted.

"He saw, and then figured it out himself, it wasn't me" I explained casually.

"Make sure he doesn't see anything again." Edward said as he stroked my cheek with two fingers.

"Get off." I pushed his hand away. "You should have thought about that before hurting me." I whispered. "Now get out, I want to sleep." I said but he didn't move. "Edward. Get. Out." I said firmly as I pointed to the window with one arm.

"Let me see your wrist" He brought his arms out.

"No! Get out!" I whisper shouted so that I didn't wake Charlie.

"I said let me see it." He moved closer to me.

"It's alright, nothing happened." I said angrily.

"I'll take you to Carlisle tomorrow." He said casually.

"NO! You will not take me ANYWHERE" I said making the words clear and bold but in a quiet voice.

"It's broken; you need to get it fixed." He said with a casual voice again. I glared at him coldly.

"You caused it. How could you be so casual about it?" I said shaking my head.

"It wasn't only me, when you slapped me, your wrist gave in and then when you fell it broke. But never mind that, it's broken and you need to get it fixed as soon as possible." He continued.

"No. I can take care of myself." I waited for him to leave but he didn't. "Leave."

"Okay, but I'll be back." He smiled at me nastily.

Jasper. I thought. what if he does something to him? I couldn't risk it, even though I knew Jasper was more than good at defending himself, I still couldn't.

"Hey. Edward… Actually, stay" I said trying to sound kind.

He smiled nastily, as if he purposely pulled that face to threaten me.

"Alright, I'll wait here on your bed." He said as he closed the window.

"I'll be right back." I said as I left to bush my teeth. When I came back, he was there on my bed; I had been secretly wishing that he would just disappear. I climbed into bed and turned my back to him but that didn't stop him from throwing his arm over my shoulders. I kept thinking of the one reason I was letting him stay. I kept telling myself that it would be morning soon. And I closed my eyes.

The morning came faster than I imagined and the sunlight was shining brightly, which was unusual but lovely. I suddenly opened my eyes in realisation and threw my covers off me, 'Wow, it's warm outside, the sun is out' I thought happily. As I sat up I also realised that Edward wasn't there, I wondered when he had left. It wasn't a school day and I enjoyed sitting in my bed peacefully for a while.

After a while I placed my hands on either side of me and lifted myself up, only to be greeted by unbearable pain. "Argh!" I groaned loudly and grabbed my left wrist tightly. I really did need to get it checked out.

"Bells? You okay?" I heard Charlie shout from downstairs. I had totally forgotten he was here, gosh.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks" I replied. I made my bed with one hand and managed to change into decent clothes. Every day was becoming more confusing than the day before, every day was worse than the day before. It felt like yesterday was actually two days, since I passed out half way, and then I remembered Edward, everything he had done to me, in just one day. I found it hard to believe. Why? What was making him so… I couldn't quite find the right word, aggressive? Why was he so sure I love Jasper? How would he know? 'He can't read my mind.' I thought.

As thoughts invaded my mind I walked down the stairs and greeted Charlie with barely any attention. I nearly tripped over my boots that I had thrown in a corner yesterday. Charlie looked at me slightly worried but he didn't say anything, I didn't feel like explaining anything to him, or anyone else. I walked over to the fridge and got the milk out. I looked at it and realised I had no appetite, I didn't feel hungry, there were so many more important things to do rather than eat. I placed the milk back in the fridge and drifted back into thought. It was as though Charlie read my mind because a moment later I heard him shout from the living room;

"Bells you gotta eat something." He said as an order. He got off the sofa and walked towards me, he stood beside me, "I'm okay with you wanting a day to yourself, because you know I'm here if you need to tell me anything, and if you want to be left alone then okay. But, only as long as it isn't harming your health." Charlie explained, it wasn't like Charlie to give long speeches or explaining something.

"I'm not hungry." I replied plainly.

"Bella, eat. Now." He ordered and got the milk back out of the fridge.

"I was about to head out, so I'll get something outside." I improvised, but going out wasn't such a bad idea.

Charlie raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"Where?" He asked.

"I don't know, just out." I replied just trying to get out.

"The Cullen's? I don't mind you going, so you can tell me."

"No, probably not there." I said in thought. A moment of silence passed.

"Hey, Bells, did something happen last night?" He asked out of the blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry for coming in like that; I was trying not to wake you up. And no nothing had happened, much… Just a little argument it's all okay now." I said uncomfortably.

"Alright, just making sure you're fine" He said awkwardly.

"Dad, I'm fine." I sighed with a laugh.

"Okay, well, I'm here if you ever need me." He explained.

"Thanks," I looked away and turned the tap on. I reached for a cup and held it under the tap, and watched the water flow in. I sipped the water and smiled at Charlie afterwards, "At least I'm drinking" I said.

"Yeah, well make sure you get something outside." He said raising his eyebrow again.

"I will, I promise." I said making him feel a lot happier.

"Well see ya later." He said as he went out of the kitchen. "Oh and try not to faint today" He laughed as he left. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to get my coat.

I decided that where ever I was going to go I would go by foot. I was so desperate to see Jasper, make sure he was okay, that Edward hadn't done anything stupid and I was relieved to see a happy Edward greet me when I got to their house. My dark hair flew around my face awkwardly and I didn't know what to say.

"Hi, I knew you would come." He smiled.

"I actually came to see you hadn't done anything stupid." I said with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"You mean you came to check on Jasper…" He said leaning on the door frame with an angry smile.

"Anything stupid in general, but yes, that as well." I said trying to keep my smile.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said appearing behind Edward. "Come in!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey." I replied with a smile looking at Edward for permission, he nodded and moved out of the door frame. I walked in and received a tight hug from Alice. "You look so much happier, which is brilliant" I smiled happily.

"I feel a lot better," She smiled holding my left wrist and pulling me towards the living room, where most of them were sitting watching television.

"Ouch" I said under my breath. She stopped at the door and looked at my wrist which was still in her grasp. She gasped.

"Oh my god Bella! Look at your wrist, it's so swollen!" She looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, I fell on it yesterday…." I trailed off. Emmet turned to look at me,

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it'll go down in a few days." I said in a confident voice which was realistically, just, hopeful.

"No, Bella, I don't think it will… It looks like it's broken." She looked at it again shaking her head. Edward didn't bother looking at me. In fact he paid no attention at all.

"Let me have a look, I've seen breaks before, I'll be able to identify it." I heard the familiar voice I had come for, an instant smile crept up on my lips unconsciously. He walked towards Alice and gave her a friendly smile, "Can I?" he asked as Alice handed my wrist over into his hand. He examined it closely, which made me feel embarrassed. He then pressed onto each part of my wrist precisely, once he got round to the bit just below my thumb, I winced in pain. He looked up at me and looked back down, "Sorry, just trying to see if it's sprained or fractured." I looked at him waiting for an answer, "How badly did you fall on it?" He asked.

"Very." I said unwillingly. He looked up at me again,

"You'll need an X-ray, though I'm pretty sure it's broken." He said after a couple of moments. He rubbed his hand over it and tapped it, "C'mon sit down with us." I followed Jasper through and sat down beside him on the sofa. Alice was sitting on the other sofa, talking silently with Edward, Edward kept shaking his head and Alice looked concerned. I wondered if Jasper was able to hear them. I looked towards them desperately wanting to know what they were saying. "It's nothing important, don't worry." Jasper whispered into my ear which alarmed Edward immediately. I looked at him slightly upset, because I knew he knew what they were saying and he refused to tell me. Then I looked at Edward and stood up, I walked out which no one except Jasper and Edward realised, Alice was continuously speaking to Edward.

I walked out into their garden for a breath of fresh air, it was so beautiful here, the flowers the tree in the distance, the sound of the distant waterfall. It truly calmed me down, I sat down out of view and listened to every single sound there was. I wasted almost an hour just listening and observing the beautiful surroundings, I thought about an example my mother always used to tell me, "After every hill there is a slope" meaning after the hard bit the good bit comes, I hoped that my "Good bit" would come soon because I was finding it very hard to cope with the "Hill". I held my knees up with my arms and lay my heads on my knees. Edward hadn't come to look for me, he didn't care, but he didn't want me near Jasper either. I was sick of thinking trying to figure him out, trying to figure my life out. It was all so stressing, I suddenly gave up and let go of my legs. I stood up and kept my gaze on the ground, until I heard a voice.

"Hey, Bella, you've been here for nearly an hour, what's up?" I heard Emmet call,

"Shh, nothing Emmett. I'm fine. Just needed a little time alone" I said still walking towards him.

"Bells." He stopped me. "What's wrong?" He asked in a caring voice.

"Nothing," I shook my head. Emmet looked at me still waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I had a little argument last night." I admitted.

"I know that. He came back last night. It wasn't nice." 'Oh god.' I thought. "So…Your wrist, how? Was it him?" Emmet asked concerned.

"No" I shook my head, "It was just a little argument, nothing serious." I said.

"It was him…" He said as if he knew.

"Not purposely, he pushed me and I fell." I shrugged. He shook his head.

"Bella… He hurt you; more than once, what is he doing to you?" Emmet held my hand for a minute.

"I don't know what's happening to him, I just hope it ends soon." I replied. He let go of me and looked at me,

"If there's anything, tell me, I can help, so can Rosalie, I know she seems horrible but she doesn't want you to be hurt." He said as he held my arms. I nodded and attempted to go but he stopped me again.

"Bella, you know when she asked me to go to her?" I nodded, "Well it's because she was asking if your arms were bruised because of him, she had seen them" He explained.

"Oh no. What did you say?" I asked nervously.

"I said I didn't know. But she wouldn't let go, so I said let's go to the cinema to make her forget." He looked at me and smiled halfheartedly.

"Please don't just let him hurt you. Do something about it." I didn't reply "Is he hurting you purposely?" Emmet asked, he wanted to make sure, but I couldn't tell him, he would just have to stay in the guessing zone for now.

"No, it was just a simple argument." He pushed my hair behind my ear and his eyes widened. 'Oh no!' I thought instantly. How stupid had I been? I didn't cover it up, I didn't even look at it in a mirror or something. I didn't know how bad it was.

"Was _this_ part of the _simple argument _as well?" He rubbed his finger on the side of my cheek in shock.

"I don't know." I said panicking. I shook my head to put the hair back there. "Emmett please. You can't tell anyone. Okay? No one." He shook his head and watched me walk past, still in shock. I had to get better at covering up bruises so far I was doing terribly. All I could do was panic.

I quietly walked into the house and stopped when I heard Alice and Edward talking, audible. I listened closely.  
>"Edward, just let them be! It isn't our choice anymore. Can't you see?" It became inaudible from there.<p>

"Alice! I can't let her go to him, I'll fight for her, I'll do anything. He can't take her from me." Edward explained with the same possession in his voice as he had last night.

"She isn't yours anymore." I could hear bits and pieces as I listened but when I heard Alice's footsteps I carried on walking and went back into the living room.

**Alice POV**

I knew Edward was mistreating Bella, and I wasn't going to stand by and watch. I called him over and I told him that he had no right to treat Bella like that and that her arms should not be bruised, I could see that he was getting worse daily. I asked him to think about what he was doing, that this way he would only drive her away from himself.

Jasper's bond with Bella was getting stronger every day and it was obvious to me, I could see how they made each other happy, as though they weren't complete without each other. So I had decided to leave them be, it was out of my control now, and if this way they would both be happy then I wasn't going to stop them.

"Edward! Just let them be! It isn't our choice anymore. Can't you see?" I whispered the rest because I couldn't risk anyone hearing. "They love each other. A lot. They are so happy with each other, they are complete with each other. Have you ever realised how Bella feels around him? How happy she is with him? How she tries to spend every moment with him?" Edward looked at me in disbelief.

"Alice! I can't let her go to him, I'll fight for her, I'll do anything. He can't take her from me." he said with anger.

"She isn't yours anymore!" I walked around the kitchen trying to explain this to Edward was impossible. As I walked around my heels clicked. "Her soul is his and his soul is hers" I explained. "Don't you see? No matter what we do they will still love each other. And like you saw, they'll become ill if they stay away from each other. If you really loved her you would let her be happy." I explained.

"You're giving up? I thought Jasper was important to you!" He almost shouted,

"Shh! Do you want everyone hearing? I'm not giving up. Because he's important to me I'm letting him be happy. He's not mine anymore, he never was." I said sadly.

"What if someone else comes along in a couple of years what then? You can't be sure Alice."

"There are no other people." I said which almost crushed any hope he had left.

"Then if I can't have her then no one can!" he said angrily as he snapped the counter in half with his hand. I was surprised by how angry he was.

"Edward, open your eyes! Let them be together." I tried to convince him.

"I'll kill them" He said with anger.

"You're not going to kill Jasper. And I hope not Bella." I said concerned.

"No I'll kill Jasper, then that way, Bella will have to stay with me, I'll turn her and then we can go and live somewhere far away." I looked at him with shock.

"Edward. What are you saying?" I said miserably. "Don't be so blind! Edward!" I shook him.

"I'll tell the Volturi. I'll cause a scene and when he can't control himself the Volturi will take him away." He explained viciously.

"Edward." I said in shock. "Think."

"I just did." He said as he was about to leave I held him and looked at him.

"Edward. Leave them alone, get on with your life and let them get on with theirs. It isn't easy for me to leave Jasper, but I know it is best." I said thoughtfully.

"You're against me too! I'm taking her home, now, and she'll never be able to see any of you ever again. Me and her will go somewhere far away" He whisper shouted out of control.

"Someone must have heard you by now…" I said almost happily.

"Emmet is outside; Jasper is watching TV Esme and Carlisle are out… Who could have heard, except you? And you won't say anything." He said viciously again.

"No, I won't I'm not going to join in, in anyway, I won't stop you but I won't help you." I said. "Those are my final words" I said firmly.

"You're just going to watch her go to him?!" He exclaimed.

"No, I'm not making it easy for her and I'm not making it hard, if he goes to her, then there is nothing I can do. If he doesn't, well that won't happen" I smiled weakly.

"Alice, together we can stop them." He begged.

"No Edward, I don't meddle in fate." I said and left the room and ran into my own.

**Bella POV**

I sat down silently and watched the football game that was on the TV; Emmet had come in as well almost straight after me. Jasper didn't seem like he was concentrating on the football much, he was mostly messaging my wrist to help "its circulation and to ease the pain". He had one thumb on my wrist and held it with his fingers, he moved his thumb around the top of my wrist in a circular motion, but he was careful and made sure that not too much pressure was on it. He was so careful that I wasn't sure if it was possible to be that steady. My wrist was the size of a potato pretty much, and it looked horrible, it had lost shape and looked disgusting. It even felt disgusting.

"Thanks" I said about 20 minutes later. I was expecting him to stop soon, but he didn't. "Isn't your hand tired?" I looked at him confused.

"No, I can go on much longer than humans without getting tired." He smiled, he had such a kind smile, it almost dragged me towards him. He looked away and carried on messaging my wrist. "Does it feel any better?" He asked still looking away.

"I don't know…" I answered truthfully.

"Move it around a little." He laughed.

"Oh okay" I laughed at my own stupidity. I tried to move my wrist around in a circular motion but it was just impossible. "It feels a lot less painful, but I can't move it." I looked at him smiling half-heartedly.

"It's okay, that's because it's broken. Do want me to take you down to the hospital now?" He asked.

"No Jasper, it will be alright." I said quietly. Jasper sighed.

"Bella, you need special equipment to keep it into place until it heals. And you shouldn't put pressure on it either." He explained desperately.

"Bells, I think you should go to the hospital too." Emmet suddenly commented,

"You've been listening?" I turned around to face him. His eyes were still on the screen.

"No, just overheard." He said casually shrugging his shoulders. "I think we should just force you to go there." He laughed.

"No, I don't think you should" I said sarcastically,

"I'm not going to force you, but it would be wise to go now." Jasper said looking at me as if he saw right through me.

"I'll take her, she won't be able to run away that way" Emmet joked.

"Ugh." I moaned in objection.

"Seriously though Bella, don't be a baby, just get it checked out." Emmet spoke again, still a hint of humour in his voice. I glared at him. "The doctor isn't going to stick a huge needle in it, you know." He joked laughing at his own jokes. After realising no one was laughing Emmet sighed and looked back at the TV. "You guys have no sense of humour" he moaned. Jasper looked at me with a smirk and I smiled back with humour, dying to laugh at Emmett's childish behaviour. My stomach grumbled and I looked down in embarrassment.

"Have you eaten anything Bella?" Jasper asked in a doubting voice.

"Depends, since when do you mean?" I said quietly, under my breath. Jasper looked at me un-amused.

"How often is a human meant to eat?" he asked rhetorically. I didn't answer. "Exactly, let's go get you something to eat." He stood up and held his hand out for me; I held it and stood up. We walked into the kitchen and I was taken aback by the sight. One of the counters had been smashed in half.

"Carlisle's not going to be happy when he sees that…" Jasper said more to himself than me.

"When did this happen?" I asked really confused.

"About 40 minutes ago, by Edward." Jasper replied.

"Oh my god, really?" I asked ashamed. He was really beginning to lose it, it was obvious.

"Yes," He said as he got some cereal and milk out for me.

"It's okay I can do it." I stopped his hand which was about to pour the milk.

"You can't use one of your hands." He reminded me as he continued. I watched him prepare the cereal and drop a spoon in it. He placed it down on the table and pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you." I grinned. I ate a spoonful and looked at Jasper who was now sitting opposite me. "What happened last night?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He raised his eyebrows.

"I asked first." I said with a hint of humour.

"Nothing, he came back home, went into his bedroom closed the door and stayed quiet filled with hate." Jasper explained. "Now your turn." I ate another spoonful and then replied;

"Nothing, we just spoke then he dropped me off home and that was it." I explained, playing his own game.

"You missed quite a lot of detail." Jasper said as I ate another spoonful.

"So did you." I replied.

"That was clever." He said with humour. I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to answer as I ate. "He came home, argued with me as expected, Emmet came in time to break us up, I helped calm him then he went into his room and spent the rest of the night being filled with hate." Jasper explained.

"When did he come home? I asked him to stay, especially so that he wouldn't come…" I said slightly confused.

"I got worried about you and I could only think of the worst thing that could have happened. I didn't want you to be left alone with him, so I sent him a text asking him to come so we could talk, he accepted since he wanted to kill me." Jasper explained as I came near to finishing my cereal.

"He doesn't want to kill you; he didn't know what he was saying." I shook my head not wanting to believe it.

"Oh he was more than determined. So I pulled him into the meadow and I told him not to make a scene, obviously he didn't listen and tried to bite my neck off, but as I said Emmet came in time." I was shocked and stared at him in disbelief.

"I thought you would be able to defend yourself, all those years with Maria I mean…" I said under my breath.

"I defended myself, but I couldn't carry on defending without hurting him, it was a difficult situation." My spoon stayed stuck in my hand I stared in disbelief. "Don't worry, it's over now. Now tell me what happened." I was still shocked but I pulled myself out of shock and looked at him.

"Well, he just threatened me, and then he asked me not to see you and then he took me home." I shrugged.

"And your wrist?" He asked as if telling me that I was missing something out.

"Nothing. I just fell over." I tried to keep calm. And made sure my hair was into place so nothing could be seen. Jasper suddenly moved over and knelt down beside me;

"Bella, if I find out he's been hurting you, I'll personally make sure he gets what he deserves." Jasper was completely serious.

"It's just a onetime thing, a simple argument." I said the same thing I said to Emmet, because I had no backup plan. He held my arms and I couldn't bare the pain, my eyes squeezed shut and I groaned.

"Sorry, I can't…" I pulled my arms away and looked down.

"Emmet told me." Jasper said quietly.

"I asked him not to tell!" I said frustrated.

"I persuaded him to tell me, because I realised a couple of times when you held your arms in pain." Jasper explained coldly,

"Why are you angry with me?" I said almost heart broken.

"I'm upset with you because you didn't tell me. And I'm angry at him." He said rolling my sleeves up to take a look. I stopped his hand and shook my head. After all it wouldn't change anything if he saw them, it would only make him angrier.

"It was only a onetime thing, it won't happen again." I said confidently.

"Tell me if it happens again, okay? Please Bella, I can't spend a minute in peace knowing he's hurting you" I dropped my head in shame. I nodded; at least I hadn't promised anything. He stood up and hugged me tightly. I held onto him and fought tears, my eyes were stinging and my throat felt like a lump was stuck in it. He patted my back and let go, he smiled his kind usual smile and stroked the side of my face, I tried so hard not to show any facial expression but it was almost impossible so I hid it with a long blink.

**So! That's chapter 8 done! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it wasn't the nicest of chapters. I thought it needed a bit of drama. Leave a review please if you don't mind, again you don't have to ^.^ Thanks for reading! **

**Bye xx**


	10. Threats

A/N I do not own any of the characters, that's obvious though ;)

Chapter 9, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Previously in chapter 8:

"Nothing. I just fell over." I tried to keep calm. And made sure my hair was into place so nothing could be seen. Jasper suddenly moved over and knelt down beside me;

"Bella, if I find out he's been hurting you, I'll personally make sure he gets what he deserves." Jasper was completely serious.

"It's just a onetime thing, a simple argument." I said the same thing I said to Emmet, because I had no backup plan. He held my arms and I couldn't bare the pain, my eyes squeezed shut and I groaned.

"Sorry, I can't…" I pulled my arms away and looked down.

"Emmet told me." Jasper said quietly.

"I asked him not to tell!" I said frustrated.

"I persuaded him to tell me, because I realised a couple of times when you held your arms in pain." Jasper explained coldly,

"Why are you angry with me?" I said almost heart broken.

"I'm upset with you because you didn't tell me. And I'm angry at him." He said rolling my sleeves up to take a look. I stopped his hand and shook my head.

"It was only a onetime thing, it won't happen again." I said confidently.

"Tell me if it happens again, okay? Please Bella, I can't spend a minute in peace knowing he's hurting you" I dropped my head in shame. I nodded; at least I hadn't promised anything. He got on one knee so he was level with me and hugged me tightly. I held onto him and fought tears, my eyes were stinging and there was lump stuck in my throat.

He patted my back and let go. He smiled his kind usual smile and stroked the side of my face, I tried so hard not to show any facial expression but it was almost impossible so I hid it with a long blink.

Chapter 9

The side of my face twitched and I just hoped he hadn't realised. I didn't waste any more time. I opened my eyes quickly and moved his hand away my face.

"Well, I'm going to go" I smiled as I stood up. Jasper's face had an almost concerned look; I didn't give him time to ask anything and made my way around him, but he held my healthy wrist and stopped me.

"Wait, I'll come with you." He raised himself off the ground. I shook my head instantly mouthing 'no'.

"It's better if I go alone…" I whispered in such a quiet voice, it wasn't audible to me. I walked further away and as I was about to open the door I heard Jasper sigh, I stopped.

"Bella, nothing will happen, I'll look after you. I won't let him hurt you." He said in a slightly frustrated and eager tone which was louder than I expected.

"Shh!" I lifted my finger up to my mouth. "Please." I said desperately.

"He won't hurt you again, and if he does, you would tell me and Emmet." Jasper stated as a reminder. Ignoring my warnings, he spoke in a normal voice which I was sure Edward would have heard.

"Jasper! Please! Shh" I said louder than before, almost crying from the fright of Edward over hearing.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quieter this time. "I'm just worried about you…a lot." He said calmly, as he walked towards me. I was beginning to panic; the thought of Edward hearing what Jasper had said sent a shiver down my spine. "Don't worry, he didn't hear" Jasper rubbed my upper arm trying to comfort me. I smiled half-heartedly still panicking; "Bella we need to talk somewhere private…" the thought of it scared me, not because of Jasper but because of what Edward would do if he knew. I shook my head, as my breath became heavier and faster. "Please? I need to… see you." This was the first time I had heard Jasper so soft.

"Jasper… That's not fair." I said with my eyebrows in a curve. He kept his eyes on me which made me think again, it couldn't be that bad. "Okay, but not today." I said in a happier tone. I was going to be alone with Jasper where I wouldn't have to think about anyone hearing.

"Alright then Miss. Not today." He smirked, and raised his eyebrows, "Tomorrow." He stated.

"No, no, later, next week?" I shook my head smiling now.

"It's wrong to keep a vampire waiting for so long." He kept his eyebrows raised and leaned forwards. "Especially a Major." He continued. I felt the pull again, moving me closer to him… My legs moved forward unconsciously and my body was centimetres away from his. He hadn't moved back and kept his eyes on me with a smirk. I was smiling, happiness seemed only a centimetre away. Jasper's face came closer to mine and I was lost in the moment, my body was tugging me forward but somewhere at the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't.

'NO! I thought, 'no, Bella don't', my mind continuously attempted to ruin the moment; nothing seemed to be able to ruin this moment. It was too strong. Except perhaps one thing; Edward, a bitter smile crept onto my lips at the thought of him. The moment had gone, ruined. I looked at Jasper ashamed; I had lost control over my behaviour again. I looked down and dropped my gaze, I knew he was still looking.

"Sorry…" I muttered under my breath, too ashamed to look at him.

"Bella, don't-" Jasper began to speak but I opened the door and walked out. I didn't want him to say 'it's okay' because I knew it wasn't. I frowned as I walked down the corridor and into the living room where the game was still on. Emmet looked back at me and smiled patting the space beside him.

"You're back" Edward said as a matter of fact, completely emotionless. He didn't even look me.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly, as I stood by the door frame.

"Where were you?" He asked as if he was curious and didn't know. I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"In the kitchen." I replied flatly. Edward looked back at me and nodded. He looked back towards the TV, and spoke a moment later.

"Doing what?" He asked in a bitter voice. I ignored what he had asked and walked to sit beside Emmet. Emmet gave me a reassuring look which made me feel very safe. "Bella…" Edward said again in a bitter voice. I chose not to answer, which probably wasn't the best thing to do… Alice wasn't there to tell me I'll be okay; she had left while I was in kitchen. Edward lifted his feet off the sofa and leaned forwards. "Bells." He asked again, this time in a sinister voice. I looked to Emmet for advice; he looked at me with a smile.

"You don't have to answer." He smiled kindly. Edward shot a death glare at him, which he completely ignored. I nodded but decided against it anyway. I couldn't run away from Edward forever…

"I was eating…" I said with raised eyebrows, awaiting more questions. Edward was about to ask something else when Emmet cleared his throat.

"Where's Jazz Bells?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Uhm, I don't know…" I shrugged honestly.

"Wasn't he with you?" Edward asked and I instantly turned my head around to look at him. I swear I saw him narrow his eyes.

"Yes…" I nodded confidently, I felt brave for some reason. Jasper.

"Hi" Jasper walked in breaking the awkwardness. "I'm here." He smiled, which automatically made me smile, I held my smile back immediately. I hated how careful I had to be around Edward.

"Right, well I was just about to go home." I said as I rose from my seat, I glanced over at Edward, afraid of him wanting to take me home. I thought of the next thing to say "And Emmet you have Jasper now, so you won't be alone" I laughed half-heartedly.

"Aw but Bells, Jasper isn't fun like you." Emmet complained like a child.

"I'm sure he is" I smiled and patted Emmet's shoulder. Emmet stood up beside me and he hugged me whispering 'look after yourself' I nodded and released him. I looked at Edward almost as if I was asking him permission to hug Jasper but I quickly looked away realising what I was doing, and decided against my own will. "Well, bye Jasper" I smiled at him kindly, locking my eyes with him for a moment. "Bye Edward." I said slightly flatly and made my way across to the door.

"Good bye Bella." I heard Jasper say before I walked out.

I walked out of the house and took a deep breath; I was going to be okay, it's what I kept telling myself anyway. I hoped I would be okay, I hoped I would suddenly wake up. I was confused, I didn't know what to do from there onwards, I wondered if I should give him time, maybe he would 'snap out of it'. I was glad that Edward had left me and hadn't come running after me; it was nice to know I had two people who genuinely cared about me and wanted to keep me safe. Charlie was probably the third person; if he knew… which he never will because then he wouldn't only load his gun… He'd probably shoot it. But then again, it wouldn't be too useful since vampires are literally bulletproof.

After spending a good few minutes reflecting on a few things I started walking back home. It seemed to take forever, the walk, the day in general. It was probably because I was so excited about meeting Jasper, alone. It seemed like it wouldn't happen, something would stop me, but I was desperate, I didn't want to wait till next week, and he didn't either. I though back to the perfect moment I spent with him in the kitchen, I wondered if anything would have happened. Once again too many questions were circling around in my head, I thought about calling him and actually making a date and time to meet him, but I didn't have his number.

I sighed and sat down on the sofa, it was nice to be home alone without worrying; I hadn't done that for a while. I tried to figure out how I actually felt about everything, what I should do, but all I could concentrate on was Jasper, and how happy I was.

**Jasper POV**

"Where's Jazz Bells?" I heard Emmet ask.

"Uhm, I don't know…" I heard Bella speak nervously. I started sending a little courage to her and her emotions changed rapidly.

"Wasn't he with you?" I heard Edward ask, with a slightly threatening voice.

"Yes…" Bella's confidence made me much more comfortable. I decided that it was time I went in and took the pressure away.

"Hi" I said as I walked in. "I'm here." I looked at Bella and smiled. For a moment, Bella smiled back but suppressed her smile almost instantly. It was clear she feared Edward.

"Right, well I was just about to go home." She said as she stood up. She looked over to Edward and then back at Emmet, "And Emmet you have Jasper now, so you won't be alone" She attempted to laugh but her laugh had a hint of sadness in it.

"Aw but Bells, Jasper isn't fun like you." Emmet failed miserably at trying to be funny; it just wasn't funny at all. 'Of course I'm a fun person' I thought. 'Maybe a little strict at times, but fun' I mentally added on.

"I'm sure he is" Bella said in a sweet voice, in-between my thoughts. Emmet stood up beside her and hugged her supportively. I watched Edward's reaction, he didn't seem to have much of a problem, it seemed he only had a problem with me. Bella looked at Edward fearfully, it seemed as though she was asking permission for something. A moment later she spoke "Well, bye Jasper" she smiled kindly but almost hopeless. I looked back at her and kept my gaze on her for a moment. "Bye Edward." She said after a while of silence and walked out. I could still sense her smell for a while after, which meant she was waiting by the door; I could feel her happiness which surprised me a little, I couldn't think of what would make her happy at that time. I sat back down on the sofa and went into deep thought.

It was obvious that near Bella, I barely had any control over my feelings and actions. My feelings for her broke free and the most wonderful moment was created today. We were very close, but she moved away and apologised. I wanted to hold her and keep her there, but she broke our contact; she either didn't trust me or didn't know that I feel just as strong for her. She didn't even allow me to finish my sentence; I was going to ask her not to leave and not to apologise, but she didn't listen, she was too embarrassed. I couldn't quite understand why she was so embarrassed or why she got embarrassed as soon as we got close. I knew very well what her feelings were for me and I knew how strong my feelings were for her, though I hadn't named it as "love" quite yet, deep inside I knew that's exactly what it was. I asked if I could meet her somewhere away from everyone, somewhere she wouldn't continuously be worried about Edward hearing. At first she rejected, but then she accepted after I had asked her desperately. I barely ever show my sensitive side to people, but I felt like I needed to. Bella needed to know that I really did care for her and how important she is to me. I regretted asking her, I wondered if I would have made issues worse like I did last time... It was after she had left that I realised I was the cause of her broken wrist… If I hadn't pressured her into accepting my offer of taking her home, she would have been gone before Edward would have come… I couldn't believe what he had done to her; I couldn't believe I was too late.

Yesterday when Edward lost control and went out of his mind, I saw what Bella feared. I could see that Bella was not safe with him; I took a step towards her but she shook her head and I didn't want to cause any more problems than I had already caused, so I went to find Emmet for help. But I couldn't find him, he was at the cinema and I spent hours looking for him in every corner. By the time I found him he was on his way back home with Rosalie, I really didn't want to ruin their special moment but I also wanted Bella alive… I ran to Emmet at vampire speed and told him the story in a minute, Rosalie wanted to come too, but Emmet said that she should stay out of it. By the time I had found Emmet and took him to the meadow, they weren't there. I didn't know what to do, I waited a while for him to come back, but he didn't. Emmet told me to message him and ask him to come and meet me, I did and he came.

As soon as Edward saw me he launched at me and in between throwing punches at me, he threatened. Emmet was trying to get him off me as I couldn't defend myself much without hurting him. Once Emmet had got Edward off me and took him to a corner to talk to him, I thought about how aggressive Edward can actually be. I couldn't and didn't want to imagine what he had done to Bella. Emmet came back after a couple of minutes with a nearly calm Edward who was still angry. I walked up to him and smiled at him; 'poor soul' I thought. "Edward" I said to the monster in front of me. "You've left me speechless. Never, did I ever, imagine you to be so monstrous." I said quietly whilst shaking my head.

"You know when I said, 'keep away from Bella', I meant it." He growled and stabbed his finger on my chest. I pushed his finger away calmly and spoke.

"Maybe you should ask and know a few things before you jump to conclusions and hurt people." I said with raised eyebrows. "Just a suggestion" I said with a hint of sarcasm. I heard him grind his teeth and saw him narrow his eyes. "Bella fainted and so Alice brought Bella to her room, so that she could rest." I explained. He looked at me slightly shocked. I ignored the shocked face, "And then when she woke up I offered to give her a ride back home." I continued. "Was it really that bad?" I asked making him realise how much of a fuss he had made out of nothing.

"Yes." He said with his lip curled up. "It was. I don't want my Bella near you." He looked at me from toe to head. I managed to stay calm, partially because I felt sorry for this man in front of me, who was blinded by anger. I didn't waste another second speaking to him, it seemed as though he didn't truly understand any of it.

"Dude, seriously, you need to get your actions sorted out." Emmet said seriously as he stared at Edward. I could feel another fight rising.

"Emmet, leave him. He isn't quite himself." I said as I pulled Emmet's arm and moved him away. Myself and Emmet spoke about Edward once we got home, and decided we should give him time before saying anything to Carlisle.

Edward came home a while after and went straight into his room. All night all I could feel was massive amounts of hate radiating from him, it was almost unbearable; to be able to feel that amount of hatred seemed impossible to me.

"Jasper. Stop" Edward said quietly with anger. I had become completely lost in my thoughts and didn't realise that Edward was listening in. I looked at him and rolled my eyes; 'he listens in and then asks me to stop thinking, what the hell is the matter with him.' I sighed. "I know what I did last night was wrong, but I was angry." He said as if it was reasonable.

"What? Is that your reason?" I laughed sarcastically, shaking my head. "Is that the excuse you are using to make your actions justifiable?" I almost sniggered at how ridiculous his words were.

"No…" He looked back at me. "What I did was wrong, but, you should have just listened to me." He spoke arrogantly. I stood up and walked outside far away from the house, I couldn't stand to talk to this unreasonable person any longer.

After a while of walking around and calming myself down I decided that I would give Bella a visit. I wasn't sure whether she would have been home or not, but it was worth a try. Once I got by her house I knocked on the door and waited for her to come. No one was there and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, I waited a little longer and pressed the doorbell this time. I heard Bella's footsteps and became relieved instantly.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet voice calling.

"Uh, hi." I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"One moment." She spoke again and I heard her footsteps again a while after. She opened the door and had same surprised happy face she had when she saw me in her tree.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Hey," She grinned. "Come in." She moved out of the doorway to allow me to come in.

"Thank you." I said as I walked in. I had never seen Bella's house. The staircase was painted a light blue and the living room could be seen from the kitchen. I took some time to observe everything. She led me upstairs and into her room.

"Sorry, I took a long time coming down… I just had a shower." She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh right." I laughed, "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, I was just changing."  
>"It's alright. I would have waited all evening if I needed to." I smiled at her. "So, I was wondering when you would like to meet me." I got to the main point.<p>

"I was thinking about that when I got home…" She took a seat on her bed and I sat opposite her on the rocking chair.

"You could have called me, or messaged me." I smirked.

"I, er, didn't have your number…" She said, again, embarrassed. I quickly got up and got a piece of paper and pen in a second and sat back down.

"Here," I said as I wrote it down. "All yours." I handed it over to her; she accepted it and folded it into her pocket.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if I could meet you before next week." She asked awkwardly.

"Of course." I was surprised but happy. "What made you change your mind?" I smirked.

"I realised I couldn't wait a week…" She said quietly with her head held down.

**Bella POV**

I decided to take a shower; that would be the only thing that would be able to wash away all my thoughts.

I climbed out of the shower and got into my towels; I felt refreshed and much happier, I sighed and smiled happily. I heard the doorbell as I was on my way out. I thought about just ignoring it until I changed, it couldn't be Charlie… Charlie had his own keys, he wasn't meant to be back by midnight anyway. I walked halfway down the staircase and called down; "Hello?" I said waiting for a reply.

"Uh, hi." I heard a familiar voice that I couldn't quite realise.

"One moment." I said deciding to get changed first. I quickly changed and applied some foundation and powder to cover the bruise on my face, after that I went back downstairs. I opened the door and joy ran through me as if everything was going perfectly.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hey," I said with a grin. "Come in." I said as I moved out of the way and walked back up the stairs.

I led him into my bedroom and watched him for a moment as he looked around.

"Sorry, I took a long time coming down… I had just had a shower." I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh right." He laughed. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, I was just changing." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It's alright. I would have waited... all evening if I needed to." He smiled sweetly at me. Before I could get too lost in his smile, he spoke. "So, I was wondering when you would like to meet me."

"I was thinking about that when I got home…" I took a seat on the bed.

"You could have called me, or messaged me." He smirked.

"I, er, didn't have your number…" I said slightly embarrassed, I probably sounded desperate. He quickly got up and whizzed around the room, I watched in surprise. He was back in a moment and scribbled a number down. "Here," He said still looking down at the paper. "All yours." I stretched my hand over to accept it.

"Thanks." I smiled as I folded it into my pocket. I thought about what I really wanted to tell him before he turned up. I wasn't sure whether saying it would be the right thing or not, but before I could decide my mouth opened and spoke for its self. "Hey, I was wondering if I could meet you before next week." I asked awkwardly.

"Of course." He said in a happy voice which relieved me. "What made you change your mind?" He smirked again.

I waited a minute before I replied, searching for the right way to say it. "I realised I couldn't wait a week…" I held my head down and spoke quietly.

"Good." Jasper said smiling. "Where would you like to meet? Or do you want me to pick you up? Or-" He asked, he was about to reveal more options but I cut in.

"I really don't mind." I smiled. All I really wanted to do was see him, alone, somewhere far away.

"Well, it's only polite if I come and pick you up then." He raised his eyebrows. I shrugged and smiled.

"Perfect."

"You might want to wear something comfortable" he winked. I wondered where he was planning on taking me, I was glad it wasn't some kind of restaurant or something.

"Why?" I laughed.

"We're going mountain climbing." Jasper's voice echoed in my ears. 'Mountain climbing' I thought.

"Wow." I enthused. "Brilliant!" I said in an excited voice.

"So, tomorrow?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"The day after tomorrow" I smiled feeling slightly smug.

"Well, I'll see you the day after tomorrow then." He smirked and lifted my window.

"See you." I smiled as I waved. Jasper was about to go out when I called his name.

"Jasper!" I shouted. "Remember not to think about it around Edward…" I tailed off.

"Don't worry, I won't. Get some rest, you've have quite a stressful week." He smiled and left.

I walked up to the window and brought it back down; I locked it and put the keys on my desk. I didn't want Edward getting in, in anyway, he was not welcome in my home anymore, I had lost all respect for him, and mostly all love. There was still a bit of me telling me to give him time, give him another chance and that his behaviour will go back to normal. But then there was a part of me that thought about things deeply; 'what if this is his normal behaviour' I thought. 'Maybe he has always been possessive; he had never been in the situation to show it though…' I continued as I examined the situation. 'Argh, whatever.' I thought as I dropped myself onto the bed. 'Everything is going wonderful for now.' I thought, 'So I'll be happy while I can' A smile spread across my lips.

I woke from sleep by a loud banging noise. I rose instantly and looked over to where the banging noise was coming from. Edward. I rolled my eyes, how inconsiderate. I flopped back onto my pillow as I allowed my breath to calm. I ignored the banging and tried to go back to sleep but he wouldn't stop. 'He's going to wake all the neighbours!' I thoughts angrily as I got out of bed. I walked over to the window and reset my hands on the windowsill. "What?" I said angrily. He pointed his finger down at the lock asking me to unlock it. I shook my head I heard him growl and I backed away. "No!" I said firmly.

"Open it." He growled quietly. 'No' I kept telling myself. 'You don't have to do it.' I reassured myself. But I was too scared I put my curtains together so that I wouldn't see those coal black eyes. I ran down the stairs and made sure the lock on the front door was sealed too. I panicked. 'Gosh, no' I thought as my breathing increased. 'What have I done?' I became terrified. I was alone in the house. I began thinking of what I could do if he did break in, but I quickly realised that I couldn't do much compared to his strength. I cried from terror and decided that I had no other choice… I had school tomorrow and there was no running away from Edward. Edward started knocking on the front door and I panicked even more, the tears didn't seem to want to stop and I was uncontrollably crying. I heard the banging on the door become louder and I held my head in my hands, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him here and he was threatening me, what could I do? Nothing was the simple answer to that. I walked unwillingly closer to the door and turned the key around unlocking it. "Well done." I heard him say. I could barely breath, fear was overwhelming me. "Now open it." He said in a sinister voice. I placed my shaking hand on the door handle and forced myself to pull it down. I stood frozen into place. I wrapped my arms around myself, as if that was going to protect me, I really was pathetic. Edward walked and as he moved closer I moved further away and cried loudly. "Shh" Edward said as he moved closer to me. My whole body was trembling now. He lifted his hand up and stroked my hair out of my face. "Look at your face," He said sadly gritting his teeth. I moved a step back in fear. "Look at what happens when you don't listen to me." He said shaking his head. 'MONSTER' I thought as I backed away. "Come here" Edward wrapped his arms around me and I froze completely in place, still. He ran two of his fingers harshly down my cheekbone and smiled bitterly. "Does it hurt?" He asked nastily. I didn't know which answer would make him leave the fastest. I didn't reply I continued crying, tears streaming down my face with supressed sobs. He turned my face around and this time moved his thumb around the bruise in a circular motion. "Bella, tell me, what happened in the kitchen today?" He asked quietly with a threatening voice. I didn't reply. I was still frozen into place and afraid. "Bella? There's no Emmet here now to save you." He shook his head and had a sarcastic sad face on. I tried to pull away from him but he kept me there. I didn't say a single word. "So tell me." I shook my head and sobbed.

"Nothing." I trembled. Edward looked at me and without warning slapped me harder than he had done last time. Agonising pain ran through my face as I groaned through sobs and tears.

"Don't ever, ever lie to me again." His nostrils flared and he clenched his fists. I fell to the ground and held my face. I didn't know what to do. "Now I want to hear it from you. What happened" He threatened as he said the last two words clearly and curled his lip up. I knew what Edward wanted to know, but I wondered which answer would allow me to see sunrise tomorrow. "Tell me." He shouted loudly all of a sudden.

"Edward…" I sobbed, stuttering. What I wanted to say was 'please, leave me alone, please, please' I wanted to run away but I knew that would be useless.

"Are you going to tell me, or shall I tell you?" He shouted again. I sobbed even louder. 'How would he know' I thought as I cried. "Okay. I'll tell you. Here's the image that was running through lovely jasper's head while you left." I cried in terror. No, oh no, no, no! No! He had seen everything; I got up and ran up the stairs.

"No!" I cried. I didn't want to hear it. He ran in front of me and stood in front of my bedroom door. He pushed me into the bathroom and my head hit the bath, I hoped it wasn't too bad.

"He said he wanted to see you somewhere private." Edward threatened. I held my knees in my arms as I stayed seated by the bath. "He said you were inches away from his face." Edward continued. "Do you want more?!" He shouted suddenly.

"No, no, I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm sorry." I stuttered trying to catch my breath.

"Bella. You've driven me to the edge." He leaned down. I was terrified.

"No, Edward." I sobbed. "Please!" I cried. "Please…" I said as I exhaled. Edward got on one knee and kissed my lips forcefully. I cried and cried, but he took no notice.

"Don't you want my kisses anymore?" He said as he let go. "Hmm?" I looked down and held my head in my hands. He lifted my head up again and clashed his lips with mine; he lifted me off the ground and carried me into my bedroom. "Remember our first kiss?" He said in between the kiss. He threw me onto my bed. I didn't know exactly what he was going to do to me, I could only hope. "It was right here." He said. 'He really has gone mad,' I thought. He sat me up and held my face again. He clashed his entire body with mine this time and lifted me unto his lap. I sobbed louder begging him to stop. He carried on as if I was some kind of doll, made for his use.

"Edward, stop! Please" I sobbed struggling against him. "Stop!" he carried on and tried to lift my shirt up. "No, please" I sobbed lifelessly. "No…" I said with the little voice I had left.

"Tell me you love me." He said viciously. I sobbed harder,

"I love you," He carried on had nearly managed to take my shirt off.

"Say it again." He said as he moved his hands up and down my back.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I said quickly, another way of begging him.

"Good. I love you too." He said much more calmly. He pulled my shirt back down and pulled me in for a long kiss. My lips would not move, my face would not move, my body would not move. I was lifeless and exhausted. "Go to sleep my Bella." He said as he lay me down under my covers and lay beside me. I cried myself to sleep until I passed out.

The morning came by too fast. I was still tired and weak when the morning had come. My whole body ached and I couldn't pin point an exact place. Flashbacks of yesterday invaded my mind as I turned over to face my window. "Ouch" I said quietly as I turned unto my back. I ran my hand across my body, 'what was Edward going to do to me' I thought as I felt tears build up. 'I'm trapped' I thought. I touched the back of my head and the aching of my skull made my eyes widen. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a look at myself in the mirror. Horrendous. My eyes were red and swollen, they were puffy and mascara had run down to my cheeks. My eyelashes still felt a little damp and my lips were dry, with a few cracks. My lips were apart and they too, looked swollen. I ran my finger across my bottom lip; I could never forget the forceful kisses Edward planted there. My hair was tangled and in a mess. I then turned my face to an angle and took a look at the dreaded bruises. A patch of red-ish purple was running down the side of my face from the bags of my eyes to my chin, the purplest part was in the middle. A dark purple colour covered the side of my face. I let a few tears escape and looked at my neck. You see the space of four fingers on the side and a thumb but only faint. This was from two days ago… Edward lifted me up by my neck…

I walked back into my room and sat on my rocking chair. 'How can a day go from being perfect to being a nightmare so quickly?" I thought as I sighed sadly. I opened my draw and grabbed my foundation and powder. I gently put a huge amount of foundation on, on the side of my face and smudged it. Every once in a while my face would twitch because of the pain. I did the same with my neck. It didn't look perfect but it looked believable. At least today would be the last day of school before we have summer holidays.

I changed my clothes into something casual and brushed the tangles out of my hair. I let my hair flow around me smoothly as I observed myself in the mirror; my entire face looked a bit puffy. I grabbed my car keys and left my room closing the door behind me.

My drive to school was filled with thoughts and flashbacks. 'Edward wouldn't hurt me' I kept thinking, 'he loves me, why would he hurt me?', 'he didn't mean to' I didn't know what to think anymore. I wasn't going to accept the fact that I was being abused.' Because I wasn't it hasn't even been going on for that long…' I tried to make excuses and reasons. 'Maybe it was my fault' I thought. 'Maybe I should just listen to him.' I continued. 'If I stayed away from Jasper, then things will all be good.' I tried to bring hope to myself.

Edward waited for me after every single lesson. We never spoke, well, barely spoke. And when we did, it was as short as short conversations get… I was becoming emotionless; it was the only to keep myself from breaking into tears every time he held my hand. A couple of people asked me during the day if I was okay, I simply nodded my head and walked on with Edward. He wouldn't leave me alone for a second, he would wait for me after every lesson and take me to the cafeteria, he would take me home and bring me to school. I was scared of Edward. I wasn't just scared, I feared him, I feared his actions… I feared that someone would see the bruises. Every moment I lived was in fear.

"Edward…" I said as he opened the door for me to let me out of his car.

"Yes, love?" He said kindly.

"I think, that, well, I think, I can…" I began to speak but I couldn't get the full sentence out.

"What is it?" He asked as I got out.

"I think that I should… Well…" I started panicking a little.

"You think what?" He asked in a questioning voice. I shut the car door and stood in front of him.

"I want to, I mean, I can, take care of myself…" I said slowly.

"Right…" He trailed off. "And…"

"Well, I want to go from school and back alone." I asked fearfully. His eyes widened and I looked away. "If that's possible…" I quickly added on.

"No, absolutely no." He said quickly shaking his head. I sighed.

"Can I at least from my own lessons alone?" I said with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"Bella? What are you talking about? I'm looking after you love that's all." He said as if he had good intentions. I nodded my head in defeat.

"Alright." I said as I walked away from him and towards my house. Before I could get in, he called my name. I shut my eyes and stood frozen 'what does he want.' I thought.

"Bella." He ran towards me and stood in front of me. "I want to, take you out for a meal tonight." He said holding my hands. I shook my head and started to speak but he stopped me. "To make up for what I did last night…" He spoke clearly. 'There was no way I could forget that' I thought bitterly.

"Edward, it doesn't matter." I said sternly. He looked at me grinding his teeth, he knew how much he had hurt me and he didn't want to. He had just lost control that was it. "I mean, I'm really tired today anyway…" I looked away and was about to leave when he held my wrist.

"Please." He said desperately, I knew I was on the edge of making him angry.

"Okay." I said barely audible.

"Thank you." He kissed my lips. "I'll wait for you here." I turned my back toward him and walked into my house. I lifted my hand up and wiped my lips in disgust. I got changed quickly and walked back down the stairs. I could barely do anything with my left wrist; it was huge now and very painful. I still refused to go to the hospital.

Edward took me to where we had our first 'date', it got so many memories running through my head. What I believed Edward to be back then was so different to what he actually was. He took us to the exact same table as the first time. "Remember here?" he said smiling sadly.

"Yeah…" I nodded my head, suppressing tears.

"I love you Bella, always have and always will." He said looking into my eyes. I looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I love you too Edward." I replied as an automatic response. I didn't mean it. Maybe once I did… but the Edward I loved wasn't this one. He reached over the table and stroked my face passionately. I looked down and his hand fell from my face.

After and uneventful evening I got back home and did my homework. 'I had to hand in a project for English at the end of this week and it seemed to have just the right timing' I said to myself sarcastically. Once I had finished I ate some dinner and went straight to bed. Tomorrow, I was going to see Jasper. I wasn't as excited as I should have been, because I didn't feel like it would truly happen.

**Thanks for reading :D **

**Leave reviews if you can **

**A/N Sorry to all you guys who didn't like the slight violence in this chapter and the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoy the next one because it's filled with romance, hehe. **


	11. Love and pain

A/N I do not own any of the characters, that's obvious though ;)

Chapter 10

Pictures of the mountain waterfall I was imagining:  
>www<strong>.<strong>filecluster**.**com/media/screens/17665_t**.**jpg

img**.**brothersoft**.**com/screenshots/softimage/b/big_mountain_waterfall-58911-1**.**jpeg

**Bella POV**

I woke up ages after sunrise; it was around noon when I woke up. I knew this because Charlie was downstairs preparing breakfast, and that doesn't happen unless I have slept for too long. I kept my eyes closed, 'closed eyes help me pretend the world around me doesn't exist' I thought as I smiled. 'Right now all I want to do is sleep, sleep until I was forgotten, so I could start over again.' I thought. Edward had caused such an irreversible mess in my head, all my emotions were mixed up, my mind was overloaded with stress and was starting to give up. I didn't want to argue with Edward anymore, I just wanted a peaceful life, not one spent in fear.

I suddenly remembered that I was meeting Jasper today. My eyes shot open and a sense of relief and escape rushed through me. I breathed in heavily and smiled. We were going mountain climbing, I laughed sarcastically in my thoughts. My entire body was aching and I was going mountain climbing, I didn't know whether I should have been looking forward to it or not. I was so excited about it when Jasper had first told me, but now, I wasn't sure whether or not my body would have been able to handle it. Obviously I was not going to cancel it… that would just be stupid, overly stupid. I shook my head, shaking the thought away with it. I wondered when he was going to pick me up, I hadn't given him a time so I wasn't sure how he would know when to pick me up, in fact, I wasn't sure when I would be fully awake never mind ready. I laughed inwardly and lifted my back up so that I could rest myself against the headboard; my back ached badly, I clearly remembered how hard _he_ pushed me down to the floor, on several occasions. I wanted to tell him that we were over and that I didn't want to see him anymore, but I was terrified of his reaction and what he would do. There was a part of me that still loved him and didn't want to accept the harsh reality.

After a while of thinking and day dreaming I finally got out of bed and dragged myself into the shower. I let the water pour down my body and refresh every muscle in me, but my plan didn't quite work, I was still in pain even after having finished my shower. I tied my hair in a towel and walked back into my room, I stared at my bed where Edward had forced me unto his lap, I remembered every sob, every struggle. It was horrible. All the memories were rushing into my head as if it was happening right there. I sighed and sat on my rocking chair in front of my mirror. I turned my head around slightly to take another look at the bruises; they weren't looking too good… They actually looked worse than they did yesterday. I wondered how long it would take for them to fade away… I wanted to go and see Carlisle about my wrist but I didn't want him to spot the bruises.

I carried out the new daily routine of applying foundation and powder until it partially disappeared. I got dressed into some 'comfy' clothing as Jasper instructed and walked down the stairs.

"Hi, dad." I said as I walked into the kitchen where he was washing the dishes.

"Hey Bells. I was gunna wait, but I was really hungry and I didn't when you were going to wake." He said shaking his head.

"It's fine, dad, don't worry." I said as I smiled.

"Alright. Well I'm gunna head upstairs and change…" He trailed off.

"Are you going to work?" I asked in a confused voice. He never works on Sunday mornings.

"Uh, no, Bells, I'm going away for the weekend…" he began explaining, fear suddenly took over me and I swallowed the lump that stood in my throat. Charlie's voice was indistinct in the background.

"What?" I said after I had zoned back in.

"I said; I'm going away for the weekend. I'll be back by Tuesday night... Maybe Wednesday." Charlie repeated.

"Oh right. Well, have fun." I said trying to smile.

"I'm going with Billy. If you need to get in touch with me, just call and if I don't answer call Billy." He said slowly.

"Okay, dad, don't worry." I said trying to keep the smile. He then started explaining where the first aid box is and essential things are, I nodded and laughed.

"Dad I know where everything is... I've been here for a year." I said laughing quietly.

"Okay, okay. Well just be careful. And, don't set the house on fire." He winked as he walked up the stairs.

"Dad, that's not funny." I said in a sarcastic voice. I shook my head in amusement as he walked up.

Charlie going away for 3 days is like trouble waiting around the corner, fear was overwhelming me again. What would I do if anything happened? I dreaded the answer. A while later Charlie walked down with a suitcase and fishing sticks, a bucket, a raincoat and fishing clothes. He waved good bye and left the house, I watched from the door as his car left. 'Bye dad' I thought as he left. 'I'll be fine' I told myself bravely. 'I'll just go along with everything that Edward says and that's it, I'll be fine' I repeated. Truth was; I knew very well I wouldn't be fine but I kept giving myself hope. False hope. And before I could get too lost in thought I heard a knock on the door. 'Jasper' I thought as a smile appeared on my face. I walked towards the door and opened the door.

"Hey." I said grinning.

"Hello, Bella. Ready?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag…" I said as I turned around.

"Oh no, leave it. You won't need it." He smirked.

"Oh? Okay then." I said with raised eyebrows. "By the way, perfect timing, Charlie just went out for a long weekend break" I grinned. "How did you know when to come?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a vampire, I know things." He winked as he laughed.

"Not watching me from the tree again were you?" I laughed.

"No, Miss." His nose wrinkled, which looked adorable. "Just stuck by close" He said with his lopsided smile. I laughed and turned back to get my shoes on.

"Glad you didn't choose to wear high heels." He laughed.

"Uh, I'm not the high heel type anyway…" I shook my head as I turned back round facing him.

"It's nice seeing a woman without heels on for once." He laughed quietly. I quickly caught on what he was saying. Obviously because he lived with Alice and Rosalie, he barely ever saw woman in comfy shoes.

"Guess I'm just different." I shrugged.

"Difference is good." He nodded reassuringly. "Ready?" He held out his hand after a moment of silence.

"Yup." I said as I held onto his hand and followed him into his car.

It was a fairly silent but peaceful ride to the edge of the forest. I was interested in seeing where this mountain was. I wondered if it was the one you could see in the distance from Jasper's bedroom window. The one with the waterfall.

"So uh, you said, _mountain climbing_?" I asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly _mountain_ climbing, similar." He said as he walked round to come and open the door for me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I climbed out of the car. "So where is it?" I asked following him.

"Well, it's quite deep into the forest." He explained slowing down, so that we were walking at the same speed. He was looking sidewards at me in-between his words. "When you're in my room, you can see it through the window." He explained.

"Oh! I thought so." I smiled.

"It's a very tranquil place, very peaceful, good for relaxing," He said in a relaxed voice, " good for thinking…" he added on, looking at me from the corner of his eyes, as if that purposely aimed at me. I guess it was… I did need a good place to think things through.

"Seems like a lovely place." I said in thought.

"It is…" He said quietly. "Possibly hard for humans to get there." He looked at me with a smirk. I laughed at him shaking my head.

"Shame… Seems like I can't get there then…" I said in amusement.

"Well, unless you have vampire with you… then it may just be possible" He winked as he held onto my hand. I didn't jerk away. I knew we were alone and I was safe.

We carried on walking at human speed for another 20 minutes or so until we got to the bottom of the 'mountain'. I could see the waterfall up close now, and I was in awe by how beautiful it was; the fresh smell, the sound, the look. Everything. "Wow…" I said under my breath as my head moved upwards trying to see the top of the enormous waterfall. Jasper stood beside me, still holding my hand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jasper said as he followed my gaze to the top.

"Yeah…" I said still in awe. "Where does it start?" I asked curiously.

"Right at the top." He pointed his finger towards the top of the 'mountain'. **(A/N Please look at the first link I have provided at the top of this page) **

"Wow…" I said again. It suddenly clicked. "Are we going to go up there?!" I asked with excitement.

"Yes, we are." He smiled at me.

"Seriously?" I enthused.

"Mhm." He replied nodding his head.

"Great! Where do we start?" I asked enthusiastically.

"At the bottom." He smirked as if it was obvious.

"Oh my god. How long will it take?" I asked, expecting it to be hours.

"Well, it depends how far we walk at a human speed." He replied. "Of course we aren't going all the way in human speed. That would be plain and boring." He glanced at me with a mischievous smile. "I'll carry you for most of it." He continued. I became embarrassed but managed to stop myself from going hot and blushing, not sure how controlling my emotions was going though, I laughed inwardly.

We spent about an hour walking and the rest Jasper carried me up in a cradle, so it wasn't as exhausting as I thought it would be. Every once in a while during the hour I had to sit down and take a rest, that was only because of my aching body though. I sighed silently. Once we got to the top Jasper sat down on the edge of the enormous waterfall, where there was a little bit of grass. **(A/N Please refer to the second link given) **I sat down beside him and held my knees in my arms. I lay my head on top of my knees and just observed the beauty in front of me. Jasper allowed me to spend a couple of minutes silently.

"Seems like you like it here." He said as he grinned at me. This was the first time I saw him grin, without it looking like a smirk. I smiled instantly.

"Yeah, it's amazing, I'm… Lost for words." I shrugged keeping my gaze on the waterfall. "How high up are we?" I suddenly asked.

"About 380 meters all together…" He wobbled his head from left to right.

"Oh, my god!" I said in shock. "That's… a long way up…" I trailed off with a tiny laugh.

"Hmm... Maybe that's what makes it so peaceful, it's away from everything." Jasper put his arm around my shoulders as he stared into space. Eventually I ended up having my head resting on his shoulder and wishing that this moment would never end. I continuously did a reality check just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Bella?" He asked staring off into the distance. I looked at him as a sign of listening. "What made you… like me?" He asked.

"Well what isn't there to like about you?" I said with a quiet laugh.

"No, I mean, _like_ me." He repeated himself this time looking at me.

"Oh, well, I don't know…I just, did." I shrugged. "What made me important to you?" I said casually.

He smirked before answering. "Bella, Bella, Bella" He sighed as if it was obvious. "You're so special. You are loveable… You have a kind heart and a sweet voice. Everything about you just draws me in." He said as the smirk faded.

"I thought only you had that effect on me…" I trailed off quietly.

"I have that effect on you?" He asked as if he was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah…" I laughed from embarrassment and dropped my head.

"I didn't know that." He said in a surprised voice with raised eyebrows. He stroked my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

His next expression was one I had never seen before. His mouth dropped open in disgust and his eyebrows pushed towards each other. His eyes turned coal black and that is what scared me. I didn't want to move away, I stayed fixed in my position. His fingers were still in their position, holding my hair back. He ran two fingers down the side of my face and only when my face twitched, I registered exactly what had just happened. He had seen the bruises. I started panicking. 'Damn it! I thought I hid it well!' I mentally shouted at myself. 'Must have been all the climbing. The foundation must have worn off.' I felt like crying. I had never seen so many mixed emotions in Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

I was shocked that I had that effect on Bella; I thought it was only her who had that effect on me… It seemed as though it was both of us. "I didn't know that." I said in a surprised tone but with a heart filled with love. I pushed Bella's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

My eyes suddenly stopped on the side of her face. There was a red colour on the side of her face. Running from the corner of her eye to her chin, you could easily make out the shape of four fingers. 'If this is Edward, he would not be alive by tomorrow' I thought angrily as my lips curled up in disgust. My anger was overwhelming and it wasn't in my control. I moved two fingers on the bruises gently. I couldn't believe the sight. I started thinking about how scared and terrified Bella must have felt. A low growl built up in my chest and I wanted to rip Edwards head off. When I saw her face twitch I realised that they were real. Bella was scared of talking to me because Edward abused her. I gritted my teeth together.

**Bella POV**

"Jasper?" I said slightly scared. "Jasper…" I moved his fingers away. "Speak to me…" I begged. "Jasper." I tried to comfort him. It didn't seem to be any use though. A single tear rolled down my cheek and that caught his attention. He held me tightly in his arms and I held onto him. He held me protectively which caused me to become even more alarmed. "Jasper…?" I asked quietly. I couldn't see his face anymore; I had buried my face into his chest. He held me tighter and sighed as he let go.

"Bella. What the hell has he done to you?" I heard a growl along with his words. I simply looked down in shame. "When?" He asked furiously.

"Jasper, leave it." I said shaking my head.

"Bella, when?" He said emphasising the word 'when'.

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head looking at him.

"Bella, it does matter." He said in disgust. "I cannot stand by and watch you come to me with another bruise every day." He looked at me thoroughly. He stood up and left my side, I began to wonder why he was angry with me.

"Jasper…" I said quietly on the edge of tears, the one person who cared, was turning away. He walked away and walked in the middle of the stream; he stood firmly on a rock and ran his hand through his hair. I could tell he was stressed. I frowned at myself, 'I've messed up again' I thought as I held my knees in my arms.

"Jasper… I'm sorry." I said quietly with an upset voice. He turned his head back to look back at me and quickly rushed over to me. He held my head in-between his hands and looked at me with a concerned face,

"You're sorry?" He asked confused.

"Yeah… It's all my fault, I'm sorry." Tears filled my eyes.

"What are you saying, darlin'?" He asked in surprise whilst shaking his head.

**Jasper POV**

I ran to the middle of the stream. This is where I usually came, when I was stressed or upset. I tried to clear my head and make a wise decision; I knew from experienced that rushed decisions were not good ones. I was finding it hard to contain my anger and not go back home at that very second. I ran my hand through my hair trying to calm myself. 'How could he do something like that to Bella? How could he even get himself to raise his hands on her?' the more I thought about it, the less it made sense and the angrier I felt. I growled again just as I heard Bella's voice.

"Jasper… I'm sorry." I turned around to look at her. I watched her in disbelief. She was apologising for someone else's actions? I rushed to her and held her face in my hands, kneeling down so that I was level with her.

"You're sorry?" I asked confused and shocked.

"Yeah… It's all my fault, I'm sorry." Her chocolate brown eyes became filled with tears. I looked at her from right to left. I examined her emotions for some clues; pain, hurt, sorrow was mostly what I was receiving.

"What are you saying darlin'?" I stroked her hair and spoke desperately. She was very wrong, she hadn't done anything wrong, and he was making her believe it was all her fault.

"Making you stressed, making Edward hate me, pulling you and Alice apart… You had such a good life before I came." She continued with a broken voice. I shook my head. 'Doesn't she realise how important she is to me?' I thought in surprise. 'Doesn't she realise how much I… How much I… _love _her.' I finally allowed myself to think it freely after a long time of denial.

"Bella. You aren't _making _anything wrong. Don't ever think that you caused me and Alice's separation. Don't you even let yourself think that made my life _bad_; since you have entered my life I've been so much happier, I've been able to spend every day with a smile. You're presence makes me alive. You make me feel human again. You give me a feeling no one has ever given me." I spoke slowly and clearly as I stroked her face passionately. I was finally admitting all my feelings. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" she looked at me doubtfully. I nodded my head with a serious look on my face. "So you weren't angry at me just a few minutes ago?" She asked confused.

"No. God, no Bella!" I said shaking my head abruptly. "I'm angry at him for hurting you so much." I explained. "I can't get over your bruises…" I said sadly. I dropped my hands down and rubbed my fingers on my arms, and then back on her face this time holding her closer to me.

"Can't you just pretend nothing has happened?" She asked as if begging me to forget about it.

"I can't… Miss Sawn… Don't you see, I, love you?" I expressed myself in one of the hardest ways possible for me. Words. I finally told her, I finally accepted the fact myself. I could sense a hint of happiness but it was mostly fear, huge amounts of fear in her emotions. She looked at me shocked like she wasn't expecting it at all. She threw her arms around me and I held her tightly. "I didn't want to admit it at first. But then I realised when I don't see you for a day, I start becoming a little weak…" I explained. "Not seeing you for an hour felt like I would never see you again." I carried on. She let go of me and smiled doubtfully. "What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"Jasper… I can't," She started speaking with a shaky voice, but I stopped her. I placed my finger on her lips.

"Shh." I smiled at her. "It's okay, I know you're with Edward, and you can't, but I needed to tell you." I spoke gently. I stroked her hair gently and she let herself relax beside me, she dropped her head on my chest. We spent a good 15 minutes in that position and just relaxed. I knew Bella needed time, and I was willing to give her as long she needed.

"Bella…" I said quietly. "Bella?" I said a little louder, she didn't reply, I turned my head sidewards to look at her. She was fast asleep, her eyes were fully closed and her heartbeat was much slower than normal. I stroked her face with one hand and kissed her forehead. I lifted her off the ground and placed her head on my lap. I decided I would stay until she woke up. It would give me time to think about a couple of things. She looked so peaceful, so calm and beautiful. I smiled and looked away, staring deep into the stream.

**Bella POV**

I rested my head on Jasper's chest, I felt so safe. His words had warmed up my entire soul, but at the same time, created a sense of fear. If Edward had read Jasper's mind about the kitchen thing, then he might let it slip again. I was thinking about telling Jasper why Edward had slapped me, but I didn't want Jasper to blame himself. As my thoughts continued I started to drift off, slowly falling asleep.

My eyes opened up to the sound and the fresh smell of the waterfall, I was still by Jasper, only in a different position. My head was resting lightly on his lap and my body was crouched up on the ground beside him. He was leaning on his hands and in another world. Or so it seemed, he was gazing into the waterfall. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on the sound of the splashing water which was in the distance, then there was a closer sound; the sound of rapid water on its own journey from the stream down to the river. I smiled and turned around, resting on my back now, I stared into the blue sky. Jasper looked down and placed his hand on the side of my head, he started stroking my hair gently, pushing away every single strand from my face. In a way, now that he had seen the bruise I wasn't worried about hiding it anymore. We spent a few moments in silence before I got up and sat up beside him.

"Good evening." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Thanks." I smiled awkwardly, it was evening already?

"Did you sleep well?" He asked kindly, throwing his hand over my shoulders.

"Yes, thanks. It was a much calmer sleep than I have ever experienced." I said truthfully. He simply smiled and gave me a little squeeze.

"Hmm, Bella, close your eyes." He said all of a sudden.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Trust me. Do it." He said nodding his head.

"Alright." I said. 'I trust him' I thought as I closed my eyes. I felt myself lift off the ground and into his arms. I knew he was holding me in a cradle. I waited for the next thing. I felt a cool breeze brush against my skin and I knew we were moving. We came to a sudden stop and I could hear the splashing water much more clearly. It was much cooler as well, I wondered where we were.

"Open your eyes." He said still holding me. I opened them and realised we were standing on a rock in the middle of the stream. Where Jasper was standing earlier. 'Impossible!' I thought, 'any normal person would be thrown down from the currents.'

He lowered me and I could feel the cold water rushing past my feet. I could also feel extreme pressure pushing me down. Jasper lifted me up onto a rock next to us and stood me up properly. He let go of me but still kept his hands around me in case I would fall. I felt like I was a part of the waterfall, it was such a beautiful sight; watching the stream rush pass rocks, travelling down the slope, creating the waterfall.

"Wow." I said more to myself than Jasper.

"I come and stand here when I need to clear my mind out." He explained. I leaned a little forward so that I could see the bottom of the waterfall but I couldn't, there were big rocks in the way of my sight. "Careful!" Jasper yelled as I was about to fall off the edge of the rock.

"Sorry…" I looked at him apologetically.

"I thought you were going down with the stream for a second!" He said in a concerned voice. "C'mon let's go back to land, before you fall down." He said with a laugh as he pulled me off the rock and back into a cradle.

"No!" I moaned. "Jasper, I was just looking over. Put me back down."

"We'll come back again some other time." He spoke as if I was a little child.

"Hm" I huffed like a child. "Okay then." Jasper laughed at me as he put me down on the ground. I stood up, again only inches away from him.

"What time is it?" I asked as I remembered Edward.

"Around 6 why?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no! I've got to get back!" I panicked.

"Bella, don't leave, please." He asked with a sad voice. I looked right into his golden topaz eyes and frowned. "Bella, I know you're scared of him. But together we can sort it out. I can help you, but you have to let me." He spoke with a serious voice and face.

"Jasper I'll be fine. I just need to go, now." I said in a begging voice.

"Alright. But I will come home with you." He said nodding.

"No, Edward might already be there…" I said trying to make him understand.

"And? This way I can have a word with him." Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Jasper! Please! Just leave it. I'll be fine, it won't happen again." I begged.

"That's what you said last time…" He looked at me with a serious face. I looked down.

"I know…" I said quietly. "I didn't think it would…" I swallowed "happen again." I carried on in a quiet voice. His face suddenly changed from serious to sorry. He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly leaning his face forward. I felt the pull again; I resisted it so much, but it was useless, I realised I had moved closer to him. I tried to look away but my body was doing its own thing. 'Bella!' I kept mentally shouting at myself. I was completely calm, and everything seemed perfect but I knew that as soon as I was back home, the hell would start again. Jasper stood still with one hand on my cheek, as if waiting for me make my mind up. I knew I was already in enough trouble; Edward was going to certainly question me. I shook my head so that I would lose eye contact with him, and I was relieved that I hadn't done anything I would've regretted later. I looked down and sighed, just then Jasper brought his arms down and put them around me. I allowed myself to move in closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, my head dropped and rested on his chest; tears filled my eyes and I felt like crying from the top of my lungs. It wasn't fair. Tears rolled down and I pressed my lips together to supress a sob. It didn't work; a single but loud sob escaped my mouth. Jasper held me tighter and stroked my hair with one hand, I knew that I was going to end up having a break down if I didn't leave, so I pulled away and stood still with my head down trying to calm myself. Jasper was helping me, because I could feel myself much more relaxed after a few moments.

"Thanks" I said as I looked up and saw his extremely concerned face. I smiled but that didn't seem to change his expression. I could tell he was worrying about me. "Don't worry about me." I said smiling forcefully.

"How could I not Bella?" He asked shaking his head. I looked away ashamed. "I care about you more than anything in my life." He said with raised eyebrows but still concerned. "Never forget that." He said quietly. A while later he asked me the question I was trying to avoid. "What made him…?" He looked at me with disgust. "Hurt you." He finished quickly. In my head I was thinking 'which one?' But really, the same reason was behind all of them.

"I didn't listen to him." I said with a broken voice. He looked at me opened mouthed.

"What?" he said sternly with anger.

"He asked me not to talk to you, and I did…" I trailed off.

"So this is from the night of the bruises on your arm?" He asked as if trying to figure something out.

"No-" I realised that I was slapped two times. Once in the meadow that day and another two nights ago. "Yes..." I quickly added on.

"I would've seen it…" He spoke suspiciously.

"I was, covering it… With my hair." I said, it was sort of true.

"No, Bella, this is fresh, it can't be that old." He said quietly whilst shaking his head in thought.

"Jasper, could you please take me home now?" I asked desperately, also trying to change the subject. He looked at me as he snapped out of thought.

"Of course." He smiled as he pulled me off the floor and into his arms. He ran off towards his car and slowly the waterfall started disappearing into the distance.

He placed me on the ground and opened the door for me. I sat in and thanked him as he sat down in his seat. He seemed very caught up in thought. I was worried he was about to figure something out.

"Jasper what's the matter?" I asked as he drove.

"I'm wondering…" He trailed off "When did you actually get that bruise?" he spoke in a different tone, a much more curious tone.

"Two nights ago." I sighed as I gave in. He looked at me as if something had just clicked in his head.

"That's when." He paused suddenly and stopped his car on the edge of the road. I looked at him with a confused faced. "Oh, I'm so sorry Bella." He looked at me woefully. I carried on staring at him. "If I hadn't let my thoughts wonder off, he would have never known." He added with the same face.

"It's alright Jasper," I looked at him from the top of my eye. "It's not your fault." I smiled.

"I'm so, so, sorry." He carried on.

"It's alright, seriously." I nodded my head with a smile. It wasn't exactly his fault. It was mine for getting that close to Jasper.

"No, it's not. I caused this and your wrist." He said and I could tell he was beginning to hate on himself. "It was the day I asked you to meet me right?" He asked as if checking something. I nodded. He sighed and leaned back on his chair pushing his curls out of his face.

"Jasper. I'm fine," I said trying to comfort him "I'll be fine." I quickly corrected.

"Bella, stay with us these couple of days? Until your dad comes back." He asked sitting back up again.

"No, Jasper I can't." I shook my head sadly.

"If you're at your house, I can't make sure you're alright." He explained.

"Jasper, Edward wouldn't let me… Plus, it would be much harder for me…" I explained. I saw him nod with a half- hearted smile.

"Bella." He said in a frustrated voice as he started the car again. I didn't reply and he carried on driving until we got to a street close to my house.

"Jasper… Drop me off at the top of this street please." I asked him quietly.

"Bella, you can't fear him for the rest of your life." I could see his eyebrows cross.

"I know." I said more to myself than him. "But I have no choice for now." I said even quieter. I heard Jasper sigh and slow down.

"Here." He said as he stopped by the street close to my house. I smiled.

"Thank you. I've had a brilliant day." I said grinning.

"Good, I'm glad" He got out of the car to hug me.

"Uhm, try not to think about it, please." I asked.

"I won't, I promise." He said hugging me. "But you need to go to the doctor for your wrist." He said light heartedly with a slight laugh.

"Okay, I will." I laughed.

"Will you go tomorrow?" He asked as he let me go.

"No, probably not." I said truthfully.

"Bella." He frowned. "Why not?" He asked still frowning.

"Wait till my bruises fade…" I looked down again.

"Oh…" He said suddenly. "Okay." He said understandingly.

"Bye." I said as I walked backwards.

"Bye." He said slowly. Neither of us wanted to leave, but there was no other choice.

I walked away before I could change my mind. I smiled at the thought of my brilliant day, but frowned at what was coming for me. I had my excuse ready, if Edward happened to be waiting for me or planning on coming. I was at the shops buying a few things, and then decided to go for a walk. I repeated in my head a couple of times before I got home. I felt a little hungry, but ignored my stomach and carried on walking, trying to get home faster. I didn't know what time it was. The last it had been around 6. I had been out for about 7 hours if it was 7 right now. I shivered out of fright. 'What if Edward checked on me?' I asked myself. I didn't have an answer for that… I quickened my pace.

Once I got home I changed my clothes into a pair of jeans and a shirt. I folded my clothes neatly and placed on my rocking chair. I looked at them for a couple of minutes, remembering everything that had happened today. I sighed as I walked out of my bedroom to prepare some food for myself. I was starting to miss Charlie already; he was usually home in the evening for a bit... And then he would leave for work again.

I got a canned soup out of the cupboard and heated it. I sat down at the table and ate as I watched out of the window. I saw Edward approaching my house at a human speed and I got up to wash my bowl. I groaned and let my head flop back. 'Oh no.' I thought lifelessly. 'Why doesn't he just leave me alone' I thought as I rubbed my face with my hand. I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was him; I stood still for a moment, seriously not in the mood for an argument. I moved towards the door anyway.

"Bella?" I heard him call. "Are you home yet?" I heard him ask. 'Yes.' I thought. I opened the door and watched him as he walked in. "Where have you been all day? I've checked on you about 50 times today." He asked angrily.

"I was out… Shopping and then I went for a walk." I stuttered.

"For 6 hours?" He said in a threatening voice. I shook my head with a confused expression. "I've checking on you since 1 pm… Your truck was here, but you weren't" He explained coldly. I looked away from him searching my mind for an excuse, but I didn't have one. "Where were you actually?" He questioned. 'Oh no.' I thought, 'I knew this was going to happen.' I groaned inwardly.

"What do you mean, 'Where were actually.' I told you where I was." I said looking down.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" He smirked as he moved closer and shut the door behind him.

"Well… It's the truth." I said as my breathing quickened.

"Bella, you can't lie to save your life." He said with a threatening laugh. I didn't reply I just kept my head down, occasionally looking at him from the top of my eyes. "Charlie's gone away hasn't he?" He said more as a matter of fact rather than question.

"Yes." I looked at him.

"Perfect time for us to be alone." He smiled crookedly. I backed away cautiously. "We'll get close again, it'll be great." I dropped my head deciding that silence was the best option. He moved closer to me and stroked my cheek. I looked away which caused his hand to fall down. He looked at me angrily. "Why do you jerk away from my touch?" he asked curling his upper lip up.

"Edward… I need a little time away from you." I said quietly, too afraid of his reaction.

"What? Bella I love you, I can't stay away from you." He said desperately as he kissed me. I shook my head groaning. I pursed my lips so that he would stop. I tried to push him away with my bare hands, obviously didn't work. Once he saw how much I was struggling, he stopped. "You're falling in love with Jasper, that's why you back away from me." He said furiously.

"No, no, it's not like that." My breathing quickened.

"Let me show you I'm better than him." He said in a competitive and angry voice. 'Oh no, gosh, I've done it now.' I mentally screamed at myself. He held my waist firmly. I tried to push myself as back as my body would allow.

"Edward… you don't need to prove yourself." I said in a terrified voice.

"So, I'm better than Jasper?" He held my waist tighter. Speaking in a forceful way, I nodded forcefully. "Am I?" He squeezed the side of my cheeks, causing my lips to pop out. I moved my head around trying to get out of his grasp.

"Yes." I croaked.

"Good." He let go of my face and smiled with narrowed eyes. "You haven't seen him today have you?" He kept his eyes narrowed. I shook my head faster than I could understand. He looked at me suspiciously but then let it go and I exhaled out of relief. "Then why is his scent all over you?" He asked casually. My breath literally stopped for about a minute or so. I shrugged I shook my head helplessly, clenching my jaw, trying to supress tears. "You're never going to see him again." He said as a matter of fact. "Ever." He continued. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, as my mouth twitched aching for a sob.

"Why not, Edward?" I dared to ask, so quietly it was like the wind blowing.

"Because no!" He shouted at me, I flinched my head back. He held my waist tighter and it was starting to hurt. He lifted me up into a cradle and brought my face close to his.

"Put me down." I said as sternly as I could. He didn't listen, he was about to kiss me again, when I kicked him. Not that it hurt him but it got his attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily as he pulled me closer to him.

"Let me go." I spoke, trying to be confident but not having much luck. He growled as his upper lip curled up in a snarl.

"Sorry." I mumbled in defeat looking at him wearily.

"I know you didn't mean it." He said looking into my eyes. 'I bloody did.' I thought but stayed still. "You've had a stressful week." Edward explained, as if that was the reason. I nodded forcefully with my lips pursed together in a straight line.

"I need some time, until I get better." I said quietly, hoping that this would make him leave.

"_I_ can make you feel better…" He kissed me again.

"No, I just need sleep." I tried to push him away. He ignored my words and held my face forcefully, kissing my lips continuously.

"C'mon." He forced my legs around his waist.

"Edward, please, put me down." I asked knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Hmm?" He said nuzzling my neck. I moved my head upwards trying to avoid him but I couldn't. I looked up at the celling hoping for a miracle. He walked up the stairs and took me into the bedroom. I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it at all. It was torture.

"Edward, please." I said quietly, unsure of whether or not he was going to do what I was thinking.

"C'mon Bella. You've always asked for it yourself." He asked rubbing his hand up and down my back. I tensed and closed my eyes. He placed me down on the bed and lifted my T shirt up.

"Edward, no." I said my breath fast now as I held it down. He ignored me and lifted my shirt above my head. I kept my eyes closed dreading every moment. He lay his hands down on either side of my chest and lifted me up. I was scared beyond any scared I had every felt before. He planted kisses on my neck until he got to my lips. He kissed me passionately, I couldn't respond. I was so terrified. My body was frozen into place, trembling with fear. I felt like a doll, unable to do anything, completely in control by him. He handled me with care like I was breakable, which I was, but that was only the beginning. He placed me back down again and lifted my arms up above my head, I started crying from fear. "Why are you doing this?" I asked stuttering from fear. He moved his fingers down from my chest to just above my trousers. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth together.

"Doing what? Loving you?" He asked as if it was obvious. I opened my eyes and brought my arms back down beside me. I held myself together crouching on my bed. He lifted my arms and put them back where they were before. "Look at the bruises on them." He said sadly as he turned my body back round. My breath quickened. He brought them in front of me to see. I had a yellowish green colour that was on both my arms and on both parts. I looked away. He put them back in their place and lifted me up again. He took his hands round to my back and held my bra strap.

"Edward, please, don't do this." I said panicking and crying at the same time. I held onto it and tried to push his hands away. It didn't work and I felt my bra loosen around me, I realised he had unstrapped it. I quickly moved my arms in front of me to keep my bra in place. I cried helplessly as he moved my hand away. My upper body was now fully exposed. I sobbed but he didn't take any notice.

"You do have a beautiful body." He said with eyes full of lust. I started struggling but it was no use he was hovering on top of me holding my legs into place.

"Ugh!" I screamed. "Get off me!" I shouted. He lifted one hand over my mouth and smiled viciously. I sobbed; I didn't want my first time to be like this…

"Don't worry Bella, I won't lose control. I've been preparing for this." He continued as I struggled. He laughed. "Mmm." He said as moved his hands up my body. I pushed his arms with all my strength, trying to lift his hands of me. "Shh, just calm and relax." He said quietly as he unbuttoned my jeans.

"No!" I screamed. He continued as he pulled my jeans off. "Leave me alone." I sobbed loudly, tears streaming down my face. I kicked my legs whilst shaking my head trying to get him off me. It was no use, all my energy was going to waste. "Please! Please! Stop! Edward, please." I begged until I had no voice left. "I love you but please. Don't." I cried. Last time this had worked so I tried it as a last resort. It didn't work.

"Then prove it." He looked at me, saying every word clearly and sternly, exposing his teeth.

"No!" I screamed, realising that it hadn't worked.

"Shh." He said aggressively. I cried loudly out of fear which made him even angrier. I screamed again, hoping that someone would hear me. "Shh. You're ruining my concentration." He spoke in a sinister voice. I sobbed as my eyes squeezed shut. He rubbed his hands up and down my thighs; I cried loudly moving my legs around so that he wouldn't be able to touch me. He then attempted to pull my underwear down and that's when I couldn't tolerate anymore.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of lungs. I kicked and struggled. I started wiggling my body under his, trying to get away from him. I sobbed loudly. Once he had me fully naked and vulnerable he started kissing me so forcefully that my lips started to hurt. He lifted me up and my ribs started aching. "Ouch!" I groaned in pain. He paid no attention and slammed me against the wall. My breath stopped for a moment, I was in so much pain.

He started undressing himself, ripping his shirt off and pulling his trousers down. I was terrified; adreline was kicking in as I struggled. He was holding me up against the wall by my chest, "Edward." I said breathlessly, "You're hurting me, let go of me." I cried breathlessly. He kept me up against the wall and forced my legs around his bare waist once again. He rubbed his hand up and down my bare body again. "God!" I cried out, "Help me!" I cried breathlessly.

When I woke up in the morning, Edward was still lying beside me in my bed. It took me a moment to realise I had been asleep. I turned around and realised one more thing… I was naked. Flashbacks from last night invaded my mind; I shook my head trying to get rid of them. I remembered everything that had happened and jumped out of my bed, pulling the covers with me.

"I hate you!" I shouted as I ran into the bathroom I locked the door behind me. Even though, if he wanted to break in it would be easy for him.

"Bella," I heard him knocking on the door. I cried loudly, "Bella, don't cry. I don't know what happened to me." He said sadly.

"Get out! NOW! Get out of my house!" I sobbed angrily. I couldn't believe he had actually raped me, he hurt me, again. I realised that my insides were in pain and felt like it had been torn apart. My back was in pain from when he had slammed me against the wall. My ribs were aching from his grasp. My arms were hurting from his firm hold. My pelvis even hurt. I cried loudly, this was not how I wanted my first time to have been. I held my head in my hands; I wanted to pull my hair out. Why did he do that to me? I screamed I was so overwhelmed.

**A/N :O My gosh! **

**It was really, **_**really, **_**hard for me to write the very last bit, because I have had no experience in that area… And, I didn't want it to get too graphic. Bella's hard times are just starting D: But hey, you only get a rainbow after the rain ;) Hehe.**

**Reviews make me happy! :D Thanks for your time.**

**Until next time **

**Armineh x**


	12. Admitting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

(I have replied to anonymous reviewers at the bottom of this page. Those who have an account, I always send a message xD)

**Previously on Chapter 10**

"Get out! NOW! Get out of my house!" I sobbed angrily. I couldn't believe he had actually forced me… he hurt me, again. I realised that my insides were in pain and felt like it had been torn apart. My back was in pain from when he had slammed me against the wall. My ribs were aching from his grasp. My arms were hurting from his firm hold. My pelvis even hurt. I cried loudly, this was not how I wanted my first time to have been. I held my head in my hands; I wanted to pull my hair out. Why did he do that to me? I screamed I was so overwhelmed.

**Chapter 11 **

I could not stop the tears from flowing, I could not contain myself, I was screaming and sobbing at the same time; I felt like I was over loaded with anger and misery. I did not want to believe what had happened, I didn't want to accept it and the more I struggled to believe it, the more my head ached.

After spending what seemed like forever in the bathroom, just leaning against the bath, crying endlessly. I finally calmed down. With the last few sobs escaping, I realised my mind was beginning to calm and almost forgetting. I attempted to stand up; I wasn't quite aware of the injuries on my body. I groaned loudly from the pain that struck me, down my spine and through every single muscle in me, "Argh." I exhaled loudly, trying to ease the pain. I breathed in and out heavily as I pushed myself up, gently, I grabbed onto the edge of the bath and realised I couldn't use one wrist. I sighed in anger, I was so weak, barely able to move, and even so, I decided that I didn't care. I placed my left hand on the edge of the bath tub and pushed myself up, groaning loudly in the process. I stood up and began to realise that my entire body was in some kind of pain, my back especially. "Ouch." I said, my eyebrows crossing. My back was in almost unbearable pain. I walked feebly towards my room; I stood still as soon as I got inside.

Every part of it now held a bitter memory. The sheets were partly on the floor; the covers were on the floor, my pillows were scattered around the room. I looked down in shame. I could feel the tears threatening again, but I forced them back. I looked around my room, browsing everywhere; I was greeted by more evidence that what had happened last night was real. I took a deep breath in, at the sight of my books on the floor and my chair isolated in the corner of my room. I then looked around a little more this time picking up every little detail. I gasped at something in particular; there was a dent in my wall, just beside my bed. That must have been the place he slammed me against. "Oh my god." I muttered under my breath. I walked closer to it with my mouth hanging open. I traced my fingers lightly over the shape of my back, _my back_; I wondered if there were bruises on my back… at least that wasn't a hard place to hide. I shook my head in disbelief, how could he do this? Tears took over my eyes, and this time, I couldn't stop them. I carefully moved closer to my bed, and gently lowered myself; my mouth was still open in disbelief. I looked around my room one last time and became even more shocked, as if reality was slowly sinking in.

I decided that this was it; I didn't want anything to do with Edward anymore. My anger started rising at the thought of his name, the name I loved once… I shook my head. If Edward had managed to do that, then he was able to do anything… I was truly terrified, but at the same time angry, I just wanted some kind of strength to defend myself. I rubbed my hands over my face. 'I need to sort this mess out.' I thought as I observed my room. I attempted to get up but realised I couldn't. "Ugh!" I protested against my own body. I started with my bed and grabbed my pillows and put them in the right place.

After about two hours, I had finished putting everything back into place. My body ached and I needed comfort; both emotionally and physically. I took a final look at everything and saw the dent in the wall, I decided I was going to buy a poster and cover it up with… I walked back towards my bed and decided to take a nap; at that point I realised I was still naked, I quickly walked towards my wardrobe and slipped on a comfortable dress, suitable for sleeping with. As soon as I slid under my blanket, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Edward POV**

I was shocked at my behaviour; but it felt like it was the only thing that would work. I was afraid I had now made Bella eternally terrified of me but at the same time, I was willing to do anything to keep her with me, even if she didn't want to be. 'She is just a little bit lost' I kept telling myself, 'She needs me to remind how good I am' I thought again. I wondered if Alice had seen… I doubted it, I hadn't planned it, it just happened.

I walked in through the door and saw Alice standing there, with her arms crossed and her eyebrows risen. She was waiting for me, I looked away and didn't even bother to search her thoughts, but I couldn't help myself from having a quick listen. Interestingly enough, she had no vision of anything that had happened last night. I stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Edward? Where have you been?" She asked in a quite whisper, which was very angry. I looked away and started walking when her thought caught my attention.

"What?" I turned back with a snarl. She nodded her head.

'_I saw it Edward. I was worried about you, I assumed you had just gone hunting, but then I realised that you weren't going to be back. And then, I looked into your future… I saw Bella breaking up with you. What did you do to her Edward?' _Alice explained in an angry tone.

"Nothing." I said so quietly only she could hear.

'_Don't say 'Nothing'! I saw it! Before, she had decided to just bear you. And suddenly she changed her mind. There must have been a reason!' _Her thoughts hit me with anger. She walked closer to me once she realised I wasn't going to reply. '_What did you do to her?' _she asked again this time more anxious than angry. I turned away to go up the stairs, but she stood in front of me. '_Edward_? _Did you hit her again_?' She asked in an anxious voice. I shook my head with a shameful laugh. She took in my expression, '_Then what?' _she asked suspiciously. I looked at her knowingly and ran up the stairs. I stayed in her thoughts to see whether she had figured it out or not and after a long time I realised that every time the thought would come to her head, she would push the thought away, as if that wouldn't be possible in her mind.

"Edward." I suddenly heard Alice come in. 'She wasn't going to let this go was she.' I thought slightly annoyed. "You're going to have to answer me eventually." She spoke clearly with her pixie face in a frown.

"Let it go, Alice." I said not even looking at her.

"You know; if Carlisle finds out how you have been treating Bella-" She started but I cut her off.

"I know." I said sternly.

"We're meant to be living in peace with the humans! Not beating them up!" She explained in an angry whisper. I glared at her; this was not the time to make clever comments. "He asked about the counter…." She spoke in a serious tone. I looked at her as if to ask her what she said. "I said that you just got angry. Sooner or later he'll want to talk to you." Alice said with an upset voice. I nodded my head, I knew myself that it would happen someday. "You're not going to let her go are you?" She asked frustrated.

"No." I replied angrily.

"Alright." She replied with pursed lips. '_Reconsider it Edward_.' She thought before she left.

I spent ages just staring at my walls before someone else interrupted my peace and quiet. I rolled my eyes, 'what does he want.' I thought angrily.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I heard Jasper's voice which had a hint of authority. I ignored him. "I won't be long." He walked closer. I looked at him and watched him closely. "May I speak?" He asked politely. I nodded. "You've been feeling, very angry recently and coincidentally." He emphasised the last word, "So has Alice." He finished with raised eyebrows. I looked at him with an irritated face.

"Alice's actions have nothing to do with me." I spoke flatly. Jasper moved closer, keeping his hands behind him.

"You see, that is what I thought, but, it has been ever since you two "spoke" about that vision, that you have both changed." He explained. Was he trying to trick me into telling him something? I rolled my eyes. "Is there something that I need to be aware of?" He asked cautiously. I ignored him until one of his thoughts caught my attention, 'Perhaps something to do with Bella' he wondered. The vision of him and Bella replayed in my mind several times, and with each replay, my anger rose. "You see. I just mentioned her name and your anger levels start rising…" He trailed off. He was starting to really get on my nerves.

"Jasper, leave." I said angrily.

"Maybe if you told me, then I could help in some way." I shook my head with a sarcastic laugh. '_Help' _I thought, what a ridiculous idea. He was the problem and he wanted to help. I let out a sarcastic chuckle. Jasper looked at me with a confused face.

"_You_" I spoke with a snarl, "are the problem." I finished off. If he really wanted to know, then maybe he should know. Maybe he should know that he's the one causing all the trouble.

"_Me_?" He asked as if there would be no reason for it. "What's your problem with _me_, Edward?" He shrugged with his eyebrows crossing. "I know we were never _close _but we weren't enemies. Now you are acting as though you completely hate me. Why?" he asked again as if trying to figure it out. I wasn't going to tell him the real reason. Then my fight would be over. He would know, he would tell Carlisle and Esme, and then the whole family would know, and then, there would be nothing I could do to keep her with me. "This isn't because you asked me to stay away from Bella and I didn't, is it?" He asked as if it was ridiculous.

"No, not completely." I answered flatly. He shook his head and the only thought going through his head was 'it doesn't make sense.'

**Jasper POV**

It didn't make sense and I needed to know why Edward was acting like this. I had spent far too long just thinking about it and I needed a proper answer.

"Why do you want me to stay away from her? Is it because of Alice's vision? Edward, I can control myself, if you remember, she was actually bleeding in the visi-"

"It's not that." He cut me off, as if he wasn't even listening. Now I was definitely confused. I stayed silent and gave him time to explain. "She likes you…" He looked at me clenching his jaw. 'Oh.' Suddenly everything started making sense… almost everything. "And I don't want to lose her." He explained looking away with anger. I couldn't quite understand why he would do the things he did to Bella, if he didn't want to lose her.

"Is that why you hit her?" I asked as anger built up in me. I tried to calm myself but it was no use. I spoke again, "Because you don't want to lose her?" The sarcasm in my voice could not be missed. His eyes shot up at me.

"What?" he asked feeling slightly angry but confused the most.

"Bruises. Lots of them, all over her." I walked closer to him, clenching my fists beside me so that I wouldn't do anything stupid; such as kill him right there. "How could you do that?" I said shaking my head fiercely. "To a fragile human? To someone who loved you?" I walked closer. A snarl started forming on my lips. He got off his bed and stood in front of me, there were no signs of shame, not one, not even in his emotions.

"I can do whatever the hell I want and it has nothing to do with you." He spoke spitefully. I lost it at that moment and growled at him pushing him down to the floor.

"Listen. I don't know what you think you're doing, or what stupid reasons are behind your actions, but, you don't have the right to hurt her. I won't control myself next time, and I'll send your head spinning off in a fire." I clenched my hand around his neck. I could hear Emmett making his way quickly up the stairs but somehow that didn't stop me.

"So, you're starting a fight?" He asked as if this is what he wanted.

"No. I'm warning you." I was about to let go of him when Emmett burst in.

"Bro, let go!" Emmett shouted. I was about to let go of him anyway, so I stood up and stood back. "What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked with a concerned face.

"Nothing… I was just" I paused searching for the right word, '_talking,_ with Edward." I glared at Edward.

"Talking?! More like… killing!" He was still anxious.

"Emmett, relax, everything's fine." I tried to calm him down. "He's alive, can't you see." I glared at Edward before smiling at Emmet and left, still angry. He followed after me and followed me out of the front door. I looked back and sent him a glance which should have told him to leave me alone. But, it didn't. Emmett followed me until I realised he wasn't going to stop, so I pushed away the idea of going to the waterfall to relax, because, the waterfall is a special place to me and I don't share that with everyone. I ran further into the forest and decided to sit.

"Jasper, what's up? Why did you..?" Emmett asked once I had sat down on a tree stump.

"I went out with Bella yesterday." I began. I had thought of my words, and so my words seemed irrelevant to his.

"Really?" Emmett was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. We went to that waterfall I told you about." I explained. Emmett didn't know anything about Bella's feelings for me or mine for her. I wondered if this would be a good time to tell him, as a friend, I needed to tell someone I could trust.

"What?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. "I thought that was your special place or something." He looked at me still confused.

"It is…" I nodded with a lopsided smile.

"Then why…?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. He looked around as if he was searching for the answer in space.

"Well… I think I…" I could quite find the right way to phrase it. Emmett waited for me to continue, but I was still struggling, until it suddenly struck him.

"Whoa! Hang on. You don't have a crush on her do you?" He asked laughing a little. I shook my head at his choice of words.

"No, not a crush." I spoke with raised eyebrows. Emmett looked confused again, and before he started guessing, I spoke again. "Much more than a crush…" I added quietly, looking down slightly shameful. Emmett looked shocked and a little awkward.

"You're being serious, right?" He asked in a serious voice, scratching his forehead.

"Yes." I looked up keeping my face straight.

"Damn." He said with raised eyebrows. Before the silence got too serious, I spoke again.

"But that's not what I was going to say…" I explained.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, what were you going to say?" He snapped out of his thoughts and concentrated on the new subject.

"Yesterday I went out with Bella, and she had another bruise…" I spoke getting angry again, but I contained myself. Emmett stayed quiet. "On the side of her face." My face twitched as I remembered the look of it. I turned my head around and looked at Emmett, it was almost as if I was so angry, I was passing it onto him. Emmett stared at me, waiting for me to calm. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I said once I had calmed; I realised I had involuntarily manipulated his emotions. He shook his head and smiled, before putting a frown on his face and speaking again.

"Are you sure it was from him?" Emmett asked with a suspicious tone. It seemed like he knew something.

"The places of his four fingers were more than visible to my eye." I explained. I could feel Emmett's anger radiating, just as high as mine was when I first saw. And this time, I wasn't manipulating him. I could also see Emmett was trying to figure something out, but I didn't know what. There was nothing to figure out in what I had said. "Emmett what are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"I saw the bruise, a while ago. I'm just thinking it should have faded away by now… But it hasn't, so he's hit her again." Emmett explained, tensing and gritting his teeth. I suddenly remembered something. At the time when I asked her if the bruise was from the night she was at the meadow with Edward she replied with 'yes.' and then changed her answer to a 'no'. And later she finally admitted it was from 'two days ago' which would be three days now. I nodded slowly, looking around angrily.

"The bruise you saw" I looked at him "was from the night at the meadow." I looked away. "The bruise _I_ saw was from three days ago." I clarified in a disgusted voice. I was sure at that point that I wanted Edward dead; there was no question about it. I couldn't even begin to image the pain he had caused Bella. Emmett quickly caught up on my extreme anger.

"Jasper…" He said in an attempt of distracting me. "Jasper!" he said clicking his fingers in front of my eyes. "Hey, what's happening with you and Alice?" Emmett asked shaking my arm, trying to gain my attention. It took a minute for me to understand his question and bring my focus back.

"Uhh…" I spoke without thinking about it. My gaze would not come back; I was still trying to bring my thoughts back. I shook my head and thought about the answer to the question Emmett had asked. I wasn't quite sure what was going on. "I haven't even spoken to her, for, a very long time." I answered truthfully. "So truthfully, I don't know." I looked at him shrugging.

"Well you must have spoken a bit?" He said more as a question.

"No. I've seen her but…" I suddenly remembered I did talk to her once. "The only time I spoke to her, was when I asked if I could examine Bella's wrist." I shrugged. His eyes widened.

"That's it?" he asked shocked. I nodded my mouth in a twisted frown. "Maybe you should talk to her?" He suggested. It wasn't a bad idea but I didn't know whether or not she wanted to speak to me.

"I don't know whether she would like to speak with me…" I replied, staring at him.

"Do you think she has found someone else?" He asked sympathising.

"No, probably not." I shook my head confidently. "She would have told me… It seems like she is more upset with me." I explained.

"Does she know about you liking Bella?" He asked his eyebrows crossing.

"I don't know, I don't think so…" I spoke with an unsure voice.

"Well then why do you think she is acting so distant?" Emmett asked with his eyebrows raised and a smile. He was suggesting that was the reason behind Alice's behaviour. "Think about it. Alice can see the future, maybe she saw you two together in a vision, so now she's keeping out." A few puzzle pieces fell into place. Alice was acting distant because she knew about my feelings; she knew because she had a vision about it, but she wouldn't tell anyone, because knowing Alice, she probably believed that there was still hope.

"Wouldn't she tell me? I mean if it's that, that is bothering her so much, surely she would mention it to me." I thought deeply.

"No. Because don't you see? She trusts her visions right?" Emmett asked waiting for a yes. I nodded my head. "Exactly. She knows no matter what she does, you two will end up together." Emmett concluded with a smile.

"But her visions are based on people's thoughts and decisions at a particular time. They can change, the future can change." I explained in contradiction.

"And your feelings are set. You know what you feel for her and she probably does too." Emmett tilted his head from side to side, "Which means," he moved his finger in a circular motion, "that the future is set as long as your feelings are set." He explained with a clap. It made sense; as long as we both felt the way we did, the future wouldn't change.

"But there's just one thing," I looked at him thoughtfully, "if it is what you say, and Alice is acting distant because she is trying to keep out. There's one thing that doesn't quite match." I raised my eyebrows before speaking again. "Alice has been acting distant far longer than I have had feelings for Bella." I nodded my head, I was sure that would prove Emmett wrong. "You said that as long as our feelings are set then the future is as well. How could she have seen it before I even felt anything?" I smiled smugly. Emmett thought for a little while and then smiled.

"Maybe, you did have feelings for her." He narrowed his eyes with a smile, "You just weren't aware of it" He raised his head.

"How could I not be aware of my own feelings? Don't be stupid." I laughed, shaking my head as my eyebrows crossed.

"You denied them without realising, because to your mind, it just wasn't possible." He kept his smile.

"Emmett. What are you talking about?" I shook my head again. "So without realising," I raised my eyebrows "I denied _my own_ feelings," I paused making it seem like a ridiculous idea. "Because, somewhere in my unconscious mind, I felt like it wasn't possible." I finished off with little chuckle.

"Yeah. Pretty much. That's the only theory we have so far anyway." He shrugged and moved closer to sit next to me. "Or… She was upset with you because you were going to kill Bella, and then later, she had a vision of you two together, so then she distanced herself even more?" He suggested. I thought about it, I guess that was a possibility too. Maybe once we moved back she had a vision of us together, that's when she started to act really distant…

"Well. No matter what, Alice is my soul mate, and that can't change, this probably some weird phase, and once it's over, me and Alice will go back to normal." I explained as much as it brought a sense of misery to me, I was sure of it. But I also knew deep inside that it was more than just a phase, much more.

"See. You're doing what you did at the start. You're saying to yourself that Alice is your soul mate and that can't change." He spoke in a higher voice to emphasise his point. I was about to speak when he spoke again. "So, you tell yourself that your feelings aren't real, because they can't be." He said in a sarcastic tone. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, not wanting to believe his words but knowing that they were true. "I don't know how you feel, but from observation I can see that you like her a lot." He spoke so certainly, as if he was completely sure.

"How could you _see?_ My behaviour hasn't changed!" I shook my head and shrugged rapidly.

"C'mon. You controlled your blood thirst when there was blood everywhere. Don't tell me that was just random." He stated as if it was obvious. I was about to object when he cut me off, "We'll put you in that situation again, with someone who you don't actually have any feelings for and then see how well you can control yourself." He nodded, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "And" He quickly added on "you spent like an hour just massaging her wrist." He started laughing.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you're right. She's part of our family, maybe that was all." I attempted to close the conversation.

"So you didn't like her in that way, at that time." He stated sarcastically, clearly my attempt to shut him up failed.

"No." I spoke clearly. But it actually brought a question mark in my mind, did I? What was that intense feeling I had from the beginning? I stopped my thoughts, simply because, I couldn't deal with them.

"But you like her now." He smirked. I glared at him, his comment was unnecessary.

"Emmett, there are more important things to think about right now. We need to find a way to keep Bella away from Edward." I pointed out, shaking my head at him. "We don't know what he will do to her next." I murmured but in a concerned voice.

"Well, we could always bring her to stay with us for a while… But you've got to remember her dad…" Emmett suggested but then realised it wasn't that simple. 'Her dad!' I thought as an idea hit my head.

"Her dad! He's away for" I paused, I couldn't remember for how long. "A long weekend break is what Bella said." I spoke again. Instead of looking happy, he looked shocked.

"What?" Emmett spoke in shock. I looked at him with a confused look. "Her dad is away and you just left her?" he shook his head.

"I asked her if I could stay with her, but she refused, I even offered her to come and stay with us until he gets back and she refused. I couldn't drag her here." I explained.

"Jasper? Are you stupid? He could have gone and killed her and no one would have heard her!" Emmett shouted at me. I could see his point. I must admit I didn't think of it like that. He had every right to call me stupid.

"I didn't think he would do that. She said she'll be okay, she said it'll be better if I didn't stay with her." I explained. At the time when Bella had explained why she didn't want me to stay with her, it made sense and I left so that she would be happier, but I didn't think that. Oh lord. How stupid was I?

"Edward has clearly gone mad! He could do anything!" Emmett's voice was extremely worried.

"What do you suggest?" I asked shrugging as I too, became worried.

"Well, I'm gunna go to her house and check if she's there, if she is then I'll go talk to her, see if I can convince her." Emmett explained quickly.

"And if she refuses?" I mentioned the one problem I had.

"I don't know. I'll think of something on the spot." He scratched the back of his head as he rushed off. My thoughts wondered off to Emmett's words. What if he had done something to her? I could never forgive myself. I was so angry with myself it was almost impossible.

"GRR!" I growled as I punched the closest thing next to me; a tree. I caused a massive crack in the middle of the trunk. It was going to split from the middle at any moment. I just didn't know how to calm myself. 'Waterfall.' I thought as I ran towards it.

**Bella POV**

I wasn't sure what state I was in. Sort of sleeping, dreaming even, but awake. I could hear someone shouting my name, 'who is it?' I thought as my head rolled onto its side. I heard my name being repeated over and over again, the voice was kind of concerned. My eyes twitched like they wanted to open, but they couldn't. I was starting to hear a loud knocking noise, that's when I began to question my state. It sounded so real. Surely it couldn't be a dream? I was moving my head around trying to wake my body, but every bit of my wanted to sleep. The voice was becoming a little clearer, it was a male voice.

My eyes shot open from fear. "Edward." I whispered as I sprung up. 'He's here' I panicked. 'What am I going to do?' I thought as my breath deepened. He was here for me. I brought my legs up and didn't move. I wasn't going to open the door.

"Bells? Bells where are you?" I heard the voice again. '_Bells'_ Edward doesn't call me Bells. A smile took over my frightful face. Emmett. It was Emmett. I climbed out of bed and realised my body was still aching. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking. "C'mon Bells, you're worrying me. I can smell you, I know you're there." I heard him again, he really was worried. I gripped onto the railing and carefully walked down. A small laugh built up in my chest from his words, he could smell me. I chuckled but then winced from pain and crouched, grasping my chest.

"I'll be right there Em, hang on a second." I said in the most normal voice I could manage. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I stood back up and climbed down the last few steps as I opened the door.

"Bella!" Emmett smiled widely. I was worried he was going to take me in a bear hug like usual, I braced myself. "You look like a walking ghost; did I wake you up or something?" He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Uhh…" My voice was a little hoarse from all the sobbing. "Yeah, kinda, I was asleep" I smiled as I rubbed my temples and opened my eyes properly.

"Sorry. I didn't think that you'd be asleep at this time." He laughed lightly.

"It's okay, I slept late last night." I smiled it off. What I should have said was 'I didn't sleep at all last night.' And the couple of hours of sleep I did get were filled with flashbacks. I shrugged and moved out of the doorway to let him in.

"So how are you?" He asked as soon as he got inside.

"Fine, I'm fine." I replied with an uneven smile. My repetition was more for myself rather than Emmett.

"You're fine." He smirked and moved closer. My eyes wondered off before coming back into focus again,

"Yeah." I smiled nodding my head.

"That always means something's wrong." Emmett pointed out, keeping the smirk.

"Well," I sighed with a laugh. "I'm _good_" I spoke with certainty. Emmett sighed and raised his eyebrows.

"Alright then, lie to me." Emmett spoke in a voice that made me feel guilty, like I should tell him. But I knew I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"Emmett, everything's good." I grinned, the most believable I could manage. But nerves suddenly took over me and I realised a lump making its way up my throat. Emmett clearly realised my nervousness.

"Come here Bella." He said faster than I processed. Before I knew it, he had pulled me into the dreaded bear hug I was bracing myself for. My face twisted and my breath stopped, but luckily he couldn't see my face and running out of breath was normal during his hugs. My body tensed and I breathed heavily as I tried to ease the pain that rushed through my body. Eventually he let go and I sighed from relief and grinned.

"Thanks." I said once I was able to speak. I knew he was trying to comfort me and I appreciated that. "So why did you come here? Do you want to tell me something?" I asked curiously as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I kinda came to persuade you to come and stay at our house while your dad is gone." He admitted sheepishly. I looked at him in shock.

"What? How do you know?" I asked surprised but a little happy.

"Jasper told me." Emmett spoke but I was even more confused now. "Basically…" he started explaining after he saw my confused expression. "This morning, Jasper had this argument kind of thing with Edward." I gasped quietly. "And he… Pinned Edward down to the floor threatening him and stuff." Emmett laughed looking at me from the corner of his eye. I dreaded to ask why. I looked around awkwardly and gave a nervous laugh. Emmett laughed before speaking, "He said; "you don't have the right to hurt her." Emmett tried to impersonate Jasper. "I won't control myself next time and I'll send your head spinning off in a fire." Or something like that. It was so weird to see Jasper so protective." He laughed again. Embarrassment was washing over me. 'Oh my god' I kept thinking, I felt like I could just melt. My cheeks were surely red as chillies. "And to embarrass you even more, he also told me that you went out with him yesterday." Emmett was just purposely doing this now. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Oh god" I mumbled beneath my breath.

"Awh, don't worry Bella, I can understand, you two like each other, so what." Emmett was trying to control his laughter but he couldn't.

"Emmett!" I almost shouted. "It's not like that!" I protested. "We just went out as friends, we're family, like me and you are family." I tried to think of a better thing to say, but that seemed to be the best thing I could think of.

"Oh Bella, don't give me that." He shook his head with a teasing smile. "He told me himself he likes you." My eyes widened, part of me was happy and part of me was worried and part of me just didn't know what to think.

"What?" I said in a quiet voice.

"I swear! He said he has more than just a crush on you." Emmett spoke like a little child with a big secret. 'Oh god' I thought as I face-palmed myself. "So tell me what happened yesterday?" Emmett seemed intrigued to hear more but I definitely didn't want to speak about it. I was a little angry at Jasper for telling Emmett, then again, why wouldn't he? 'Ugh' I stopped my thoughts.

"Emmett what are you talking about. I'm with Edward, I have someone." I spoke in the strongest voice I could manage, it broke my heart and it was hard to say, but it had to be done.

"A man like him doesn't deserve you Isabella." He spoke in a much more serious tone and held my upper arms. At that point I realised we were still standing. I walked away from him and went to sit on the sofa, partly because I didn't have a reply to his words and I wanted to get out of the situation. He followed me and came to sit next to me on the couch. "Seriously though, don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone…" He kept his serious tone. "I was just excited because, he likes you and you like him. Think of where that could lead!" His voice was starting to become excited again.

"Emmett. Nothing is going to happen between us." I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Bella! You're doing the same thing he was doing." Emmett spoke in an irritated voice. "You're both like "This is impossible" and it's not!" Emmett's voice almost made me laugh because he sounded so annoyed. The thought of laughter left my mind once I realised something. 'He thinks it's impossible' I thought back to what Emmett had said less than a moment ago. 'Jasper thinks it's impossible' I thought again as tears pooled in my eyes. "What's the matter? Did I say something?" Emmett looked at me worriedly.

"He thinks it's impossible." I said quietly and Emmet caught up.

"Oh, Bella! I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you should both have a little more fai-"

"No, I get it. It's fine." I shook my head attempting to smile.

"Bells, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that." Emmet put one arm around me and squeezed me. I let it go, and took a deep breath. We spent a few minutes in silence and then Emmett spoke. "Bella, you know you don't have to stay with him, don't you?" Emmett pointed what seemed to be the obvious, but it was much more complicated than that. I gave a single nod and pursed my lips; I wished it was that easy. "Why don't you just end it with him? He clearly isn't treating you right and you like someone else, so why not just.-"

"Emmett, it's not as simple as that." I replied with a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help." He smiled half-heartedly.

"It's alright" I smiled back.

"Why don't come and stay with us for a few days, maybe things will clear up?" Emmett suggested. I shook my head with a light chuckle.

"No Emmett, it'll only complicate things further." I dropped my head. Emmett was about to speak when I spoke again. "Trust me; I'm much more comfortable in my own house." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Bella I'm sorry, but I'm going to drag you there if you don't agree yourself." I looked at him in surprise.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." I said firmly with a shocked face.

"Wanna test that?" Emmett said teasingly as he lifted me up.

"No! Emmett!" I laughed. "Put me down." I pushed my hands against his chest. Suddenly a scene invaded mind. Something similar to this had happened with Edward. He lifted me up and forced me to kiss him. Tears started falling as my body relaxed in defeat. 'I pushed and pushed but it was no use, I couldn't get away' my thoughts wandered off to the past. I was starting to feel the fear I had felt at that time again. Even though I knew Emmett had no intention of doing the same thing Edward did, I couldn't help but feel scared. It was like I had been dragged back in time and I was in exactly that situation. My face twitched and my eyebrows crossed. My eyes shut and now the scene was clearly playing in my head, as if I was living every moment of it. I started breathing heavily and panting.

"Bells?" I head Emmett's concerned voice. I tried to pull myself back into reality but it was just impossible. He slowly lowered me and I pushed myself away from him as the flashback came to a stop. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at a very worried looking Emmett from across the room.

"I'm sorry." I pouted a little, uncontrollably, "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry." I started crying and just as my knees were about to claps Emmett caught me and tried to sooth me.

"It's okay Bella." He kept saying as he patted my back. I grasped onto him until I could stand up again and wiped the last few tears away. "Better?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah." I smiled tucking my hair back.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked a little concerned and sad.

"I had something like a flashback, of something that happened between me and Edward." I explained briefly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realise that it would bring a flashback. I didn't even know he was hurting you that much. I'm so sorry." He gasped as he held my tightly and rocked from side to side.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault." I smiled as I let go.

"So are you coming or not?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

"No Emmett, I don't really want to see Edward." I said in much more serious tone.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll stay with you tonight." He smiled. "How about that?" I realised he was being a lot more cautious now. "Unless you wanna kick me out…" he chuckled. I wouldn't mind him staying but there was dent in my wall that Emmett could not see.

"Not tonight Emmett. I can take care of myself." I knew very well I couldn't, not if Edward was there.

"Why not?" Emmett asked in surprise.

"I just…" I scratched my head for an answer. "I have some things I need to do tonight. How about tomorrow? Would you mind staying over tomorrow?" I offered instantly so that he couldn't ask why again.

"Yeah, that would be good, that's why I'm here. I just want you somewhere we could all keep an eye on you. Make sure you are okay." He explained kindly.

"_All?_" I asked a little nervous. Did everyone know?

"Well Rosalie and I know… Jasper knows, obviously." Before he could carry on with the list that seemed finished I cut him off.

"Emmett you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about the bruises and you did. You told Jasper about the ones on my arm. Why?" I asked a little upset.

"I did for your own good, I swear! I just wanted one more person to know so that he could be aware; I never knew he liked you… in that way. I didn't know it would make him so angry. Or cause you so much misery. He already sort of knew anyway… he just wanted me to confirm it." He explained shamefully.

"Emmett, you didn't cause me misery" I said trying to cheer him up. "I was just a little upset that's all, honestly don't worry about it, it's fine." I explained with a happier tone. He was about to leave when I called for him. "Uhm, Emmett, could you drop me off by a shop?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah, sure," He smiled happily. "Where?" He asked as he lifted me up in a cradle.

"You know that CD/DVD shop by town?" I asked almost positive he would know. He nodded, "There." He was about to go off when I mentioned I was in my pj's. He let me down again and I grabbed a coat. "Right, now I'm ready." I spoke as he scooped me up. He smiled and ran out of the door.

After a few minutes we arrived and I thanked Emmet but as I was about to go in I realised Emmett still hadn't moved. I turned back with a questioning look.

"You don't expect me to just leave you here do you? Go on, do your shopping I'll wait out here." He nodded towards the shop. I smiled but shook my head.

"Okay, thank you." I said as I turned around.

I hadn't measured the dent. I just had an image of it in my mind. I browsed through the posters but there were none that actually seemed relevant to me. And the dent was as big as my back, so I didn't want the poster to be too random. I saw one of a dream catcher, but I didn't like it, then there was a howling wolf by a moon; it seemed like the only thing even close to relative to me. I sighed and picked up the roll for it in the box beneath. I walked up to the counter and paid for it with the £10 note I had grabbed on my way out.

The ride back home was pretty silent; Emmett asked me what I had bought and I told him, he seemed a bit surprised but he didn't question me on it, which I was grateful for. Once I had said my goodbyes to Emmett and gone back inside my room, I took the roll out of the plastic bag and ripped the plastic cover off with my teeth. 'Right' I thought as I unrolled it and positioned it on the dent. I moved it around a little until it seemed perfect and I simply taped it on.

I checked the time and it read 17:45, 'wow' I thought as my eyebrows rose. I walked over to my chair and sat down, staring at my closed curtains. I had closed them in the hope that if Edward saw my curtains closed, he would just leave. I still couldn't completely grasp on what had happened to me, yet somehow I couldn't forget. I wanted to; it felt like the only way to bring myself some peace and ease of mind. I remembered the very first time I got to know Edward properly. He seemed like such a gentleman, like there could be no one better than him. What a deceiving look. I dropped my head into my hands; I could feel the tears making their way into my eyes again. I wondered how long I would feel like this for. I wondered how long it would take before I could be _normal _again. Free of all of these flashbacks, free of these continuous tears. I shook head trying to clear my mind. I stood up and peaked from the corner of my curtain, just to make sure Edward wasn't anywhere in sight. I pulled the curtains back and stared out of my window.

'I remember the very first time Edward came to pick me up for school. I remember the feeling I had, the happiness, that stupid grin on my face.' I laughed at my stupidity, 'stupid little teenage girl who fell in love with a gorgeous boy, thinking of a wonderful future with him.' I thought as tears poured down my face. The more I thought about him, the more miserable I became. I looked back towards my bed thinking that sleep would be the only cure. But I couldn't even think of going back to that bed, or this room. I looked around my room swallowing lumps of tears. 'Why? Why? Why?!" Was all that went through my head that night, even when I did manage to fall asleep I woke up hour or so from the fright of Edward breaking in, it was either that, or the horrific flashbacks, they wouldn't leave me alone.

When I woke up in the morning, my body was aching even more than it had done the past two nights. I stretched my arms and rubbed the side of my face, I winced out in pain almost instantly. I had completely forgotten about it. I pushed my hair back and opened my eyes properly as I got out of bed. 'That was a terrible night.' I thought as I remembered some of the flashbacks. 'Terrible.' I thought again shaking my head. I made way across my room and caught a glimpse of my bruise. I walked closer to the mirror to examine it. 'Ugh' I thought as I poked it lightly. It looked horrible; the purple-ish colour had now turned into a yellow-ish green, the four fingers now just looked like four smudges. Yet there was still some red around the smudges. I didn't bother putting any make up on, there was no need. Charlie was on a weekend break and I wasn't planning on going to the Cullen's' house. I was genuinely afraid of facing Edward. Until two days ago, I felt like I was strong enough to stay away from him. I didn't think he would do something like that to me, I thought I'd be safe with him, but I gradually realised that the only place I wasn't safe, was with Edward. Not only that, he had made places which I felt safe in, unsafe. I didn't even feel safe in my own house anymore; I knew he could break in if he wanted to and then get that exact same door fixed into place on the same day.

I grabbed a toast from the fridge and cooked some eggs to go with it after I got dressed. After I had finished I stood by the kitchen window and stared into space. Even though I had seen Jasper just two days ago, I still felt like I needed to see him. I missed him, which was a little odd, I didn't want to seem too desperate, especially that I knew he thought it was possible. I sighed and dug my hands into the pockets of my jeans, my fingers hit a piece of paper, I crossed my eyebrows a little confused, I didn't know when that had been put there… I grabbed it and saw a phone number jotted down, but fairly neat. I smiled as if the answer had just been given to me. That must be the number that Jasper gave me a while ago… I played around with it for a bit unsure of what I was going to do. 'Maybe he's busy' I thought as an excuse.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my cell phone; I flipped it open and placed my fingers on the numbers ready to dial. I was still unsure though, 'I'll just quickly hang up, if I get nervous.' I thought as I encouraged myself. I took a deep breath and dialled the number as I bit my lip. I placed my finger on the hang up button ready to hang up instantly.

With every beep that went by, the pressure I put on the button increased. After the fifth beep I was certain that I would hang up on the next one. Maybe he just didn't want to answer?

"Hello?" His voice cut off my thoughts, I hadn't realised how beautiful his voice really was, deep yet so elegant. I didn't know what to say. My lips wouldn't move. "Hello?" He repeated again in a much friendlier tone. 'If I don't answer, he's going to hang up!' I though as I tried to think of reasons I should speak.

"Hi." I replied, in an extremely quiet voice, it was barely audible to me, like a quiet sigh. "Sorry, I hope you're not busy." I quickly added on, still unable to raise my voice.

"Hello, Bella!" He spoke in a happy tone, which gave me a tiny bit more confidence. "No, not at all. How are you?" I could imagine his beautiful smile right now, that smile that just warms up my entire soul.

"I'm okay thanks." I smiled through the phone. My voice was still quiet and it was agitating me. "How are you?" I chuckled at my words. They seemed so stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else, I had so many things I wanted to say, and as soon as I heard his voice, my mind just went blank.

"I'm good." He spoke with a chuckle too. I was struggling for words, and the last thing I wanted was for this to become awkward.

"You're probably wondering why I called…" I trailed off, I wasn't quite sure that 'I missed you' would be a good enough excuse. I heard him laugh lightly through the phone and then speak, exactly in the voice that just distracts me from anything and everything.

"I suppose it would be helpful if you told me." He chuckled; even his laugh was extremely attractive. "Then again, I'm just glad I'm hearing your voice, even if is unbelievably quiet." It was obvious that this was much easier for Jasper, it didn't seem to be awkward for him, I was thanking god for that. I really couldn't think of an excuse, I was only left with the truth.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about the quiet voice." I managed to sound a little louder. "I'm kinda struggling with confidence here." I admitted sheepishly as I dropped my head. Shame he couldn't feel how embarrassed I felt.

"Why's that?" He asked teasingly. I physically felt like I could drop down to the ground.

"You." I replied as quickly as I could, my voice was even quieter than the start.

"Oh Bella." He laughed a little. "There's no need to be nervous. If it's that much of a problem, pretend I'm not on the phone." he continued in his amazing voice, "And you say the things you want to say," He paused and then chuckled. "And I _accidentally _hear them." He chuckled. I could imagine his face right now, so sweet and beautiful. 'Okay' I thought. 'He isn't there' I kept telling myself mentally. 'I miss you' I thought, if only I could say it out loud. I didn't know whether I should say it out loud. 'I miss you' I thought again and again, until it finally rolled of my lips as a quiet whisper.

"I miss you." I blurted quietly, without even thinking about it twice. It took more courage than I could imagine for me to say it. And then I was panicking, because I didn't know whether I had done the right thing or not. Judging by how quiet he was, I was assuming it wasn't the right thing. I stared sulking a little and apologising in my mind. "Jasper?" I said before I heard the beep that indicated he had hung up. 'Oh no.' I thought as I panicked. 'I knew I shouldn't have' I pushed my hair back as I sat back on the chair. 'How am I ever going to have the courage to even look at him ever again' I felt a shiver run down my spine. My hands were starting get a little cold, 'Damn it Bella!' I mentally scolded myself. 'You couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself, and now he's never going to want to talk to you again.' I continued, and with each word, my self-hatred rose. I was genuinely starting to panic. I couldn't even begin to imagine never talking to Jasper again. It would be worse than a nightmare; it would be beyond the worst thing I could think of. I paced around the kitchen floor, completely in shock. 'I wish I didn't say anything. I wish I didn't even call. I would save myself all this stress.' I thought nervously.

I was distracted by the sound of knocking. 'Is it Edward?' I thought as my fear rose. 'He heard me talk to Jasper.' I thought in defeat. I heard the knock again. I peeked out of the kitchen window but there were no Volvos in sight. But he could have rushed by foot. And then again, knock knock knock. I moved closer to the door and I could hear my heart thumping loudly. I peeked through the eyepiece and saw blackness. He must be covering it with his finger. "Edward." The name rolled off my lips quieter than a whisper, but he would have heard. I decided I was going to open the door and as soon as he came in, I would tell him that we are over.

**A/N Ooooh, who do we think it is? ;D Ahaha I know who it is, and I promised myself I wouldn't change my mind, well… maybe if everyone thought of the opposite person, (meaning they would prefer that, right?) then I'll just change the plot for the next chapter xD This isn't as eventful and dramatic as the last two chapters but bear with me. Anyways, as always, thanks for your time and please review **

**Reviews! :D**

***Dear 'Kolet' thank you so much for your comments, they really made my day! Thank you so much, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it and you think it's written like a book! Hehe, I do try my best and comments like yours really bring a huge grin on my face! I cannot describe how happy your comment made me, especially the one in reply to 'BellaItalia', I can see what she means, and I thank for her positive feedback. I guess I can't please everyone xD. Thanks again, your comment really made my day! :D***

***Dear 'Chippy' thanks a lot :D It doesn't sound weird at all ^.^ I know what you mean, hehe. Thank you so much again, it's so nice and rewarding to hear comments like that **** Hehe btw, the Edward ass kicking will begin soon, and it will be more than just a kick ;D Ahaha, yup, as with all stories there's gotta be some drama. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ***** **

***Dear 'avengingalice16' Thank you for your review **** I'm sorry that you experienced such a horrible thing **** Like I said, I tried my best to describe it without it being too graphic, again, I'm sorry for what happened to you, I can only imagine how terrible it must have been**** I hope you are okay now and things are good for you ***** **


	13. Strength and healing

**Chapter 12**

I opened the door and kept my eyes closed. After realising nothing was happening I opened my eyes gently and lifted my head up. There he was, standing right in front of me with a smile on his face. 'Oh my god.' I thought as I froze into place. I stared in disbelief at the man in front of me.

"I missed you too." He spoke as he walked inside and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't move my body; I was completely shocked, but happy. A grin spread across my face.

"Jasper." His name rolled off my lips like a sigh. I put my hands around his waist and held him tightly against myself. "I thought you were upset with me." I shook my head as my eyebrows crossed.

"Upset with you?" I heard his quiet chuckle which had a hint of confusion.

"Yeah." I whispered as I nodded. "I thought you were upset with me for," I paused, it definitely sounded stupid, "saying that I missed you." I finished off with a light chuckle.

"Oh, Bella." He shook his head as he chuckled. I didn't want to let go of him, just being against his body brought me such peace. "You think such silly thoughts." He laughed as he let go. I looked down shamefully and sighed quietly. He placed his hands lightly beside either side of my face and lifted my head up. "You thought that's why I hung up on you?" He shook his head with a lopsided smile. I bit at my lip from nervousness and nodded. "I wanted to see you, but, I wasn't sure of how you would react, and when you called, I wasted no time and got myself here as soon as I could." He spoke slowly and calmly as he smiled, but it quickly faded once he started stroking the side of my face with his thumb. He frowned and looked at it as if he could feel my pain. I stared into his topaz eyes which were slowly turning a bitter brown. I raised my hand and placed it on top of his.

"It's alright Jasper." I smiled in an attempt to ease his tension. His eyes flickered back to mine, but the same bitterness remained in them. He moved his face closer to mine and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster until it felt like an explosive. I had kept perfectly still; I wasn't ready at that time. Jasper tilted his head and moved closer. He laid his lips on my cheek and pressed them lightly onto my bruise. My face twitched just a little, but I liked the feeling of his ice cold lips on my warm skin, it was a perfect contrast.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you, Bella." He spoke as he moved his lips away from my skin. I almost instantly missed the feeling of it.

"It doesn't matter." I smiled as I shook my head. He lifted his hand and stroked my hair.

"From now on Bella, I'll be here for you. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He clenched his jaw and laid his forehead on mine. Fear took over me and I felt a rush of cold run through me.

"There's no need, Jasper. I'll be fine." I swallowed a lump of fear.

"That's what you keep saying." He pointed out, which made me actually realise the many times I had said it, when I knew very well I wouldn't be. But I had to say that I was fine, because if I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to bear the consequences. The fear of Edward was too much too handle.

"I can bear it." I spoke quietly, my words were partly true. Because I could bear the physical pain, but the pain of Edward stopping me from seeing Jasper, that kind of pain, that's the kind of pain I can't and couldn't bear.

"No, because now, _I_ _can't_ bear to see you get hurt." His serious voice distracted my thoughts. I knew that I would be safe with Jasper, but still something made me feel threatened something stopped me from believing that everything would be okay. Like there was something much worse, just lingering around the corner. I gave up and sighed loudly as I dropped my head onto his shoulder.

"No fights." I stated in a quiet voice, keeping my head on his shoulder. Maybe that was what was scaring me. I knew that even in a fight, Jasper would surely win, with all that experience and training, it seemed impossible for him to beaten.

"Only if necessary." He also stated with a light chuckle. I could imagine the smug smirk on his face; I shook my head and sighed.

"Jasper." I pouted a little crossing my eyebrows as I lifted my head up.

"Yes, Bella?" He spoke in a gentlemen's voice with the lopsided smile that just made my heart melt.

"Ugh." I sighed. "That's not fair; you can't do that every time I come to object." I pursed my lips.

"Well," he grinned as he tilted his head, "if it works, then why not?" He raised his eyebrows, keeping the grin on his face which caused me to smile too, even though I was slightly annoyed by the control he had over me, without even manipulating me.

"Fine." I tried to make my voice sound firm and serious, but with the grin that was on my face, it was hard to even _feel_ the slightest bit angry. "I'm angry you know. I don't want any fights, at all." I clarified more to myself than Jasper, his grin turned into a smirk and I heard him chuckle quietly.

"That's not what your feeling are saying, darlin'" He chuckled further as he put his arms around me, but still keeping a space between us. I felt completely calm now, like I was never annoyed or even upset. The annoying thing was that it wasn't Jasper's power that calmed, but just the fact that he had his arms around me calmed me.

"Hey. Stop… feeling my emotions or whatever you do." I laughed at the thought of it.

"It's a gift, and shouldn't we all appreciate gifts." He winked with a smile. My face just failed to look serious every time I tried. So I just gave in.

"Yes, yes we should." I smiled as I threw my hands around his neck, I realised at that point that he was much taller than Edward…. 'I really shouldn't compare them' I thought guiltily, but I couldn't help it, Jasper was in every way better and humane. I slowly moved out of my thoughts and concentrated on Jasper's face which was ever so close to mine. I wondered if I was ready, I wondered if it would complicate things, as if they weren't already complicated enough. Questions swarmed around my mind, as my eyes searched into his for answer. I knew that this would start something between us and I wasn't sure whether I was ready for that or not. Everything seems so confusing and hard, my decision making skills were failing me and I wondered how many times we had actually got this close and I had pulled away. I wondered if it would actually be cheating, since I really had no feelings for Edward, and he was threatening me to stay in the relationship.

"Bella, follow your heart." I heard him quietly whisper, so quiet it was barely audible. He had spoken the words clearly, and I knew that to ever get an answer that's exactly what I had to do. And that's exactly what I did.

I moved by head upwards and before I could change my mind, I felt his lips gently meet with mine. Our lips moved in perfect harmony, my soul felt nourished as if I had been waiting for this all my life. This was so much more than a kiss; it was a strong connection, a bond, being formed with every moment and every sweet movement of our lips. I moved closer to him and embraced him, until there was no longer a gap between us, and again, our bodies had moulded together, our arms were around each other protectively. I knew at that moment that we both wanted each other, just as eagerly. The happiness I felt was a genuine feeling and a feeling absolutely nothing could replace. Our lips slowly parted and as I opened my eyes I saw a tiny smile on his lips which indicated shyness and happiness, my own emotions were similar. I closed my eyes again as my smile spread and I tightened my grip around his neck. I knew that it was right and I didn't regret it a single bit, and there was nothing Edward could do to make me regret it. I felt my entire weight being lifted off the ground so smoothly, it was as if I weighed nothing at all. I was off the floor, and completely attached to his body, a feeling I could not comprehend, such enormous emotions were whirling through me, I couldn't name it love, it had to be something more, something my human brain couldn't understand. I wanted to know how Jasper was feeling; I wanted to know if he felt just as strong. He slowly lowered me and reality started to come back to me, my eyes were still closed, I was too afraid that it might have all been just a dream. I wanted say 'I love you' but that would've just been an understatement. I was still holding onto him and laying my head on his chest, it was strange being able to feel someone breathe; I could feel every movement of his chest, every inhale and exhale. But the sound of a beating heart was absent, everything about my body seemed to imitate his, except from my heart, I felt like it was out of place, it was wrong, I should be just like him.

I thought about running away into my room, or just keeping my eyes shut forever, but then I realised I didn't need to, what I needed to do was appreciate the moment and embrace it with open arms. I had waited for so long, and even though I had reached the happiness I wanted, I still didn't feel fulfilled. Like something was going to come and ruin my happiness, I kept telling myself that, that wouldn't happen, I had continuously told myself that I would go to Edward and break up with him, yet every time I came close to even pretending to do it, I just couldn't. I was scared, like today when I thought it was Edward who was at the door, I was too frightened of him, I realised what I needed was courage, a lot of courage.

"What are you thinking about?" His quiet voice caught my attention. I finally opened my eyes and lifted my head off his shoulder; he released me and allowed me to speak.

"I was thinking, uhm..." I wondered if I should just tell him. "About Edward, and, uhm," I swallowed, "I," I inhaled deeply "I wanna break up with him." I spoke quickly as I exhaled. He looked at me with a tiny smile, he was clearly happy about it, but he waited for me to continue, "I just don't know how to do it. I mean, it's all very complicated." I admitted, biting at my lip nervously. Jasper lifted his hand and slowly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're scared of him aren't you?" He stated more as a matter of fact rather than a question. There was a little tension between his eyebrows and a frown upon his face. I looked around wondering if I could get out of this somehow, and looked back at him as I gave in. My head was aching to nod, but I wasn't allowing it, I took a deep breath and answered, I had decided that honestly was the best way forward.

"Just a little." I said quietly. How helpless I felt was pathetic and how weak I was compared to Edward was humbling.

"I could come with you, we could tell him together." He held my hand encouragingly, but as soon as I felt encouraged something held me back, the weak Bella was telling me to just carry on the way I was, but I couldn't, not anymore. Once he saw the fear on my face he changed his words, "I could wait around the corner." He smiled humorously. His words always managed to make me smile no matter what situation I was in. I nodded with a half-smile, even though I knew deep inside that I was too weak to ever do something like that, either with or without help. "And, you seriously need to get that wrist looked at." Jasper pointed out randomly, in a much more lively tone

"Okay." I finally agreed with a smile. Jasper grabbed onto my good hand and turned around to walk out of the door when I pulled back. "Maybe not now?" I suggested, the look on his face didn't look to approving.

"Bella." He started as he looked at me, grabbing both wrists gently. "If, you do not go to the doctor now, that bone, will grow back twisted and bent." He explained with a sense of humour. I chuckled quietly and shook my head at him, "Like this." He pointed his wrist in a bent direction and laughed. "Now you don't want that do you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Guess not." My eyebrows rose and I chuckled at his actions. 'I hadn't seen this side of Jasper before, he always seemed very serious and plain, but he was just so much different to that.' I thought as I got into his arms and he made his way towards the hospital.

We waited a while until finally, Carlisle was free. We had turned up without an appointment so I was lucky he was even free at all.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle walked over to me and glanced at Jasper with a smile. "What can I do for you today?" He asked in a friendly but professional tone. I felt like my wrist could do all the talking needed.

"Hi, Carlisle, well…" I lifted my wrist up and looked at it slightly nervously.

"Oh dear, that doesn't look too good." He said. "Follow me through." He smiled as he turned back and headed through the doors and into the X- ray department, I looked at Jasper nervously and he smiled giving my hand a squeeze and letting go. "Sit here and put your hand… like this." Carlisle showed me to a chair in front of a desk, above the desk was (what I supposed to be) the X-ray machine. Carlisle positioned my wrist in a specific way and then told me to wait in the room, he then left the room along with Jasper and the machine moved down a little and took a picture of my wrist. Carlisle came back a couple of more times and got different shots of my wrist in different positions, until it had finally finished. I walked into the waiting area with Jasper and we waited there until Carlisle came back with my results. I didn't really care as much as much as I should have… Maybe because there were so many more important things on my mind, except from my broken wrist.

"Well Bella, I must say, it must have been a pretty bad fall." Carlisle made his way towards us and sat down beside me. "How long did you leave it untreated?" He asked as he looked at me. I wasn't too sure; it seemed like a long time ago.

"A week, two weeks?" I shrugged. He shook his head and looked at me disappointedly.

"Bella, you should have come to me the very first day." He wasn't too pleased with me, but then quickly spoke again. "But today is better than tomorrow." He smiled and chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm going to put it in a cast for now, and if that doesn't work, we'll look into inserting pins. That's a much more complicated process." He explained clearly in a professional tone. 'Pins. Pins! In my wrist. Sure it was complicated!' I thought anxiously. 'I just hope to god that the cast works.' I thought anxiously.

Carlisle took me into another room, where he started a cast on my arm. After wrapping endless amounts of what seemed like cloth to me, around my wrist he then asked me which colour cast I wanted, I had asked for a blue cast and then he finished it off with a blue coloured cloth. After he had finished with it, I was unable to move me wrist at all and it felt so uncomfortable not being able to use one entire arm. "Thanks Carlisle." I said with a smile as I examined my new cast. This wasn't the first time I had gotten a cast, but I never thought I would have a broken my wrist because of… I shook my head slowly, so that it was barely noticeable and stopped my thoughts.

"You're welcome." Carlisle smiled at me, "And, thank you for bringing her Jasper." He patted Jasper's arm, who had watched the entire process. It only took about 10 minutes but it seemed like forever. "Bella, how did you fall if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asked the dreaded questioned. This was the kind of situation when I would refer to my brain and I should have a story ready… But, I didn't. So frankly, I had to use the excuse of being clumsy.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just clumsy." I shrugged carelessly with a smile, Jasper looked at me knowingly and I knew he wanted me to tell Carlisle what had really happened.

"Carlisle, Edward, uh," Jasper was about to explain when I cut him off.

"Yeah, I was in meadow with Edward, and then I…" I made it up as I went along, "I tripped over a rock and then landed badly on my wrist." I explained and Carlisle seemed to be satisfied, but Jasper clearly wasn't. I looked at him with pleading eyes as I stood up.

"Look after yourself Bella. See you later." Carlisle said with a smile. I walked out of the door and Jasper followed after me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell him?" Jasper asked in a slightly eager tone.

"I said I didn't want any trouble." I explained with crossed eyebrows.

"He'll have to know eventually." Jasper pointed out, eventually could mean an eternity for all I knew so I shrugged it off and carried on walking.

"Not if no one tells him…" I also pointed out. Jasper stood still and looked at me seriously.

"You're going to just carry on like this? In fear? With hidden feelings for me?" He asked with a serious frown as I too, stopped. I knew living that way was wrong… but it felt like the best thing to do. But given a second thought… 'Would I want to carry on like this? Of course not.' Was the straightforward answer, but not the easiest.

"Jasper, I don't want my feelings for you to remain hidden." I explained awkwardly, "I want to be able to be with you in front of everyone and anyone." I carried on, my voice was trying to stay strong but my nerves were failing me. His eyes widened slightly, as if he was completely surprised at my words, like he wasn't expecting it at all. It wasn't that surprising to me, I would've thought he already knew. "But I want it to happen peacefully, without any fights, arguments, shouting, hate." I listed all my fears. "Just like a normal relationship." I shrugged sadly, I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, because maybe that was something I would never have, peace, love and happiness. "I don't want any of those things to happen, and right now, I feel like everything could fall apart at any moment" I spoke with a broken voice. He suddenly looked at me with an understanding face.

"Of course not. I know." He stroked my face and gradually pulled me into a hug. He breathed in deeply and then spoke again. "I'll try my best to keep everything calm, I will, I promise you." Jasper spoke with confidence as he soothed me. "Just for you Bella, even if he threatens, I will cause no fights, I'll only defend, not fight." His deep voice reassured me as I relaxed and felt at ease again. I knew that everything would go swiftly, well, I hoped anyway.

"Thank you." I whispered with a tiny smile.

After spending a couple of minutes just standing quietly, we went back to my house, Jasper asked if he could stay with me, and I was more than happy to let him stay. That was the reason I called him in the first place. As we went up the stairs my attention was drawn towards Charlie, I wondered when he would actually come back; 'he should be back by tomorrow, or maybe the day after that.' I thought as I mentally replied to myself. We went into my room and chatted for a little while before a certain question came to my mind.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" He replied as he threw one arm over my shoulder. We were both sitting on my bed; it reminded me of the first time he came inside my room. He wouldn't come to sit by me, because I smelt that strong. I wondered why he had so much self-control now… But I disregarded the question, because there was something else I wanted to know.

"What was your… past like?" I asked curiously. I knew little bits from Edward, but I had many gaps in what I knew, and I wanted to know Jasper more. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, with a slightly nervous look.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked as he tried to avoid the question.

"I just, well I know a little bit from Edward… But I don't know most things..." I explained quietly with a light shrug.

"Maybe it's best for it to stay that way." He looked away from me and stared into space. My eyes squinted in confusion.

"Why?" My eyebrows crossed as I shook my head. I was slightly worried now, what made his past so bad was unclear to me.

"Let's just say, it's not a very pleasant past… And I'm a different person now; I don't want an extra bit of knowledge to ruin your view on me." He explained as he looked at me thoughtfully. I became even more curious by his words; I assumed he had killed a couple of people so he didn't want to mention it… I knew he had fought many vampires, I didn't know why though.

"Please, I'm curious… I promise it won't change my view on you." I smiled eagerly trying to convince him. He looked at me one last time before he began.

"I suppose Edward has told you I have a lot of experience in fighting vampires…" He began speaking. I nodded and looked at him waiting for the rest. "Well, that's because I have killed many." He spoke again, uncomfortably. "In my human life, I was a major in the Confederate army." He began. "The youngest one too." He looked at me with a smug smirk which made me laugh a little. "A vampire called Maria saw some kind of… _talent_ in me." He carried on in a disgusted tone. "And decided to turn me into a vampire for her own use… She needed soldiers, newborn vampires to fight a war for her; the southern vampire wars." I listened closely; I didn't like the sound of Maria... "I used my gift, of manipulating emotions to keep the newborns under control and commanded them to go out into the war. I, myself took part in it too, that's why I have lots of experience." He added on. Jasper took part in war; the sound of it didn't seem too surprising, though the fact that he killed many… that was unexpected. "Any vampires that didn't seem 'worthy'" He emphasised the word 'worthy' as his tone became even more disgusted, I could see how much his past bothered him."She would ask me to…" he paused as his eyebrows fell into a frown "get rid of them." He spoke with sadness, I gasped quietly. It seemed so unlike Jasper to kill so freely, just because someone didn't _seem _worthy. "Kill them, and as I tore their heads apart, I _felt _their fear, their pain. It was horrific." Jasper was clearly extremely upset by his past. I could only imagine how hard it must have been to feel someone's fear, or pain. I shook my head lightly. "Sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Jasper asked cautiously. I wondered how obvious my reaction was. I instantly shook my head and smiled.

"No, I'm just shocked at how horrible the experience must have been." I answered truthfully with a frown.

"Even though it was over a century ago, I can still feel the misery those newborns felt." He explained in a sad voice. I rubbed his arm to comfort him, it seemed stupid really, but I couldn't think of anything else. He lifted his head and looked at me with a smile, at least my attempt was noticed, I smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking… How old are you?" I asked with a light chuckle.

"Twenty." He raised his eyebrows humorously.

"No, I mean in total." I nudged him lightly as I chuckled.

"150, 'bit of an old man really." He shrugged as he chuckled.

"Yeah…" I nodded with a laugh as I went back to the previous subject, "How did you end up getting away from her?" I asked eager to know the rest of his story.

"Well, I sort of resigned. All the killing and violence got too much for me to bear and I just left one day, to come to the north and look for somewhere more peaceful to live. And then I met Alice, who showed me a new way of living life." He explained in much happier tone. I smiled at his smile and waited for the rest. "It was a beautiful, peaceful, way of living. Exactly what I was looking for." He smiled contently. I knew that this was the real Jasper, the lovable, calm and logical one. He wasn't the monster Maria made out of him. "And then I met a human, who made everything I never expected come true." He laughed quietly as he gave me a squeeze. I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts at his words and shone with happiness. I had a part in his story. "For example, I never thought I'd be able to sit down beside a human and casually tell them about my life." He spoke again with a chuckle. "Not only that, but being able to control myself, to the point where it wouldn't feel uncomfortable." He explained with a joyful tone, the surprise in his voice could not be missed. I was happy for two reasons: one, I was with the one I love, and two, he was happy. Life couldn't have been better.

"Jasper, how are you controlling yourself?" I asked suddenly as I thought back to one of the questions that came to my mind earlier.

"I went hunting last night… I suppose that helps." He explained briefly, I was about to nod when he spoke again; "And I would rather bear the pain of thirst, than the pain of not being around you." He answered in a light tone, with a half-smile. "I suppose that's where most of my control around you comes from. Even so, I wouldn't trust me too much if I were you." I smiled at him with my entire soul, it was so amazing to have him there, sitting beside me and speaking to me. In total (or almost total) control, I trusted him from somewhere deep within me, I knew I was safe. With the words Edward had said, I felt like it would be impossible to ever see him again. I felt like he would captivate me somewhere and ban me from seeing Jasper, then again, I was banned, I just chose to disobey, and I don't regret it one bit. If one day Edward was to separate me from Jasper, than I'd be happy I did everything in my ability to stay with him. I felt as though one day I would lose Jasper and everything between us would just seem like it never happened, my smile slowly faded and became non-existent. "What's wrong?" He smiled back with a confused face.

"I'm just so happy that you're here." I shrugged as I half smiled. He laughed and turned his body around to face me.

"You're looking at me as if I'm going to disappear." He stated it more like a question, as his smile fell too.

"Yeah. I guess I kinda feel that way." I admitted sheepishly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he leaned closer. "I'll stay as long as you want me to." He smiled his lopsided smile which made my heart melt. I looked down bashfully and got myself together again as I smiled. I sighed, because believing that he wouldn't disappear seemed so hard. "Wait," His voice distracted my thoughts. "Let me show you something." He slowly got up and sat down on my chair; he turned the bench lamp on and placed his arms under it. My eyes widened and I gasped almost audibly. There were hundreds of independent bite marks from his wrists up to his upper arms. It was almost unbelievable.

"How come I couldn't see them before?" I asked still in shock.

"They're not visible the human eye, unless there is a strong light source." He explained as he moved his arms around. The light reflected off every bite and the more light that reflected on it, the clearer I could see the marks. I stood up to touch them, it seemed impossible for a being to have this many scars. I traced my fingers (the ones which weren't in a cast) over his cold marble skin, almost trying to make myself believe the sight I was seeing. I knelt down beside him, so that I could have a better view of them all.

"I thought that scars fade, especially if you're a vampire, nothing can scar you…" I explained, still running my fingers on the marks.

"Except another vampire." He smirked, "And that will leave a mark forever." He spoke in a thoughtful voice. I looked up at him and spoke,

"How many vampires have you fought?" I asked curiously.

"The same number that died in the process." He replied quietly, which meant, he had killed every single one that even attempted to fight him. But none left without a gift; they all left a bite mark behind. I tried to get a sort of number fixed in my head but the number of bites seemed too much.

"They all just bit your arm? Or…?" I asked curiously, as I looked up at him.

"No, it's all over my body. But like I said human eyes are weaker than vampire eyes, so they can only see the marks when there is a strong source of light." He explained again. Of course! He is probably filled with them head to toe… But they were all hidden to my eyes. 'How could he walk around every day looking at those scars?' I asked myself. One of my answers was that he just got used to it. "Don't they bother you at all?" I asked still in awe by all the bite marks.

"Yes. They do, they remind me every moment of who I used to be. It's like my past follows me around and won't let go." He explained, his voice sounded sad, though you could never completely know with Jasper… He was brilliant at keeping it all in.

"But you do know that all this just makes you even more amazing than you already are." I said in a much lighter tone, with a smile. He looked at me with a face that showed me he didn't believe a word I was saying. "Honestly. To have gone through all that aggression and come out of it the person you are today, is like a miracle." I explained in genuine awe as I nodded my head reassuringly.

"What?" He shook his head in surprise. "Even after seeing these marks, you _still_ trust me and you're speaking to me?" He asked in disbelief. "And even comforting me." He added on with even more disbelief in his voice.

"Yes." I nodded confidently. It seemed stupid to stop talking to him just because of his past… "Can't you see how far you've come and how you've managed to change?" I asked as a rhetorical question, surely he knew what a great achievement it was to be who he is. "I mean, I know you said, the marks make you feel like you are still that Jasper from the past… But you're not," I shook my head with a grin, "You're really not. I know it seems hard to believe it, but as someone who has only ever known this Jasper, it's hard to believe you were ever like that." I raised my eyebrows as a smile spread across his face.

He lifted his hands to hold my face. I lifted myself off the floor and stood up with him. "You give me so much hope Isabella." He spoke quietly as he embraced me. I let the feeling of comfort rush through me; it was such a brilliant feeling, such an amazing feeling.

"I'm glad I can do at least that much." I smile half-heartedly.

"What do you mean "at least"" He asked as he let go.

"Well, I mean, you can do so many things, and you have done so many things for me, but I haven't done anything for you. And at least I can do that one thing, give you hope." I explained as I shrugged my shoulders with a frown.

"Bella, you _have _done things for me. I was in despair, I felt like I could never control myself with anyone again when Alice told me about her vision. They were all mad at me for handling you while you were bleeding, and you brought me out of despair and showed me the love I would have never expected. Love is a great gift, and you gave that to me." He grinned as he explained, his voice was very cheerful, his words seemed like they came from deep within him, and they made me so happy. I smiled at him, knowing that I had done at least a couple of things. Once again he had left me speechless but before I could get too lost in thoughts, he spoke again; "When did you get that poster, by the way?" He asked as he moved towards it. I panicked for a slight moment but got myself together very quickly and followed him.

"Two days ago." I smiled as I stood beside him. "Why? Don't you like it?" I asked trying to get him to speak, I didn't want him thinking thoughts I didn't know about.

"No, no, I do, it's very… unusual, but it's nice." He spoke as he turned his body at an angle so that he faced me, but also the poster.

"You don't seem too convincing…" I replied truthfully, he didn't seem like he liked it. Or maybe his thoughts were occupied with something else? 'Calm down Bella' I kept telling myself, 'there's no need to be worried. It's just a poster.' I mentally reassured myself. It was what was behind that poster that worried me.

"Well Bella, you _are_ asking a vampire, if they like a Howling Wolf poster." He laughed as he nudged me. 'Ah' I thought, 'I guess it makes sense now.' I added.

"Yeah, I didn't think about it that way." I laughed as I moved away from the poster and sat on my bed. I was desperately trying to distract his attention from it.

"Are you tired?" He suddenly asked as he sat down beside me. I hadn't bothered to check the time, so I had absolutely no idea, but I knew it was late enough for me to be tired, maybe not quite midnight… "I just remembered humans need sleep." He added on when I didn't reply. I laughed a little before replying;

"Yeah…" I nodded with a natural yawn. I decided that I was going to have an early night in. It was perfect. I was fairly tired, an early night in, Jasper by my side, no sign of Edward and no school. I smiled and sighed as I lay comfortably in my bed. I guess the only thing that wasn't perfect was the fact that I was still in my outdoor clothes, and not my pj's; I was in too much of a perfect position to want to get up.

"Alright, well you go off to sleep, and I'll be here until you completely drift off." He smiled as he began stroking my hair. I spent one of the most peaceful nights I had every spent in my life (as far as I can remember) that night. My body became heavier and heavier and my breathing became deeper and deeper until I had completely drifted off into sleep.

**Edward POV (during this day that has just past.)**

The morning had finally arrived and I was still pondering upon Jasper's words. He had threatened me. It was almost unbelievable, but ridiculous. He threatened me, so clearly, he was asking for a fight. 'No, I'm warning you.' I impersonated him sarcastically. Oh, how his words angered me, 'how dare he "warn" me?' I thought angrily. 'I'm going to show him who really is the strongest.' He might have been the most experienced vampire and the cleverest when it comes to fights, but he was smug, and his smugness would surely let him down. I work with logic, I knew that I could win him easily, I just needed a plan. Jasper would be so sure of himself, he wouldn't even realise. 'It sounds like a great plan' I mentally praised myself. But I had to be careful, now that Alice was on Jasper's side, I couldn't make any direct plans otherwise she would see them and tell him.

Carlisle left early this morning to go to work and Emmett was ignoring me as much as he could, Rosalie wasn't too bad, she kept telling me that Emmett was just being childish and that all couples have occasional arguments. She didn't know anything, she didn't understand the seriousness of this, my brother, a family member was stealing the love of my life.

'I don't understand how Alice expects me to just watch; surely by now she knows my love for Bella is never ending and I would do everything within my power to keep her mine' I thought angrily. Anger didn't seem to want to leave me, most of my anger was from the fact that I knew I could do something and I wasn't trying. That was the conclusion I had come to, I wasn't trying enough to keep her with me, 'and unless I take serious action she's going slip away right into Jasper's arms.' My thoughts continued. Even his name angered me. Another conclusion I had come to was that if I couldn't have Bella then no-one could.

I realised by about late morning that Jasper had left the house, but I didn't want to follow him, because that would have been terribly absurd. I thought of all the possibilities, perhaps he had gone hunting or maybe out to get some space, he does that often, as soon as stress or anger levels rise he runs away. My first instinct was to go to Bella's house, but then I decided against it, maybe if I stayed away from her she would start to miss me and come back. I also thought that she wouldn't dare ask him to go there and he surely wouldn't go to see after he found out that I punished her for seeing him, he wouldn't want Bella getting hurt would he? I sniggered quietly. I needed to work on getting Jasper away from Bella, no matter what it took.

Later in the day I went out to hunt because I couldn't bear not seeing Bella and I had planned on going to her tomorrow. On my way back into the house Alice caught me and said she needed to urgently speak with me.

We walked into the dining room where I sat down and carelessly awaited her 'urgent' news.

"What is it now Alice?" I asked carelessly. I knew no matter what happened, Bella would be mine at the end and nothing Alice would say could change that.

"Edward, I had another vision." She spoke with her tiny eyebrows in a nervous frown. "They kissed." She spoke quickly and stiffly. I felt my anger burn inside me as I felt like running to her house. But I knew I couldn't, I needed a plan, clearly, Bella wasn't getting the message.

"When is it going to happen?" I asked in a clear and bold voice.

"I don't know." She answered with sadness, "But it's soon, it looked so vivid." She explained quickly. She had said she wanted to stay out so why was she telling me this?

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused, but still burning with anger.

"I couldn't stand the sight." She replayed the vision in her mind as she spoke. She wanted me to do something about it. That's why she told me, I suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. If she wanted me to do something, then that meant that she had changed her mind and wanted to help me.

"Listen. I have a plan, but you have to promise you won't get in my way." I told her with a serious voice. She debated in her mind what she should do, at first she thought it would be a selfish thought to stop Jasper just because of her own love, she knew Jasper wouldn't come back to her no matter what. And then she thought about how upset she was and how Bella stole Jasper, even though I felt like it was the other way around.

"What is the plan?" She asked nervously as she continued debating.

"I can't tell you, but it's a good one. It'll work, and it will separate them." I explained as I leaned in closer to her. "That's exactly what you want, isn't it? You want them to be separated. I can do that." I explained further, trying to convince her. She nodded her tiny head as she thought about all the reason she should say no.

"Yes. Okay, do what you have to do, as long as you separate them. I can't stand it anymore, she has my Jasper, do anything you can Edward. Just do it fast." She spoke nervously, I knew she didn't completely want me to carry out my plan, but part of her did, and that part was dominant enough for her to agree. I smirked at her and patted her arm.

"I won't let you down. Just watch." I smirked as I walked away.

**Alice POV**

"Listen. I have a plan, but you have to promise you won't get in my way." He explained in a serious voice. It sounded good, but I had 101 reasons to say no. I knew the right thing was to stop him, Jasper would be happy then and so would Bella. Shouldn't that be enough, but what about me? I would be miserable and no one would care.

"What's the plan?" I asked nervously hoping that the answer would help me decide.

"I can't tell you, but it's a good one. It'll work, and it will separate them." He explained as he leaned in closer to me, it was so tempting to shout 'YES! Do it!' But something human in me was stopping me. I thought of all the reasons I should agree and let him. The heartbreak was too painful, it wasn't fair. I nodded my head a little as 101 more reasons ran through my head to change my answer and say no.

"Yes. Okay, do what you have to do, as long as you separate them. I can't stand it anymore, she has my Jasper, do anything you can Edward. Just do it fast." I spoke quickly and nervously, before I could think of anything else. I shook my head and tried to tell myself that I made the right choice. It might have been a little selfish but it wasn't fair that fate would just steal Jasper away from me like that, the least I could do was fight back. He smirked at me with squinted eyes, and suddenly I couldn't imagine what terrible plans he had in his mind. I was expecting to see it soon, but then I realised that Edward would be guarding his plan, so it wouldn't completely form. He patted my arm and instead of it comforting me it made me feel even more anxious about my decision.

"I won't let you down. Just watch." He smirked one more time before he walked away. I was left with a million thoughts of what I had just agreed to, I didn't even know what I had agreed to, and that was the scariest part. Oh my gosh! What had I even agreed to? What on Earth was going through my head? I just agreed to a plan that I had no idea about. The thought of it shook my bones, but as soon as I thought about the fact that Jasper would be away from Bella, I suddenly felt so much calmer. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused and I hated it. I sighed loudly and fell onto the couch as I gripped onto my hair. Why was everything so stressful? I asked myself anxiously. I didn't know what was in the future, which was something new and I didn't like it at all, I was completely out of my comfort zone.

An hour more passed and I wanted to know where Jasper was just as eagerly as Edward, what if he was with her? The thought of it made me feel sick, I couldn't stand the thought of them together and I wanted Edward to carry out this plan of his sooner, with each moment Jasper was out.

I heard Emmett getting closer to the house and walking in with Rosalie. I wanted to talk to him, but Rosalie wouldn't leave him alone for a single second. It was kind of frustrating; finally I got up and went to ask if I could talk to him myself.

"Emmett?" I spoke as I got to his bedroom door. "Could I speak to you for a minute?" I asked with a shrug as I peeked through the side of the door, he nodded with a confused smile and kissed Rosalie Goodbye before coming out.

"What's up?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you know anything about where Japer is?" I asked feeling venom stinging my eyes. Yes we vampires do cry, we cry poison, literally.

"Er, I might do." He replied nervously, I could instantly tell he was trying not to give anything he shouldn't away.

"Emmett, please what do you know?" I asked in a begging tone. He scratched the back of his head and chose to keep silent with a half-hearted smile. "Is he with Bella?" I asked sadly as I crossed my arms.

"He… might be." He spoke again as he looked around awkwardly. Ugh! It was beginning to become to annoying.

"Emmett I need to know!" I shouted as I got angry. Emmett always knew that an angry Alice was nothing to laugh at, and I'm not, I barely get angry but when I do, it's not good, at all.

"Yes. He is, he told me that he was going to see her this morning." He finally spoke and let the truth out. Sadness covered my entire face and covered all my emotions. So my vision will happen sometime today, if it hasn't already.

"Okay." I nodded my head as I lifted myself back up again. I definitely wanted Edward to do whatever he was planning.

"Alice… You saw this coming didn't you?" He asked more as a question which needn't be answered.

"Yeah…" I said with a huge sigh. "I did." I nodded slowly.

"What did you see?" He asked also in a sad tone. My face suddenly looked up at him; I wasn't going to tell him what I really saw, so I made up a story.

"Just after we came back, I just saw them together, that's all." I explained as I shrugged. "Me and him were sort of over anyway." I shrugged again trying to make it seem insignificant.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. That's what everyone thinks." He nodded with a sympathising voice.

"Well, we just didn't work out. Oh well." I spoke in the most uncaring voice I could manage, which wasn't too bad actually.

"I'm glad you're moving on." He smiled as he attempted to lighten up the mood. That seemed to be the only thing I wasn't doing: moving on.

"Does Rosalie know?" I asked as I tried to change the subject slightly.

"Er, no, not exactly, she knows Edward hurt Bella a few times but she doesn't know about…" Emmett explained briefly.

"So she doesn't know that Bella and Ja-" I was suddenly cut off by Rosalie who looked very serious.

"What don't I know?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, baby." Emmett tried to reassure her as he held her waist.

"No, don't say 'nothing.'" She shook her finger at him. "Something has been going on for weeks and you aren't telling me. I'm part of the family aren't I? So why don't I know?" She spoke in an irritated voice.

"It's nothing Rosalie, Edward and Bella just had a minor argument and-" I was cut off by her again.

"I heard Jasper's name. One of you better start explaining, or I'll go and ask him, myself." She threatened in a serious voice.

"Okay, I'll tell you later Rose. Okay? Just leave it for now." Emmett jumped in as he pulled her away and winked at me. I could hear her mumbling as he pulled her back into their bedroom and starting talking to her about a movie.

I knew he would make some kind of believable story up and she would just leave it. I wish I never saw all these things happen. I even moved the entire family away so that they don't occur and they still did!

Towards midnight both Jasper and Carlisle got home at around the same time. At that time I decided to go hunting because I couldn't bear the scent of her on him. I could smell her scent from and entire room away. After hunting I could think a little more clearly, I had made one definite choice, I wanted Edward to do whatever he was thinking of. I wanted Jasper and Bella separated at any cost.

**Edward POV**

I grabbed a book off my bookshelf to try and occupy myself, I was so tempted to go to Bella's house that night and spend the rest of the night with her. I knew deep inside she wanted to as well she was just too distracted by Jasper to notice what she really wanted. Occasionally thoughts would pop into Jasper's head and he would quickly get rid of them, at that point I realised he had spent the entire day with her and he was trying to stop me from seeing anything. I first realised when I smelt her sweet aroma on him but I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe that despite all my efforts she was still seeing him. Maybe she needed to be reminded that she was banned from seeing Jasper. As anger filled me I realised that I couldn't make any quick decisions, if my plan was going to work I needed to work everything out carefully and make sure no one finds out.

**DUN DUN DUN! Hehe, I have got ideas of what Edward is going to do and I hope you will like them too ^.^ (not that they're pleasant xD) Just as a reminder, I am still, **_**actively,**_** (believe it or not) writing this story and I don't intend on leaving it unfinished, so my apologies to the people who thought I had abandoned this story :( I haven't :D I just have a lot of school work, any other students would know my pain . Unfortunately I can't promise that my next update will be quick but I can promise it will be quicker than this one, so please bear with me, I really appreciate it **

**On a positive note, I have just completed one of my Science Isa's and I got an A so I'm happy ^.^ We are moving house and my new bedroom is bigger than this one and I got to decorate it so that's good as well. **** I have lots of ideas for where this story is going to lead so it's not just dragging on and on, believe me ;) **

**Note about the story: I know some people are desperate to see Jasper and Bella together ASAP but I will have to mention that she is not going to instantly get what she wants, there will be further interferences in their relationship and a lot of drama; however, since this is T rated, no lemons (Sorry ;) **


	14. Secret's out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, they go to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N Just a little "Be aware" sort of thing, this chapter is quite long compared to my other ones, because I didn't feel like it would be appropriate to end it any sooner :) Hope you still enjoy it!

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

I woke up with the sunrise in the morning, which was rather unusual as we rarely see the sun here in Forks. The weather almost exactly mirrored my feelings; my happiness, the internal light I was feeling deep inside, the warm fuzzy feeling which yesterday had left me with, they could all be seen in the unusually warm and bright day. I slowly pushed my blanket aside and climbed out of my bed, I felt dreamy-like as if none of the things yesterday actually took place. Maybe they didn't, maybe it was all just a beautiful, vivid dream. I walked towards my window and opened it a little to let the fresh air in.

I remembered why I had closed it; I remembered all the events which had happened with Edward not long ago. I looked down at my arm which was now in a cast, it was a clear evidence that not only was yesterday real, but so was my fright of Edward.

I sighed inwardly and stared out of my window; 'Yesterday was so beautiful, impossibly dream-like, and in simple words; happy.' I thought as a tiny smile came onto my lips. If only everyday was like that... I would feel glad to wake up every morning.

I wondered how long I could run away from Edward, before I would finally give up, but then I realised my love for Jasper was strong enough to allow me to do anything. I knew I would be strong enough to end my relationship with Edward, but I feared Edward would not give up. My eyebrows crossed with tension as I became nervous about what the future held. I shook my head and tried to think about all the positive things that had happened, I tried to concentrate on my happiness, but every time I came close to feeling happy, my fear of Edward would ruin it.

It was driving me mad, the fear, the anxiety, his threatening voice. What I really needed was some kind of help, I didn't know how someone could help me, but that's why I needed help. I needed someone to tell me what was best and what I should do, I knew what I wanted. I wanted Jasper, I wanted to be happy and live without fear, but all my wishes seemed so far away from reality.

My thoughts were drawn towards Jasper; he had stayed with me all night until I had fallen asleep, he showed me that he cared, he told me his life story and he made me feel safe. I turned back from the window and slowly looked around my room and the bitter memories of Edward were slowly being covered by those of Jasper's. I wanted to see him again but I wondered if I would be pushing my luck, if Edward found out… I didn't want to begin imagining the consequences.

I remembered that I had a bruise on my face and I walked towards my mirror to examine it closely, it had almost faded, but the yellow stain on my skin was still visible. I had a broken wrist, bruised arms, bruised back, and bruised face, surely I had to do something about it, except run of course. I wanted to confront Edward and tell him that this needs to stop, but I didn't know how effective it would be or if it would just make things worse.

**Jasper POV**

I had spent the entire day with Bella and stayed with her through the night until she fell asleep. She spoke in her sleep, which was something I didn't know about her, she spoke of how she didn't want to lose me and that she loved me. It was a little strange listening to her, because I knew the words were from deep within her, and she probably wouldn't speak them if she was awake.

Once I arrived home I was expecting some sort of a lecture from either Alice or Edward, but I didn't receive one, which alarmed me a little. Edward seemed to be occupied doing his own thing and Alice was reading through a book in the living room. It was strange that neither of them showed any reaction but at the same time it was a good feeling, though it would be wishful thinking to say they had just come to terms with the situation. Which made me wonder what the situation actually was; 'I love Bella' I thought about the clearest point, 'I'm not on good terms with Edward. He was against me seeing Bella from the beginning anyway.' I thought. 'Alice seems to have forgotten I exist.' I mentioned to myself as I looked at her. 'The only person who truly, or almost truly, knows what is going on is Emmett. He has the idea that Alice saw this coming, and perhaps that is why Edward has been so protective.' I concluded. I wanted to know when she had seen the vision, I didn't particularly believe that Alice had seen mine and Bella's relationship, if she had, surely she would have told me.

"Jasper." I heard Carlisle call as I passed his room; I stopped and knocked before entering.

"Hello." I responded. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down next to him, curious about what he was going to say.

"How have you been lately?" He asked as a conversation starter. I laughed inwardly at his question.

"I've been good." I replied with an amused smile.

"I meant compared to before." He stated with a professional smile. I didn't respond as I wasn't sure what he meant. "You haven't felt sad or lacking energy…." He trailed off waiting for me to continue. Suddenly it came to me.

"Oh." I smiled with a laugh. "I've been a lot better." I said with a confused face. "Carlisle, are you examining me?" I asked raising one eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Well…" He nodded slowly raising his eyebrows. "Yes, I suppose you could call it that." He replied, looking a little amused, himself.

"Why?" I looked at him curiously.

"No particular reason." He smiled unconvincingly. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, I think I'm very healthy." I concluded.

"Hmm, well yes, for now." He mused and mumbled something else to himself that I couldn't hear. I wondered what he was examining me for… Did I have an illness? A vampire flue? I chuckled quietly at the thought of it.

"For now?" I asked, trying to persuade him to tell me more.

"Nevermind." He said quietly and changed his tone, "I see you've been getting quite close to Bella lately." He mentioned in a lively tone. Did everyone in the house have to make some kind of comment on it?! I nodded lightly. "How is she?" He asked. All these questions were making me feel a little suspicious.

"She's doing well." I lied convincingly, that was the only thing she wasn't doing.

"I realised she seemed a little nervous yesterday." He mentioned randomly again. I wondered if had planned these questions out. I looked at him without replying, I didn't know what he wanted me to say. "She wasn't quite telling me something…" He trailed off, again trying to start me off. I knew instantly what he wanted from me, but I wondered if I should have told Carlisle, I knew Bella wouldn't be happy about it, but I also knew I could trust Carlisle.

"Well, Bella had an argument with Edward; Edward got angry with her and pushed her down." I stopped there, because speaking any further would have angered me. I spoke as my eyebrows rose, as did his by the end of my sentence.

"I shall have word with Edward." He spoke in a relatively angry voice, "And the bruise on her face?" He asked just to make sure, he knew the answer. I didn't know whether I would be saying too much, but it would have been good for another person to know. I nodded with suppressed anger which Carlisle recognised, but instead of him becoming curious or confused like usual, he smiled. My expressions changed and I wondered why my anger made him smile. "Thank you Jasper. Sorry for stopping you." He smiled and spoke in in a light toned voice. I nodded and left the room.

**Edward POV **(A/N Sorry for giving so many POV's I just want to give an insight on everyone)

When Jasper walked in, I decided to show no reaction and I was glad Alice chose to do the same thing. I needed Jasper to think that everything was going smoothly and I had forgotten everything. That way he would let down his guards and I would have a perfect chance of carrying out my plan. I smiled unnoticeably and waited for Jasper to walk up the stairs before I moved. He eventually moved and I got up and walked across to Alice, she looked anxious and I could read in her mind that she was debating whether she made the right choice or not. I winked at her and spoke, "You _have_ chosen right." I reassured her. "It's going well so far." I smiled and before I could walk away she stopped me.

"I don't know Edward; I don't feel like it is. I can't take away Jasper's happiness." She said quietly with an anxious face.

"Alice!" I whispered. "Would you rather sit and watch him live happily with her?" I asked and she was about to nod when she thought about it again, she then shook her head and looked around the room nervously.

"Maybe they'll break up eventually." She spoke with a hopeful voice which was still quiet.

"No. Carlisle explained something to me a while ago," I began explaining. "Once it starts it can only get stronger and it'll never stop." My words took away any feelings of hope and replaced them with resentment. She nodded and finally accepted that I was right.

"Edward." Carlisle called me with a stern voice. I looked at Alice with a questioning look and turned around after she shrugged.

"Yes?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Follow me." He spoke with the same firmness in his voice. I became very curious to know what was going on but he wouldn't let any thoughts free.

He led me through to the kitchen and closed the door. After he sat down on a stool, he pointed to the stool next to him for me to sit down. I walked curiously towards him and took a seat.

"Now, you and I both know that we, as a coven, are meant to be kind to humans." He begun, I nodded. Why was he telling me this? "We are not meant to harm them in any way; that goes from hunting them to any kind of physical action which causes them harm." He explained in detail what I already knew. I hadn't hunted on a human recently, so I didn't know what he was talking about. His words all seemed very random. "There is a law, even amongst humans, that any kind of action that causes harm to another is not legal. It's called, physical abuse." He declared. Suddenly I knew where he was going with this. He thought I abused Bella. I wondered if Bella had told Carlisle anything, but she wouldn't…. She knows there will be consequences. "Edward I must say I never expected to hear you have hurt a human. Especially, the one you say is important to you." He explained emphasising every word. I looked at him with anger, he was jumping to conclusions, a simple argument between me and Bella didn't even have anything to do with him. "I think you know who I'm talking about. Bella." He added on.

"I would never, ever, _abuse _her." I thought of how absurd the idea was. I wouldn't! I simply lost my temper with her. After all she is mine; that entitles me to do whatever I will. "She's like a jewel to me!" I exclaimed angrily.

"One does not _tread_ on their jewels." He explained with raised eyebrows and emphasised the word 'tread'. Carlisle was like my elder. That was the only reason I was standing for this conversation, it was utterly wrong and every word he spoke angered me. They were extremely untrue! I may have hurt Bella a few times, but nothing serious! And of course, I love her with all my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut together in attempt to calm myself.

"Carlisle, I don't know what you are talking about. Me and Bella had a little argument, and I believe it is no business of yours." I spoke in the politest tone I could manage. My choice of words weren't helping with being polite though, but it was the best way to say it.

"Bella came to me yesterday with an awfully injured wrist; in addition to that, she also had a bruise on her face." He explained in a concerned voice.

"Oh Carlisle, arguments happen between every couple." I spoke carelessly as I lay back from my tense position. "She came to you and exaggerated what happened. So what-" I was about to carry on when he stopped me.

"She didn't tell me, Edward," He raised his eyebrows once again. I looked at him waiting for the rest. "She didn't want to tell me, presumably because she was afraid." Carlisle explained clearly. Then who told him? Emmett? Jasper? I thought through the people who might know. I was about to get up and walk away when he asked me to sit back down. I had no intentions of listening to him any further, but I sat down anyway. "What caused you to even consider hurting her?" he asked in shock.

"I didn't _consider _it!" I stated the obvious, "Like I said, I lost my temper, I couldn't control myself." I said with a shrug. A minute of silence passed as Carlisle tried to make sense of something in his mind.

"Edward a while ago I talked to you about Bella, and how she may have a soul mate. Have you noticed who it could be?" He asked with a hint-full voice, as if he was pointing something out.

"I don't think you were right, I think she just had a normal cold." I shrugged and denied his words pretending I didn't understand his hints. He smiled at me knowingly and spoke to me through his mind. '_Edward, keeping her with you when she is destined to be with someone else is wrong. It is unhealthy for her and selfish on your behalf.' _ His thoughts were so strongly expressed I could feel how desperate he was to get the message across. I shook my head and laughed, as it was ridiculous. "She's fine now. So clearly it wasn't what you thought." I tried to convince him. I was worried that Carlisle knew who it was, and the next thing that he said really angered me.

"Don't you think it's because he was with her yesterday?" Carlisle pointed out with another hinting smile.

"Carlisle, I believe this conversation has come to an end, I no longer understand what you are talking about." I smiled falsely. He gave me one last look and left the room. I wanted to hear what he was going to say, I knew he was going to see Esme, I had read it in his thoughts. I slowly followed him so that he wouldn't realise and listened into what he was saying.

"Esme." He began, as soon as he walked through the door.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"Have you noticed that something is going on?" Carlisle opened up the conversation.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Have you noticed Alice and Jasper have drifted apart?" He spoke again with the same hint in his voice.

"Yes, I have, it's quite sad really; they were such a lovely couple." She spoke with sadness. At least _she_ cared.

"Do you remember when Bella became very ill and unable to move?" He asked another question which was totally irrelevant to Esme's comment.

"Mhm." She replied quietly.

"I think I may know why." He started; this is what I had come to listen to. "Bella has found her soul mate…" I do wish he'd stop saying that. "And it isn't Edward…which is why he's angry all the time." Carlisle explained his idea to Esme, and Esme started to see some logic in it. 'No! They cannot know!' I thought angrily.

"Well then who is it?" She asked curiously. Carlisle didn't reply for a moment and made sure no one could hear.

"Jasper." He whispered almost inaudibly. I heard her gasp and I felt anger rising within me. He knew. Carlisle knew! 'I can't stand much more of this! For god's sake! It doesn't have to happen, she's mine! And always will be!' I thought with fuming anger.

"Why do you say that?" Esme asked in surprise, but maintaining the quiet voice.

"Alice and Jasper have drifted apart recently and I have seen him grow closer to Bella. He brought her to the hospital yesterday because she had a broken wrist." Carlisle explained with concern in his voice.

"I saw. Edward didn't do that did he? I overheard Emmett talking about it with Rosalie. But I just couldn't believe it." Esme spoke in a sad tone.

"Unfortunately, so" Carlisle spoke with shame in his voice.

"Oh dear." Esme's voice seemed even more upset than before. "But maybe it isn't that… Maybe Bella and Jasper are finally becoming friends?" She thought again about the possibilities of Carlisle's idea, her voice still sounded somewhat disappointed. It would have been so much better if that was the reality.

"Esme, before we left Bella, Bella had an accident, and it was Jasper who managed to control himself and bring her to the hospital. She was bleeding immensely." The tone of surprise in his voice could not be missed. "How can anyone explain that?" He questioned, and I could read in Esme's mind that she was starting to believe it too. "I'm not sure even Edward would be able to do that." He said in surprise. How dare he?! Of course I could!

"Well that's wonderful isn't it? We'll have a new addition to the family." I could imagine her smile right now. I couldn't believe it. "It doesn't seem like Bella and Edward are still together and I don't think she should stay with him if he's hurt her... I was so upset at first but now that Bella and Jasper are destined to be with each other, it'll be fine again. She'll have someone to comfort her. I'm sure Edward will be mature enough to accept it."

"But it's dangerous." Carlisle suddenly changed the atmosphere. "You know what Edward can be like if he doesn't get what he wants. In this case, Bella." Carlisle warned Esme in a whisper. Yes! Of course if suddenly my brother starts taking my love away from me I'm going to get angry! Isn't it obvious!?

"I know." I heard Esme's distressed voice. I could not stand to hear any more, I had heard what I wanted to know and I left without a sound back to the living room. I wasn't planning on telling Alice that Esme and Carlisle knew, she would lose all hope then, it would just make matters harder for me.

**Bella POV**

By the time it was noon, I had finished debating what to do. I had definitely decided that I wanted to leave Edward and live happily with the one I truly love, 'it is _possible_' I kept telling myself. I told myself that if I was ever going to do this, it had to be today, hopefully Emmett would be there and he could support me, I was sure Carlisle would too. I didn't waste any more time thinking about it, I decided to change my clothes since I had been wearing the same jeans for a while and go there.

As I unbuttoned my jeans, I suddenly got dragged into thought, and memories of the night Edward came to my house flooded me. I realised these were the same jeans he had forcefully unbuttoned. I quickly pushed them off my legs and threw them aside; I didn't want to see them at all. I looked at them with disgust and anger on my face, I still couldn't completely believe what he had done to me, but it actually made me braver and I wanted to tell him we were over as quick as possible.

Once I got fully dressed I got into my car and made my way towards their house, I hadn't seen Edward since that night and so I was a little worried of how everything might turn out. I carried on driving anyway until I got there and knocked on the door nervously. Luckily I was greeted by Jasper and I instantly smiled because I didn't have to feel awkward anymore.

"Hey." I said shyly, what happened between me and Jasper yesterday had left me feeling a little shy.

"Hello," He raised one eyebrow with a lopsided smile.

I took a deep breath and spoke "I'm here to do something very important." I looked up at him from the top of my eyes and smiled. He looked at me with confusion for a moment and then smiled a little. "To do with Edward." I smiled back at him, speaking in a much quieter voice.

"Is it what I'm thinking?" He asked in doubt. He looked at me as if it couldn't be true. Maybe he didn't expect me to be brave enough to actually do it. I nodded lightly with a tiny smile.

"But I need help." I whispered slightly ashamed that I couldn't do it on my own.

"I'll always be here for you." He smiled as embarrassment washed over me. He smirked at my face which was now blushing brightly. "Carlisle can help you too." Jasper whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "He asked me a few questions today; I think he knows a few things." He smiled with confidence and that confidence was passed onto me. I smiled and nodded as I lifted my head. "C'mon." He moved out of the doorway and led me through.

"What do I do first?" I asked nervously and luckily just after I asked the answer stood before me. Jasper nodded towards Carlisle who was standing in front of me. I grinned and walked towards him.

"Hello, Bella." He said in a friendly tone.

"Hi, Carlisle." I replied nervously.

"How's your wrist?" He asked me looking down at it. I was so nervous I had almost forgotten there was a cast on it.

"Oh er, it's alright." I gave a nervous laugh and looked at it myself; it hadn't caused me _much_ bother last night, though it did feel uncomfortable at times. I didn't know how to start it off, I sort of wanted Carlisle to just know what I wanted to say. I tucked my hair behind and searched for the right words as Carlisle stood in front of me, it was starting to turn into an awkward silence. I turned back towards Jasper and walked closer to him. "Jasper, I think it's best if I go and say it to him alone, I won't be able to do it if everyone is crowding around me." I explained in a tiny whisper, with a stressed face.

"No Bella, I'm not leaving you alone with him again." He shook his head, his eyebrows in a frown. His voice was a whisper too.

"I have a few things to clear with him, and I can only do that if I'm alone with him." I explained further, his face relaxed slightly and he nodded.

"Just call me anything happens… Okay?" He said nervously with a nod.

"Okay." I smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Carlisle" I heard Jasper as he walked towards Carlisle and spoke in nervous tone my head quickly turned backwards to face him. Jasper muttered something inaudible to Carlisle, presumably about me… He nodded and looked towards me, Jasper walked away and told me that Edward was in his room, I nodded and made my way up the stairs nervously.

I walked nervously towards the first door, Edward's room, and pulled on my sleeves, 'It'll be alright.' I kept telling myself. I pushed the door open and walked in; I slowly lifted my head up and saw that Edward was standing by his window with an anxious look. His face angered me. I couldn't get the scenes of what he had done to me out of my head. My eyebrows crossed and my jaw clenched. I took a deep breath and started. "Edward." I started but he cut me off.

"I knew you would come, Bella I've missed you so much." He walked forward as I took an alarmed step back and gulped. I looked at him cautiously with my breath fastening. "Why are you so tense? Come here." He grabbed me into a hug as I stood still and tensed even more.

"Get off me. I've come to say something important." I said with strength in my voice. 'I need to do this' I thought quickly as I took another deep breath.

"What's wrong, love? Tell me." He asked still holding me in his firm grip, but before I could speak again he spoke, "Do you want to go somewhere private?" He asked caringly. His voice stressed me, his tight grip frightened me but I told myself that I was brave enough. I pushed my hands against him and he let go with an angry face.

"No! Will you just listen to me?" I said firmly and raised my voice a little but instantly became scared and dropped my head, pulling onto my sleeves again. I kept my arms straight beside me because somehow I felt like I had more protection that way. "Edward, I don't think me and you can stay together anymore. I'm sick of the way you treat me, I can't stand it any longer." I spoke quickly. My voice wasn't as strong as I had hoped it would be. His face changed rapidly from just angry to beyond frightening, even worse than the night he came to my house.

"What. Did you. Say." He spoke through gritted teeth and clenched his fists beside him.

"I…" I trembled, my breath really quick at that point. "I don't want to be with you anymore." I said as bravely as I could, I didn't want him to feel like I was scared, I wanted to seem strong.

"Bella. You can't say that." He shook his head abruptly, "I won't allow it." He brought his face close to mine and spoke every word clearly, I was terrified but I held my ground as I struggled to keep a brave face.

"I've said what I needed to," I felt a sob build up in my chest as I stepped back. "Now you know that there is nothing between us anymore. I'm going to go now." I stated at the end as I walked out of his room still a little frightened, I had said what I needed to and I would be fine now. At least, that's what I thought.

Just as a smile was about to come onto my lips I felt a fierce hand push me against the wall. My head clashed with the wall and sprung back as a scream escaped my mouth, I gasped for air as the pain struck through my skull. Edward was less than an inch away from my face holding tightly onto my neck; I looked at him in horror, my breath coming to a stop in my throat. My hand wearily rose towards my head in fright, I held it tightly to stop the pain, but it was useless. In between blinking and trying to shut out the pain I saw Carlisle and Jasper speed towards Edward and as I struggled to stay awake I saw Jasper launching himself at Edward with a dangerous growl, throwing him off me. I slid down the wall but at that exact moment Carlisle ran by my side and lifted me back up. I leaned on Carlisle for support as I could not hold myself up. Tears were endlessly flowing from eyes and the pain was causing a massive headache to erupt. I squeezed my eyes shut in another attempt to block the pain. It all seemed to have happened in just a few seconds.

"Bella, speak to me." Carlisle spoke as he looked at me cautiously. "Keep your eyes open, okay? Keep them open." He spoke again in a much more clear tone which was starting to become blurry. I tried to obey him and pushed my eyes open, but it only made the pain worse, meanwhile, I was also trying to make sense of what was happening between Edward and Jasper. All I could see was two objects moving around each other at extreme rates and it was hard for me to concentrate on either of them. "Bella, listen to my voice clearly and try to hold onto it." He commanded again in the same clear tone, I tried, but his words weren't as clear as they should have been. I wanted to give in and just allow my eyes to shut and with it my entire body, but, I was too nervous about what was going on between Edward and Jasper.

"No." I gulped and gasped loudly for breath once again. "Carlisle, stop them." My voice was a quiet wail. With all the tears and sobs which were escaping it was difficult to speak at all. I gasped continuously for the breath which was desperately needed.

"Bella, it'll be okay. Just hang on, I'm going to take you and examine you. Okay?" He explained to me as he started to pick me up.

"NO, no!" I attempted to shout but I just couldn't, my voice was failing me and they just seemed like unheard whispers.

In-between the fear of Carlisle removing me and Edward hurting Jasper I saw Emmett rush up and get in between them throwing them apart from each other. They both looked terrifying. Completely terrifying. Unbelievably terrifying. They both looked equally dangerous and at that moment I didn't know who to trust. "Stop." I attempted to speak myself, but with the pain that was overtaking my skull, it was pretty much impossible to think clearly. "Please." My voice sounded like a groan, which it partly was, but it was also begging. "Stop." I cried even more, now completely out of control. They looked at each other carefully before grabbing each other again. Jasper threw Edward across the corridor, but he quickly got back up again with nothing but a few cracks on his face. Edward attempted to get hold of Jasper, but Jasper was far too good. Growls, shouts, throws and the sound of smashes were taking over the entire house. I didn't know how much longer I could have clung on for.

Emmett separating them seemed to have slowed Edward down and Jasper had gripped him in a headlock. I was terrified, which wasn't helping my intense headache or my rapid breaths.

"I already told you once, if you lay another finger on her in simple words, you will die." Jasper's words were serious and filled with anger. I stared in shock as did Carlisle and Emmett, it seemed as though no one thought Jasper would actually do it. I looked with fright at Emmett and he looked back at me with extreme tension on his face. Edward didn't reply as if trying to think of something which would spare his life.

"Jasper, I know you would easily do it." Edward spoke with calm and chuckled. How could he possibly laugh?! I gulped as fear shook my bones, I wasn't prepared to witness a death, even if it was Edward, I couldn't let Jasper do it. "Who am I?" He shrugged his shoulders as much as he could with the same cold smile on his face, "When you killed all those innocent newborns, _heartlessly_." He spoke again only this time he used Jasper's weakness and exposed his teeth as he spat the word 'heartlessly'. I saw Jasper's grip loosen a tiny amount. "Go on. Why don't you add another name to your list?" He mocked with another dangerous chuckle. I could see the hurt in Jasper's eyes and there was nothing I could do. Partly because I couldn't move an inch of my body, my head felt so heavy and my consciousness was struggling to stay with me. "I'm sure you're proud of it, Jasper Whitlock." Edward spoke again with even more bitterness in his voice. "The killer of killers." He mocked once again only this time he spoke loudly and clearly as he tried his best to sadden Jasper. His voice had a hint of arrogance in it; he seemed so sure of himself. I couldn't hold my anger back any longer.

"Edward! Just shut up alright? God-dammit can't you see how cruel you're being?" I groaned at the end of my sentence because of the pain that ran through my head, but that didn't stop me, "Whether he has killed many people or not, he's still a better person than you'll ever be!" I said as loudly as I could, the more I tried to raise my voice the more the dizziness took over. Jasper looked back at me in surprise, what? Didn't he expect me to get angry, Edward hurting me was one thing, but hurting the one I love was another. Edward looked at me as if he was ready to tear my body apart, but he didn't dare move in the presence of Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper.

"Bella you don't know who you're getting involved with." He said in a quiet voice, "This monster will turn his back on you when he doesn't feel like he needs you." Edward spoke so believably, that if I didn't know Jasper better I would have believed him. "Just like he did with all those other people. What makes you so different?" He spoke with a louder voice. I could see that with every sentence Jasper's grip was loosening more and more. I couldn't believe Edward using Jasper's weaknesses against him, it was the most horrific thing he could have done in my eyes.

Jasper let go of him and stood aside, letting the war go. I exhaled out of relief and shut my eyes as I tried to gain my breath back. He glanced back at me and raised the corner of his mouth in a sad smile. I looked back at him with the same smile and shook my head to tell him that I didn't believe Edward.

Just as Jasper turned around to come to me, Edward launched himself on Jasper and threw him down the stairs; I had felt relieved too soon. I let out a sudden scream, out of fear as soon as I heard him clash with the marble ground. I attempted to stand up properly but I couldn't, I tried again, I wanted to run down to him, but Carlisle held me back and told me to stay. I whimpered loudly afterwards as Carlisle put a supportive arm around me, and then I saw Jasper rush back up the stairs. There were several cracks running down his face and I ached to go towards him, but I didn't have the strength. He concentrated for a split moment and then grabbed Edward, running into Edward's room and throwing him out of his own window, far away. I looked in astonishment, which wasn't a particularly good feeling.

My legs finally gave in and I slid down the wall. He walked towards me and kneeled down, looking into my eyes with sorrow, I didn't know how to react. I just stared back at him, still in shock. It was when I broke down into tears that he held me in his arms and stood me up on my feet again. "Shh, Bella, it's alright now. I'm so sorry." He soothed me as my tears continued.

"I thought for a moment that…." I gasped for breath "That you weren't gunna get back up." I gasped for breath again as I sobbed and locked my arms around his neck. Emmett and Carlisle were both watching us, but I didn't care, it wasn't the time to be shy or to be embarrassed. What I had just witness made me want to say loudly to the entire world that I love Jasper and nothing could stop me from loving him.

"I always get back up Bella." He reassured me in the same soothing voice. "Always." He repeated himself as he held me. I traced my finger over the main crack which had formed on his face with heart wrenching pain, and shook my head, the more I looked at it the more pain I felt. My eyebrows curved inwards in a tense frown as sadness filled me.

"Uh." Carlisle coughed and came forward. "Jasper could you bring Bella to my study room please, and Emmett could you help me set up the bed?" Carlisle asked and started pushing the broken glass aside for my safety. Emmett nodded and got going straight away. "I'll leave you two alone, come quickly." Carlisle said before he walked off towards his study room. Jasper nodded but my attention was still on the crack, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to heal it somehow, I was so desperate, I couldn't bear to see him hurt like that.

"Bella?" he questioned as he looked back at me. "Is that feeling of sadness for me?" He asked as if he doubted it. I looked at him with confusion, if he meant that heart-shattering feeling I got when I looked at his face then yes. I nodded my head as if it was obvious. "Why are you so heartbroken darlin'? It's so intense it's making even _my _dead heart ache." He spoke softly as he looked into my eyes.

"Look at it." I said with tears running down my face again. "What did he do to you," I thought angrily, he looked deep into my eyes, feeling every ounce of my emotions. I stretched my neck up and laid a kiss on it, I hoped that it would heal the crack in some miraculous way. I didn't know how much pain he was in, but just by looking at it I felt like I was in pain. Extreme pain, unbearable pain.

"I'll be alright." He said as more tears started running down my face. He lifted his hand up and stroked my face gently, "Now you know how I feel when I see him hurt you." He explained as I nodded, I really did, it was worse than any feeling I had ever felt before. "There's no need to be sad anymore, he's gone and he wouldn't dare come back" He spoke quietly in an angry voice. I ignored his comment and continuously stroked his face as if I was wishing to just wipe it off.

"Can I heal it in any way?" I asked desperately, he smiled kindly and shook his head.

"It'll heal itself in a couple of hours." He kept his smiled as he exhaled calmly. "I've had worse." He smiled as he tried to lighten up the mood. My eyebrows tensed even more, I couldn't imagine what horrific situations he must have experienced. I shook my head trying to take the image away from my mind. After a moment of silence I spoke again, with the same tension on my face and the same sadness in my voice:

"Jasper, I'm so, sorry for all those things Edward said, you're not heartless, and I know you're not proud of what you used to do. Please don't let it affect you. I didn't believe a word he said." I explained with as much persuasion as I could manage.

"I don't mind, he was only speaking the truth. For most of it anyway." He said stroking my hair and tucking it behind. "I guess I am the killer of the ones who kill. That makes me ten times as bad as they are." He explained with grief in his eyes. I felt the heart-wrenching pain again that made my stomach twist. I shook my head abruptly.

"No. You're not a killer, not anymore. The proof is right here, today. You could have killed him but you didn't. Jasper you have a beautiful heart." The words I spoke were from deep within and they were carrying such huge emotions with them.

"Oh Bella." He laid his forehead on mine suppressing a strong feeling, which I was desperate to know of.

"I love you Jasper. I have for a very long time and I'm tired of denying it." I said as tears escaped again. He kissed my cheek before speaking again.

"Yes Isabella, so am I." He nodded with a frown. "I love you more than I thought a being could love." He said in a soothing voice as my head dropped onto his chest.

"I know Edward just keeps carrying on and maybe eventually I will break down because I'm not strong enough. But there's nothing at all, that he can do, which will stop my feelings. Nothing Jasper." I shook my head as I held onto his neck tightly.

"You were very brave today, Carlisle thought so too." He smiled kindly as he stroked the back of my head. "We were expecting you to come down since we heard you tell him that you were going. I was ready to tell you how well you did and then I heard a crash and I ran up instantly," He carried on with a distressed voice "but he had already hurt you, I'm so sorry Bella, I let him hurt you." He spoke with so much sorrow it made my heart ache. He patted my hair as I let my head down onto his shoulder. "That was the last time Bella." He spoke with seriousness. "That was the last time." He repeated again as I felt him nod. I inhaled deeply and closed my watery eyes.

I suddenly felt us move and within a second we were in Carlisle's office and I had been put on the bed that Emmet had set up. It looked very similar to a hospital bed. I looked around for Jasper but I couldn't see him.

"Where's he gone?" I spoke in a weak voice as I continued searching.

"He's gone outside Bella. You're bleeding." Carlisle clarified as my eyebrows crossed becoming confused. Bleeding? Whe- I started feeling around my face when I realised I was bleeding from my nose. I brought my hand down just to make sure and it definitely was blood. A tiny amount, but still blood, it only seemed to have lasted a couple of seconds. I was slightly worried and panicked. "Carlisle what is it?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, I need you to tell me where you are hurting." He smiled at me as I looked up at him. I allowed my mind a moment so that it could think and then I replied.

"My head." I said as I realised the sickening pain. I was starting to feel a little queasy. Carlisle shone a bright light in my eyes and then looked at me with a reassuring smile. I exhaled out of relief and smiled. "Is anything wrong with me?" I asked just to make sure.

"You seem pretty fine; however you may have very mild skull fracture from the sudden hit to your head." Carlisle smiled, nodding his head.

"But I had a nose bleed…" I became nervous at the thought of it.

"I wouldn't say it was anything serious, though just to be sure I'd like to take a scan of your head." Carlisle replied with raised eyebrows.

"Why? If you say I'm fine…" I asked.

"I need to make sure it wasn't blood from your brain." He finally admitted with a concerned look.

"What do I need to do?" I asked with the same concern on my face as on his.

"Your reflexes are good, and you didn't lose consciousness, so you don't need to worry, the scan is just to be safe." He explained in a clear voice, reassuring voice. A minute later Jasper walked in with a smile on his face, I don't think he had heard our conversation.

"Sorry, I needed to step out for a moment. I brought you here as soon as I smelt the blood." He explained with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, I understand." I smiled back, but the thought of it being something serious didn't allow me to smile fully.

"So, Carlisle is she okay?" He asked as he moved closer to me. Carlisle looked at me with a friendly smile before quickly looking back at Jasper.

"Nothing serious." Carlisle reassured Jasper as he looked at me and smiled. I exhaled wishing it wouldn't be brain injury or something.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a concerned voice. I quickly nodded and smiled.

"She could have Skull fracture…" Carlisle spoke soon afterwards. Jasper looked at him with a confused look, not knowing just how serious it was. "It is a break in the cranial bone, if you look at it through X-rays it looks like a thin line through the bone." He explained slowly.

I frowned and held onto Jasper's hand. "It doesn't need surgery, but it needs to be closely monitored and looked after." He explained as sigh of relief rushed through me at the thought of no surgery.

"What's going to happen now?" Jasper asked quietly, stroking my hand with his thumb.

"I'll take a scan of her head just to make sure everything is going smoothly and then she can resume life as normal." Carlisle explained with friendly smile. Jasper wasn't happy though, it was clear on his face that he didn't want me to have any kind of injury, serious or minor…

"Carlisle, look at what he's done to her." Jasper held his hands into fists as he looked at Carlisle. "Do you think he will have the nerve to show his face again?" Jasper questioned angrily. Carlisle nodded with a sad look.

"Yes, he most definitely will." He nodded at Jasper and looked at him meaningfully.

"What are we meant to do? I can't kill him, but he just won't let go." Jasper spoke again, this time his voice sounded angrier than the last.

"I think we should announce you and Bella's relationship, officially to the entire family. We have all been talking about you two, guessing different things. I think it's time for you two to let us know the reality." He smiled and patted Jasper's arm. Japer looked down at me and I attempted to nod but the pain in my head didn't allow me. I was a little worried about everyone's opinion but seeming as they all knew, what would be the point in hiding it? There was nothing to hide.

"We'll hold a family discussion." Jasper nodded at Carlisle promisingly.

"Good." He smiled. "So now tell me, does anywhere else hurt?" he asked as he changed his tone of voice and looked at me. I wanted to tell him that my entire body ached, but I couldn't so I told him my back hurt slightly.

"Well, my back and lower back hurt a little." I attempted to shrug but it failed because even my shoulders hurt.

"I presumed so; he did throw you onto the wall, so you have probably injured your back muscles." He explained. My face fell instantly, another injury. I felt like crying, but before my thoughts could wonder off too much Carlisle spoke again. "It's probably nothing serious…" He added up with a hopeful voice. I nodded once again with a smile. "I'll need to check your back if that's alright." He asked as he sat me up. I nodded and sat with my back to Carlisle and my legs hanging off the bed towards Jasper.

"It'll be alright." Jasper whispered with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah." I smiled back with a sigh. Carlisle slowly lifted my shirt up and pressed onto parts of my back, each time he pressed onto my back, agonising pain rushed through me. I wondered if it was because of that night or if today had an effect as well.

"Bella, has anything else happened recently, involving your back?" Carlisle asked as if he already knew and Jasper's eyes shot up towards me.

"No." I instantly replied. I was still scared even though I didn't need to be.

"Bella, please tell me the truth." He spoke again pulling my shirt back down, only this time he was much more serious. Jasper's curious eyes were still closely on me and I shook my head for Jasper's comfort.

"What is it Carlisle?" Jasper asked as he left my side and walked around the bed to stand beside Carlisle. I was very nervous; I had no idea what Carlisle had seen, since I hadn't seen it myself.

"Japer, could you leave us for a moment? I'll talk to you in a couple of minutes." He asked as Jasper nodded and left the room. I felt empty instantly and I wanted him back, but I also wanted to know what Carlisle had seen. "Bella, you know I love you as my own daughter. So please tell me, what other issues have been going on." He asked in a kind and friendly tone, a huge difference from his professional tone. I looked up at him worriedly as he came to sit by me. He nodded encouragingly.

"I don't know what you want me to say Carlisle." I lied feebly as I shook my head. He turned my body around and pulled his mirror stand over by the bed.

"I want you to tell me about these." He explained as he pulled up my shirt and pointed at the grip marks on either side of my body. There was the clear shape of four fingers just above my waist in a purple colour tinting towards yellow. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes.

"They're uhm…" I tried to think of a story but none would come to me.

"A great amount of force was pressed onto your body for it to bruise like that. A human couldn't cause that and neither could a _simple argument._" Carlisle explained with sadness as he covered all my excuses. I didn't reply and stayed as still as possible, he probably knew. He was a doctor; he had seen all sorts of cases and seen all sorts of injuries. "Is it what they seem like Bella?" He asked me in a concerned voice as he pulled my shirt back down. I looked at him and shook my head, "Bella if they are, I need to do a full body check on you to make sure everything else is fine." I looked at him knowingly but shook my head,

"I don't need a check-up, I'm doing fine." I quickly responded.

"Bella. Sometimes people aren't aware of some of the injuries they have." He raised his eyebrows and patted my back lightly as he stood up.

"Carlisle please." I shook my head rapidly. "I'm already going through enough checks, please let this one go." I begged quietly. He looked at me and then sighed.

"For now." He turned around to push the mirror back.

"What's wrong with my back?" I asked with the same sad tone.

"It seems like you also have injured the ligaments in your back muscles." He replied as he lay me back down. I nodded and rested my head lightly on the bed.

"Carlisle?" I asked, "Can I go home tonight?" I asked stupidly.

"No. I'm going to take care of you here. I have all the specialist equipment." He said in a friendly tone. I nodded in defeat and sighed. "Once Alice, Rosalie and Esme return from hunting I'll ask Esme to call Charlie for you, don't worry Bella, we'll take good care of you until you're better." He smiled as he moved away from me to get everything sorted.

"Charlie's out. He's on a fishing trip for a few days... " I explained as he looked at me slightly wide-eyed.

"So you've been alone in the last couple of days?" He asked with the same surprise in his voice. I nodded, pursing my lips into a straight line.

"Well, not completely… Jasper came to my house yesterday." I spoke quietly out of embarrassment. Carlisle's question made me realise I had been alone for about four days. Carlisle nodded and faced away to look for something. "Carlisle?" I asked quietly, he turned around to look at me, "When's Jasper coming back?" I asked even quieter than my voice before. I was embarrassed but I couldn't hold the question for any longer. Carlisle smiled as if he was expecting me to ask something like that.

"Relax and go to sleep Bella, I'll go and get him." Carlisle spoke peacefully as he left the room. I didn't want to sleep without Jasper, but I was so tired my eyes shut uncontrollably.

**Jasper POV**

After a while Carlisle came to find me outside and asked me to come back inside. I followed him back into his study room, where Bella seemed to be sleeping on the bed. I looked at her sadly, she had gone through so much and she didn't deserve any of it. I walked over by her side and sat on the side of her bed; I held onto her hand lightly and observed her for a little while. She had so many injuries, and they were caused by Edward. I just couldn't understand how he could allow himself to do these things to Bella. Edward's actions were vile, if only I could put him through the pain he put Bella, maybe then I would feel better. Carlisle seemed to have recognised the stress on my face;

"Jasper, I understand it's hard for you, but if Bella is going to get better, she's going to need a lot of support both mentally and emotionally. The one she trusted the most let her down…" He explained as he worked around the room, brining different equipment out. I understood what he meant, he meant that I needed to make her smile and happy again, and I couldn't do that if I was sad all the time myself…

"Exactly Carlisle, he let her down." I shook my head angrily. "If only I could cause him the same pain he caused Bella." I shut my eyes and tried to contain my anger as I explained.

"Jasper, hurting Edward won't stop anything. It might even make things harder to deal with." He explained. Receiving advice from Carlisle was always the best thing to do when in doubt. "Edward's not going to let her go, I know Edward very well and I know he will do anything for Bella." Carlisle explained further with a sigh.

"What am I supposed to do Carlisle? I can't kill him." I asked, frustrated at my situation. "As much as I would like to, I don't want to confirm his words." I added in a quieter voice. Carlisle quickly turned around to look at me and he had a very serious look on his face.

"Jasper. No matter how angry you are at him, he's still my son and no matter what he has done, I can't allow you to kill him." Carlisle stopped what he was doing and spoke the words clearly. "I'm glad you have decided against your original thought. You have improved so much since your time at the vampire wars, it would be a shame to ruin that now, don't you think?" He spoke in a much quieter voice than before so that he would not wake Bella up. I simply nodded and looked back to Bella who was peacefully sleeping. I leaned down and laid a kiss on her cheek as I felt peace radiating from her. "Carlisle, what was wrong with her back?" I asked after a while. I was quite nervous, what was so bad he would want to keep it hidden from me? Carlisle didn't say a word; he just walked forward and turned Bella gently on her back;

"Look." Carlisle lifted her shirt up and revealed something horrific to me. There it was again, his harsh fingerprints, on either side of her ribcage. He then quickly pulled it back down again and came to stand by me. "I asked her what it was but she wouldn't directly admit it." Carlisle added on.

"Carlisle, tell me it's not what I think it is." I spoke with anger pouring out of me. 'How dare he lay his fingers on her forcefully!' I thought as my jaw clenched.

"It seems like he touched her without her permission. Though I can't tell how he far he went…" Carlisle spoke more to himself than me. "It could have been anything from a kiss to-" He tried to make it seem better as if it would be justifiable if it was just a kiss.

"It doesn't matter! He clearly forced her into something; it wouldn't have bruised her if she agreed to it!" I cut him off in an angry voice which failed to stay quiet. It didn't make it any better if it was 'just a kiss' I didn't want to picture the suffering he had put her through. He looked up at me with stress in his emotions. I looked at him with uncontrollable anger as my eyes narrowed.

"It may not be though. Perhaps it was part of one of their arguments." He tried to ease my anger, and remove the tension from the atmosphere. I looked at him with a frown. I wanted what he had said to be true. I wished he hadn't done anything like that to her, I hoped that it was just part of what of their arguments.

"It wouldn't have bruised her so much if she was fully clothed..." I explained quietly as I felt venom stinging my eyes. Were they tears? I hadn't cried before, not as a vampire... It felt so strange. Carlisle didn't respond for a few moments and then spoke again;

"We can never fully know unless we hear it from Bella. Esme has had experience in that area so perhaps she will be better at consoling Bella than I." Carlisle said in a whisper as he turned Bella back around.

A few minutes later Esme and the rest returned from hunting and came into Carlisle's study room with clean clothes. I realised Alice hadn't come inside the room, even though she did come back, she didn't come to see Bella… I was quite shocked, Alice wasn't like that, she wasn't that rude. At that moment something else occurred to me, didn't she see Bella in a vision? She always had visions about Bella, how is that she didn't see this happening to Bella? Was it possible that she did see it and just ignored it? Surely not. I shook my head and greeted Esme who was walking towards Bella.

"Carlisle what on Earth happened to Bella?" She asked as she realised Carlisle getting the room ready for a scan.

"Long story Esme." I replied instead of Carlisle, who was too busy trying to sort everything out. "Didn't Alice see anything?" I asked curiously as Rosalie's head snapped up to look at me.

"She said it wasn't anything important." Rosalie replied in her elegant voice as she came forward. I looked at her with confusion. Why would Alice say it wasn't important? Wasn't Bella's health important to her? "What happened to her?" She asked with sadness in her emotions but none on her expressions.

"Edward pushed her against the wall…" I explained in as little detail as possible.

"Why?!" Suddenly her expression became a little angry. Carlisle stopped and looked knowingly at Esme, who also felt confused.

"Oh my god." Esme said quietly as she walked over to Bella's side and looked at her sorrowfully.

"Will someone tell me exactly what's going on? Because this isn't his first time that he's hurt her." Rosalie spoke in an angry tone, we all watched her without an answer. "Emmett told me." She clarified before continuing. "And Jasper, why are you holding Bella's hand?" She looked at me with her eyebrows crossing. I wasn't quite sure whether she was angry at me or at Edward. I looked at her without an explanation and turned to Carlisle for help.

"Rosalie, right now is not the time to explain… Jasper and Bella are going to both explain what's happening to us tomorrow." Carlisle cleared with a quiet voice. Rosalie still looked and felt confused as she left the room, presumably to ask Emmett what was going on. "Esme, could you talk a little to Bella, once she wakes up, which should be soon according to her heart beat." I think all our shouting must've woken her up.

"Of course, but what happened exactly?" Esme asked with a concerned smile.

"Bella came here to tell Edward she felt like their relationship has come to an end… and you can guess what happened on from there…" He trailed off looking at Esme knowingly.

"Oh Bella," She said, her eyebrows forming a tense frown. "Where's Edward?" Esme asked still looking at Bella. We didn't reply until Esme looked at us, awaiting an answer. Carlisle looked towards me as if hinting Esme and she looked at me awaiting an answer.

"Uh…" I looked for the correct way to start. "When I heard Bella crash with the wall, and felt how terrified she was, I couldn't control myself…" I looked away from Esme slightly ashamed. Esme looked at me as her smile faded, she wasn't angry at me at all, which I was glad about, but she was concerned and still had a frown on her face. "I ran up and saw him holding her against the wall, and I couldn't hold my anger so I threw him off her with all my strength. Then it turned into a big brawl from there on. We may have smashed a few of your vases…" I trailed off feeling ashamed of how aggressive I was. She looked at me with a tiny smile, which surprised me, it was just like the same smile Carlisle had when he saw me angry, earlier on today. I was expecting her to at least shout at me for breaking her vases… She looked at Carlisle and they exchanged a very strange look with each other.

"I'm sorry, I was just so angry at the way he made her feel so frightened." I spoke again with shame in my voice.

"I can understand." She looked at me with her kind smile, Esme was always so kind and nothing could (pretty much nothing) anger her. "I'm so disappointed in Edward. There was me thinking he would be mature enough to accept it." She directed her words more towards Carlisle than me. "Where is he now? I want to have a good talk with him." She said in an almost angry voice and Carlisle looked at me again.

"I, well, he wouldn't stop. Even when I let go and went to help Bella, he held me and threw me down the stairs, so when I got back up, I grabbed him and threw him out of his window." I realised my voice became quieter as the end of the sentence approached.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jasper." She said as her eyebrows formed a frown again. "He's caused you damage too." She spoke in a much quieter voice as she looked at the cracks on my face.

"And your floor." I said amusingly in attempt to lighten up the mood. She laughed quietly and nodded.

"Esme, when I was checking Bella for her injuries, I saw something rather disturbing…" He explained as he walked towards her. She looked at him with confusion but she was also feeling a little fearful. "I asked Bella about it but she wouldn't admit anything. We're not sure if it's actually what we're thinking." He looked at me hesitantly; I could tell he was trying to avoid actually saying anything. "I know you have experience in that area…" he avoided it once again. "We thought if you talk to her perhaps she will tell you what really happened." Carlisle finally finished.

"What area?" Esme asked with the same fear inside her, she seemed to know what we were talking about, but like us, she didn't want it to be true. Carlisle refused to explain it and instead showed Bella's back to Esme. Esme seemed to be drawn into thought and I could tell from her emotions they weren't very pleasant thoughts. Her eyebrows formed a concerned frown as she looked at it thoroughly. She nodded and put Bella back in her original position. "I'll talk to her." She smiled half-heartedly and turned to face me.

**Bella POV**

I don't know how long I had slept for, but it felt like a long time, although in-between dreaming I could hear voices, sometimes worried voiced over my head, I was too tired to pay any attention to them. I was starting to wake up when I realised the absence of Jasper's hand in mine. As I slept he had held my hand and the feeling of it made me feel so secure and placed a sense of peace in me. I started searching for his hand as I twitched uncomfortably underneath the covers. 'Maybe he has left me' I thought sadly as my hands stopped searching. I felt like I was drowning in sadness, I needed his presence, I needed him.

"Jasper?" I called his name quietly as my eyes started to open unevenly.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm here." He replied in his soothing voice. He was there, I instantly felt relieved and relaxed again. I eventually opened my eyes and looked sidewards at Jasper who was sitting on a chair next to me. "Hello." He smiled as he finally held my searching hand.

"Hi." I smiled back, still feeling a little weak. "It's so dark." I commented as I opened my eyes fully, like all other rooms, this room had a massive window too, but no light was coming through.

"It's nightfall. You've been asleep for quite a while." He replied in a quiet voice, keeping his smile. I love his smile; I could never get enough of it. So beautiful, so kind, yet serious, so enchanting, so many frowns hid behind that smile.

"Jasper?" I called. My voice barely a whisper.

"Yes?" He replied, looking at me.

"Thank you." I grinned at him my voice a little louder.

"For what?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"For being there." I smiled, but it quickly faded at one specific memory. "If you hadn't been there, I don't really know what could've happened." I added on, I spoke so quietly I could barely hear it, and I hoped he hadn't heard it either. Edward would've surely placed me in such horrific pain, that I would have to take my words back and forcefully continue to stay with him.

"Bella, you're in a hospital bed with skull fracture. What more could've he done to you?" He shook his head as he leaned down closer to my face. I looked at him as I took a deep breath, he could've done so much worse… I thought back to a few days ago. I remembered every pant, every scream, and every single sob. I remembered how I tried and tried to tell him to stop but he would just ignore every cry. I thought about it until it started to feel like physical pain. "Bella," Jasper's worried voice distracted me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked his voice sounding a little sad. I turned my face to look at him and smiled.

"Nothing important." I shook my head still keeping my smile.

"But your feelings were," He paused as if he was looking for the right word "So intensely sad." He looked at me trying to search my eyes for an answer. I gulped slowly.

"It was just a memory." I finally admitted. He realised I didn't want to talk about it so he just smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. I smiled beneath his kiss as I felt our strong connection again. His lips on mine was the best feeling in the world, I didn't think a human could feel so happy. No matter how sad I was, no matter what situation I was in, no matter where I was, no matter who was watching, Jasper's touch would always make me happy. I hoped I made Jasper feel the same, but I could never fully know that. I slowly opened my eyes as our kiss came to an end. I didn't want to let go of him; every time I held him, I had this feeling I could not comprehend, such a strong feeling, like we truly were puzzle pieces perfectly fitting beside each other.

**Thanks for reading! :D Next chapter will be Bella and Jasper announcing their relationship to the Cullens and Esme has a chat with Bella.**

**I hope you liked it, and if you can, pretty please review? **

**Hehe, until next time, **

**Armineh**


	15. Gemstones

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

I walked down the Cullens' long staircase hand in hand with Jasper, as we made our way into their living room, where Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle sat waiting for us to share our news. I felt a little nervous but Jasper was helping me cope with that.

Carlisle had took scans of me and told me it was nothing to worry about, he did tell me that my head would ache for at least a month, but it will be fine in the end, which is all I was worried about. I was healthy enough to get out of the bed the next morning, so clearly I was doing just fine.

We finally walked into the living room and glanced at each other exchanging a small smile.

"Hello Bella, I heard the news, I'm so glad you're okay." Esme spoke from the sofa she was sitting on. She, like always, had a kind and friendly smile on her lips and gestured for us to come in.

"Hey, Bells, you finally gunna tell everyone your secret?" Emmett called from the opposite sofa in a teasing voice, my cheeks instantly flushed as I shot an evil glare towards Emmett. Rosalie didn't seem to take notice of his words, in fact she was sitting back in a carefree manner, and it made me nervous. I was a little worried as to how she would react. I bit my but then quickly looked away and took a deep breath.

"Take a seat Bella." Carlisle finally spoke maintaining the friendly atmosphere. I nodded and pulled onto Japer's hand as I took a seat. He sat down beside me and browsed around the room, I could see what, or _who_ he was browsing for, Edward and Alice. I was almost relieved but a part of me wanted both of them to have been there.

Everyone stayed quiet allowing us to speak first. I looked at Jasper wanting him to start first. He nodded and began;

"Well, as you probably know, Bella and I have developed something quite special between us." He explained quietly, but clearly. They all nodded, though they all had different expressions. Carlisle seemed to be smiling as if he knew it, Esme was similar but she was a little surprised. Emmett looked at both of us with a smirk and Rosalie looked at us with her eyebrows raised, as if she wasn't expecting it at all. "Most of it is Bella's story to tell…" He quickly glanced at me knowingly and spoke again, "but what I can tell you is that I love Bella with my entire soul and I find it hard to spend a minute without her." He spoke with confidence, it made me wonder how he could do it, he didn't seem ashamed at all, but almost proud. He looked at me with a smile as he gave my hand a quick squeeze. Expressions around the room turned from surprise to awe and smiles were beginning to appear on their faces, except one. Rosalie. Everyone looked to me as if wanting me to confirm what Jasper had said, I, of course did not hesitate and quickly spoke;

"I'm not sure how to explain my love for Jasper; it feels like it has always been there. It's such a strange feeling at times, too much to even begin to understand." I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to explain my intense feelings. My words rushed into each other in mumbles. "Like a connection, and like Jasper said, I can barely last an hour without him…." I trailed off extremely quietly as embarrassment washed over me. He tilted his head to look at me, with a smug smirk on his face, but his eyes were filled with unconditional love, and I smiled back at him sincerely. Smiles around the room began expanding with my words which gave me confidence to continue. We spent the next hour explaining everything that had happened from the way Edward started changing and treating me badly to how our feelings started becoming more and more intense, and onto how we tried to deny it but it never worked, and it just made us closer. They all seemed to accept everything pretty well. I thought I knew everything at that point, until Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, you have described all you feelings to us and you told us everything that has happened between you two, however you missed out one of the most important points." He leaned forwards from the sofa and looked at me, smiling. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I had told them everything I knew. I looked at Jasper from the corner of my eyes, wondering if he knew anything but he looked a little confused too, though I was sure he knew something.

"You really can't figure it out?" I suddenly heard Emmett's loud laughter, my head quickly turned towards him with the same confusion. Even Emmett knew and my stupid brain didn't. "You guys are mates!" He spoke after he saw my confused face. I remained silent and didn't respond. His choice of words seemed somewhat animalistic to me. I still didn't understand what he meant. "Like proper, proper… mates" he explained as he looked at me waiting for me to get it. I started to shake my head in confusion when it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Mates. _ Soul _mates. I became shocked for a moment but then my mind started to make sense of it. Flashbacks of everything that had happened with Jasper from the beginning until then rushed through my mind as I smiled, it made sense. That connection, that intense feeling, that need for him to be there next to me all the time.

From the first day I properly met Jasper… Of course, that's how he controlled himself, by nature his body will allow him to do anything to any extent, if it's surrounding me… Suddenly I felt truly loved, and safe. When I had become ill, it was because I hadn't seen Jasper. That must have been why Jasper came to see me, he probably felt just as desperate. There was so much I had yet to learn about Jasper, it made me smile. Now that I knew I was his other half, I knew I would spend forever with him, as he figures me out and I him. Edward was out of the way, at least for a little while, and I knew that when he came back, I'd be strong and I would have the support of a vampire who truly loves me. I smiled and sighed as I came out of my thoughts.

Everyone's eyes' were on me when I finally opened mine. I looked at Carlisle curious about one thing… He must have known, when he came to visit me about my 'illness', he seemed sure that he knew something, but he wasn't certain.

"Carlisle, you knew all along?" I asked with a curious smile which was also a little demanding, I was a little upset that he hadn't told me before. He nodded and smiled. "From when you came to see me when I was," I spoke again and quoted "'ill'" I laughed at myself, and how stupid I was not to figure it out myself.

"Yes, Bella I did. But I needed _you_ to recognise your love and the same with Jasper. It wasn't the right time for me to tell you." He explained calmly with a father-like smile. I knew he wanted the best for me, and as much as it was hard for me to believe, I knew he wouldn't take Edward's side.

I realised that during all this Jasper didn't look too shocked, not as much as I was. "Jasper did you know too?" I asked in shock as I turned my head to see him.

"No," He shook his head instantly, "Well, Emmett had sort of an idea around it. Carlisle was asking me strange questions this morning; my intense feelings for you could not be described in any other way…I figured it out eventually." He laughed quietly as he threw his arm around my shoulders. I held a grudge for a moment but then quickly let it go. I was glad everything was finally clear.

"Wait. Hang on a second, I'm still confused." Rosalie suddenly spoke and caught my attention; I turned my head towards her intently, wondering if I was the right person to explain. "So, I understand that Edward was being _unpleasant" _she paused, "towards Bella and that because of the whole mate thing they became closer and closer." She went through all the points as she continued. "But why, as soon as Edward returned, would he start being, you know," she spoke uncomfortably; I could see this wasn't a subject she was comfortable on, "I don't understand, Edward is such a gentle person…" Rosalie finished with a huge sigh, was she suggesting that I was lying?! I looked at her as if asking her what she was trying to say. "What I mean is; something doesn't quite make sense." She answered me in particular as she turned her head towards me. At that precise moment Alice walked in and I slipped my hand out Jasper's uncomfortably, for some reason I felt like it was wrong to hold his hand in her presence. Jasper quickly placed his hand back into mine and sent me waves of calm which I was grateful for.

"Rose's right." She spoke with her tiny head drooped. "And that something is me." She kept her head down; I was definitely interested at that point. Carlisle gestured for her to come in, and she did, standing in the corner of the room as she lifted her head up slightly.

"Alice what have you done now?" Rosalie asked nervously as she looked at Alice.

"I had a vision before we left Forks: that Bella would have a paper cut and their relationship would develop from there…" She explained in a shameful tone. Alice knew? My god. And she didn't tell us? Though, on second thoughts I could see why. "Eventually Edward got tired of trying to read my vision, because I kept hiding it. I thought if I hid away from it, it wouldn't happen. That's why I escaped to the forest all the time." She explained with a frown upon her face. I nodded understandingly as did Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie looked angry though, very angry. "He agreed to just the first part of my vision at first, and we moved away for that reason. It was after we came back that I showed him exactly what I saw. He became angry, and came up with many plans, which weren't too pleasant. I didn't make an effort to stop him… but I told him not to meddle in fate." She looked at us weakly; she seemed to have finally accepted her vision and she seemed to regret the fact that she didn't stop Edward.

"Alice. You moved all of us away because you were trying to avoid me and Bella being together?" Jasper asked, the tone of disbelief in his voice could not be missed. She nodded shamefully. "So all the talk about Bella's safety, all the guilt you put me through, it was all for your own selfish reasons?" He continued, this time his voice sounding a little indignant. Alice didn't meet Jasper's now dark eyes, she stayed still in her position. I knew that Edward moved away for the same reason as everyone else, he didn't know at that point, she had tricked him too. My face suddenly fell into a tense frown.

"Alice, didn't you see all the times Edward…" Emmett trailed off, his voice was calm, but I could see that he was very tense too.

"Every time he hurt you, I saw it…" she looked at me, too afraid to look at Emmett, taking an unnecessary breath. Jasper suddenly tensed beside me as did Rosalie, I myself, was quite shocked. I thought Alice was my best friend. I felt stabbed, betrayed, she cooperated with him, to make my life a living hell.

"Alice, how could you? You _saw _it, and you did absolutely nothing?" Jasper asked with fury. She quickly dropped her head again and spoke:

"I thought it was for the best, I thought she would eventually give up." Alice's voice was barely audible. For who's best? Mine or hers. The answer to that question was obvious.

"For the best?!" Rosalie jumped in, whoa. It was surprising that she was standing up for me. "Alice what the hell where you thinking, how could you even watch him hurt her and continue to live on like normal. You're the reason Bella suffered so much!" Rosalie shouted across at her, with a relatively calm looking Emmett by her side, trying to sooth her.

"Rosalie, please. Allow her to continue, it's good that she finally came to admit." Carlisle spoke calmly as always and tried to encourage Alice to continue.

"Of course it is! When she has a million bruises and god knows what else!" Rosalie continued her rage, gesturing towards me with her hand. She was about to get up when Emmett pulled her down again and stroked her arm comfortingly. I was more shocked at Rosalie's behaviour than I was of what Alice did. Alice shied away slightly, sinking further into the corner.

"Alice, please continue." Carlisle ordered, ignoring Rosalie's rage. Rosalie leaned back against the sofa waiting for Alice.

"Sorry won't even begin to explain how sorry I am Bella." She looked at me form the tops of her eyes. I managed to give a tiny smile and that was only because I felt a little sorry for her. "I did the wrong thing and I was about to do it again. I saw what Edward was planning to do, he was going to take you someplace far, he was going to lock you in a room, and there were tears and blood and you were miserable, it was like he had imprisoned you." She quickly explained as I shuddered. Jasper's arm locked around me protectively, but that didn't help my fear. "I had agreed to stay quiet and let him do his work, so I could have Jasper." Her voice faded into the background near the end of her sentence. "But then I realised I couldn't do that to Jasper. He wouldn't be happy with me, where he's sitting right now, is where he should be and where he is most happy, and that's why I'm here right now, confessing everything." She spoke quietly as she slid down the wall and sat down in the corner with her head in her hands. I did feel sorry for her, at the same time, she did so many horrible things to me, she saw me being tortured and just watched. Carlisle, being the supportive father, rose and sat down beside Alice, quietly whispering comforting words to her and telling her that she did the right thing to finally come and tell.

I sighed heavily as I dropped my head, it was all too stressful. I was too afraid of Edward actually catching me and taking me to that room, locking me up. I forced my eyes shut and opened them again as I took another deep breath.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered into my ear. "I hope you know that I won't let Edward hurt you anymore, I promised remember?" He spoke in the same sweet whisper, which brought a smile onto my face and comforted me. I sat back up and nodded.

"I know. I remember, I'm just a little scared." I muttered embarrassedly. I moved closer to Jasper's body. He held me tightly beside him and almost breathed a kiss into my hair.

"Alice, do you have any idea what the things Bella went through were like? Did you think about anyone but yourself for even a moment?" Rosalie got up from her seat and took threatening steps towards her. Alice stood up and left Carlisle's side to stand in front of Rosalie.

"I didn't care. I knew it must have been horrible, but it didn't matter to me. Edward had promised me that he would get them separated." Alice explained, in a voice that didn't seem fearful or shameful anymore. I wondered why, but before I could think Rosalie had slapped Alice and all of us instantly turned our faces towards her. We were all shocked. I was thankful, I wanted to do that myself, but I knew I could never get myself to do that.

"She was your best friend! She trusted you!" Rosalie shouted again, this time her words were loud and clear. It suddenly fell into place. She didn't care. She didn't only go along with Edward. She was planning along with him. What.

"You planned all this didn't you?" I shuffled out of Jasper's tight hold. My quiet voice caused a massive change to the atmosphere. "You didn't just go along with it. You planned it with him..." I shook my head in disbelief as I felt tears falling. "You came up with the idea of him controlling me." I continued in the same shock. Now I was the one with all eyes on me. I stood up and got completely out of Jasper's arms, although he was reluctant to letting me go.

"That's not true Bella. I told him that it was wrong to hurt you, I told him that it was wrong to interfere –" I cut her sorrowful voice off. I couldn't bear to listen to her.

"You watched him abuse me Alice!" I shouted louder than I thought I would. "Did you or did you not plan that if he carried on I would eventually give up?" I questioned my voice becoming quiet again. I was having an emotional rollercoaster, I was miserable and furious. She nodded and took a friendly step towards me. I stepped back instantly. I couldn't believe it. Not only did she ignore it, she had to go further… she planned it, with him! They made decisions as to what my next punishment should be! I gritted my teeth angrily. This was the ultimate betrayal. I couldn't take it any longer; I just turned around and walked outside to their overly beautiful garden. Hoping that it would calm me down.

Not even a second had passed before I heard an enraged growl and then felt Jasper holding me tightly in his arms. I smiled for a brief moment, he didn't leave me and he came after me. It reminded me of the day of my accident. My smile faded when I became aware of his heavy and rapid breaths. He was furious. No question about that, but I didn't know what to do.

"I would want nothing more right now, than to go and twist that stupid pixie's little head off." His voice vibrated in my ears, it had been that tense and angry. It was one of the rare moments when I would hear his thick southern accent slip into his sentence. If the moment hadn't been so tense and terrifying I would've smiled.

Instead, I lifted my good hand up to his cold cheek and laid it there in an attempt to comfort him, he seemed to have noticed my attempt, as a small, but satisfying smile, crept onto his lips. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and locking them with my own, I could hear his breaths slowing down and so I smiled. "I'm sorry; I lost control for a moment." His voice was back to normal and it was calm. I felt his arms around me loosen slightly, and at that moment I realised he had been holding me a little too tightly. I inhaled a deep breath and shook my head, dismissing his apology.

"You don't need to apologise." I spoke in a soft voice, wanting nothing more than his perfect body against my own again. Even though he had loosened his arms, I had tightened mine.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice even softer than mine, whispering into my ear. He was so considerate, even though he was feeling angry and probably very uncomfortable; he still wanted to know what was going on with _my_ feelings. It seemed like an unnecessary question really, with him being an Empath. I chuckled inwardly. Then my attention was unwillingly drawn to his question: I was feeling betrayed, hurt, sad, furious… too many things. But with Jasper there, I could only feel one thing. Love.

"I feel a little sad, I guess I'm a bit angry too…" I spoke quietly as I laid my head down onto his chest, softly. "I feel betrayed." I finally admitted with a deep sigh. I felt him nod his head understandingly.

"It's only natural. Time will heal that wound, and I will help you every step of the way." His voice was a gentle murmur; my eyelids drooped with his soothing voice. But I wasn't tired, just calm, very calm. I liked being in this state of tranquillity, I was sure this was the work of Jasper, I couldn't possibly be so calm in this situation if it was just me.

"Thank you." I murmured back. My arms still locked around his torso, my head lying on his chest.

"For what, Darlin'?" He asked me in an amused voice. I let out a tiny laugh before replying;

"Keeping me calm, I know I would be on an emotional roller-coater right now if it wasn't for you." I kept my voice quiet, to maintain the peaceful atmosphere. It was so beautiful.

"Anytime." He whispered back in a gentle voice which soothed my ears. It was truly too beautiful to be real. I could hear the gentle wind blowing through the trees and bushes, removing a few strands of my hair every now and again. The sound of the waterfall in the far distance could also be heard by my human ears, it refreshed many memories of my time with Jasper at the mountain top. The freshness of the clean air seemed to confirm the presence of the waterfall; my lungs favoured the crisp air as it moved through my body. I took one final calm, deep breath before lifting my head up to face Jasper. He moved his face down to look at me and waited for me to say something, I had so many things to say I didn't know where to start.

"I love you." Seemed to be the only coherent thing my mind could think of. It was the main sentence running through my mind. He smiled widely before taking my chin in between his fingers and lowering his face.

"And I love you." He said in a gentle voice as his soft lips met mine. That's all I needed from the entire world; my Jasper and his affection for me. This time I didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed but content and happy. He was about to let go of me and go back inside, I knew exactly what he was thinking, he thought I came out here to be alone, and he was going to leave me, but I quickly grabbed onto his sleeve and attempted to pull him back.

"Stay." I said, slightly ashamed of my childish and needy behaviour. He turned around and looked at me in surprise as a smile spread across his face.

"Only too glad to…" He trailed off and held onto my hand, allowing me to lead the way.

"I'd like to sit down a moment." I pulled onto his hand, moving us to the lawn, he sat down beside me and I didn't waste any time apart from him, I quickly leaned onto him and held onto his arm. It was starting to get dark, and my mind started to come off the drug of Jasper's gift and concentrate on reality.

The first thing that struck my mind was that I needed to get home and check to see if Charlie was back yet, I hadn't even left a note…

"What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle but concerned voice, obviously he had detected my anxiousness.

"Charlie…" I mumbled as I pulled myself off him, reluctantly.

"Would you like me to go and check if he's back yet?" He asked in a louder voice than our quiet murmurs. I shrugged, I had no intention of leaving (as much as I should've) and I didn't want Jasper apart from me either. "Think of how freaked out he will be if he sees you're missing." Jasper tried to persuade me, but it just wasn't working.

"What's he gunna do? Call a police search on me?" I joked with a small laugh. I sat up properly and breathed the fresh air in again; I don't think I could have ever gotten enough.

"Bella. C'mon." His amused voice pulled me out of the dreamy-like state I'd been in. "I'll go see if he's there and then I'll tell him you hurt your head so you're staying with us tonight." He explained as he got up, my head shot up towards him.

"I'm staying here tonight?" I asked in a quiet voice, I was happy, but a little nervous and hesitant.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go back home do you?" He joked holding his hand out for me to get up. I quickly took and stood up. I was going to stay with the Cullens; I had done that before, but only to stay with… _Alice._ But even then I slept in the guest room. Then suddenly, I felt awkward, as the dreaded question popped into my head… _'Where am I going to sleep?' _I thought hesitantly, and quickly got rid of the thought. 'Jasper doesn't sleep anyway…' I thought as I tried to calm myself.

"Great, I'd love to stay." I smiled with a nod. "Not that I had a choice in the first place." I rolled my eyes at him in a mocking manner, but then quickly laughed afterwards at my, yet again, childish behaviour.

"Of course you did!" He defended almost immediately. "But then I would have had to either, watch you from that tree again, or sit in your rocking chair all night…" He added on a minute after. We both laughed at that and for that moment everything seemed perfect. The cool breeze suddenly blew and my lack of clothing caused me to shiver only slightly, but of course Jasper noticed. "C'mon let's go back inside before you catch a cold." He smirked at me and pulled onto my hand.

He led me into the kitchen where Esme was clearly cooking something, she was busily rushing around her kitchen looking for different ingredients and equipment, glancing over at her cook book every couple of seconds, I laughed lightly as I walked further into the kitchen.

"Thank you, but you really don't need to do this, Esme…" I smiled in appreciation. She must have heard Jasper asking me to stay and didn't hesitate to get cooking straight away.

"Don't mention it Bella. You're staying over for the night and I need to make sure you are well fed." She looked back over her shoulders at me with her kind motherly smile. I shook my head but smiled back anyway, I was happy that she cared enough to do this for me.

"Esme, could you look after Bella for a while? I'm going to go and explain to Charlie..." Jasper interrupted as he let go of my hand and walked towards Esme. "If he's there…" He added on a moment after.

"It'll be a pleasure, don't worry Jasper." She smiled before speaking again, "Off you go then, and grab something to eat on your way back. Your eyes look a little dark." She commented before turning around again to carry on with her cooking. Typical motherly love, making sure her children were all fully fed, even if it was bears and mountain lions they had to feast on. I laughed inwardly and looked at Jasper, who still hadn't left.

"Are you worrying about me?" I asked a little annoyed. I hated it when people did that, I was fit enough to look after myself, and Edward wasn't there so I didn't know what he was worrying about.

"Well, you're Bella. How could I not?" He mocked in a joking manner as he made his way quickly towards me. I still hadn't got used to their extreme speeds. "Look after yourself." He said before planting a small, short kiss on my lips and speeding out of the door. It took me a moment to reply but I eventually did, I knew he would hear me even thought he had left.

"I will." I smiled contently at the scent of his sweet lips on mine.

"Bells!" Emmett shouted just as I was about to bring up a conversation with Esme. "'You staying with us tonight?" He asked with glistening golden eyes. I nodded my head with a smile as I wrapped my arms around him in a… humanely tight, hug. "Awesome! I've got a stack of videos we can watch and loads of games too." His enthusiastic voice was hard to reject. "Tell me you're not having a girly night…" He almost begged as he saw my disproving face.

"No." I shook my head as I smiled at him, bringing the joy back to his face. After all, who was I going to have a girl night with? I let it go at that, because I knew Jasper wasn't here to help me if I broke down. "Sure, Emmett, we can do all those things." I replied with an honest nod. He smiled and grasped me into a tight hug,

"Not now though, Bella is going to eat the spaghetti I cooked." Esme smiled widely, interrupting Emmett's tight hug, which I was kinda glad for. She laid down a plate on the counter and placed a fork and knife into the spaghetti. I must say, it looked absolutely mouth-watering; it smelt just right and had just the right colour. I suddenly felt a lot hungrier than I was.

"Wow. Esme that looks wonderful. Thank you so much." I thanked her as I sat down on the stool.

"I'm glad it looks appetising, of course, if you don't like it then don't hesitate to say so, we can order some food." She sat down on the stool beside me, speaking in her kind voice.

"I'm sure I'll love it, Esme." I reassured her as I rolled the spaghetti around my fork and took a bite. Esme seemed to be waiting for my response.

It was delicious, all the wonderful flavours where overwhelming my senses, who would have thought spaghetti could be so nice? I mentally questioned. The Bolognese was mixed into the spaghetti and had all kinds of different spices in it. I could taste small slices of mushroom too, and instead of big meatballs, there was minced beef, which I must say, tasted a lot better than the meatballs. "It's brilliant Esme!" I broke the silence in the room with a sincere complement. "Have you cooked this before?" I asked as I took another bite.

"Only a couple of time… No one would ever eat it and give me any feedback" She answered as she watched me eat; she looked like she was enjoying it. I wondered what she did with the food she cooked, but I couldn't ask that quite yet, my mouth was still full. "I occasionally cooked different foods out of the recipe and then gave it in to the closest shelters." She answered my unspoken question.

"They must have been very pleased with your cooking!" I enthused as I rolled another bite, "It's brilliant." I said again, I truly didn't have any other words for this masterpiece.

"I hope s-"

"Let me have a try! It can't be that good. Human food doesn't taste nice at all!" I heard Emmett's naturally loud voice from behind me as it came closer and interrupted Esme.

"You can eat?" I looked up at him in surprise, and then back at Esme,

"I wouldn't suggest it Emmett." She looked at Emmett as if warning him.

"Yeah, not too much though… The venom dissolves the food before it goes anywhere, and we can still taste it, we do have taste buds you know!" He shoved me playfully as he grabbed a fork.

"Help yourself!" I mocked jokingly as I pushed my plate in front of him. I watched curiously as Emmett took a bite and both me and Esme watched him for a reply.

"It's not half bad you know…" He trailed off as he took another bite. Esme's face seemed to lighten up at the comment and I laughed.

"What happens to the food that doesn't get dissolved by the venom?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"We have to vomit it." He said casually as he put the fork down. I took that as warning and pulled my plate back in front of me.

"Lovely to know. At least now I know that you have a limit…" I said with a laugh as I finished my food off.

After I had finished Emmett dragged me into the living room and asked me what I wanted to watch as Esme washed the dishes, which confused me.

"Esme? Why are you washing the dishes by hand? You have a dishwasher…" I asked in a loud voice, just because it seemed natural to do so, even though I knew she could clearly hear me. She was there in a second to answer my question.

"It gives the feeling of being a house-wife and a mum." She shrugged sheepishly. It was cute, the thought of her wanting to create the image of having a family.

"That's really sweet Esme." I smiled at her.

"Bella! Which one?" Emmett asked as he laid all the DVD's out in front of me, they ranged from Horror to Romance, to Drama and Comedy.

"I don't know Emmett, whichever one you want." I shrugged as I looked at the videos one last time. I felt like I had a compete family, a loving family, full of laughter and joy.

"Emmett, I don't think Bella is in the mood for a film." Esme politely suggested, true, I wasn't but I didn't want to upset Emmett like that. Truthfully all I wanted was Jasper back, right beside me, and then I could play anything and watch anything.

"Are you not in the mood Bella? I mean I don't mind, we can just chat if you want." He suddenly sounded a lot more mature, I was shocked for a moment. Then I laughed at how hurt he was.

"I don't mind Emmett. A film would be just as good." I smiled happily at him.

"Ohhh!" Emmett's laugh echoed in the room. "I know what you want!" Oh no. Emmett's teasing voice was never a good one.

"Emmett, stop it." I warned in a playful voice, how much did he want to embarrass me?

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm upstairs if you need me." Esme's kind voice overtook Emmett's loud one. She got up and left as we nodded.

"You want Ja-" Emmett was about to continue in his teasing voice, but I placed my index finger on his as forcefully as I could with a playfully stern face.

"Shh!" I hissed at him. Emmett raised his hands in the air beside his head before I released my finger from his lips and lowered my hand. He smirked at me, and I instantly knew he had no intention of stopping.

"So…. Bella…" Emmett teased. "Where are you planning on sleeping?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Emmett!" I shoved him with all my strength and he played along with it and swayed.

"Seriously though. I doubt you'll be sleeping in Edward's room, mine and Roses will be full tonight." He winked. 'Great' I thought as I rolled my eyes. 'I really wanted to know about their private plans' I thought as I faked an unamused face. "Esme's always in her room reading books until late, and Carlisle's in his study. Oh look!" he enthused, "There only seems to be one bedroom left! Unless you're planning on sleeping in the kitchen." He laughed; clearly he was very amused by his own jokes. I was finding it quite funny in all honestly, but I didn't want him to know that, otherwise he would have carried on!

"What about the guest room!" I pointed out as I squinted my eyes at him.

"Oh c'mon Bella. That room is in the basement all on its own! Who would want to sleep there?!" He dismissed the idea immediately.

"I do." I replied sternly, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"There are spiders everywhere… and probably bats!" he tried to discourage me from sleeping there. There were no bats. I chuckled loudly at his comment.

"Emmett. I hand around with vampires… I'm not going to be terrified when I see a bat." I shook my head, trying to suppress a laugh. Ha. Bats. Vampires. I laughed inwardly at the combination. "After all, don't you guys drink blood? At least the bats won't threaten to bite me!" I joked, and I was glad when I saw Emmett laughing too. I was worried that he might've taken it seriously.

"Bella." He suddenly turned serious. "Take that back." He said seriously. I stared at him unsure of how serious he was. "Take it back!" He cupped his hands into claws. Not very serious then…

"No." I pretended to be serious and stubborn.

"You asked for it!" Emmett fake growled and then started ticking my sides. I broke out into uncontrollable laughter as I begged him to stop.

"Emmett stop!" I almost screamed, I couldn't laugh anymore. "Emmett!" I kicked underneath his hands playfully. "Stop it!" I wriggled further trying to contain my laughs. Emmett stopped for a moment but still had his hands into claws. "No! No more." I held my body together so he could not access my sides.

Just then Jasper entered the room covered in blood and looked intensely furious. What had happened now? But before I had time to think he had scooped me up in his arms and placed me down beside him across the room. Poor Emmett looked so worried but also had an apologetic look, like he had done something wrong. I was kind of confused. He looked at both of us again, his hand protectively locked around my waist.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked him quietly. It took him a couple of minutes to return to his normal senses but in the end he replied.

"Sorry, I thought Emmett was… Doing something else." Jasper trailed off awkwardly. What? Did he seriously expect that from Emmett?

"Jasper…" I replied in the same gentle, quiet voice. "Emmett, wouldn't. Why did you even think…?" I too trailed off, not sure on how to word it. Jasper didn't know what had happened with Edward, so it was a little strange for me that he was protective around the matter. How did it even cross his mind?

"I don't know, like I said, I'm sorry." He shrugged as his arm eased and dropped back down beside him. "All I heard was your screams and begs to "stop" and I could only assume the worst… Sorry Emmett." He explained with an apology, Emmett shrugged his shoulders and smiled at how protective Jasper was.

"I would've done the same thing bro. Don't worry." He walked towards us and gave me a quick mischievous smile before leaving the room.

"Did everything go alright?" Jasper asked as he tilted his body to face me.

"Everything was perfect." I nodded with a joyful smile. And it really was just purely perfect. I looked at him again, as the sight of his blood stained shirt caught my eyes. "You should probably go and change…" I trailed off, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He suddenly looked down at his shirt and gasped in shock.

"I completely forgot. Wait here a second." Jasper nodded as he left in a gush of wind.

I stared into the empty space as pleasant thoughts of today covered my mind. A small smile spread across my lips. I felt like I had a proper family for the first time, a brother, a mother, a caring father and a protective sister. The last one especially made me smile. Rosalie had really surprised me. I still wanted to ask what had made her so caring, what had caused her to stand up for me? I desperately wanted to talk about it with her. I could barely believe I was in the Cullens' house and completely open with my feelings towards Jasper, I couldn't believe that they had all taken it so well. Everything was going so well. Before my thoughts could dwell on further, I felt Jasper's firm grasp around my waist from behind me, yet again. It was such an amazing feeling; I didn't want him to ever leave me.

"Jasper…" I murmured as I felt myself melt beneath his hold. In reply he placed his chin in the crook of my neck. "I don't think I will ever have enough of your touch." My voice buckled into quiet whispers, despite my attempts of trying to keep my voice stable.

"I won't ever get enough of feeling your body against mine." He spoke in a gentle voice. I turned my body around to face him, my body now fully in contact with his. The same intense and inhuman feeling of love ran through me as I held him tightly against myself. He smelt fresh, so fresh, his skin was cool to touch, but not a freezing cool. He was no longer stained in blood. He had a blue button up shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up, which he looked incredibly handsome in. "Let's go upstairs. I have something I want to show you." I nodded with a smile as I parted from him, allowing him to lead me up the stairs. "Don't be too surprised," he added as we walked down the corridor and in a short amount of time we were by his bedroom door. I followed him through, my hand never leaving his, until we walked into his bedroom.

It looked very different to the last time I had been in there. The walls were no longer a pale white, but a light creamy colour, which complemented the carpet perfectly, the carpet was a chocolate brown. Along the big wide windows there were two burgundy coloured curtains, which were drawn to the sides. I smiled at the elegance of the room. My attention was next drawn to the now wooden brown framed bed. The frame was a totally different one. It had elegant swirls carved into the wood of the frame. The cover was also different. It was just so beautiful.

"Wow." I whispered under my breath. "It's beautiful," I commented as I stepped further into the room. The carpet looked too clean to walk on with shoes. "When did all of these changes happen?" I asked in genuine surprise as I walked over to the bed and ran my hand over the cover.

"Emmett and Rosalie gave me a hand during last night while you were sleeping." He smiled as he walked to stand beside me. "So I wouldn't touch the walls." He added on with a light chuckle. I nodded my head in amusement. I couldn't help but imagine childishly running my hands across the walls and leaving hand prints. I drew my attention back to the bed. It made me so happy to see that it was not the same bed Alice had. It was brand new and fresh with no memories of anyone else on it. I sat down on the end of the bed and felt myself ease as the soft duvet moulded around me. "The bed was brought in just now; Emmett went upstairs to set it up…" He explained as my thoughts came to a stop. Oh. That must have been why Emmett had that playful smile, he had helped prepare all of this. Wow.

"I don't know what to say… It's just amazing." I shrugged in awe by the room and the effort that had gone into it.

"Feeling your happiness is the greatest you can say." He smiled at me as he sat down next to me and slipped his hand into mine. I smiled back at him as I turned my body to face the wide windows in front of us.

"I still remember that." I grinned through my words. Jasper waited for me to continue, he too, stared out of the window into the waterfall, which seemed ever so small. "One of the best days of my life." I carried on happily. Jasper gave me a tight squeeze before speaking.

"I'm glad; I was hoping it would create a good memory." He replied with a small smile.

"It did. _You_ did." I spoke again with a small nod. 'That day was perfect, the evening however, it did not exactly follow the idea of 'perfect'' I thought bitterly. It was both the best day and worst day of my life. I sighed but tried to make it seem like a content one rather than a sad one.

"We should go there again sometime." Jasper spoke as he got up to sit on the armchair behind the bed. That armchair was still there and I instantly smiled as I turned around to face him.

"You kept the armchair." I gave a quick chuckle as I moved closer to him.

"I did…" He nodded, "I reckoned it was too precious to lose, it has at least one good memory which includes you, I didn't want to lose it." He explained with a smirk as he gestured for me to come closer.

"The day you asked me if you could come downstairs with me." I laughed sarcastically as I gently lowered myself onto his lap.

"Yes." He gave a pained smile with a sorrowful nod. It took me a moment to remember, but I knew what he was frowning at.

"I'm still glad you came, though." I shrugged maintaining my smile. "It wasn't too bad. In the end, you and Emmett had to deal with the angry Edward more than me." I wondered for a moment whether that was entirely a lie, or whether there was some truth to it… Maybe there was. Jasper and Emmett had to deal with Edward's extreme vampire strength. I didn't have to… as much.

"It was eventful night to say the least…" Jasper trailed off as he stroked the back of my hair.

"It's all in the past now. We don't have to deal with any of it anymore." I smiled as I turned my face around, to look outside. "By the way, we should go there again someday." I spoke, referring to his words earlier. "In fact, we should go there every day." I laughed as I threw my head back. Maybe I was being a little too demanding.

"Whatever makes you happy." He smiled at me, as he continued stroking my hair. He had actually agreed? Wow.

"You mean it doesn't make you happy?" I faked a pout, which he laughed at.

"Memories with you make me more than happy. I couldn't be more approving of creating more." He smiled kindly before lifting me off his lap and onto the floor; he got up and bent down to look for something under the double bed.

"What are you looking for?" I asked curiously as I watched him pull a box out.

"This." He replied back as he sat down on the bed. I moved closer and sat down next him. It was an old wooden box. I looked at it with an eyebrow raised. He lifted the lid up and if I had been surprised, I was purely astonished now. There were at least four different types of gemstones inside the box, laying on the red padded bottom. They looked so precious, I was too afraid to touch them. There was a round moonstone in there, and to emphasise its title, the light had been caught in it, and reflected back in a crescent moon. There were a few real pearls just for decoration and another few types of gems which I did not know of. There was also an ocean blue sapphire diamond, which I was desperate to examine. One in particular caught my attention; it was a deep blue colour and had streaks of white light which formed the shape of a star. I was intrigued by it,

"What's that one?" I pointed at it as I spoke. I wasn't sure how Jasper would know anything about gemstones or diamonds, but if he had them he probably knew something.

"A Star Sapphire." He spoke clearly as he carefully lifted it out of the box. I held it and examined it closely before placing it back in box. "I went through a phase when I was fascinated by gemstones and diamonds, and so I went on a search for them. Some of them were gifts from old friends, since they knew my love for gemstones and other I found myself." He chuckled lightly. I looked at the stones wondering how they all had such brilliant appearances. "Of course I didn't just keep the stones. I got them cut and polished, which is why they are all soft." He added after he saw my confused look. I spotted another odd looking gem and I lifted it out of the box and once again examined the gem;

"And this one?" I asked curiously.

"Chrysoberyl Cat's Eye" He replied with a smug voice. I laughed quietly at his pride in his knowledge of gemstones. This one truly was unique and beautiful; it was a light grey, like an X-ray colour almost, with a streak of white light running down the middle, which is why it was called a Cat's Eye? I was somehow drawn to its beauty; it was both simple and beautiful at the same time. "It is one of the most valuable Cat's Eye Gemstones." He added proudly, I looked away from the Gemstone and at Jasper.

"These are all so beautiful Jasper." I commented as I placed the gem back inside.

"I wasn't sure what your views would be on them… I don't know if people still appreciate gemstones." He spoke quietly, as if he almost felt ashamed. True, people didn't speak often about them, and they weren't one of the most popular topics, but they were fascinating to me.

"Well, they're all very intriguing to me." I shrugged confidently with a small smile. I wondered if I could have one of them for my wedding ring or something. I mentally slapped myself afterwards for thinking such thoughts.

"I'm glad you liked them." He exhaled deeply as if he was now satisfied. I laughed lightly before taking the box from and placing it back under the bed.

"Does anyone else know about your fascination?" I asked teasingly.

"No. I didn't feel like it was something Alice would enjoy talking about…" He trailed off, my question was not a serious one, but his answer was. I was almost shocked at his answer, was I the first of the family to know? Even though it wasn't a massive deal, it still made me feel special. A smile spread across my lips involuntarily. "I suppose everyone knows now." He laughed loudly as he pulled me back onto his lap.

His laughter came to an end as his face moved closer to mine. I wasted no time and our lips met in the exact same moment, I smiled through the kiss as I tried to concentrate on breathing. His scent was breath-stopping. Not to mention him being Jasper and just having a natural ability to stop my breath anyway. As our lips moved in perfect harmony I realised one thing, I was not afraid any longer, I didn't feel the need to be. I realised that if I had admitted my love for Jasper earlier, I would've saved myself from a lot of trouble. Jasper would have made me feel safe, just like now. Our faces finally parted and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, and to my dismay, instead of the honey coloured eyes I was expecting I was greeted by dark black ones. Jasper must have felt the shift in my emotions as a small frown came onto his lips. I quickly smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"Bella, do you want to sleep?" He asked as his arms around me tightened. I shook my head, I didn't want to go to sleep, but it was already dark and I was tired, either because of the injury to my head or because I was just tired, or perhaps both. I sighed and eventually nodded. Yet again, Jasper had detected my emotions before I myself knew them, I smirked and lay my head down on his shoulder, refusing to let go of him. He lowered himself gently on the bed and pulled the covers on top of us; he was now lying peacefully beside me with my hand now around his torso and my face snuggled into his cool chest. He stroked my back softly, his hand weighing nothing more than a feather. I smiled blissfully as I drifted off into sleep.

This was all I wanted, and I finally had it.

A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could, leave your thoughts in a review please This isn't the last chapter, I think I will do three more and end it somewhere around there… I know said she would have a chat with Esme, I just couldn't fit it into this chapter, so it will be in the next. This chapter was too much of a happy one to ruin with the potential danger of her chat with Esme.

Until next time,

Armineh


	16. Instincts

Chapter 15

The calm and sweet humming sound could not be ignored, the voice danced in my ears as it brought my consciousness back. I smiled the same blissful smile I had last night and slowly began to open my eyes. The blanket was cosily wrapped around me and I couldn't help but snuggle myself further into its warmth. I felt a familiar pair of arms wrapped protectively around me, over the blankets. I hadn't ever felt so safe before. The sweet humming suddenly stopped and with that my smile also stopped.

"Good morning." Jasper's gentle voice took over the humming. I realised at that moment that it was Jasper who was humming. The smile instantly came back onto my face with his voice. In reply, I moved the blanket off myself and snuggled into his arms, suddenly taken aback by the cold. The temperature difference caused my eyes to shot open, even though I tried not to show much reaction. "Sorry…" He muttered as he started slipping his arms away,

"No. I'm okay." I spoke, my voice sounding hoarse and quiet as I grabbed onto his arm. He looked down onto my face with a tiny smile as he slipped his arms around me again. I looked into his honey eyes with a grin. The hunt last night had definitely lightened his eyes. We spent a few quiet minutes before I decided it was time to ask one of my many questions; "Was Charlie there?" I asked, my voice still a quiet whisper. He looked surprised at my sudden question, but answered anyway,

"Yes." Jasper nodded with an amused smile, "He didn't seem to be too surprise that you had hit your head." Jasper continued in a quiet and calming voice. I laughed slightly, of course he wouldn't be, I was falling over and hurting myself all the time. "Although… I didn't tell him the reason behind it, I blamed it on your clumsiness," He laughed lightly, trying to suppress a heavier emotion. "I thought you would prefer it that way." Jasper finished off slowly as he looked away from me. I could see that he would have wanted it differently and I appreciated that he respected my wishes.

"Thank you." I said in a quiet whisper as I shuffled closer to him, if that was even possible. He smiled at me half-heartedly and then I spoke again, deciding to lighten up the mood. "How did he react when he saw you?" I chuckled; I was wondering what Charlie was thinking when he saw Jasper.

"He was a little shocked at first… He asked me where Edward was…" He trailed off with a sad smile which held some anger. It brought me great pain to hear _his _name, but I showed no obvious reactions. "I told him he was staying with you, and that Carlisle will be looking after you for the night." Jasper spoke through a clenched jaw, I could see that he was struggling to keep calm; I could see why too, the least safest thing to do was to leave me with Edward... Clearly, my attempt to lighten up the mood had failed.

"Thank you. I'll explain everything to him one day, but not just yet." I explained in the same quiet voice, except it was now a little shaky. He held me tightly as I buried my face into his chest. "Things will be alright now, right?" I asked suddenly anxious, my voice buckling beneath the heavy emotions.

"Of course, everything will be fine." He sighed as he loosened his hold on me. His voice was so comforting. It made me feel so safe that I almost believed him. I pulled myself up and allowed myself to lean against the headboard. It took me a few moments to calm myself, I kept repeating Jasper's words in my mind until I was completely calm 'everything will be fine'.

"I want to talk to Rosalie… Thank her for yesterday." I mumbled quietly as I inhaled deeply. I wasn't sure how I could face her. I thought she hated me until yesterday. Suddenly I felt very nervous.

"You shouldn't be too surprised; Rosalie is very protective over those particular subjects." He replied quietly with a nod. I knew exactly what he meant by '_those' _but I wondered why, it made me even more determined to speak to her.

Although I was way too comfortable to want to get out of my position, my rumbling stomach was saying otherwise, and I was desperate to speak to Rosalie anyway, so I decided it was best if I got out of bed. With one final content sigh I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get ready?" Jasper asked as he lifted himself off the bed. I shrugged in reply, I didn't really need to change, I hadn't gotten into pj's and I didn't have any clothes with me.

"I don't have any clothes to change to…" I laughed sheepishly as he looked back at me. He suddenly looked like he had remembered something.

"I brought a pair of jeans and a shirt for you…" He trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow at what he could've picked out, it didn't seem like any of my clothes could interest him. I thought about Alice's sense of clothing, but quickly shook the thought away. I wasn't sure why, but the thought of Jasper ruffling through my clothes embarrassed me more than it should have.

"Thanks." I finally replied looking abashed.

"I left your clothes in the plastic bag over there." He gestured towards the corner of the room, his smirk widening at the redness of my cheeks. My mind was not able to form coherent sentences because of the affect he had on me, so instead I nodded, probably looking as still as a statue. He laughed at my state as he threw his head back, suddenly I realised the trance I had been in and mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot.

"Sorry." I quickly mumbled and headed towards the bag to see what he had picked out. His laughter came to a halt as I examined the clothes.

"I didn't really put any thought into it," He looked at me almost apologetically as he moved towards me. I shook my head with a smile. I wasn't a fan of clothes anyway; they didn't really matter to me. I was relieved that he hadn't criticised my sense of fashion while he was there. "There were a pair of jeans in the corner of your room too; I wasn't sure whether it was in that position because you hated it, or because you lack organisation skills." He tried to be light hearted about it, but there was a deeper meaning to his words, which worried me greatly. He had made a couple of indirect references to what Edward had done to me. It made me wonder whether Carlisle had told him anything. I looked at him with a half-smile and bent down to get the clothes out. "I'll leave you for now." He said as he made his way out of the door, his voice suddenly sounding sad and quiet. I sighed as I began changing.

After changing I quietly made my way downstairs towards Emmett's room, hoping that Rosalie would be there. I peeked through the door which had been left slightly open; Rosalie was peacefully sorting the clothes she had recently bought, placing them one by one into her wardrobe. However it seemed like her thoughts were elsewhere. I knocked lightly on the door out of politeness as I pushed the door open. Her slim and flawless figure turned towards the door with a welcoming smile, she waved her hand for me to come in. I took the signal and nervously made my way to stand in front of her.

"Hi," I whispered, my voice was not as strong as I had hoped.

"Hello, Bella." She glanced at me, her smile not quite reaching up to her eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for standing up for me yesterday." I spoke as clearly as I could manage; I wanted to get it over and done with. I felt so intimidated in her presence. She looked at me as if examining me in some way, her smile now flashing her white teeth.

"Of course, anytime Bella. No being deserves to be treated like that." Her voice was bold but sad at the same time. Her eyebrows were furrowed sympathetically as she shook her head.

"Rosalie, I thought that you… "I searched my mind for the right words, but found none. Rosalie eyes continued to look at me with an unchanging expression. "Well, I was surprised at how you cared about… me." I finished off almost silently, too embarrassed to even to look at her. It was the truth though, why would she care if she couldn't bear to see my face?

"Of course I cared. Whether he was my brother or not doesn't matter, he has hurt you a lot and Alice was just accepting it." Rosalie explained with a soft voice, but that still didn't answer my question. "And… I know how that feels. For the one you love to suddenly change and ruin your entire world." She continued as her mind drifted off into memories, "To hurt you." She finished her eyes now wet with tears which she was too brave to shed. Suddenly I felt as though I should comfort her, whatever it was, it was causing her huge emotional strain. I moved closer to her, but she turned away from me and I took that as a warning not go any closer. She didn't want to get too emotional. "I just want you to know that I'm always here, no matter how scary I seem," She chuckled at the last part of her sentence. "I will always listen and try to help you." Her voice became serious and comforting, but she was still not facing me.

"Thank you." I whispered in a tiny voice. I didn't know how to reply, how to help _her. _I wanted to do something.

"Bella…" She turned to face me again, her eyes filled with worry. "Get away while you still have the chance." She whispered quietly, her expression holding the same fear and worry. I looked at her uncertainly for a moment. Was she asking me to leave her family? Did she not want me here? Or did she just mean Edward? A million questions and possibilities rushed through my mind before she finally spoke again, "Edward is gone for now, but when he comes back, you will fall into the same routine of fear as before." She explained her eyes almost pleading me. I wondered how she had so much experience, so much knowledge. I nodded my head understandingly, as much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew it was the truth.

"Rosalie, how do you know so much?" I asked her, my voice just as serious. I was more concerned about her than me. She looked at me sceptically, as if debating whether or not she could trust me. I offered a small smile, and she turned away again.

"I was in your situation once." She began, her voice already sounding sad. "I thought I had all the things I ever wanted from life." She continued with a sad laugh, she seemed like she was laughing at how gullible she had been, that I could relate to. "I thought I had the perfect man, who I was going marry and stay beside until death…" She smiled at the memory of it but pain took her expressions almost immediately afterwards. I nodded as she continued. "He was such a gentleman at the beginning. But after we married, that all changed. He was never the gentle and kind person I thought he was." She gulped as she looked around the room hopelessly. I nodded at that too, it was again, something I could relate to. "One day, when I was walking back home after a long day, he saw me, he was with a bunch of his friends and he was clearly drunk, he called me over." She sighed loudly her eyes now flickering; I could see she was trying to supress her tears. "I don't want to disturb you with the detail, but, he left me on the streets, hurt, vulnerable and that experience left me very cynical towards men." She finished her story with one final draw of breath. Tears were now pooled in my eyes, Rosalie, the one I had seen to be so perfect, was (mentally anyway) so far from that.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed with a tiny voice escaping. My voice was so quiet it was inaudible to me. Her eyes were back on me again as her misery let go and a small smile took its place.

"Bella, I don't want it to get that far for you." She spoke in a serious voice which was still hurt. I sighed and nodded, it was too late for that now, I hadn't escaped when I should've and now I was in the same position as Rosalie, but she couldn't know that.

"Me and Edward are over now." I shook my head, trying to make myself believe it more than anything. She nodded, understanding that I didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. "Besides, you have Emmett now, everything is going well for you, right?" I smiled broadly at her with a light tone. My question was secretly a way of trying to predict my own future.

"Yes." She returned my smile, this time her smile radiating happiness. "I found true love in Emmett. He is my place of comfort, the one person I go to when I feel like I can no longer handle my emotions. He is the one who makes me smile, even though sometimes I just want to feed him to the bears." She laughed, her joyful tone swirling in the room. I smiled at her happiness, I was glad she had finally found her eternal happiness. "I hope you find love in Jasper." She spoke in a quieter voice with a kind smile. My smile descended, not that I hadn't found love in Jasper, I had, I had found more than just love. But I wasn't sure how long it would be before he wouldn't want me anymore.

"_I_ have." I attempted to smile back at her, but the true meaning behind my words was too hard to contain.

"Jasper and I have a very strong friendship, so trust me when I say he _has_ found happiness and love in you." Rosalie's smile brought comfort to me and I nodded, but I was still not completely convinced. Even though I knew about the whole mating process, and that he probably felt the emotions stronger than I did. I still had that shadow of doubt telling me that he wouldn't stay. "I know I only properly found out about you two today, but, we are so close that I know what his expressions say. He was absolutely broken after everyone in the family, except me, looked down on him. Everyone told him that he was not capable of controlling himself, and Alice was the worst." Rosalie's voice sounded disappointed and harsh, almost angry at the behaviour of the rest of her family. "She just wouldn't shut up!" Rosalie rolled her eyes angrily. "All day she would just talk about how he had put her 'best friend's' life at risk and she could never forgive him for that." Rosalie continued, clearly she had a lot on her chest about Alice. "Gosh, you would think _she_ would at least stay by his side." She said in a lower voice which was intended directly at Alice. "She just went and locked herself in that forest, of course, because she couldn't bear to see you two happy together. How selfish of her and then she told Edward! Out of all people! Edward!" Rosalie's volume rose in anger, but she quickly cut herself off and turned soft again, "But, that's not the point. During all the abandonment and suffering he went through, you were there, you helped him come out of that phase healthily, even though you yourself were struggling. Suddenly he started to become a lot happier, I didn't know the cause of it and Emmett told me that it would all be clear in the end, that he couldn't tell me anything now." Rosalie explained, her face wrinkled in sadness for the pain Jasper went through. "Bella, Jasper pretty much lives for you, everyday he would stop his activities and pace around the house, he was probably wondering how you were feeling, what you were doing…" She smiled at me with sheer delight. "Every time I asked him why, he wouldn't talk to me, but after seeing you, it was like the entire world had been handed to him. His sudden changes in behaviour really confused me. Of course, now I can see why." She smiled one last time before giving me a pat on the shoulder. I looked at her, quite awed by what she had said. I hadn't realised that I had such an effect on him, but then after thinking, I realised that was the way I was too, so it was only natural if it was all true.

"Thank you Rosalie. For comforting me, for understanding me…" I looked at her gratefully and sighed. It was such a relief to have someone who understood me.

"Talk to me anytime you want." She shook her head with a smile. Her next action greatly surprised me. She held her arms out and for a second I had to debate whether she wanted to hug me or if she wanted to do something else. I hesitantly moved into her arms and hugged her briefly. We had even been on hugging terms. I couldn't hide the smile of gratitude from my face.

Talking to Rosalie had really soothed me. I think it was safe to say that we had become friends in that one day. I had almost forgot that Edward even existed, everything was running so smoothly and I was so happy that my thoughts rarely drifted towards him, and when they did, I did everything in my power to change my thoughts.

I moved down the hallway into the kitchen to grab something to eat when I saw Esme approaching me with an almost nervous face.

"Hi." I greeted her as I continued searching the fridge for something to eat.

"Good morning Dear." Her voice sounded nervous too, I became anxious by her behaviour and sat down to eat a brief breakfast. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I was wondering if we could go somewhere a little private to talk." Esme looked deep into my eyes; I couldn't help but notice how sad she looked, from the colour of her eyes to her expressions. It pained me to see that I had caused this much sadness to the family. I simply nodded, and after washing my dishes, nervously walked to stand by her.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Esme?" I asked in anticipation. I was 99% positive it would have something to do with recent events involving me, and they were the last things I wanted to talk about.

"It's to do with you, Dear." Her eyes searched mine pleadingly. I couldn't say no to Esme, she had been to kind to me, for me to keep my feelings hidden from her would be wrong. She was more than trustworthy. I nodded with a half-smile.

We decided that I needed to get back anyway, and my house would probably be the safest place to talk, so after packing a small bag with my previous clothes in it, Esme drove me to my house and greeted Charlie with me. Charlie seemed so glad that I was in good hands and he wouldn't stop thanking Esme.

"It's quite alright Charlie, Bella is a strong girl, she looked after herself perfectly well." Esme said for the last time, maintaining her kind voice. I had been so embarrassed that I just wanted to barge past Charlie and hide somewhere. They were talking as if I was an eight year old girl.

"That she is. I think it's all the experience, right Bells?" He looked at me with a smirk. I laughed just to go along with it and nodded. "Alright. Well, do you want to come in for tea or something?" Charlie politely asked Esme.

"Actually Dad, I was wondering if Esme could stay for a little while, there was something we were gunna talk about." I looked at Charlie with a shrug, to make it seem like no big deal. Charlie thought it was good that I was bonding well with Esme. He said she filled the absence of my mum perfectly, I couldn't disagree; Esme had given me great support in times of need.

"Sure, come in." Charlie nodded as he moved out of the doorway. I made my way up the stairs and into my room, waiting nervously for Esme to begin speaking.

"Bella, darling, you know I love you as my own daughter and you can tell me anything…" I nodded and waited for the main part, "Even if it's something you don't feel like talking to anyone about. Maybe if you talk to me about it, then I would be able to help you in some way?" she continued with a hinting voice. I had a faint idea of what she was talking about, but I tried to ignore it. "When I told you the story of my past, I put all of my trust into you, and I hope you can do the same with me…" She prodded as she waited for an answer.

"Esme, I don't know what you want me to say. Apart from I'm going to need time to recover from-" I began with a nervous voice, until she cut me off with the shake of her head.

"Were there… no other things? Something you were perhaps not ready for?" Esme's voice had died out and it was almost impossible to hear her. I knew this brought bad memories for her and she didn't want me to break down. Suddenly I knew exactly what she wanted to know. She wanted to know if Edward had forced me into... My shoulders fell as did my face. Why had Carlisle told Esme? I thought he would have been better than that.

"Did Carlisle…" I began to ask but stopped halfway because the answer was obvious.

"Bella, don't lose trust in him." Her eyebrows formed a sad frown. How could I not though? "He only hinted at it, because he was so worried about you. I thought you would be more comfortable talking to me about it." Esme explained, I felt a little better, but still felt slightly bitter towards Carlisle. I nodded. That was true, it was easier to talk to someone who had experienced it and was a motherly figure, than anyone else.

"Yes." I finally replied to her question, in the quietest voice imaginable. I let my head drop in shame. I felt responsible for it, I felt shameful for letting such a thing happen to me.

"Oh My." Her voice broke into a whisper. She didn't want to believe it either. "Bella, I want you to know that it wasn't your fault." She spoke in a kind voice as she lifted my chin up. I felt a tear rush down my cheek as I flung my arms around her, desperate for comfort. "I don't want to believe something that horrific happened to you, my darling daughter." She held me tightly in her arms as she rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I shook my head, I didn't want to believe it either. I could no longer hold back the tears and they were flowing at their own free will.

"Esme I tried. I tried so hard to stop him, but…" I whispered as I trembled in her arms. Memories of the night flooded my memory and now my quiet sobs were impossible to control. I was stuttering and crying and having difficulty breathing. I was a mess. I had opened my heart and an ocean of misery had poured out of it.

"Shh," She comforted as she rocked me side to side. "Bella, you are safe in our hands now. Edward is not part of our family any longer. I'm sure Carlisle will think the same." She spoke with what seemed like an angry voice, but the sense of comfort and safety it gave me, made it hard to believe she was angry.

"He said that it was my fault. That if… I" I gulped as tears built up again, "hadn't made him angry…" I trailed off, unable to speak. I felt Esme's arms cradle me tightly as she laid a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't believe that for even a moment, Bella. It was in no way your fault." She continued to whisper comforting words into my hair and rocked me until I was finally calm and able to breathe properly.

"Thank you." I wiped away the last tear. I suddenly felt a lot better. I had opened up a wound but at the same time got part of that wound stitched up.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked. The concern in her eyes were burning me, making me feel guiltier than I had ever felt before. I shouldn't have made her worry so much.

"I'm much better." I gave a small smile and watched her relax a little as she took in a deep breath.

"Bella. I know this is a lot to suddenly ask from you. But, would you mind moving in with us for a while?" Esme had the same pleading eyes as before, the ones I could not say 'no' to. I didn't want to say no. I wanted to move in with them, it would have been a Dream Come True. However, it didn't seem very logical.

"Esme, I can't, Charlie…" I shrugged and slumped further into my bed.

"Leave that with me." She smiled hopefully, "Will you be willing?" She asked again.

"Sure." I nodded in agreement as a smile spread across my lips.

Esme had finally convinced my dad that I was having an 'emotionally unstable time' which wasn't too far from the truth, and I needed someone who is the same gender to me to look after me during this difficult time. Charlie was reluctant at first but then after a bit of persuading he agreed. I mean, who could reject a vampire's offer anyway? I laughed inwardly at my comment. I had packed about two small travel bags full of necessities, clothes and about three pairs of shoes, which I was sure Rosalie would be disappointed at.

Suddenly I felt excited about the whole plan, staying at the Cullens' house, I was sure it would be a lot of fun at the least. I always loved spending time with them, and it felt like everything was perfect. Despite my breakdowns and the miserable theme of the conversations I had had today, I still felt happy. In a way, all of them made me closer to the Cullens. One thing I was not looking forward to was facing Alice; I was almost one hundred percent she hated me, completely hated me. She hated me for stealing her love. She hated me for causing her brother to be kicked out of his own house. She had too many reasons to hate me for. I sighed as my face twitched. I suppose I wasn't too happy about trying to talk to her about anything. She didn't seem like she was in a state to be talked to, she couldn't be reasoned with.

Emmett, as expected, was the first to greet me and explain all of his plans for while I was there. His excitement was so intense it made me feel special, like I was actually worth him feeling so happy. I didn't know what it was about me that Emmett liked. Over all of Emmett's excited mumbled I heard others greet me too, Rosalie being the second and Carlisle being the third and last. He had also waved me Goodbye as he had to start his evening shift I smiled at the family around me, but the fact that Jasper hadn't come to greet me, made me feel not only scared but as though my predictions were true. I tried to ignore such thoughts and enjoyed my time chatting to Emmett in the living room as he turned his X-Box on and attempted to teach me how to play. I couldn't concentrate on what Emmett was saying at all, my mind was completely occupied by Jasper's absence.

I was starting to become very fidgety until I saw a figure blur past the corridor. It must have been Jasper; the figure was too tall and blonde to have been Alice. I stood up and followed after the blur without even realising until I was out of the front door. I hadn't even thought back to Emmett, he was probably freaked out, or maybe he knew.

"Jasper?" I called out into the open air, hoping that he would hold me against his body at my call, like always. But nothing happened, not a sound, not even a blow of wind. I wondered what I had done wrong, but nothing would come to my mind. I couldn't bear it anymore and just started following my instincts, which led me out into the woods. My legs were working to their own accord as they pulled my body over hills and muddy patches of earth. I finally came to a stop in the middle of nowhere and stared into the empty space all around me, wondering why my instincts had brought me here. I looked around once more but still didn't recognise anything. I closed my eyes and tried to get a clue from my other senses and I could hear the trickling water in the distance, but closer than what it normally sounded like. The waterfall. That's where Jasper had gone. I found myself looking more intently, more like an animal on a hunt rather than an eighteen year old human girl. I spotted part of it and started running towards it. I ran until I had literally no breaths left and I came to a sudden stop right at the bottom of the waterfall. Where Jasper had helped me climb from, and then eventually took me in a cradle. I realised that it was impossible for me to get there; for any human to get up there. I almost growled in frustration. It surprised even me, that I could even make a growling noise. I looked up in frustration. "Jasper?" I called out his name again but no one appeared. I decided that I was going to go up there anyway. It was the only place which would ease my mind and provide me with the peace I desperately needed. And that's exactly what I did. I used my non-existent climbing skills to climb up the rocks which formed a steep wall. My recently recovered breath started becoming rapid and short again. There was a flatter rock, which was safe enough for me to rest on, I sat down for a moment and observed the scenery around me. The greenery beneath my feet startled me, it made me realise how small those humungous trees looked from a height. I also realised that the rock wall was starting to become more like a pathway and it wasn't so upright anymore. I gathered my strength again and continued my challenging walk. As I was about to skip over a gap (which was overly stupid, since I had no coordination or balance skills what so ever) I stumbled and scraped my upper arm across a part of the rough crag. I sighed as I drew my arm back to examine it and saw tiny amounts of blood seeping through the scratches. I was about to give up and make my way back down, when I felt a harsh blow of air around me. I looked around to see what had caused it, and I was greeted by the exact person I wanted to see in the first place.

"Bella? How come you're here?" He asked softly. His expression was a mixture between worry and astonishment. I wondered if he really hadn't heard my calls, after all, he did have super hearing so he should have heard.

"I… well, I…" I began, feeling a little stupid. "I followed you at first, that led me to there." I pointed down to several meters below me, which made me realise I hadn't even travelled a tenth of the waterfall itself. "And then I climbed to here…" I finished off with a shrug, hoping that he wouldn't scold me for doing something so illogical.

"You followed me?" He raised an eyebrow with genuine confusion. "How did you do that?" He asked as he took a step towards me.

"I…" I swallowed a lump of anxiety. I didn't want to tell him that I had turned into an animal and just followed my senses. His expression remained the same as he tried to figure it out himself. "Okay, well this is going to sound really… weird and probably strange." I chuckled with nervousness. I couldn't think of a better way to phrase it, although animalistic would have been right too. "But I, I wanted to find you so badly that I just started following my… senses." I finished off, not daring to look at him; my eyes were awkwardly searching the surroundings.

"Your senses?" I heard the tone of amusement in his voice, and turned my head to look at him in surprise, he hadn't freaked out. He had a wide smirk which he was trying to control, his smirk suddenly broke out into a small laugh. I continued to stare at him in confusion. "Like your instincts?" He asked in-between his quite chuckles. I nodded as my body became stiff. I was over thinking and worrying.

"I don't get it. Shouldn't you be freaked out right now?" I questioned with a quiet voice. He still looked amused, but I was only getting more surprised.

"No, Bella, that's completely natural." Jasper's chuckles filled the quiet atmosphere as he shook his head. Clearly this was entertaining for him. After seeing my confused face, he decided it was time to give a brief explanation. "Bella, you were just using your 'Mate Instincts'. You just used it without noticing you were. You wanted to find me, so your connection with me allowed you to find me, using something which can be a little alien to humans. It's a bit like a sixth sense." His smile broadened at my apparent use of 'Mate Finder' as I like to call it. I nodded, I was a little freaked out by the stalking element of it, but Jasper seemed to see it as something which was perfectly normal.

"Wow. That's just freaky." I commented as I tried to absorb the newly given information. "Can you use it too?" I asked with a chuckle. It would be interesting to know if Jasper did that too.

"Yes." He nodded with a smile. "I don't need to right now, since you're human and I could just follow your heartbeat or your scent. But when… if" he quickly corrected before continuing, "you become a vampire, I'll need to use it if needed." He explained as he held his arm out. I gave him my hand and he tossed me onto his back before taking off.

"So I can never run away from you then…" I added humorously as he ran towards the top. My thoughts wondered off to whether I wanted to be changed or not, there wasn't much to think about. I knew it was quick to decide, but I knew it was my final decision, I had decided to spend all eternity with Jasper.

"No, I'm afraid you can't" Jasper replied to my previous comment as he lowered me onto the grass.

"So why did you disappear like that?" I asked once he had sat down.

"I needed some time to think about things." His smirk was no longer visible; there was a small frown instead. I wanted to know what was occupying his mind so much.

"_Things…?" _ I asked, staring into the river.

"You." Jasper's voice disappeared into the wind, it had been that quiet. He turned his face to look at me knowingly, and I didn't dare question him further so I dropped my gaze and picked at the green grass. "Anyway." He sighed happily after a moment, "What made you decide to climb to here?" He asked with a much lighter tone. A small smile came onto my lips at the memory of earlier today.

"Well, I was annoyed because you didn't come to greet me." I laughed sheepishly at my childish behaviour. "So, after not finding you I started overthinking, thinking that you were just ignoring me." I continued, with a sad smile.

"Bella. I could never ignore you." Jasper shook his head with a soft smile. I looked up at him with a half-smile. "I was too preoccupied to hear you at all." He looked at me apologetically as he rubbed my arm. His gesture managed to comfort me and happiness filled me with his touch.

"I thought vampires don't get distracted." I teased with a light tone.

"It depends on what they are thinking about." He looked at me with the same amused smile as before. Jasper continued looking at me and then gestured for me to continue.

"Then I decided to come here to ease my mind." I finished with a satisfied sigh.

"So your instincts didn't completely work." Jasper sounded disappointed; I guess it hadn't worked properly, since I didn't find Jasper, he found me.

"It's probably because I'm still human." I shrugged as I leaned onto Jasper's chest. He stayed silent but nodded his head. I knew what he was thinking about. I wondered how I would even bring the conversation up, I couldn't just ask him to turn me. "Jasper…" I whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" He sighed into my hair.

"I love you." I spoke quietly, but certainly. Although it only reflected my own feelings, and there were still doubts in my mind about Jasper's feelings.

"And I love you." He replied in a sincere voice. I examined his expression, but all I could see truly was love and contentment. "You're feeling doubtful…" Jasper stated in a disappointed voice, his eyebrows pushing towards one another. I instantly shook my head and brought a smile on my lips,

"No, I'm just thinking." I smiled at him. I was refusing to tell him I really was doubting him, it was wrong of me to think such things, Jasper had showed me that he loved me in more than one way. I wished I could have gotten over my paranoia, which was linked in with Edward.

"Bella, don't hide your feelings from me." Jasper spoke again, this time sounding a little sad, but encouraging. He held my hand in his and gave me a small smile.

"I know it's wrong for me to feel so, but I find it hard to believe you could… love me." I looked down onto the grass beneath me and sighed feeling foolish. I dared to glance at Jasper and in that moment I saw the mixture of emotions on his face, he seemed shocked at my words and sad, but not angry. His face remained hurt, and I regretted what I had said. I didn't want Jasper to feel like he hadn't done enough. I had hurt him because of my own low self-esteem. "I'm sorry." I spoke loudly as I lifted my head up. I saw him close his eyes and I wondered what he was doing for a moment, until I felt a tide of strong emotion hit me. It was pure, containing one element only. Something I had never experiences before, or if I had, then it was a miniscule version of the bliss I was feeling. The affection in the emotions was one I could not describe with words. It had to felt to be truly understood. It wasn't a nervous, 'butterflies in stomach' sort of feeling, but a feeling which warmed up my heart, making it swell with kindness and love. It was pure, reaching out, embracing me in its extremity. My eyes involuntary closed, just so that I could focus my entire attention on the powerful emotion I was feeling. I felt blessed to be able to feel the utmost feeling of love. The definition of the word love suddenly seemed insufficient. My mind could no longer comprehend anything, it was taking over my entire mind replacing all else in my emotions. I shot my eyes open as I tried to reject the feeling for my own mental health. Jasper seemed to have noticed the affect it had on me and I suddenly felt empty as the emotion left. I looked at Jasper wide-eyed, I couldn't speak, no words would leave my mouth. I still felt dazed by the memory of it. Although the memory no longer seemed to make sense, as if my human mind could not understand such feelings.

"That is how I feel about you." Jasper's eyes locked with mine and honesty shone in them. I gulped; I had never felt more foolish. How he could bear the intensity of it didn't make sense to me. His voice was clear but gentle, I felt his delicate fingers stroking my jawline as I relaxed. I flung my arms around him tightly as he embraced me. I was on my knees, I lowered my head onto his shoulder and took a deep breath of the fresh air. I didn't believe that I was worthy of such emotions.

"It's incredibly beautiful." I mumbled. Those were the only words I could think of which began to touch on the beauty of it. I felt sad for a moment that I couldn't feel like that, but I came to the conclusion that because I was human I couldn't feel the intensity of it.

"Mhm." He agreed with a soft hum, as he rubbed my back gently.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. It was so foolish of me." I spoke after a few moments once I had gathered myself together.

"It's not your fault." Jasper replied in a quick but delicate voice. I knew he was indirectly saying that it was Edward's fault for making me lose trust in love. That was the truth. It was his fault. And it would take me a long time to believe in love again, but I knew Jasper loved me no matter how long it took me to fully accept it. I felt understood, he understood me, he knew that internally, I was fighting with myself, trying to separate my thoughts and beliefs from those which Edward caused me to believe. After a few more minutes I was fully composed, I was grateful that Jasper hadn't just manipulated my emotions to make me calm, he gave me time to calm down myself. "Are you better?" He asked as he separated himself from me.

"Yeah. Thank you." I nodded with a small but happy smile. By thank you I meant many different things. I meant all the times he had helped me, I meant all the times he had made me feel loved, I meant all the times he had calmed me, gave me confidence, and finally for every time he was there for me. He smiled at me, his gold iris' glistening with happiness. It was starting to get dark and the moon was beginning to greet us, we both looked up at the beautiful dark blue above us and stared into the silver crescent shape in the middle. "Nature is so beautiful." I commented before looking back to Jasper. He seemed surprised by my comment. I chuckled at his slightly wide eyes.

"Yes… It is, the most beautiful scenes are always found in nature." He replied as his smile widened. I looked back at the waterfall which remained peaceful and recognised the same beauty the sky had. They both shared the same sense of calm. My body moved closer to his and I leaned into his lips as his arms embraced me. I wished it could have always been me and Jasper on our own. I would leave everything, everyone, every opportunity just to be with Jasper. I snuggled into his arms, facing the waterfall, and let myself cherish this moment. The calm, the peace, the beauty, the love. The perfection.

A/N: Dear readers, I hope I did not disappoint anyone, I'm also sorry that it took me longer than expected to update. I particularly like this chapter because I think at this point Bella realises that true love really does exist and she has found it. As always, thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it. I wish a very merry new year for all, best wishes,

Armineh

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I own the plot and that's about it, oh and the waterfall which is merely a creation of my imagination xD


End file.
